Battle of Frozen Hearts
by smiggers
Summary: [AU] Arendelle's Army, led by Grand Marshal Elsa Frost is preparing for war. As advised by Arendelle's officials, the King decided to send his only daughter and heir to the throne, Anna in his stead during the upcoming battle. How long would it take before Anna realises that Elsa was more than just the fearless leader of the army? [Elsanna, not incest, Rated M for smut]
1. Orders From the Throne

Author's Note:

Hello hello. I've succumbed to writing an Elsanna fic. (I felt left out... and really need to get this out of my system...)

It has been a while since I've written anything and I'm still rather rusty. Do bear with me =)

* * *

"Is this a joke?" Elsa scowled, her fingers digging into the polished mahogany desk as she rose to her feet. A light frost began creeping across the furniture from her leather gloved hands as she towered over the King, barely able to contain her indignation.

On the other side of the desk, the King of Arendelle visibly shrank back into his seat from the icy glare that the slender blonde shot him. Even though they were both dressed smartly in similar black jackets with red trimmed lapels, yet the blonde somehow appeared far more authoritative and imposing than the King himself despite his royal status.

But, he was still the King and she was still his subject; albeit one whom he had entrusted all of the kingdom's military affairs to and held esteemed respect for. Clearing his throat in an effort to regain his composure, he held the seething blonde with an unflinching gaze of his own.

"No. It most certainly is not. As your King, these are my orders." He stated with finality, sitting up stiffly in the high backed chair.

"I am your Grand Marshal. Not a babysitter!" Elsa hissed, unwilling to back down. Her actions, if witnessed by another would most certainly warrant an execution for treason against the throne. Thankfully, they were alone in the King's antechamber as they often were during their frequent military strategic meetings; and behind closed doors, it was clear who had more power over the other.

The King pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. It was not an ideal situation but what choice did he have? If he expected his people to take up arms for the kingdom and march into battle, the least he could do as their leader was show some support on the field. As King, it would be unwise for him to leave the throne unguarded. Thus he was left with the sole option of nominating a representative of his House to fight alongside his people for the imminent battle.

"Anna will be able to take care of herself." The King stated firmly. Electing his only child and heir to the throne had been a painful decision. But he had no doubt the battle with Weaselton led by the traitorous Duke would be a short and victorious one where no harm would come to his little girl. With the unusually gifted Elsa leading Arendelle's troops; no army, no matter how big they are would stand a chance. It was ridiculous that the Duke of Weaselton would even conceive the notion that he could succeed in this pointless challenge against the throne.

"The battlefield is no place for a princess, Your Majesty." Elsa insisted. "And I can't spare any men as her guards."

"I hardly think that would be necessary with you by her side." The King raised an eyebrow at his Grand Marshal.

"And how do you expect me to lead on the frontlines if I have to keep an eye on the Princess?" Elsa challenged.

"Anna can take care of herself." The King reiterated tersely.

"There's just no arguing with you is there?" Elsa sighed in resignation, huffing out a breath as she slumped back into her seat.

"I'm afraid not." The King smiled gently. "In all honesty, this is really just for show. Think of it as a showcase of our military prowess. I doubt the Duke would actually push for war. He's no fool."

"I hope you are right, Your Majesty. Ambitious men would stop at nothing to achieve what they want. With any means necessary."

xxx

"But, Father…!" Anna whined, tugging on the back of the King's crisp jacket, crumpling the fabric and leaving creases in the material.

The King of Arendelle gingerly massaged his temples. If he thought the conversation with his Grand Marshal barely an hour ago was hard, clearly the one he was having with his daughter was worse. Then again, her reactions were exactly as he had expected.

"Anna… we've been through this several times…" He chastised, his tone softening at the pout that his redheaded daughter had promptly taken on. "You will be Queen someday and Lord Marshal of Arendelle's forces. This is as good an opportunity as any to learn the ropes." He took both of Anna's hands into his larger ones; rubbing his thumbs against the back of her hands affectionately.

"Really, Father. It sounds more like you just want to ship me off to a war." Anna rolled her eyes in mild indignation. "Aren't you the least bit worried that I may get hurt? Or worse yet, killed?!" Her eyes widened in horror at the realisation of her very mortal existence.

"Of course I'm worried!" The King exclaimed in frustration. "I don't like the idea either but what choice do I have? The advisors think it's the best option we've got."

"Sometimes I wonder why you even bother listening to those stuffy old men. You are the king, not them." Anna muttered under her breath, turning away from her father.

"Sometimes I wonder that too." The King responded softly, having heard exactly what the redhead had said. "Regardless, I've taken measures to ensure your safety. You'll be under the Grand Marshal's care. You remember Elsa Frost?" He prompted, receiving an annoyed scowl in response.

"I don't need a babysitter! I'm not a child anymore!" It took every ounce of Anna's willpower not to screech in annoyance at her overprotective father. Normally, she was quite accustomed to having a guard with her at all times, but to be stuck with the Grand Marshal of Arendelle's army, the infamous Elsa Frost herself? That's just pushing it.

Anna had never met the Grand Marshal in person but Elsa's reputation certainly preceded her. She was supposedly the youngest person and only woman to ever rise up to such a position. In fact, the title and role of 'Grand Marshal' had been created just for her. At least that's what Anna could remember from one of her brief lessons on Arendelle's military forces.

"Anyway, I'm sure the Grand Marshal has better things to do." The redheaded princess casually dismissed the matter, pulling her hands from her father's grasp as she clambered onto her four-poster bed, crinkling her turquoise skirt in the process.

"And you'll be assisting her with them." The King instructed sternly.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Anna shot back sarcastically, giving her father a half-hearted glare.

"I'll leave you to prepare then. You'll be leaving for the barracks at first light…" The King hesitated as he turned towards the door to leave. Almost as an afterthought, he crossed the room and pulled his surprised daughter into an embrace.

xxx

The following morning, Anna paced the main hall in her riding gear, her knee high leather boots clicking against the marble tiles with each impatient step. Surely her parents would at least take some time to see her off?

The sun had already begun its ascent, climbing to its place in the skies and casting a rich amber hue over the castle. Streams of the warm, orange glow peeked through the heavy burgundy curtains that hung over each high window, leaving evenly spaced streaks of sunlight that reflected off the polished floor.

The reinforced wooden doors that separated the main hall from the throne room clicked opened, causing the redhead to spin around in mid step, her eyes fixated anxiously on the entrance. The tall, broad shouldered frame of her father appeared first, followed shortly by the slender figure of her mother.

A bright smile stretched across Anna's features and she rushed across the hall to wrap her arms tightly around her father's waist. The King, caught off guard by his daughter's enthusiasm, stumbled back a little before chuckling fondly and returning the affection.

"See you in a few weeks, Father." Anna mumbled into the older man's chest before stepping back and enveloping her mother in a tight embrace. "I'll miss you, Mother." She pulled away, only to be pressed back against her mother's slightly taller figure as the King draped an arm around the shoulders of the two precious women in his life.

"Be careful out there, Anna." The Queen pleaded, unshed tears brimming in her eyes as she clutched the redhead's hands in hers.

"I will." Anna promised, stepping back; her arms extended, unwilling to relinquish contact.

The main door beneath the archway slid open slowly; two castle guards, fully armed stood at attention just beyond the threshold. Kai, the head steward stepped forward from where he had been waiting by the doors and handed Anna her riding crop before escorting the hesitant princess down the steps and into the courtyard where her horse, a beige stallion waited patiently. With one last longing glance at her parents waving from within the castle, Anna set her jaw in resolve and hoisted herself onto her stead's saddle.

xxx

With the natural defensive location of Arendelle Castle, situated on the edge of the fjord with the mountains against its back, most of its forces were focused in naval warfare. Twenty one warships floated just off the coast, their sails neatly rolled up and flags with Arendelle's coat of arms flapping gently in the wind atop the masts. A small crew worked on the decks of each ship, some routinely checking the ropes while others loaded the hold with supplies hoisted up from dinghies tied to the port side.

Casually leaning against the window in her quarters on the top most floor of the Keep, Elsa had an unobstructed view of the fjord and her fleet. Located behind the main castle and separated by a long stone bridge with heavily guarded drawbridges on each end, the Keep formed the core of Arendelle's defense. In the courtyard below, clangs of steel against steel reverberated off the stone walls as a pair of knights, decked in full body plate armour practised their swings. Several archers stood off to the sides, white feathered arrows whizzing through the air to pierce erected targets twenty feet away.

Absentmindedly fiddling with her hair that lay in a thick braid over her left shoulder, Elsa stared into the distance, her mind distracted. The Princess would be arriving any time now and she would be expected to meet her at the gates. Yet, she just could not seem to bring herself to move from her quarters.

It had been more than a decade since she last saw the princess. As children they had often spent hours together, playing in the great hall; a memory that felt like another lifetime ago. And one that she will always cherish for it was the last time she had known true happiness.

Elsa had been brought into the castle as an infant by Gerda the head housekeeper. The circumstances that surrounded her birth had been relatively unknown. The comely servant had simply been presented with the serene child by the trolls that resided deep within the forest one morning with a cryptic message to be relayed to the King. The details of that message Elsa would never know, for despite being brought up almost like the monarchs own flesh and blood, there were still some secrets that were kept from her along with the origin of her cryokinetic powers. From the first instance Elsa and Anna had met, they had been inseparable.

At least until the accident.

In a poorly calculated move, Elsa had accidently struck the young princess in the head with her powers during one of their play dates in the ballroom. Although the younger girl whom Elsa had grown to think of as her little sister was relatively unharmed, the fear that she could have killed her was undeniable. That very night, Elsa had requested to join the Arendelle's army; desperate to redeem herself by dedicating the rest of her life to protect the royal family that had care for her as one of their own. Seeing the pain in the young blonde's pleading eyes and her unyielding resolve, the King had reluctantly agreed.

In the following decade, Elsa had thrown herself into her training, quickly rising through the ranks and to her current position with her quick wits and democratic leadership. Well, it did help that she could control ice and snow. Perhaps some of the rumours from neighbouring kingdoms were true; that she only achieved what she had simply because the King had use of her as a military weapon. But to Elsa, she knew firsthand the kindness and affection that the royal family had shown her and she would forever be in their debt.

Which brought her back to her current dilemma; she still had a princess to greet. The guilt that she had so carefully kept down had begun its nauseating crawl through her body. No matter how many years had passed, she could never forgive herself. Sighing in frustration, she scrawled a message onto a scrape of parchment and strode over to the opened doors and handed it to one of the guards standing by the entrance.

A chilly draft ruffled several pieces of parchment on her desk as Elsa returned to her spot by the window. Her face a stoic mask as she idly churned up a miniature snowstorm over her palm.

She wasn't ready to face her past. Not yet.

* * *

A/N: So there we go! Chapter 1. Sorry its rather boring... Scene setting is not my forte. Heck writing isn't my forte D:

Would really appreciate it if you kind readers could help me improve by leaving a review! Any feedback goes a long way.

I have a vague idea of how I want this story to play out. Sadly, first drafts never seem to adequately portray how I imagine the scenes to be...


	2. Men of The Force

Anna hummed a cheery tune as she rode across the bridge, matching the tempo of the steady clip-clop of her stallion's hooves against the cobblestone. An armed guard on horseback dragged along a small wagon with what little of Anna's belongings for the trip several paces behind her.

Azure eyes took in the scenery, marvelling at the clear waters shimmered beneath the early morning light. Anna had never been on this side of the castle before. She vaguely recalled running along this particular bridge once as a child; chased by a playmate a few years older. What was her name again? The pretty girl with bright cerulean eyes and hair that shone like pale moonlight? Somehow, she had always associated that girl with winter, like the first sheet of pure white, fluffy snow that floated down from the skies.

Anna squinted in deep concentration, her lips soundlessly mouthing out different syllables as she attempted to prompt herself but to no avail. The lone call of a horn sounded in the distance, momentarily distracting the redhead as she turned to watch one of the warships docking by the harbour.

"Elsa! HAH!" Anna smacked a gloved fist into her palm in triumph, startling her horse and causing him to jerk in alarm. "Whoops. Easy there, boy." She reached forward to pat the stallion affectionately on the neck, soothing him.

"_Hmm. Elsa_." The redhead pondered, unable to shake the feeling that she had heard it recently. Did her father mention an Elsa Frost yesterday? As in the Grand Marshal Elsa Frost?

Snorting crudely, Anna dismissed the idea, unaware of the bewildered look that her escort sent her way. There was simply no way her childhood playmate could be the current Grand Marshal. She was bound to remember that little nugget of information otherwise.

"No way. Nope. Nada." The princess affirmed aloud, although a small part of her did wonder where her childhood playmate disappeared to. There had been no goodbye. The older blonde was there one day, then gone the next. No matter how fragmented those memories were, she refused to believe that the Elsa who was like an older sister to her was but a figment of her imagination. She was real, that much Anna was certain of.

The guard, who had been following closely behind glanced at the princess with worry, unconsciously dropping back a few more paces. The princess, fidgety only a moment ago, now had her head drooped and shoulders slumped gloomily as they rode along. The mostly silent journey, punctuated by occasional outbursts from the redhead and her sudden shifts in moods only attested to the rumour that the Arendelle princess was indeed an odd child. Thankfully, they were already on the lowered Keep's drawbridge and he would soon be on his way back to the main castle and his boring post, well away from the awkward princess and her antics.

The beige stallion trotted the last few steps and halted in the middle of the empty courtyard. Jolted out of her thoughts, Anna quickly slid out of the saddle as a tall, muscular man with dirty blond locks hastened forwards from the Keep's entrance.

"Your Highness." He greeted with a deep bow, the movement causing his chainmail to clink softly. "The Grand Marshal apologises for being unable to meet you personally and has sent me in her stead to assist you with settling in." He continued, speaking more to his boots than to Anna as he remained bowed in respect.

Anna shifted her weight from side to side, waiting for the soldier to straighten up. Several long awkward seconds passed with the soldier making no move to alter his position causing the redhead to glance around nervously.

"Uh, at ease?" The slight inflection in her tone making the command come off more as a question. Usually, she had no need to interact much with the guards considering the limited staff within the castle. Thankfully, the soldier snapped back into an upright position, his back straightened as he waited for further instructions.

"Erm. There's no need for formality. I do not wish to be treated differently during my stay here." Anna reached out to pat the taller man awkwardly on the shoulder. "I'm Anna." She introduced herself as an afterthought.

"Kristoff Bjorgman at your service, my Lady." Kristoff dropped into another bow, raising his clenched right fist over his chest in salute.

"Guess this is going to take some getting used to." Anna chuckled lightly, turning away from the soldier and making for the Keep's entrance where he had previously emerged. "Come on, Kristoffer. Think it's time for my tour of the place. Maybe you can even take me to meet the Grand Marshal too." Without waiting for her escort, Anna strode purposefully out of the morning sun and into the cool interior of the Keep.

"It's Kristoff!" The blonde grumbled as he hurried after the princess.

xxx

"My Lord, you asked to see me?" Kristoff bowed in greeting, waiting patiently for the Grand Marshal to acknowledge his presence.

As always, Elsa's quarters was unusually chilly even during these short summer nights. The well-organised room, allocated to the Grand Marshal for use as an office was dimly lit by a single oil lamp sitting atop the desk before the opened windows.

Eyes fixated on the unfurled scroll of parchment before her, Elsa grimaced in disdain at the masculine salutation. Even though she had grown accustomed to it ever since her appointment as Grand Marshal, the term still annoyed her, especially when it came from a friend.

"Kristoff." Elsa set the parchment down, leaning back into her chair as she steeped her fingers on her lap. "I trust the Princess is well?"

Kristoff grinned broadly. "All sorted, Mi Lady." He drawled, knowing how much such salutations annoyed the blonde. "I've got her all set up in the room below as instructed. You should go see her soon. She's been asking about you."

Elsa nodded slowly. "I will when I get a moment. I…have been busy." She ended lamely, knowing without doubt that Kristoff would see right through her excuse.

"Yeah. With reading messages that you've probably memorised by now." The blond scoffed. His expression softened when he noticed Elsa spacing out, her eyes taking on that glassy look as she stared at her desk, something that the blonde rarely did. "Els." Kristoff called out softly, concern clearly written on his face.

In all the years that they had spent training together before Elsa rose to a commissioned officer status, Kristoff had only ever seen the blonde looking as vulnerable as she did now once and that had been the very first day Elsa had joined the army.

"Els, what's bothering you?" Kristoff tried again, a little louder this time when the blonde did not respond.

"I – I just…" Elsa began before clamping her mouth shut, lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed. The calm and unperturbed mask was back in place again and Elsa inhaled deeply as she collected her thoughts. "I'm fine. Please see to it that the Princess has everything she needs. I'll leave her in your care." Her words were a clear dismissal and the blonde winced inwardly at the unintended harshness in her tone as Kristoff blinked in surprise.

"As you wish." Kristoff responded stiffly before hastily exiting the room.

As soon as the muscular soldier's long shadow receded, Elsa released a long sigh, mentally berating herself for shutting out yet another person who cared for her. She made a mental note to apologise to the man tomorrow, their years of friendship was worth more than her pride.

xxx

Anna sprawled across the bed in her new room. The mattress was surprisingly comfortable, as were the plump cushions that she had propped beneath her back. The room, although much smaller than her bedroom in the castle was adequately furnished. A cedar desk stood against the opened windows, the wood still damp from the coat of fresh lacquer. A metal trunk sat by the foot of her bed, the lid still propped opened from when she had rummaged through what little of her personal belongings that she had brought along.

The tour of the barracks had been relatively uneventful, thankfully she had Kristoff as her guide and not some stuck up commissioned officer. The blond tended to ramble on and on about the adventures he had up in the mountains with his trusty squire, Sven, making time pass by a little quicker.

Initially, it had been a little odd without an entourage of guards and servants trailing after her whenever she left the safety of the castle. The freedom was liberating but oddly lonely. Anna had never realised just how much she enjoyed having some company, even if her companions were hardly conversationalists.

A soft knock on her door interrupted her thoughts and Anna sat up abruptly waiting expectantly for whoever it was to enter. A long pregnant pause dragged out, with the princess staring intently at the closed, heavy oak door. Why wasn't anyone coming in?

"D'oh!" Anna smacked a hand to her forehead. Of course no one would enter uninvited here. She wasn't in the castle anymore where the only people who would knock on her door were Kai and Gerda.

Scrambling to her feet, she rushed to yank the door open. Hoping whoever it was would still be waiting on the other side. Her eyes landed on Kristoff who had his fist raised, about to knock again.

"Uh, hi!" Anna greeted, a little too enthusiastically, her face falling when she noticed the forlorn expression on the blond's face.

"Hi. Dinner?" The blond asked gruffly, stepping back and gesturing for Anna to follow him.

Anna wordlessly shut the door behind her, striding briskly as she tried to keep up with the clearly sullen man's longer strides. What's with him anyway?

"Hey, you alright?" Anna called out softly as they made their way down the circular stairwell. She may only have known him for less than a day but his current behaviour was markedly different from when he had dropped her off in her room a few hours ago.

The blond seemed to mull over her question, lips pursed into a tight line before he shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah. It's just El – never mind." He clamped his mouth shut, almost as if he had divulged far too much.

Anna was about to probe Kristoff for more information when the blond spoke again.

"Welcome to your first meal in the communal dining hall." He announced as he paused before a pair of double doors, the cocky grin plastered back on his face again, as if it had never left in the first place.

Slightly puzzled by his sudden change of mood but unwilling to come across as nosy, Anna smiled brightly instead. Kristoff promptly shoved the doors opened and the noise from beyond all but assaulted her ears.

Men in various uniforms sat around on benches flanking three long oak tables, chatting amicably as they helped themselves to the food. Large brass serving bowls and platters occupied the middle of each table; the assortment of food varying from bread loaves, summer fruit, and a rich meat stew that wafted tantalisingly in the air.

Anna's stomach made an embarrassingly loud gurgle, eliciting an amused chortle from Kristoff.

"Come on." He motioned for her to follow him to the mostly empty table in the far corner, gesturing for her to take a seat on one side before moving over to plop down on the bench directly across from her.

Kristoff nicked some crockery from a few seats down, sliding a hardwood carved bowl and a spoon towards an overwhelmed Anna. She surreptitiously glanced around her, lost as to what she should be doing with the crockery cradled in her hands.

Having spent her life being waited on by numerous attentive butlers where she need not serve herself, her first time in a communal setting was interesting to say the least. She watched Kristoff from the corner of her eye, mimicking his actions and ladling a hearty serving of the aromatic stew into her bowl. Fuelled by her gnawing hunger and forgetting her dining etiquette, she grabbed a chunk of bread, dipping it into the steaming broth and taking a huge bite.

Maybe she was famished, but the taste was out of this world. Taking another bite and dripping soup all over the table, it was the mental image of Gerda frowning at her sloppy behaviour that stopped Anna from scarfing down her meal.

What would her parents think if they saw their only daughter behaving in such an uncouth manner?

'_They'd probably drag me straight back to the castle for more lessons with the etiquette master.'_ Anna mused as she wiped a dribble of soup from her chin with the back of her hand.

Seated across from her with a spoonful of stew halfway to his mouth, Kristoff snorted loudly as Anna chewed noisily.

"What?" She asked, speaking through a mouthful of bread.

"You sure you are the princess?" Kristoff quirked an eyebrow at the redhead sceptically.

"Well, I got to blend in. Besides, why'd anyone want to eat delicately and chew like they have a secret? D'you know how frustrating it is to have to nibble on your food when you are so hungry you could eat an entire cow?" Anna waved her spoon wildly, sending droplets of stew flying around.

"I got to say, you're blending in just fine then." Kristoff grinned in amusement.

"Ooh, what're we blending in to?" A chirpy voice interrupted, the bench creaking as a dark haired boy plopped down on next to Anna. "Oh, hello! I'm Olaf!"

The pale skinned boy stuck out his hand in greeting, beaming widely as he grasped Anna's forearm and shook it enthusiastically. The light blue tunic clung onto his scrawny frame, his black hair in a messy mop flopping over his dark eyes. He was young, barely into puberty yet his crooked nose suggested he had been in as many fights as some of the veterans that Anna had seen around the barracks.

"Hello Olaf. I'm Anna." The redhead tried not to grimace as her arm was shook vigorously, silently letting out a breath of relief when the boy released her.

"We never get any girls here." Olaf mused aloud before grasping the princess's shoulders and pulling her into a hug. "Please don't leave us." He begged earnestly.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Back up, kiddo." Kristoff reached across the table, grasping Olaf by the back of his tunic and tugging him away from the astonished redhead.

"Sorry. He really likes hugs. I blame Elsa for spoiling him." Kristoff set the squirming boy down, patting him on the shoulder and urging him to stay put.

"Elsa?" Anna echoed. "As in the Grand Marshal?" She queried, surprised at how the blond addressed his superior so casually.

"Elsa gives the best hugs!" Olaf quipped, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at the ceiling dreamily.

Anna glanced between the two males, confusion etched on her face. Was it natural for the men to speak of their superior with such familiarity? Don't armies in general have a chain of command that demands utmost respect and adherence to?

"Olaf's squire to the Grand Marshal." Kristoff explained, completely misunderstanding Anna's confusion and assuming she was wondering about the relationship between the dark haired boy and the grand marshal.

Anna nodded as if the explanation made perfect sense, hiding her bewilderment behind an understanding smile. Like it's perfectly normal for soldiers to be on such overtly friendly terms with their commanding officer.

"_Are these the same men the Kingdom is relying on for its protection? Does Father know his army is essentially a group of men with really gentle hearts?_"

As if affirming her suspicions, Olaf scooted down the bench, bumping lightly into a giant of a man that hunkered over the table, all the while squealing "Marshmallow!".

"_How in the name of Freya did we even conquer any land when we have soldiers named 'Marshmallow'?!"_

* * *

Author's Note:

Medieval settings are so foreign to me…

This wasn't meant to be a standalone chapter initially. It didn't quite fit into the first chapter and seemed out of place in the next (Yep, chapter 3 is done! I prefer to stay one chapter ahead just in case I need to fix any discrepancies).

Thank you to the amazing people who left a review and those who followed this story. My inbox nearly exploded from all the notifications! =,)

It's thanks to the wonderful support from you readers that writers (like myself) are encourage to share our fantasies.


	3. The Mystery Knight

"So, uh. What's the Grand Marshal like?" Anna asked as she walked alongside Kristoff towards the docks.

"Elsa?" Kristoff tapped a finger against his chin in thought. "She's the best leader anyone could ask for. But she's really cold, like literally cold-cold and not just her personality. Though she wasn't always like that…"

"Sounds like you know her well. Is that normal? Does everyone call the Grand Marshal by her first name?" Anna turned to walk backwards as they converse, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Nah. I've known Elsa since we were kids. We joined around the same time and trained together." Kristoff plopped down on the pier, dangling his feet off the ledge and motioning for the redhead to join him.

It was barely daybreak yet the docks were bustling with activity. Soldiers and civilians assisted with loading crates of weapons and supplies onto a warship tied to the dock while another drifted a few miles away awaiting its turn.

"I used to have a playmate who was almost like an older sister. Her name was Elsa too." Anna sighed wistfully, staring off into the sparkling waters of the fjord. "We did everything together. Then she left and I never heard from or saw her again…"

"What does Elsa Frost look like?" Anna abruptly changed the subject.

"You mean you've lived in the castle all this time and have never met her?" Kristoff eyes widened as he shifted to watch the redhead. "She's always making trips to the castle, heck she was just there two days ago."

Anna shrugged. "I've heard of her, but no. I've never actually met her. Guess we're not fated to meet, huh?" She swung her legs idly, watching her reflection in the clear waters.

"Hey, maybe you could arrange a meeting!" The princess turned to her companion excitedly. "I mean I am supposed to be learning from her and it's already been a day since I was here. And what else am I supposed to do? I can't expect you to be babysitting me, I'm sure you have duties or training or something, right? Ooh, could you take me to training? I could use a practise session!"

Kristoff blinked in confusion, completely lost in the redhead's ramble. "Uh, yeah?" He sputtered, not exactly certain as to what he was agreeing to.

"Well, let's go then!" Anna hopped up from her perch, boots thudding heavily as she half jogged down the pier and towards the Keep. "Geez, hurry up!" She called back when she realised the blond was still sitting by the edge.

"Ugh. I don't take people places." Kristoff grumbled, hoisting himself to his feet and trudging after the eager princess.

xxx

A loud cheer erupted from the courtyard, followed by the sharp clangs of metal impacting against metal. Another cheer resounded, this time accompanied by applause, broke Elsa concentration and the Grand Marshal slammed down the parchment she was reading with annoyance.

"What in the name of Freya is going on down there?!" Elsa muttered angrily, wincing as there was another roar of applause.

She had been in the midst of strategizing the attack for the impending battle, updating the plans based on the new information that the scouts had returned with earlier that morning when she had been so rudely interrupted. On any other day, the sounds of men training in the courtyard would have been easily tuned out as background noise. But today had been exceptionally rowdy and she did not recall her men ever being that rambunctious.

Raising from her seat and extending her arms in a much needed stretch, she crossed towards the window and peered down into the courtyard.

Elsa quickly spotted Kristoff clad in plate armour, his muscular frame unmistakable from the familiar stance his body was lowered in just before he swung his sword. Elsa had ample practise sessions with him to easily predict his moves based on the way he positioned his body. It was the reason why they had stopped training together as Kristoff always found himself disarmed and held at sword point before he even had a chance to take a single step.

The blond knight was by no means a poor swordsman. In fact, Kristoff was one of the best in the battalion. Just, well, predictable; at least to Elsa. His unknown sparring partner though, seemed to be giving him a hard time.

Elsa frowned as she intently watched the unknown knight, clad in full plate armour with a full face helm topped by a powder blue plume that hid his identity. The manner in which the knight thrust and parried was unfamiliar, certainly not the way her men were trained to. The execution of each swing had an easy fluidity in its stroke, contrasting against the controlled swings from Kristoff. The mysterious knight's footwork was as impressive, each step precisely distributing his weight as he twisted and turn in a deadly dance.

Even as a spectator, it was exhilarating to watch.

In an uncharacteristic display of impulsiveness, Elsa strode out of her quarters and made her way to the armoury, her eyes blazing in anticipation. It has been a long time since she had a decent sparring session. Besides, she can't let Kristoff have all the fun.

xxx

Anna breathed heavily, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead and increasing the humidity within the stuffy helmet. She shifted her weight from side to side, eyes fixated on Kristoff standing with his sword raised before him, just out of striking distance. The adrenaline was coursing through her veins, giving her a heady high and sharpening her senses. The next time their swords made contact, Anna will not hesitate to go for the final strike. Their friendly exchange had dragged on long enough.

Kristoff shifted his weight, feinting left before lunging forward, sword held low for a right side swing. He closed the distance quickly with several long strides, each sure footed step bringing him that much closer and well within striking range. A smirk tugged on the corners of his lips, hidden by his helm; victory was almost his to claim.

Unfortunately for him, Anna had caught the way his eyes flicked to her left just before he moved, giving away his true intentions. Seeing her opening, she held her ground, keeping her body lowered as she waited for the opportune moment. She watched as Kristoff's blade whizzed through the air in an upwards arc towards her head. Just before the sharp point grazed her chest plate, Anna sidestepped quickly; leaving the blade to slice through thin air. With the older man off balanced from the wide swing, Anna moved forward, ducking beneath his arm and jamming her shoulder into his side. Using his momentum against him, she heaved him over her head and into the hard ground.

Kristoff laid flat on his back, the wind knocked out of him. His helm had slipped off sometime while he was flailing through the air, rolling across the hard packed earth to stop several feet away. His vision was still blurry as his mind tried to comprehend what had just happened. Around him, the growing crowd of spectators were cheering loudly; some even banging swords against shields to add on to the din.

A gloved hand reached down towards him and Kristoff peered up blearily to see Anna towering over him, eyes sparkling with mirth. Grunting, he reached out and took the proffered arm, letting the young princess haul him to his feet.

"You did great." Anna patted the defeated knight on the chest, grinning wildly at her victory. She was secretly glad that she still had on her fully enclosed helm that shielded her entire face and left only her eyes visible. The blond looked so dejected that she felt a pang of sympathy for besting him in such a public setting.

"Ugh. Well, I did lose to the better swordsman." Kristoff chuckled light heartedly. "We should uh…do this again." He ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Yeah. We should. I haven't had such a good session in ages! The men I practise with in the castle seemed to be holding back… wait, you didn't deliberately lose to me did you?" Anna narrowed her eyes at the blond.

"No! Of course not!" Kristoff held up both hands in denial.

"You answered a little too quickly. Next time, don't you dare hold back." Anna chastised, shooting him a menacing glare.

"Oh don't you worry about that. You got lucky this time." Kristoff shot back smugly.

"Oh? You want another go? You're quite welcomed to redeem your pride or get comfy with the ground again." Anna raised her sword, holding it upright and behind her as she lowered her body into a ready stance.

"This time it will be you on the ground!" Kristoff slipped his boot into his helm, kicking it up and into his waiting hands.

Anna opened her mouth, quickly devising a witty comeback only to have the words dying on her lips as she was distracted by the gathered crowd parting silently behind Kristoff.

A slender woman stepped forward from the crowd. Her braided hair, pulled up into a bun atop her head glowed like fine threads of molten sunlight. The plate armour that she adorned was meticulously polished, each individual piece of metal gleaming in the late morning sunlight that shone almost directly above the courtyard. Tucked beneath her left arm and resting atop the silver hilt of a sword, the plume of blue and white feathers on a half visored helm bounced with each step.

Piercing cerulean eyes stared straight into Anna's aquamarine and the redhead princess had never been more grateful for fully enclosed helmets for she was probably gawking openly. The blonde was the epitome of beauty, yet with an air of deathliness. It took all of Anna's willpower just to stay focused.

Around her, Anna could hear whispers of "The grand marshal herself! This one is going to be good." and "I've heard none of her opponents ever survived." There were even murmurs of a bet passing around and from what she could hear, the odds of her winning were practically zero.

"Care for a friendly exchange?" Elsa queried, tilting her head as she scrutinised Anna though she had absolutely no clue who was under the helm.

Knowing that words would fail her in the face of such beauty, Anna nodded, her gloved fingers tightening around the leather bound grip of her two-handed sword. Still standing between them, Kristoff stepped back, sheathing his sword as he did so and urging the crowd of onlookers to give the opponents space.

Elsa quickly pulled her helmet on as she positioned herself several feet away from the other knight. Drawing her one-handed sword from its scabbard by her side, she raised it before her face, the flat side of the blade facing her, her breath ghosting against the surface of the metal.

The few tensed seconds seemingly stretched passed before Elsa shouted in a clear, crisped voice. "En garde!" Twisting her sword 90 degrees, she took several quick steps forward.

The first strike echoed around the courtyard, the crowd having fallen silent to watch the display. Both knights took steadying steps back at the impact, having swung with their strength simultaneously. Elsa recovered first, her brows scrunching together as she moved forwards, in the hopes of catching her opponent off guard. Her second swing was batted away easily despite the awkward, off balanced position the mysterious knight was in. Gritting her teeth, Elsa pressed on; swinging and thrusting as she searched for an opening.

Anna panted as she parried yet another blow, the impact jarring against her wrists. She was clearly at a disadvantage, having barely had time to rest since her previous match. With the blonde constantly advancing and keeping the distance between them as minimal as possible, Anna could barely extend her blade fully and keep the persistent blonde at bay. The grand marshal certainly knew how to play to her strengths.

If only Anna could just put some distance between them.

Well, if she can't retreat then she may as well advance. Grinning deviously, Anna roughly pushed the blonde's next strike aside with her sword, stepping forward the instance both weapons made contact, twisting her torso to generate momentum as she batted the blonde's sword away.

The grand marshal's lips formed a silent "o", her eyes widening in surprise as Anna's shoulder collided into her chest, forcefully pushing her back. While the blonde recovered her footing, Anna charged forward, sword held parallel to the ground as she jabbed at her opponent's chest.

Elsa scarcely had time to sidestep the advancing blade, the edges of the sword grazing against her chest plate and producing a piercing shriek of metal grinding against metal. In a blink, the sword was gone, midway through a 360 degree arc that would have caught her in the back had she not ducked in time. Finding herself on the receiving end of the unnamed knight's blows, Elsa marvelled at her opponent's technique. If she had thought spectating the blue plume knight was exhilarating, being engaged in combat was almost liberating and she was giddy from the adrenaline rush.

They kept up the pace, neither able to gain an upper hand as with each step they advanced, they were subsequently forced to take one back. They were evenly matched, almost identical even; both moving in unison as their swords made contact over and over again, dragging out the session with no clear winner. If it had been an actual combat, Elsa would not have hesitated to use her powers, but doing so now seemed rather unfair. She had no intention of fatally maiming the mysterious knight; if anything, she could certainly use such talent within her ranks.

As Elsa deflected another high swing, her eyes were drawn to the blue plume bouncing on the knight's helm. The colour of the feather in conjunction with the coat of arms etched onto the knight's chest plate, indicated royalty and Elsa mentally berated herself for not noticing before. The last time she had seen both, had been on the King himself, during one of the yearly jousting tournaments held to strengthen ties with their neighbouring kingdoms.

And this knight was most definitely not the King. For starters, he wouldn't be wilfully sparing with the men, let alone be engaged in friendly camaraderie with Kristoff. Speaking of Kristoff, shouldn't he be keeping an eye on the Princess? Unless, the mysterious knight's identity was the Princess of Arendelle?

Elsa snorted audibly at the preposterous thought. If the Princess was trained in combat, surely the King wouldn't have neglected to mention that little fact.

"You're wide open!" The knight taunted, voice muffled through the helm and wholly unfamiliar. Elsa barely reacted in time, narrowly countering the long sword as it sliced through the air towards her neck; her momentarily distraction costing her to once again be on the defensive.

As she blocked each blow, Elsa became increasingly aware of herself tiring. Yet her opponent appeared to have boundless energy, each swing of the sword as powerful as the one before. If the match continued in this manner, she would surely succumb to fatigue and forced into defeat. Sword fights between knights demanded a high level of physical endurance and Elsa hadn't been training as much as she should.

Meeting the next swing of the long sword before it could complete its arc, Elsa spun her body around. Feet gliding one over the other as she twirled forwards, raising her sword as she completed her last spin and pressing the tip of the blade against the knight's throat. Up close, she could see how aquamarine eyes widened in disbelief.

"Now who's wide open?" Elsa rasped, her breathing still erratic from the sudden surge in adrenaline. Elsa had never felt so alive. It had been a long time since she had last been able to let go and be fully immersed in a match without fear of overpowering her opponent. A loud cheer erupted around them and the blonde relished in her victory.

Smiling broadly, Elsa stepped back, sheathing her sword before extending out her arm. Her grin widening as the knight mimicked her actions and grasped her forearm firmly in a friendly shake.

"Elsa Frost, with whom did I have the honour of crossing swords with?" Elsa pulled off her helm, cradling it under her left arm as she shook out her bangs matted against her brow.

Anna raised an open palm, gesturing to the grand marshal to give her a moment. Bending over, she rested her hands on her knees, panting heavily from the exertion.

Elsa waited patiently, worry briefly crossing her features as she listened to the knight wheezing through the narrow slotted slits of his helm. "Perhaps, you might breathe easier with your helmet off?" She suggested, hesitantly reaching out before deciding against it and retracting her arm.

Anna nodded slowly, the movement imperceptible before yanking off her helm and resting it on her knee. Her strawberry blonde hair spilled from their confines, cascading down her shoulders in twinned braids. Puffing out her cheeks and regaining some semblance of regular breathing, the princess straightened up.

"Anna… uh…of Arendelle."

The introduction was hardly necessary. Elsa had walked pass the floor to ceiling portrait of the royal family hung up in the Great Hall countless times on her way to the King's antechambers. Her eyes have always sought out the slender frame of the princess captured in immortality within the canvas painting. The portrait was frequently redone by the royal painter, giving a real life impression of each member of the royal family. Elsa always stopped to stare wistfully at the portrait, marvelling at how quickly the chubby cheeked little girl had grown into a beautiful woman; till a wave of sadness washed over her and she hastily went on her way.

Now, the very real, and very much alive Princess was standing before her.

Eyes widening, Elsa dropped to one knee, head bowed and right fist clenched over her heart. "Forgive me, Your Highness. I…had no idea…" She finished lamely. Around them, the onlooking crowd of soldiers murmured apprehensively, unable to hear the exchange between the princess and the grand marshal and not knowing how they should react.

Catching the curious glances sent her way, Anna half-dragged the blonde to her feet. "Please. I don't wish for the men to treat me differently due to my status." She pleaded softly, smiling awkwardly in an effort to diffuse the tension.

"Oh. Right." Elsa, straightened quickly, regaining some composure. Raising her voice, she stiffly praised the princess for her efforts during the match, careful not to give away the redhead's true identity. The crowd still mildly confused as to the Grand Marshal's odd behaviour clapped politely before scurrying back to their duties at an icy glare from their commanding officer.

Left alone in the courtyard with the exception of Kristoff loitering out of earshot; both women fidgeted nervously, deliberately avoiding eye contact. Elsa broke the silence, clearing her throat before she spoke.

"Uh. I didn't know you knew how to fight."

There was a certain familiarity in the way the blonde phrased those words. As if she knew Anna on a personal level and not just because she was the princess. But as far as Anna could remember, this was their first formal meeting; that much she was sure of. There was no way she could ever forget someone as breathtaking as Elsa.

"_Geez. How could anyone look so perfect? Heck, how do the men even focus on their duties when their commander literally reduces me to a speechless puddle with just a glance?"_

"Father taught me when I was a child. Till I got older and he had some of the castle guards train with me. But they always give up and surrender. It's like they didn't even bother trying! Or maybe they were afraid Father will have them executed if I got hurt. But really, what's a swordfight without a couple of cuts and bruises?" Seeing the look of astonishment on the blonde's face, Anna clamped her hand over her mouth, effectively stopping her ramble.

"Sorry. I tend to ramble when I'm nervous – I mean not that you make me nervous because you are so stunningly beautiful – I mean I'm not stunned by your beautifulness – because, really, I am, stunned by it – wait, what?" A deep blush rose on the princess cheeks, a shade as brilliant as her hair and she hid behind her hands in embarrassment.

Elsa laughed, a low hearty laugh that caused the sides of her eyes to crinkle. Really, why was she even nervous about seeing Anna again? All those hours spent fretting over how she should approach the princess were all for naught, the Gods clearly had their own plans and she was grateful.

"_Oh, Anna. You're so adorable."_

"What?" Anna squeaked, peeking above her hands. Did she hear right? Did the ever passive Grand Marshal that she had heard so much about actually laughed and called her adorable? Her? Boring ol' Anna? Adorable?!

"I – uh, that is – erm." Elsa sputtered, horrified that she had actually voiced out her thoughts. The compliment, though completely platonic was inappropriate, considering it was direct to the Princess, whom she was bound to serve despite their shared childhood. Not that the redhead would remember anyway. She was far too young then.

A warm rosy tint spread across Elsa's cheeks and she quickly diverted her gaze. Gathering her courage, she turned back to face the princess whose face was now as red as her hair. Slipping on her mask of professionalism, Elsa coughed lightly, easing back into the calm and collected posture that she hid behind.

"My apologies for not personally meeting you on your arrival. Please allow me to make up for my poor manners by joining me for dinner?" The invitation started off confident only to falter when Elsa met the princess's amused gaze and the blonde immediately ducked her head.

Holding back her laughter, Anna could barely conceal a grin at the grand marshal's discomfort. It was endearing to see that the grand marshal often spoken off as cold and emotionless to be so…human. And if anyone were to be blushing, it should be her. It's not every day she had the full attention of a captivating blonde.

"I'm sure you'd make it worth my time." The words were out of her mouth before Anna had time to consider the unintended innuendos behind. Turning away swiftly, she tried not to run back into the relative safety of the Keep and her temporary room, leaving behind a very flustered grand marshal to contemplate her suggestive remark.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry if I bored anyone with the overly descriptive fight scene... (I swear it was way better in my head!)

Well, Elsa and Anna finally meet! Whooooooooo! It's fluff time!

As always, reviews/feedbacks are always welcomed and very much looked forward to. =3


	4. The Dreaded Dinner

"You what?!" Elsa exclaimed, her eyes bulging from their sockets as she stared at Kristoff in shock. Immediately lowering her voice into a hushed whisper least she caught the curious attention of the guards on patrol, she continued. "I can't believe you had her dine in the communal hall! She's a princess for goodness sake!" Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

Shrugging nonchalantly, Kristoff flopped down into a chair across from the blonde, propping his elbows on the desk between them. They were in Elsa's officer quarters again, having retreated to the privacy of the room after an awkward apology on the socially inept blonde's part before she proceeded to grill Kristoff about Anna's first day in the barracks.

After Elsa's unplanned sparring match with the princess, the redhead seemed to be all the blonde wants to discuss, Kristoff noted with amusement.

"She insisted on not getting any special treatment. I told her she could have anything she wanted sent down from the castle but she used her authority to force me into taking her to dine with the others." Kristoff shuffled through some of the scattered parchment on Elsa desk, idly picking up a random scroll and skimming the words. Tossing it aside, he picked up another one much to the grand marshal's chagrin.

"Fine. I'll let that slide." Elsa gingerly massaged her temples. She was most certainly going to get her head chewed off by the King for this blatant overlook of the princess's safety.

"We had lunch with the boys too." Kristoff added on, his eyes glinting in mirth when Elsa's face shifted into one of horror.

"With Olaf as well?!" She squeaked, palms pressed against her cheeks, as she dragged them down in mortification. Marshmallow, she wasn't worried about. But her squire? The only person within the entire battalion who knew her better than anyone and she has come to think off more as her younger brother? No.

"My reputation is ruined." Elsa moaned, slumping over her desk with her arms over her head.

Kristoff chuckled lightly. "Technically, you were doing a great job yourself after the match earlier. Good thing no one else was around to see what a bumming, blushing fool our fearless Grand Marshal really is." He snorted deliriously at the thought.

A wave of annoyance crossed over Elsa's features and she discreetly twirled her fingers beneath the desk. Conjuring up a huge ball of snow, she unceremoniously dumped it onto the man's head, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry!" Kristoff hurriedly brushed the frost off his head as more rained down on him.

Satisfied that the blond was truly apologetic, Elsa caused the impromptu snow storm to dissipate, leaving no trace of it ever occurring.

The second he was dry again, Kristoff burst into laughter at the irritated grand marshal's expense once more. "You just added childish to the list!" He sputtered, face red from doubling over in laughter.

Sobering up eventually, Kristoff leaned forward in his seat, a serious expression on his rugged features. "But really, what's going on Els? I've never seen you so preoccupied before. Did something happen with the Princess? I barely know her so I can't really tell what her normal behaviour is like."

He paused. "But I know you, Elsa. And this you?" He gestured up and down at the blonde. "This isn't the normal Elsa."

Elsa's lips pursed, her features arranged in the poise and collected mask that the world knew. Yet her thoughts were in complete turmoil. A surge of emotions; guilt, sadness, failure threatened to erupt from within her, most probably channelling a nervous breakdown. But she kept a tight rein over them, forcing them down into the deepest recess of her mind.

Taking in a calming breath, she carefully chose her words, about to reassure the worried blond across her desk that she was fine, that everything was alright.

"Don't give me the 'everything is fine' speech." Kristoff snapped, none too kindly. He had never been one to practise tact and he was done tiptoeing around the humongous elephant in the room.

Like an admonished child, Elsa shrunk down in her seat, eyes downcast.

"Look, I just want to help. You don't have to carry the burdens by yourself. That's what friends are for."

Elsa glanced up, meeting Kristoff's earnest gaze and she chewed on her bottom lip as she struggled for the words to say.

Deciding that there was no way she could wiggle out of this one, Elsa released a heavy sigh.

"The Princess and I knew each other a long time ago…"

Elsa quickly summarised her childhood within the castle, omitting the details of the precious memories that she shared with the redhead princess and ending off with how she had almost fatally hurt the younger women with her powers. As she recounted that particular event, a light frost had begun creeping up the stone walls of the room, a testament to the fear that still gripped her from within her memories. When she finished, they sat in silence; Kristoff quietly mulling over the information while Elsa fidgeted with her hands beneath the desk, afraid of what the man might think of her.

"She remembers you." He stated softly.

"What?" Elsa stared at the blond incredulously, the frost on the walls cracking into a sprinkle of ice particles as she was distracted.

"She mentioned she had a childhood friend named Elsa. I don't think she's figured out that it's you yet." Kristoff hurriedly added.

"Does she…does she remember? What I did?" Elsa's voice cracked and she physically cringed as if afraid of hearing Kristoff's response.

"I don't think so." Kristoff revealed thoughtfully. "She didn't let on much, but from what I could gather, she really misses you."

Elsa blanched, what colour in her pale skin draining away as Kristoff's words repeated in her mind. How could Anna still miss her after what she had done? Even if Anna had no recollection of the accident, how could she not hate her for leaving without a word?

As if he could read her thoughts, Kristoff offered an encouraging smile. "Maybe you should worry less about the how's and why's and focus a little more on the now. You've a chance to fix the distance. Don't let it slip by."

xxx

"Uh – hi." Elsa greeted, her voice going up an octave at her nervousness as Anna pulled the door opened.

Anna's mouth gaped opened as she struggled to speak, the words evading her as she took in the woman before her. The blonde had on a crisp, high-collared, black jacket that accentuated her feminine figure, her shoulders adorned with yellow epaulettes and a single braid of silver hung from her right shoulder. Pressed grey pants with a single strip of blue running down the sides, clung on to the blonde's slender legs.

The uniform was similar to her Father's, differing only by the different coloured aiguillette indicative of the blonde's lower rank. "_It should be illegal for Elsa to be in uniform."_ Instead of affirming her authority, the form-fitting outfit only made the blonde look deliciously stunning. And Anna found herself incredibly jealous of the uniform and how it clung to the blonde in all the right places, the thought causing heat to rise to her cheeks.

Noticing the blonde's awkward smile faltering, Anna realised she had taken far too long to respond.

"H – Hi!" Anna sputtered; she could feel the tips of her ears burning in embarrassment.

On the other side of the threshold, Elsa was only having slightly better luck with concealing her emotions. Her eyes had roved up and down the younger woman, taking in her appearance; an olive green blouse beneath a black bodice, matched with a deep orange skirt and a pair of black-heeled boots. The casual outfit brought out the sparkle of her aquamarine eyes and remind Elsa of summer. In fact, everything about the strawberry blonde reminded her of summer; from her vibrant personality to her burnish copper locks that fell in two braids over her shoulders.

The two women stared at each other awkwardly; Anna keeping her eyes fixated on a point a little to the left of the blonde and Elsa struggling to form words into coherent sentences.

"_This whole friendly reunion is harder than I thought and extremely one-sided."_

Elsa forced her features to rearrange into a smile and she offered her arm to the Princess, supressing the urge to flinch when the younger woman shyly slipped a hand into the crook of her elbow.

They walked down the hall in silence, separating from each other only to climb the spiral staircase. Elsa, playing the role of a gentleman far better than any Prince or Lord that Anna had met had stepped back to allow her to lead. They emerge on the roof two flights later, the blonde immediately offering her arm again when they arrived on the landing.

Trailing behind Elsa, Anna's eyes widened in amazement as she took in the scene. The centre of the roof was occupied by a single wooden table accompanied by two high-backed chairs on each end. The polished dining table was laden with an array of silver platters covered by matching silver domes to keep its contents warm.

The orange glow of the setting sun peeked over the parapets, casting a warm hue over the dining table and creating a cosy ambience.

"I thought you might like dining out in the open. Must get a little suffocating being stuck within the confines of the battlements and all… Is it too much?" Elsa asked weakly as she pulled out a chair for the redhead.

Anna was at a loss for words, touched that the blonde would go to such extents for her. She was expecting them to dine in one of the chambers within the Keep but this; this was beyond anything she had imagined. _It was romantic even._

"I – I'm sorry. I can arrange for us to dine somewhere else. Just give me a minute – I…" Elsa sputtered, having taken Anna's lack of response to be disdain.

"No!" The princess said, a little too loudly and causing the blonde to hesitate, already halfway across the roof. "I mean, you don't have to. It's fine. It's beautiful actually. A – And I appreciate your efforts. I really do."

Elsa took her place wordlessly and both women began picking at their meal in silence, furtively stealing glances at one another across the table. She wanted to say something, anything; after all that's what normal people do at dinners, engage in conversation. Yet she found herself tongue tied, anxiety wrapping its icy tendrils around her heart as she began to question everything she had done thus far.

Was it too much? It was too much, wasn't it? She shouldn't have picked out this location or had the castle's kitchen send down the princess's favourite food. Surely Anna would think it extremely creepy that the grand marshal knew exactly what she enjoys.

Across the table, Anna was absentmindedly prodding at a bite of meat, pushing it around on her plate as she pondered upon a similar train of thought. In a sense, she wasn't surprise, flattered even that the blonde had clearly done quite a bit of research in planning this dinner. She was the Grand Marshal tasked with the defense of a kingdom after all and probably knew more about anyone than they do themselves.

Anna doubted that the blonde had intentionally arranged for this night to come across as a romantic dinner. The standing oil lamps, scented no less, casting their warm light over the table? That's just to provide light, obviously. The table filled of her favourite food from the castle? Elsa was just being thoughtful and probably wanted to help her feel a little less homesick.

"_Come on, Anna. Stop reading so much into this. It's just a dinner. You've endured worse with throngs of suitors vying for your hand."_

"_Yeah. Those were all men. This one's a goddess."_ A small voice piped up from the back of her mind.

"Ugh. Stop it Anna. Act normal." She muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Anna glanced up, abandoning her quest to cut up a piece of roasted pumpkin into minute cubes and met Elsa's attentive gaze.

"_How did she even hear me from across a 5 foot long table?"_

Grateful that the blonde couldn't hear her internal monologue, Anna hastily grabbed the handle of a food cover nearest to her, revealing the contents on the platter with a flourish. Freed from its confines, the rich aroma of decadent milk and roasted cocoa wafted through the air, prompting both women to inhale deeply.

"Mmmm…Chocolate." They said in unison, startling themselves before quickly averting their gazes.

The moment, for Anna felt like déjà vu. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. It felt familiar, yet vague. As if she was peering through an opaque glass to look at something that she just knew was there. Deciding that the longer she focused on the thought, the more it would elude her, Anna picked up a random truffle, popping it into her mouth and humming in satisfaction.

Even in the castle, quality chocolate was a luxury and these were the best she had had in a while. It melted in her mouth in a mixture of tempered silky smooth milk chocolate and a raspberry filling with a hint of something else she couldn't quite figure out just yet.

Half a plate of truffles, each one with a different filling later, Anna realised they were rum infused. Alcohol was by no means unfamiliar to her, having had the occasional wine when the occasion calls for it. But coupled with the endorphins within the copious amounts of chocolate that she had literally binged on? The result was a brazen redhead, more so than usual with the faux courage that mild intoxication brings.

"So, I heard you can do magic." Anna blurted out suddenly, causing Elsa to nearly choke on her glass of wine.

Elsa grimaced as she accidently inhaled some of the liquid and it burn in her throat. Before she could respond, Anna was speaking again.

"Could you show me? Is it like a waggly thing?" Anna wiggled her fingers in the air. "I wish I had powers too… maybe like, I don't know, fire? That would be nice. I could roast marshmallows in my room and no one will ever know." She sighed wistfully, toying with the idea.

Anna sat straighter with a start, another thought clearly coming to mind. "Wait, I don't mean marshmallow as in Marshmallow. Obviously not the guy. That would be weird, and psychotic, which I'm not, at least I hope so?" She stared at the flabbergasted Elsa, fidgeting with the ends of both braids as she waited for a response.

"Oh no… you totally think I'm weird, don't you?" Anna wailed, dropping her face into her hands while Elsa blinked dumbly at her.

"Uh." Elsa glanced around uncertainly, at a loss as to what she should do. Breaking up fists fights in the dining hall she can deal with, but she wasn't equipped with the skills to console an upset princess. Especially when said princess's emotions were amplified ten-fold by alcohol.

Deciding she may as well do as told, Elsa pulled off her gloves.

"Your Highness." There was no response. "Anna…?" Elsa tentatively tried, smiling nervously when the princess's head shot up.

She held up both hands, palms placed slightly apart before glancing back at the redhead. "Ready?" She called out hesitantly, waiting with bated breath.

An immense grin spread across the princess's face and she nodded vigorously, eyes widening in anticipation. Her excitement was infectious, and Elsa found herself grinning a half smirk, her confidence soaring.

The last time she had used magic around Anna had been disastrous. The fear that she might still hurt the princess was still present, but even as a child, she had never been able to resist indulging the younger woman.

Holding her breath, Elsa cupped her palms together; brows furrowing in concentration as she visualised, sculpting her magic with her imagination as its architect.

The bright blue glow that seeped from between her fingers dissipated and Elsa pulled her hands apart.

Across from the table, Anna had half-risen from her seat, hands braced against the wood as she leaned forward to see better. As always, Elsa never failed to deliver.

A single snowflake, the size of her palm floated between Elsa's outstretched hands. The ice crystal was perfectly symmetrical, each dendrite having grown exactly as how the blonde had intended them to. Unlike regular snowflakes, this one was perfectly clear; each individual crystal facets arranged in a manner than allowed light to diffuse evenly through the structure.

"Here. For you." With a wave of her hand, Elsa sent the snowflake floating down the length of the table where it halted just before the redhead.

"I'm afraid if I touch it, it'd melt…" Anna spoke in a hush whisper, afraid that if she raised her voice any higher, the ice crystal would shatter.

Elsa shook her head in amusement. "No, it won't. My ice will never melt. Not unless I intend it to."

"_What am I even doing? What is wrong with me? If I hurt her again…no. I can't hurt her again."_

"Wait. Maybe you shouldn't…" It was too late, Anna's fingertips grazed against one arm of the crystal sending it spinning on its axis.

Elsa's lips parted in surprised as Anna recoiled, hastily withdrawing her fingers.

The snowflake spun faster and faster, then exploded in a shower of frost.

"What…?" Elsa gasped out. That, has certainly never happened before. It almost seemed as if she had no control whatsoever over her creation. Her gaze snapped to the princess, worry flitting over her face as she studied the redhead for any signs of injury.

What she saw however, struck a greater fear within her heart.

Anna was giving her a curious look, head inclined as she watched the blonde through inquiring eyes. She unconsciously raised a hand, fingers automatically seeking out the streak of platinum from root to tip in stark contrast to her copper locks.

Elsa blinked, unable to fully comprehend what was going on. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Anna gaze was still fixated upon her, with what she was beginning to realise was understanding in those clear, blue orbs.

"This…was from you..." Anna raised her right braid with the streak of blonde woven in, her voice was soft, hardly accusatory; but to Elsa, she may as well have screamed hatefully in her face.

Not knowing how else to react, Elsa sprang up from her seat; the chair scraping noisily across the stone tiles. Ignoring the desperate calls from Anna to return, she bolted from the roof.

Running away seemed to be the only thing she was good at nowadays.

* * *

A/N:

I lied. Hur hur hur. =X

Thank you to everyone who took the time to review/favourite/follow. Each time I get a notification email, my heart does a little leap in joy. =)

As to the lack of fluff, I do apologise. It will come. Eventually...


	5. Message In A Box

"Wakey wakey!" Olaf greeted cheerfully as he skipped into Anna's quarters, dragging a wooden trunk behind him. Nudging the door shut with his foot, he shoved the trunk further into the room, sending it skidding with ear piercing shrieks across the stone floor.

"Come on, Anna. It's time to get up." He unceremoniously yanked the thick quilt from the bed, eliciting a grumble of protest from the half-awake redhead. Moving around the furniture, Olaf threw apart the heavy curtains, sending the princess to dive headfirst into the covers in a failed attempt at avoiding the harsh morning sunlight.

"Up, up, up." Olaf was back by the bedside, tugging on the redhead's arms and pulling her into a sitting position.

Anna rubbed her eyes blearily, resting her forehead against an arm propped against a raised knee. Her unruly auburn locks had frizzled and doubled in size as she slept, several strands sticking out at awkward angles and defying gravity.

"What time is it…" She mumbled incoherently, her brain still half asleep. "Brr… its cold… why is it so cold…" She added, rubbing her hands against her arms in an effort to generate some warmth.

"It's training time." Olaf declared, kicking open the lid of the trunk and tossing a woollen jacket and gloves onto the covers.

"Why do we even need winter wear… it's the middle of summer." Anna nudged the sea green jacket with her foot.

"Uh, because Elsa has decided we're having a snow drill today?" Olaf replied, giving the princess a look as if it was perfectly obvious why.

"What are you talking about?" Anna sighed exasperation. "And why are you here, anyway."

"Elsa sent me." Again, with that isn't-it-obvious tone.

Anna nodded, giving up on trying to make any sense of what the boy was going on about. His train of thought seemed to jump sporadically or perhaps she was still too groggy to keep up. Regardless, she was clearly incapable of doing anything else now other than follow instructions.

Twenty minutes later and with a lot of help from the dark haired boy, Anna was following Olaf down the stairs, dressed warmly in fur lined jacket, woollen pants, gloves and boots beneath chainmail crimped around her waist by a thick leather belt. Her hair had even been tamed into their trademark twin braids, a feat that would have been miraculous by herself.

It wasn't until they had met with Kristoff at the foot of the stairs and the muscular blond had thrown opened the Keep's doors that Anna realised exactly what was off since she woke up this morning.

It was snowing.

Thick sheets of sleet rained down from a dark sinister cloud hanging directly above the barracks. Every inch of the cobblestone courtyard was blanketed by uneven layer of snow. Men dressed in warm winter clothing beneath their mail milled about the courtyard, completely unperturbed to the fact that it was snowing unnaturally.

Snow. In the middle of summer.

_What the heck is going on?_

Anna whirled around to face the hulking blond, mouth gaping open and gesturing wildly at the scene. To Kristoff's credit, he somehow managed to comprehend through the redhead's vague gestures as to what she was struggling to put into words.

"Once in a while, we've snow days. You didn't think with Elsa as our trump card, we wouldn't play to our strengths, did you?" He answered easily, hopping off the steps and landing knee deep into snow as he waved for them to follow.

"It's the key to our battle strategies. All hush-hush of course." Kristoff winked at the princess, smirking at the grimace on her face.

Anna had never been much for keeping secrets. She babbled far too much for anyone to trust her with sensitive information. She was essentially a ticking time bomb, the need to cover up eating away at her until she eventually sprouts everything in an unstoppable ramble. Unfortunately for her, Kristoff seemed to have figured that out.

Deciding that the princess had panicked enough, Kristoff continued. "Well, as secretive as an twin cannon sitting exposed on deck anyway." He scoffed lightly.

His remark earned him a ball of snow to the head.

"Hey!" The blond gingerly rubbed the back of his skull before pulling off his beanie and shaking out the frost. "I'm guessing you picked that up from Elsa. You two are ridiculously alike. Can't believe I didn't noticed before." Kristoff muttered to himself as he ruffled his blond locks, brushing out stray ice particles from his hair.

Behind him, Anna froze midstride. She had heard every word and they boomed in her head, triggering a barrage of memories that sleep had graciously dampened down. The snowball that she held in one hand dropped to the ground soundlessly; the mischievous glint in her eyes fading away.

_A young Elsa, cheeks chubby with baby fat chasing after her as she charged down the castle halls dragging a broadsword stolen from one of the suits of armour. Elsa braiding her hair as they sat together on her bed. Elsa teaching her how to read. Elsa covering the ballroom with snow so she could build snowmen on Christmas morning. And Elsa trying to summon a pile of snow to break her fall when she stupidly slid down the staircase railings in the foyer. Elsa miscalculating the trajectory when Anna decided to do an impromptu backflip in mid-air. The look of absolute horror on Elsa's face when the blast of her powers struck Anna in the head._

_Then ten years of wondering where her best friend had gone. Ten years of being unable to glance at Elsa's old bedroom door. Ten years of growing up alone, of having the blonde come to mind whenever something happened only to realise that Elsa wasn't around anymore to listen to how her day went. Ten long years of thinking she was the reason why Elsa left without a word._

_And all this time, Elsa had been here._

"Where is she?" Anna demanded, unable to keep the fury out of her voice.

After the blonde had literally ran away last night, Anna had stopped by Elsa's office quarters, bearing a small plate of chocolates that she had saved as a peace offering. The blonde's door was shut and no amount of knocking, no matter how insistent could cajoled her to open it. Anna knew the blonde had taken refuge in her office. The flickering of candle light from beneath the door, interrupted by long shadows that flit from side to side, indicated that someone was pacing in the room. That and how the same shadow stopped moving when Anna slid the platter of chocolates through the gap between the wood and the floor was evident enough.

Eventually, Anna had trudged off to her room downstairs. Her last thought before she gave in to the lull of sleep had been how ironic that the blonde was just on the floor above yet the distance between them seemed even greater than the ten years they had spent apart.

"Who?" Kristoff turned back at her scalding tone.

"Elsa. How many other females are there amongst the ranks besides her." Anna crossed her arms impatiently.

"Whoa, feisty pants. Date went wrong last night?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Now where the hell is she?"

Kristoff raised an eyebrow quizzically, undaunted by the hostility in the slender redhead's tone and posture.

"Wherever she disappears to on any given day I suppose. She's probably busy with grand marshal stuff." He shrugged nonchalantly, oblivious to the redhead's annoyance. "Whatever you need to see her about has to wait, I'm afraid. We gotta get you up to speed with snow drills. We've still got a war to prepare for."

Anna seethed quietly; her fury however was short-lived as a reindeer bounded across the courtyard towards them.

The beast skidded to a stop, pink tongue lolling from between parted lips as it eyed the princess curiously. Deciding then that she bored no threat, the creature lumbered forwards and nuzzled the redhead with its snout, eliciting a giggle from the princess.

"Who's this?" Anna asked, running her fingers through the coarse fur on the reindeer's head.

"That's Sven." Kristoff pulled out a carrot from the folds of his jacket, waving it tantalisingly at the drooling reindeer.

"Sven? Wait, wasn't your squire named Sven too?" Anna made a face of disgust when Kristoff took a bite of the half-eaten carrot that the reindeer had spat out.

"Yeah." The blond responded distractedly.

"So, there are two Svens?" Anna probed.

"Oh, hi Sven!" Olaf greeted, bouncing down the stairs from the Keep, a long sword in its scabbard tucked securely under his arm. Anna hadn't even noticed that the dark haired boy had not followed them out.

"Sven's Kristoff's squire!" Olaf explained as he deftly fastened the scabbard to Anna's belt.

"A reindeer as a squire?" Anna eyes flicked between the beast to the hulking blond, watching in confusion as the man held a conversation with the oddly expressive animal.

"Is he talking to Sven?" Anna whispered to the boy, raising a hand to muffle her words.

"Yeah…he's crazy." Olaf whispered back not so discreetly as they watched Kristoff doing a voice over for the reindeer while they seemingly conversed.

"I can see that…" Anna eyed the pair warily, unconsciously shifting away to put some distance between them.

Finally noticing that they had an audience, Kristoff, straightened up awkwardly, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Come on. We better get started…" He muttered, waving for Anna and Olaf to follow him.

xxx

"Your Majesty. You asked to see me?" Elsa greeted stiffly, torso bended into a low bow of respect as she stood just inside the threshold of the King's antechambers.

"Elsa. Come in and shut the door behind you." The older man continued scrawling his signature on parchments with a feathered quill, hardly glancing up.

The blonde did as instructed before striding further into the room and standing at attention before the desk, her eyes fixated directly in front. More rustling of parchment then a whiff of heated wax as the King embossed a folded parchment with his seal. Finally looking up from his task, he gestured for his grand marshal to take a seat.

"I see you've covered the barracks in snow this fine morning." He stated wryly. His features were stoic but a small crinkle around his eyes betrayed his amusement at the situation.

"I figured the men could use some more training in such…harsh conditions." Elsa responded impassively. "Besides, it was an opportunity to get the Princess up to speed on our military tactics." She added as an afterthought.

It wasn't a complete flub. Though, in all honesty, the snowstorm began last night; literally minutes after Anna had finally given up on trying to coax her from her quarters with chocolates.

The King nodded in understanding, deciding to not call out the blonde on her weak lie at the moment. "I trust you're satisfied that Anna is more than capable of taking care of herself now?"

Elsa narrowed her eyes at the monarch who looked almost like he was about to burst into laughter. "Yes. I can't say I appreciate your neglecting to mention that the Princess is skilled in swordplay though." She sighed audibly. "Is there anything else about her that I need to know?"

The King smiled benignly. "No. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

It was a loaded question. The implication behind the words clear and Elsa knew better than to lie.

Her shoulders slumping in defeat, Elsa muttered. "She knows."

"What is it that she knows?" There it was again. The subtle way the words were spoken yet it was a clear command that she had better be forthcoming with the truth or there would be hell to pay. Such was the power of words particularly from a sovereign.

"The suppression spell on her memories broke. I don't know how but my…power seemed to have caused it to unravel. She knows everything. _She remembers everything_." Elsa sighed in resignation. In twenty four hours, she had had to deal with emotions that she had fought hard to repress for the past ten years.

"That, may not be a bad outcome." The King sighed then, a rare show of his frustration.

Under Elsa's concerned gaze, he carefully removed a small wooden box, embossed with intricate designs of the Arendelle crest on its lid from the bookshelf behind him. Pulling out an unmarked brass key from his pocket, he proceeded to unlock the box, withdrawing a scroll of parchment from its depths and pushing it across the desk to Elsa.

"That was clutched in your hands when Gerda found you. Its contents may give you more questions than answers. But perhaps with your keen mind, it may make far more sense than it did for me."

Elsa carefully unrolled the scroll; small bits of the parchment flaking in places, brittle from age. Her eyes skimmed across the runes scratched into the surface, literally burned into the material. The symbols were foreign. Nothing like anything she had laid eyes upon. Yet as her eyes flicked from one strange character to the next, they seemed to glow an ethereal blue.

The symbols made no sense whatsoever. But its message was clear.

xxx

As it turned out, snow drill basically meant running through snow while weighted down with armour. By the third morning, they had moved on from trudging knee deep in snow to sliding on packed ice, all while waving sharp, pointy things at each other. For all the grace and finesse that Anna possessed while on solid ground, she fared remarkably well on ice.

Needless to say, there had been no sign of the elusive grand marshal, saved for the gradual ceasing of the freak snow storm.

Anna had given up on trying to catch hold of the blonde. She had attempted to ambush Elsa by waiting outside her door minutes before meal times, thinking the blonde would need to eat at some point. A fat load of good that did, Elsa never did step out from her quarters, at least not while Anna was keeping a close eye on her locked door. She had even panicked on day two of Elsa's 'Avoid Anna Campaign', concerned that the blonde might have passed out from the lack of food; only to have Olaf flippantly mention that the blonde probably lives off ice cubes. As innocent as the boy looked, Anna could barely take his words seriously and decided against sharing her worries about the blonde in future.

It was exactly a week after Anna first arrived at the barracks when Elsa made a surprise appearance in the Dining Hall in the midst of dinner. An affair that everyone in the barracks had grown to appreciate for it meant getting out of the cold and warming up with a hot meal.

Cutlery clattered on the tables and benches scraped back against the stone floor as soldiers hastily rose to their feet, right fist clenched over their hearts in salute.

Elsa, in her officer's uniform strode down the length of the room, facial features arranged into an impassive mask. Taking her place at the front of the room, she clicked her heels in precision and returned the salute, her eyes immediately seeking out Anna's and nodding imperceptibly in the redhead head's direction.

"At ease, gentlemen." Her voice boomed through the deathly silent room, crisp and authoritative as the attention of each soldier was fixated on her.

At this precise moment, Anna wondered if the blonde was a completely different person with whom she had had dinner with just a few nights ago. Gone was the awkwardness and in its place, an unshakable confidence that appeared to resonate with her power. Her presence itself, seemingly struck a mixture of fear and awe within everyone in her company, the princess herself included. And Anna found herself drawn in, so enraptured by the blonde that she almost failed to notice that Elsa had started speaking again.

"Tomorrow at daybreak, we set sail." Elsa began, the low timbre of her voice ringing through the room. "Sharpen your swords, polish your armour and be prepared to raise our banner up high. But tonight," She paused, her voice lowered for dramatic effect. "Tonight we drink!"

The cheers were deafening. Men slammed their fists against the wood, adding on to the din. Barrels of ale were rolled into the Dining Hall from the kitchen beyond, the amber liquid sloshing onto the ground as goblets of the alcohol were passed around.

Through the merriments, Anna couldn't help but noticed the shaky sigh of relief that escaped the blonde's lips or the way gloved hands were clenched into tight fists by her sides.

The grand marshal was quaking with fear. As if she could sense Anna watching her, Elsa turned her head in the princess's direction and their eyes met for the briefest of moments.

And Anna immediately understood. The fear that she had seen earlier in Elsa's eyes had been for her men.

Elsa was afraid for the lives of the men who will be following her into battle.

* * *

A/N: Did someone say update?


	6. Nautical Nonsense

Anna bounded up the portside gangway with an equally excited Olaf and a grumpy Kristoff in tow. While the princess and her newly assigned squire ran around the deck squealing as they ran their hands across the polished rails, Kristoff distractedly watched a pair of men load up some last minute supplies.

To say the ship was huge was an understatement.

The flagship of the fleet, it was quickly apparent just how much had been invested into its construction and maintenance. The deck was polished to a shine, the rich red wood gleaming even with the faintest of light from the rising sun barely peeking from the horizon. As Anna watched intently, sailors lowered the black sails, heaving and pulling in perfect synchronisation as they secured the riggings. Anna herself knew absolutely nothing about ships but she was still impressed.

"Yoo hoo!" A large man emerged from the quarterdeck, his large frame so tall that he had to bend forwards and awkwardly shuffle through the door. At his greeting, far too chirpy considering it was barely day break in Kristoff's opinion; Anna and Olaf guiltily stepped away from the main mast that they had been attempting to climb.

"Velcome aboard the Vandering Oaken's. I am your captain, Oaken. Any questions, just ask, ja?" He steeple his fingers, grinning broadly down at the trio.

Oaken was probably the second biggest man, the first being Marshmallow that she had ever met, Anna thought to herself. Easily towering over all of them, the man was well…huge. Blond hair with impressive sideburns framed a chubby face made all the more imposing by a large moustache. Light blue eyes stared down at them, the clearness of his eyes brought out by the mismatched colours of his sweater.

"How about some sun balm of my own invention, ya?" Oaken pulled out a glass bottle containing a suspicious yellow liquid from a back pocket of his hideously yellow pants.

"Thanks, but I'll pass." Anna politely declined, inadvertently eyeing the bottle.

Oaken looked like he was about to insist when Elsa stepped around his large frame.

"I see you've met Princess Anna." Elsa began coolly.

"Elsa!" The princess in question exclaimed, unconsciously closing the distance in a few short strides, about to pull the blonde into crushing hug before she stopped short, dropping her outstretched arms awkwardly.

To Anna's surprise, Elsa played along. Taking her hand in gloved ones, she pressed a light kiss against the back of Anna's hand that sent the redhead's nerves tingling.

"Your Highness. Thank you for joining us. If it'd please you, allow me to escort you to your private quarters for the journey." Elsa did not look up as she spoke, keeping her eyes fixated on a smattering of pale freckles on the redhead's wrist.

Anna nodded before it dawn on her that the blonde could not see her. "Yes. It would most certainly please me." She squeaked, inwardly slapping herself on the head for the unintended innuendo behind her words. She usually did a fairly great job at embarrassing herself on a daily basis but her recent interactions with the blonde had definitely redefined her standards.

Ducking her head, Anna avoided meeting the bemused gaze of Kristoff or the hopeful looks that Olaf and Oaken sent her way as she took Elsa's proffered arm and followed the blonde into the quarterdeck.

xxx

"I'm sorry." The words were soft, almost lost in the blaring of a horn as the ship began moving.

Anna turned to watch the blonde through wide eyes, surprised at the sudden apology.

Staring ahead of her and avoiding making eye contact with the redhead, Elsa continued in a sombre tone. "I'm sorry for everything, Anna. For disappearing, for avoiding you, for lying to you." She halted in the middle of the narrow passage, almost causing Anna to walk straight into her.

"I'm sorry for being…me…"

"Don't you dare apologise for that." Anna spat out harshly, a little too much perhaps for the blonde visibly recoiled.

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be here." Anna tentatively slid her hand down the blonde's arm, gingerly lacing their fingers. "You saved me. Even if you feel otherwise, it doesn't change the fact that you did what you did to protect me." She tugged lightly on Elsa's arm, urging the resolute woman to face her.

"You haven't changed one bit. You're still so…optimistic. Always giving the benefit of the doubt." Elsa smiled ruefully. "How certain are you that I wasn't just running away from my problems?" The blonde turned then, meeting the princess gentle gaze with an intense one of her own.

"Because if you are, you wouldn't have stopped running." Anna tilted her head, staring down her nose in challenge.

"Perhaps, Anna. Perhaps." Elsa began walking again, her arm stiffening when she remembered her hand was firmly clasped within the redhead's. She wanted to break the contact, fearful that she might lose control over the frost and worse yet, fearful that she would be addicted to the warmth radiating from the redhead.

As if she could read the blonde's thoughts, Anna tightened her hold. "I'm not afraid of you, Elsa. I know you would never intentionally hurt me."

"Doesn't mean I can't accidently hurt you." Elsa muttered.

"That's out of your control."

"And that's the problem isn't it? I _should_ have control over my own abilities! But around you, it's always a struggle and I _can't risk it_!" Elsa was shouting now, her voice echoing down the passageway, face beet-red from trying to keep her anger in check. Anna did not deserve such behaviour, so why can't she just _stop_?

"So what do you propose? We stay out of each other's way? Avoid each other like the plague?" Anna's voice was growing louder, heat rising into her cheeks as she glared belligerently at the blonde. "A reprise of the last _ten years_ except this time we are doing it based on some warped sense of _mutual_ agreement?" Anna wrenched her hand from Elsa's loose grasp.

Jabbing a finger into the blonde's chest and punctuating each word with a hard poke that made the blonde wince, Anna continued bellowing. "Because it clearly worked perfectly well the first time, didn't it?!"

Elsa had averted her eyes, choosing to stare down on the wooden floor, literally trying to bore a hole through the wood with a cold glare. A light frost had begun creeping onto every surface of the passageway, bringing about a chill to the air that stung Anna's flushed cheeks.

Anna breathed heavily, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. It vaguely registered in her brain that she had just lost her temper with the blonde. She wasn't necessary hot-tempered, maybe prone to reacting with reckless abandon in the face of injustice; but Elsa's idea of selflessness was downright infuriating.

"Look around you, Elsa. You think you have no control?" Anna waved an arm, pointing out the thick layer of frost on the walls, her voice significantly lower. "You are wrong, Elsa. You have control. The entire passage looks like it was carved from ice, yet I'm still standing right here. Unharmed." Anna tentatively touched the taller woman on the shoulder, gently sliding both hands to cup the blonde's face when Elsa did not flinch from the contact.

Elsa drew in a shaky breath when Anna rose on tiptoes to press their foreheads together as they so often did as children. Her hands twitched by the redhead's sides, uncertain as to what she should do with them. She wanted desperately to embrace the younger woman that she had so missed, but she was afraid she would lose whatever fragile composure she still had.

_Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show._

Elsa repeated the mantra in her mind, willing herself to rein in her pent-up emotions. It wouldn't do for her to lose control now. Not over her powers but over her emotions. It wouldn't do for the men to see that their Grand Marshal was not as infallible as they believed or subjected to emotional turmoil like everyone else. Worse yet, no can know that Elsa Frost had a weakness in the form of a redhead Princess of Arendelle. There was already enough assassination attempts on the princess's life, all of which that Elsa herself had thwarted; there was no need to add another reason to the list.

Gently pushing the redhead back, Elsa mumbled. "We can't do this here. No one can know."

Anna blushed furiously, clearly missing the context of the blonde's words. "Wait – what? What are you suggesting?" Did she miss something?

Elsa blinked blankly before realisation dawned on her and her mouth formed an 'O' in surprise. A faint blush tinted her cheeks and she hastily looked away. "That's not – I don't mean – we uh…" She trailed off, another layer of ice spreading out beneath her feet in her panic.

"Let's just get you settled in your quarters." Elsa abruptly changed the subject, quickly putting some distance between herself and the redhead.

A heavy thud and a surprised grunt sounded from behind her and Elsa spun around quickly, concern written all over her features. Anna was sprawled on the iced over floor, having slipped and fallen backwards.

"Owww…" The redhead grimaced, tenderly rubbing her pelvis where she had landed on.

Elsa rushed to the redhead's side, sliding gracefully across the ice, even managing to drop to one knee as she skidded to a stop.

"I am so sorry, Anna. I completely forgot about the ice." Elsa gushed, already mentally berating herself as she helped the redhead to her feet.

"Guess I still need more of those snow drills." Anna smiled weakly, eyes widening in alarm when she nearly slipped again had Elsa not pulled her into a secure hold.

"I got you."

"Don't let go this time." Anna murmured as she snaked her arms around the blonde's waist and tucked her head beneath the blonde's chin.

For once, Elsa ignored the rational voice in her brain and gave in to the comforting feeling of Anna pressed against her. She had missed this.

After years of running, she was finally home.

xxx

"Elsa?" Anna called out, rapping out a rhythm against the closed door of the navigation room. She had spent the past hour exploring the ship, getting told off by the workers in the boiler room before being directed by one of the ship's crew to where the grand marshal was last seen.

Hearing no response, Anna announced her attention before she gripped the door knob. "I'm coming in." Surprisingly, the handle turned and caught off guard that the door was actually unlocked; the redhead stumbled into its tiny confines.

Cerulean eyes glanced up in mild annoyance at the disturbance, softening immediately when they focused on the awkwardly waving redhead.

"The door wasn't locked." Anna mumbled by way of explanation as she made her way carefully around the cluttered desk that occupied majority of the space. "I didn't see you at lunch so I thought I'd bring you something." Anna prattled on, pulling out a slightly squashed sandwich from the inside of her coat, placing the badly wrapped package into the blonde's hands. "Sorry, it's probably cold now. Maybe you shouldn't eat it…"

Elsa twisted her torso away from the redhead's outstretched arms. "It's fine. I appreciate it, Anna." As if to reassure the princess, Elsa hastily unwrapped the package and took a huge bite of the sandwich.

It wasn't as cold as Anna had claimed. Even though it was essentially a soggy mess of bread stuffed with several slices of cured meat and cheese, it was strangely warm; possibly due to the fact it might have spent a significant amount of time tucked securely in the redhead's clothes.

"It's really good." Elsa exaggerated through mouthfuls of the sandwich, eliciting a surprise giggle from the redhead.

"What are you up to?" Anna asked, peering over the blonde's shoulder.

A nautical map of the area was spread across the desk, held down at the corners by makeshift paperweights that ranged from a brass compass, a silver pocket watch and a pair of ink wells. Ship replicas carved from wood and no bigger than Anna's thumb were clustered a wooden ruler near the centre of the map. On the other end of the measuring rule was a carved replica of a tower, completed with battlements.

"Oh, are you planning the attack?" Anna asked, perching herself on the arm of Elsa's chair; oblivious to the blonde's discomfort at the sudden closeness. "Is this our ship?" She continued, pointing to a slightly larger ship replica made from glistening ice that stood out from its wooden counterparts.

"Yeah." Elsa shifted in her seat, leaning away from the redhead as far as she could manage without being too obvious.

"I'm glad you are here. There are several things that I'd like to go over with you." Finding an excuse to stand, Elsa quickly rose to her feet and moved around the desk to stand across from the redhead.

Anna pouted at the blonde's movements, an expression that said blonde noticed and flushed with embarrassment. For all of Elsa's indiscretion, she may as well have vaulted over the desk or fled to an adjacent room.

Clearing her throat, Elsa tapped her forefinger against the map, redirecting the redhead's attention. "At moon rise, the Wandering Oaken will move ahead of the fleet." She deftly rearranged the tiny replicas to resemble an arrow formation with the ice ship at its point.

"Assuming that conditions continue to be favourable, we should be able to spot our target within three hours and will drop anchor. At this point, I need you to remain in the safety of the captain's cabin while –"

"Wait, what?" Anna interrupted, shaking her head in disdain. "You expect me to hide like a coward? Isn't the whole point of my being here is to encourage our men by fighting alongside them?"

"Well, yeah. But if you'd recall, not many know that the Princess of Arendelle is within our ranks…" Elsa reminded gently. As far as she was aware, only her immediate circle of trusted officers knew of Anna's royal status. To others, the redhead was simply a skilled knight of noble upbringing enlisted into the ranks for the time being.

Anna gaped like a fish out of water; she had completely overlooked that fact. True, she had insisted on hiding her identity in order for her to better integrate into the army. Besides, she also wanted to be treated like an equal and earn the respect of her comrades through her skills and not due to obligation.

"Fine. You win this one. But, Pappa expects me to learn from you. So I _won't_ be hiding in the _safety of the captain's cabin_ while _you_ lead _us_ into battle." Anna crossed her arms, huffing indignantly.

"Fine. You can stay on the quarter deck." Elsa conceded, annoyed at herself that she would even consider such a weak argument. Then again, it was Anna and Elsa had never been able to resist. "But I have several conditions."

Anna inclined her head, attempting to appear haughty and failing miserably by squinting a little too much and appearing as if she had impaired vision. "I consider myself a reasonable lady. List your terms Grand Marshal." She gave herself a mental clap on the back for pulling off the snobbish attitude. This was certainly becoming a bit of a game between them and Anna had to admit she was enjoying herself tremendously; plus she had an inkling Elsa was too.

The blonde quirked a perfectly arched eyebrow in amusement but wisely did not comment on the redhead's behaviour. Two can play at this game. "Very well, Your Highness." She bowed mockingly, fighting back a smirk at the affronted glare from the redhead.

"First and foremost, Sir Kristoff Bjorgman will be your escort. He will be your shadow and I beseech Your Highness to remain within his sight at all times, no exceptions. Secondly, Your Highness is ill advised to leave the confines of the quarterdeck until it is deemed safe by myself or in the event of siege where it is no longer in Your Highness's safety to remain. Lastly…" Elsa broke character then; averting her eyes in what Anna could tell was shame.

"Don't judge me too harshly for what I have to do." Elsa's words were soft and filled with so much self-loathing that Anna was almost convinced it would rip the blonde apart.

It dawned on Anna then that all rumours of how Elsa was the devil himself on wings of ice were simply nonsense. All Anna saw before her was a broken woman who hated herself for being the weapon that only left death and destruction in its path.

* * *

A/N:

While writing this, I was painfully aware of just how little I know about ships... So if anyone knows of any good sites for reference, do drop me a mail! I've spent far more time researching and reading nearly everything about medieval ship construction that Google provided than actually writing this chapter. Have to say I was a little disappointed at how this one turned out... Not my best but I promise I WILL redeem myself! SOON-ish!

On a lighter note, a big, heartfelt THANK YOU to each and every single reader! Every morning, I wake up to notifications of new followers and new reviews; seeing them makes it worth writing.

"Write not for yourself, but for others."


	7. One Woman Army

_Cloaked by the darkness of night_

_Led by the whimsical orb of light_

_Silent as it approaches on billowing sails_

_Death comes in the form of tendrils of ice_

"Land ahoy!" Olaf called out from his perch in the crow's nest on the top of the main mast.

The moon had reached the peaked of its climb a little more than two hours ago. The bright orb was full, glowing an ethereal pale white in the dark cloudless sky. A strong breeze propelled the ship forwards, filling the sails and causing the thick, black material to billow like puffy pillows.

Everything from the choice of colours for the sails had been thoughtfully chosen. The success of the operation was highly reliant on stealth and Elsa had gone to great lengths of meticulously pick out ideal colour schemes to blend into the night.

The boy hoisted himself onto the edge of the wooden platform, grabbing a rope and shimmying down its length. With skills that an acrobat would be envious of, he leapt fearlessly into the air, reaching out to snag a loose rope that brought him to land on the platform leading to the quarterdeck.

"Any enemy ships?" Elsa asked tersely when the boy entered the quarterdeck, her attention focused on the map that she had bought up from the navigation room.

The boy raised a brass spyglass, squinting into the lens through one eye. Panning slowly across the waters, it was almost a minute before he spoke again.

"No. Waters look clear. Not much activity on land either. It all looks rather suspicious if you ask me." Olaf prattled on, studiously observing through the lens.

There was no way the Duke of Weaselton for all of his cunning did not see them coming.

"Thank you, Olaf. Could you get Kristoff and Anna on the deck please?" The boy nodded, scurrying from the room.

Elsa turned to Oaken who had been standing quietly at the wheel. "Captain, if you would, please drop anchor." The large man barked out an order to a waiting soldier and a loud splash broke the stillness of the water minutes later as the heavy iron wrought anchor was lowered.

Elsa waited, drumming the fingers of one hand against the polish wood of the narrow console, while the other held up the spyglass that Olaf had left behind. Even from several miles away from shore, she could spot the faint flickering of candlelight through a window of a room in the topmost level of the Keep, most probably belonging to the Duke.

Elsa herself had never bothered much with meeting the dignitaries; it helped to not know potential enemies personally so she would not feel the need to be lenient when the situation calls for it. Besides, her military strategies had always focused on psychological warfare.

The reinforced door to the quarterdeck opened and closed quietly as Olaf returned with Anna and Kristoff following closely. Elsa nodded with approval as she noted that all three of them spotted chainmail over thick tunics and had woollen gloves tucked beneath their arms. The quarterdeck may be enclosed and heavily reinforced with iron strips beneath the wood but the room was not privy to drastic changes in temperature.

Anna was rubbing at her eyes blearily, half awake at the ungodly hour and Elsa marvelled at the redhead's ability to find sleep when they were sailing into battle. In stark contrast, Kristoff was shifting his weight from foot to foot impatiently or perhaps it was from the nerves.

Laying a gentle hand on the muscular blond's arm, Elsa led him a little ways away from the small group crammed in the room. "Her safety's our utmost priority." Elsa inclined her head in the redhead's direction and Kristoff followed her line of sight. "I'll leave the Princess in your capable hands. Keep her safe."

Kristoff nodded curtly in understanding. Satisfied by his response, Elsa returned to the redhead's side. She quickly unbuttoned her jacket, relishing the sudden mobility of her limbs she shrugged out of the confining clothing and was left in a buttoned white shirt that did not restrict her movements. Elsa draped her discarded jacket over Anna's shoulders, surprising the redhead whose lips began parting in protest.

"Hang on to it for me."

"Won't you get cold?"

"No. The cold never bothered me." With a parting smile, Elsa slipped out of the room.

xxx

"I did not sign up for this!" The Duke of Weaselton, a sprightly, little man with a receding hairline and whatever left of his greying hair slicked back paced the length of his office.

Puffing out his chest indignantly, he pointed an accusatory white gloved finger at a black cloaked figure lounging casually in a cushy armchair. "You, you coerced me into committing treason!"

"If my memory serves me right, you didn't seem to need much convincing at all." The stranger sneered, the deep tone of his voice giving away his gender; his features otherwise hidden by the hood pulled low over his head.

The Duke fumed, trembling from head to toe in rage. "The Grand Marshal of Arendelle is floating offshore. Death herself has come to wrap us in her icy tendrils and it's your fault!"

"Relax. If you value your life, just do as I say. Have I ever given you cause to doubt me?" The mysterious man drawled as he rose to his feet and towered over the small frame of the Duke. "Surrender without conditions, send Arendelle several shiploads of supplies at no costs. Your generosity will please the King and you might just get to remain as Duke of Weasel town."

"It's Weaselton!" The Duke snapped, nothing annoyed him more than having his territory mocked for its name. "Did you just suggest sending Arendelle goods for free? I am a businessman! How is that beneficial for me?!"

"How about you get to keep your pathetic miserable life to swindle the ruling kingdom of these parts another day?" The stranger wrapped his riding cloak tighter around his body as he turned towards the door. "Everyone has a part to play. Play yours right and you will reap the benefits." With that, he slipped out of the office, leaving the Duke to slump in defeat against his desk.

Wallowing in self-pity at how he ended up in such a mess, the Duke pulled his glasses off to polish the lens with a white handkerchief tucked in his pocket. He had only intended to boost trades with Arendelle for the sake of improving the lives of Weaselton's citizens, not treason against the throne. Although he may have an insatiable greed, he was contented with his position as Duke and protector of Weaselton, a title conferred to him by none other than the very King he was rising against.

The Duke glanced down at his chest, his jacket adorned with the badges and medals that he had painstakingly collected over his years of service to Arendelle, some of which had even called for risking his life to protect the crown. Yet here he was, a coward in his own office with imminent doom floating a few miles away and approaching fast.

An object whizzed through the opened window, carried upon a stiff, chilly wind that caused the lone candle flame illuminating the room to flicker and almost die out. The Duke shrieked in alarm as the object slammed into the door on the other side of the room with a force that left it partially embedded into the wood. Apprehensively approaching the elongated object, he managed to make out the shape of an arrow with the weak lighting. Upon closer inspection, his eyes widened in horror as he realised the arrow was composed entirely of wetly glistening ice.

He reached out a hand tentatively, only to gasp and jump back in shock when the arrow burst into a million shards of clear crystals. Landing painfully on his bottom, he almost missed a rolled up parchment previously encased within the arrow shaft dropping to the floor. With shaking fingers, he flattened out the scroll, his eyes skimming across the words as a chill ran along his spine.

_You have one hour to surrender. Have your forces lay down their arms and their lives as well as the lives of the citizens will not be harmed. _

_There will be no negotiation and you will agree to our conditions. _

_One hour._

_Grand Marshal of Arendelle Army_

_Elsa Frost_

The signature at the end was hardly necessary, deliberately included to strike fear into the recipient as a reminder of exactly who determined their fate. Sighing in defeat, the Duke called out to his guards. Two tall men dressed in red uniforms, clinched around the waist with thick black belts entered silently; one much larger than the other and sprouting an impressive moustache. Their eyes immediately noted how their pompous superior was as pale as sheet and distinctively lacked his usual snide self, and decidedly kept their observations to themselves. The Duke had always been a coward, that much was apparent.

"Raise the white flag and Arendelle's banners. We are surrendering."

The guards glanced at each other, subtly rolling their eyes. It was about time the incompetent Duke realised that his actions were nothing short of foolish.

xxx

"What's happening? Why isn't Elsa moving?" Anna whispered; her voice so soft that it was barely audible in the silence that swatted the quarterdeck.

Anna had long given up on standing around and instead perched herself against the narrow ledge that ran along the walls of the room, her back wedged into a corner and her feet swinging freely. Her male companions had taken to silence, even Olaf had ceased his babble minutes ago and was now mimicking her posture on the other side of the room with Kristoff leaning against the wall by the door, an unreadable expression on his face. And in the centre of it all, Oaken stood like a statue, his large hands gripping the spokes of the ship's wheel.

Four pairs of eyes gazed out of the glass window, fixated on the immobile form of Elsa at the ship's bow with her hands resting lightly against the bulwark. The blonde had barely moved an inch during the past hour, her gaze focused on the battlements of the Weaselton Keep in the distance. Even the air was still, no indication of the strong breeze that they had sailed here upon.

"She's waiting." Olaf whispered back hoarsely as he raised his spyglass again. "There! I see it!" He exclaimed, startling everyone with his sudden outburst. Ignoring the questioning look on Anna's face, the boy rapped against the glass, gesturing a thumbs up sign when Elsa turned at the noise. A small smile graced her features and she strode briskly back to the quarterdeck.

"Uh, what just happened?" Anna glanced around the room, searching each face for an answer and receiving only relief smiles in return.

Elsa entered then, moving swiftly to take the spyglass from Olaf's hands and peering quickly into it. A satisfied smirk crossed her face as she saw the rectangle of white cloth hanging limply from the mast atop Weaselton's Keep. As she watched, men on the battlements were replacing the Weaselton's banner, of a single weasel no less, with the familiar Arendelle crocus.

"About damn time." Elsa muttered under her breath before turning to face Kristoff. "Standby for deployment."

The muscular blond nodded curtly, snapping into a brief salute before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

Still in her corner, Anna watched with confusion; at a complete lost as to what had occurred and it did not help at all that no one, not even Olaf bothered to fill her in. She was beginning to feel like a piece of impractical furniture; her presence tolerated but otherwise ignored.

Sensing the redhead's dejection, Elsa turned to address her, holding out the spyglass to the princess. "Weaselton has surrendered."

"What? That's it? The battle's over?" Anna took the proffered object, raising it to peer in the direction of the shore. "But we just got here! I thought there'd be more, you know, fighting?"

Elsa smiled wryly. "Most people would be relieved that there would be no fighting, what with our innate sense of life preservation. Weaselton may have surrendered, but that does not mean we should relax."

"Oh. So what happens now?"

"The fleet will be on standby while I head to shore. You, however will be staying put in here."

"More waiting?" Anna sighed with exasperation. "Can't I come with you?" She implored.

"No. Not this time. Besides, the fleet needs an acting commander while I'm on shore. I'll be leaving our forces in your care, Anna. Have the Wandering Oaken fall back and set sail for home." Elsa distractedly smoothened out the creases on her jacket draped over the redhead's shoulders.

"What about you? Shouldn't we wait for your return?" Anna queried, worried eyes scanning the blonde's composed features.

"You sure ask a lot of questions, don't you?" Try as she might, Elsa could not keep the smile from her face. "I'll be back before you know it."

With a gentle smile, Elsa left the quarterdeck for the second time that night, leaving a befuddled Anna in her wake once more. The redhead could not help but wonder if she would ever get used to the blonde walking away from her.

Leaning against the glass partition, Anna clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her startled gasp as Elsa effortlessly vaulted over the bulwark. She had hopped to her feet, ready to dash out and jump into the waters herself when a head of blonde hair peeked from the side of the ship.

Anna watched in astonishment as the blonde rose above the water level, sitting astride the back of an ice creature with a torso of an eagle and the rear of a lion. A Griffin as Anna recalled from her brief lessons in mythology.

The creature spread its wings, releasing an ear-piercing shriek that made everyone in the quarterdeck winced. Its deadly talons gleamed menacingly as the rest of its body sparkled beneath the moonlight, giving off a magical vibe. With another screech, the creature and its rider sped towards shore.

Anna could definitely appreciate the importance of psychological warfare now. Just seeing the majestic creature made her question the extent of the blonde's abilities.

xxx

Elsa hopped off the creature's back, landing lightly on the pier before patting the beast in gratitude on its thick neck. With another pat, the beast faded away into ice fractals that immediately split themselves to form two oversized orbs. Within seconds, the blocks of ice had taken on the forms of a pair of hulking snow golems easily three times the size of an average man.

Flanked by her guards, the blonde marched with purposeful strides towards the visibly cowering man dwarfed by his bodyguards waiting by the harbour. Even without any armour and with only a long sword hanging from its scabbard by her left hip, Elsa managed to ooze a confidence despite appearing barely armed. If anything, her blatant disregard for what any normal person would deem appropriate battle gear in the form of chainmail and plate armour, only made her appeared immortal and deadlier.

As she approached, the Duke fell to his knees, glaring at his men to follow suit with a sidelong glance. As soon as the disgruntled guards had dropped to one knee with their heads bowed, the Duke spoke.

"Please, spare us, Grand Marshal. We know now that our actions were foolish but if I may be so bold, we were blackmailed into it. I am a victim here!"

Elsa quirked an eyebrow at the man before her, thoroughly unsurprised by the diminutive man's words. Anyone would say anything in desperation when they face death. But there might be some truth to the Duke's words. From what Elsa could gather, Weaselton would not benefit much from a coup against the throne; in fact, the resources needed to raise an army would render the duchy in debt and knowing the greedy Duke, such an outcome would not even be considered. There was definitely more at play than the obvious here and Elsa will get to the bottom of it.

"His Royal Majesty has decided to show leniency in this matter. Your title will not be taken from you, but bear in mind that any and all action you take in the governance of Weaselton must be reported to Arendelle. If there are any discrepancies, you will certainly be seeing me again and this time, there will be no fair warning. Weaselton thrives on trade, it would be devastating if it loses its ships and its sources." At her threat, the Duke shuddered.

"All hail the King! On behalf of Weaselton, we'd like to show our deepest remorse and regrets at our actions by gifting Arendelle six cargo ships worth of supplies for their efforts in amassing a battalion to put us back in our place." The Duke kept his head bowed as he spoke, his voice ringing with genuine sincerity even as his clenched fists on his knees betrayed his true emotions.

Elsa, ever astute, picked up on the man's body language and filed it away in consideration. For the avaricious Duke to offer recompense of his own accord? If Elsa had doubts before, they were gone now. There was someone else the Duke feared, someone that he feared more than Elsa herself. And that was a worrying thought indeed. If that was really the case, she would gain more insight by letting things play out without her interference.

"Very well. For your sake, I hope never to have cause to be in Weaselton again." Without waiting for a response, Elsa summoned another griffin and took off into the night, leaving behind her golems until she had put a safe distance between herself and the harbour. With a grim smile, she willed her golems to implode into sizeable icicles that stabbed into the wooden harbour, deliberately forming a circle around the still kneeling Duke and his guards. She imagined the look of horror and absolute fear on their faces and her smile broadened.

Sometimes she wondered if she was really a monster for taking pleasure in terrifying others; but only those who opposed the throne, she mentally corrected herself. That's acceptable, right?

xxx

Anna scanned the skies again with the spyglass pressed to her eye, hopefully searching for signs of Elsa's return. As per the blonde's instructions, Oaken had turned the Wandering Oaken around, signalling to the rest of the fleet to follow suit as he did so. So much for leaving Anna in charge; the only authority she had was over herself and even she was closely watched over by a lurking Kristoff. Speaking of the blond man, he seemed contented to leave her to her own devices up on the bow while he lingered in the enclosed quarterdeck.

Anna sighed as she perched atop a barrel, leaning against the bulwark on her side. The skies were pitch black, even the moon had retreated behind passing clouds. It was approaching two in the morning, an ungodly hour in Anna's book, but the lull of sleep had long passed, leaving the redhead restless. The main deck was oddly silent, devoid of its usual bustle of sailors adjusting sails or guards on patrol. Anna guessed everyone was below deck, either in preparation for an unlikely ambush or passed out in their bunk. Anna voted for the former; nevertheless, she was grateful that she was left in relative silence to her own thoughts.

This entire operation was a waste of time, in Anna's opinion. She was glad that Weaselton surrendered and no innocent lives were lost, but something just did not seem right. Weaselton had resisted any efforts at negotiations over the past months and had outright declared war against Arendelle; independence from the ruling kingdom, they had stated as their intent. For a duchy reliant on trades between Arendelle and itself for its growth, that had seemed like a very stupid move even from Anna's perspective and she knew next to nothing about businesses.

"Maybe it's a trap." Anna mused aloud.

"What's a trap?" The redhead jumped, nearly toppling off the barrel at the sound of Elsa's voice from behind her. She had been so focused on her thoughts that she had not notice the blonde boarding the ship, hair windswept from her mystical flight.

"Elsa! You're back! How did it go?" Anna tensed her limbs, physically preventing herself from cross the deck to embrace the blonde. Elsa was like a skittish deer that needed ample interaction before she could be approached, and even so, one had to take caution for she might still bolt at the slightest of abrupt movements.

The blonde shrugged. "As well as I could expect from shady businessmen. So what's a trap?" Elsa tilted her head, casting the redhead a curious stare.

"Oh, you know. Just this whole trip. Maybe I'm just being paranoid but doesn't something seem fishy? And I don't mean the sea since we are on a ship but fishy-fishy?" Anna gushed, arms gesturing wildly as she spoke.

Elsa snorted uncharacteristically, quickly covering her mouth with a hand in embarrassment; her actions eliciting an amused chuckle from Anna. "Sorry." A beat as the blonde mulled over the redhead's words. "Yes. I do agree. That's very perceptive of you, Anna." Leaning in closer to whisper into the redhead's ear, Elsa continued. "Keep those thoughts to yourself for the time being, Anna. There are other forces at play here and it'd be wise to go along with them for now, at least until we've a firmer grasp of the situation." Stepping back, Elsa smiled broadly at the redhead. "Well, let's celebrate! It still counts as a victory, no?"

Anna nodded mutely as she trailed behind the blonde and through the hatch. Although Elsa's words registered in her mind, all Anna could remember was how the blonde's breath had tickled her neck, the feathery light sensations overpowering everything else and leaving her in a slight daze. She was completely and utterly enraptured by the blonde; so much so that the ten years she had spent with vague memories only served to deepen her longing for Elsa's presence. How did she not realise this before? How did she not realised that she was infatuated with the idea of Elsa and those feelings had been brought over and amplified when she regained her memories?

Childhood friends generally do not develop romantic feelings for each other, right?

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for not being consistent with updating... But you can definitely count on at least 1 update a week that's for certain.

P.S.: In case you haven't figured it out yet, I can be guilt tripped into updating early.


	8. More Questions Than Answers

Elsa clasped her hands together, lacing her fingers and propping her elbows against the desk in the navigation room. She had left the men to their drunken stupor more than an hour ago and had even detoured to the main deck where she conjured up a weak snow storm to hasten their trip. Seeing that everyone was mostly intoxicated or heading towards it below deck, she wasn't too worried about anyone catching a cold.

The sound of music and incoherent singing could still be heard even with the door firmly shut but Elsa paid it no mind, engrossed with her work. The desk had been cleared away, the maps that had previously occupied the space now tightly rolled up and stacked neatly on the shelf behind her while the desk was occupied by a perfectly detailed replica of Weaselton created with ice.

Elsa frowned, her eyes studying her creation as she compared it to the image of the duchy that she had committed to memory while she was astride the griffin. She had absolute faith in her photographic memory, the only normal trait that she was proud of; she was certain she had recreated every facet of the duchy, right down to the minute details in the stone forming the battlements. Yet for a place that was supposedly preparing for war; nautical warfare, nonetheless; its harbours were suspiciously devoid of warships. Maybe the Duke had anticipated Arendelle to mount an attack and had focused on putting together a siege defense?

No. Elsa immediately dismissed the idea. She had taken the time to do a quick aerial sweep of the duchy as a precaution before she landed on the harbour. There was no way she could have missed seeing catapults and trebuchets housed behind the battlements or the fortifications of the battlements itself. There had been absolutely nothing to suggest that Weaselton was prepared for an attack.

The thought almost made Elsa feel guilty for commandeering an armada against a grossly unarmed territory. Still, orders were orders and she had to enforce the royal family's monarchy on the duchy, even if it meant completely overwhelming it. But the discovery of Weaselton's state of unpreparedness still caught her off guard. It was almost as if the Duke had intended for Arendelle to sail across the seas and into Weaselton's waters just so they could surrender. It was far too easy.

Unless, Weaselton's fleet had already set sail.

Dread settled in her stomach, causing her insides to squirm uncomfortably. Were they lured here on the pretence of war so Arendelle would be left unguarded? Even still, Elsa had only taken four of the fastest warships with her, having elected for speed and stealth over artillery prowess. After all, Elsa herself was as deathly as the entire fleet combined and far more effective. Regardless the thought that Arendelle might be blindsided was worrying.

Closing her eyes in concentration, the howling wind on the other side of the porthole behind her intensified in response; sheets of ice slamming against the glass in an endless torrential storm. She could already feel the ship moving faster. At this stage, she can only hope they would make it back in time there wasn't anything else she could do at this point.

"Whoa. It's cold in here. You trying to chill your ale, Elsa?" Anna slurred as she stumbled into the room. "Wow! You built a castle! Can we build a snowman too?" Misjudging the distance, the redhead walked straight into the desk, stubbing her foot. "Ow, ow, ow." She hobbled on her uninjured foot, flailing arms almost snapping off a tower on the ice replica.

Hastening to the redhead's side, Elsa firmly guided the tipsy princess into a chair lest she hurt herself further. "What are you doing here, Anna?" Elsa knelt by the Anna's foot, easing off her boot and conjuring up a light frost around the redhead's bruising toe; her earlier worries forgotten.

"Ooh, that feels good. You've your uses. Remind me to come to you next time I get a bruise." Anna sighed in contentment, slumping back in the chair. "Oh, I was looking for you."

"You were? You seemed like you were having fun playing the lute with the boys below deck when I left. Good thing most of them were so drunk they barely noticed that you severely lack musical talent." Elsa smirked teasingly.

"Hey…at least I tried." Anna furrowed her brows at the mocking comment, sticking out her tongue at the blonde.

"How did you know I'd be here?" Elsa tilted her head.

The redhead shrugged, diving into an elaborate explanation of everyone else's whereabouts. "Olaf's up in the crow's nest again, Kristoff's drinking with Sven in the hold, Oaken had locked himself in the quarterdeck but I did see a blond guy that's not Kristoff following him… who's that guy? Blond hair, muscular and really good looking?" Anna paused in her ramble, blinking expectantly at Elsa in silent query.

"The first mate." Elsa filled in automatically before her eyes widened as she registered something else in the redhead's babble. "Wait, Olaf's in the crow's nest?"

"Yeah. That's what I said, try to keep up. Poor boy looked more like a snowman but I brought him some warm clothing and some ale so he should be toasty. Does that count as underage drinking? Did I give a minor alcohol? Will I be arrested? Wait, is there even such a law? Anyway, since you seem to really like building models here, I thought I'd find you here. So ta-dah! Here I am!" Anna beamed brightly at the dumbstruck blonde who could only blink in silence as she processed the redhead's words.

"Right. Here you are." Elsa murmured, in a poor attempt to buy herself a little more time. On the bright side, Olaf wasn't freezing out in her blizzard although she wasn't too happy about the fact that the boy was given alcohol. He wasn't exactly underage and was probably no stranger to ale considering the company he's constantly in; yet Elsa was still concerned about his mental development. After all, alcohol is known to have a greater impact on developing mental faculties up till the age of adulthood.

"Wait, so why are you here again?" She really needed to work on her selective hearing seeing that Anna intend to stick around. Not that she minded the redhead's company; just that it has been so long since someone actually wanted to be around her what with Elsa's proven track record at keeping people at bay.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna clutched Elsa's hands in hers, holding the blonde with an imploring gaze.

The wide eye, hopeful look was far too much and Elsa immediately felt inclined to agree. Good thing it was just a snowman; had Anna asked to cover the world in snow, Elsa would have agreed in a heartbeat. That puppy-eyed look was pure evil in the blonde's opinion.

With a wave of her hand, Elsa created a snowman completed with its own personal flurry to the immense delight of the redhead who positively squealed in excitement. As Elsa watched the princess spinning around in place with the stick arms of the short snowman grasped firmly, a small smile tugged on the corners of the blonde's lips. If doing mundane things with her powers was all it took for the redhead to radiate such happiness, Elsa would gladly build as many snowmen as the princess wanted just to see that beatific smile.

xxx

Elsa wrinkled her nose in annoyance at the persistent tickling of her nostrils. She turned her head to the left, burying her face deeper into the downy softness of a pillow and successfully diverted the prickling sensation to her neck.

"_What the heck…"_ Her sluggish brain struggled to comprehend just what the irritant could be. The logical thing to do would be to open her eyes and take a look but she was tired and lazy and just too sleepy to want to do a thing about it. Besides, if she ignored it long enough, it would eventually stop bothering her or she would get used to the sensation, whichever was quicker.

The gentle rocking of the ship as it continued on its course lulled her back to sleep with its consistency and Elsa soon began to drift off again. Only to be rudely awoken by what she soon figured was hair in her mouth. As she jerked awake, she came to the second realisation that she was literally pinned down by dead weights across her right shoulder, abdomen and legs.

"_What?"_ There's no way she had fallen asleep with Sven was there? Elsa twisted her upper torso around; trying desperately to see just what was restraining her. The cabin was dark; the panel of windows were packed with a thick layer of ice that blocked out majority of the outside light, leaving only a faint glow from around the edges. From the feeble protests of her exhausted body, she guessed she had only been asleep for a few hours which meant it was probably mid-morning.

"Ugh." With a grunt, Elsa managed to untangle herself, her fingers grasping a slender wrist and lifting it off her abdomen. She was secretly glad her fingers did not close over the coarse hair covered limb of a reindeer. Still, that brought about a whole different bunch of questions. Did she somehow end up in bed with one of the crew?

Her hands immediately went to pat along her side, taking comfort in the feel of crumpled fabric. At least she was still fully clothed; hopefully nothing had happened last night that she would live to regret, but first she had better get out of here before the stranger that she had supposedly taken to bed woke up.

Soft snores reached her ears, startling her momentarily as she feared the worse. The snoring continued unperturbed and Elsa gently eased herself from the warm body wrapped around her, even resorting to using a pillow as a substitute. As she fumbled in the darkness, the tickling once again assaulted her nose and the blonde hastily clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle the imminent sneezing fit.

She was a split second too late.

The single sneeze bounced off the walls of the cabin and the snoring stopped immediately. Forgoing all thoughts about sneaking out, Elsa flung back the covers and scooted to the other side of the bed, her back slamming against the wall and she bit back a yelp of pain.

"Elsa...don't go…"

The blonde in question froze at the sleepy mumble from the figure curled up in a foetal position. The voice was distinctly female and far too familiar. As the haze of sleep lifted from her mind, Elsa began to recall bits and pieces of the night before.

She had half dragged a delirious Anna back to the captain's cabin and put her into bed. Elsa had been about to leave when the intoxicated redhead had begun whining about how she was burning up. The princess was indeed feverish and had looked so pitiful that Elsa relented and curled up behind the redhead, using her lower than normal body temperature to cool off the younger woman. Sometime through Anna's incoherent retelling of a bedtime story about two princesses, Elsa must have dozed off, or so she hoped.

As the blonde tried desperately to become part of the wall, Anna finally awoke with a shiver.

"Elsa…" The redhead mumbled, hands groping across the sheets until they found Elsa's hand clenched around the cloth.

"Come back…" The silence seemingly stretched forever with no response from the blonde before Anna jerked herself awake, having drifted off. Wide awake, she blinked rapidly, urging her eyes to grow accustomed to the darkness where they made out the shape of Elsa with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Worry laced her voice and Anna sat up, the thick quilt pooling in her lap.

"A – anna." The blonde's voice was shaky when she finally acknowledged the redhead. "D – did… l – last night, d – did we do…anything?"

"What?" Anna blinked in confusion before comprehension dawned on her. "I don't think so. Is it that bad if we did?" Anna asked teasingly

Elsa stared back blankly, caught off guard by the question and unable to come up with an appropriate response. Did Anna just asked if she was disgusted at the idea of being intimate with her? Does that mean Anna was considering or considered the idea of being _sexually_ intimate with her? _What?_

A look of hurt fleeted across the redhead's features and Elsa knew she had hesitated for far too long. "NO!" Elsa blurted out a little too loudly. "That's not what I meant. I mean, yes, I meant that, as in, no it's not a bad thing –"

Anna waved a hand to cut off the flustered blonde. "It's fine. Forget I said anything." The redhead averted her eyes.

"Anna…" Elsa called out quietly, reaching out apprehensively to lift the redhead's chin with a finger. "You deserve the very best, to fall in love, have a fairytale ending... Not a drunken escapade with someone of far lower upbringing that you will always live to regret. I'm honoured that you'd even consider the notion, but I'd never jeopardise your reputation like that."

"Fairytales are unrealistic. Besides, that's not for you to decide. It's my decision too." Anna's reply was soft, almost afraid even.

Heat rose to her cheeks and Elsa was glad that they were shrouded in darkness. "This… isn't the time to discuss this…" The blonde mumbled, uncertain of where the conversation was heading towards; and uncertainly was something she did not enjoy experiencing.

"Then, when would be a good time?" Anna persisted, inching forward slowly; giving the blonde ample time to react as she closed the distance between them. Just what she was intending to do, Anna wasn't sure herself.

Elsa had frozen in place, her back flushed against the wall. Her eyes were wide, pupils fully dilated, both from the dim lighting and from the anticipation. Usually if she was cornered in this manner by anyone else, her powers would have gotten the better of her, overriding her conscious control as they fought for self-preservation. But she remained still, her bare hands – she couldn't remember ever removing her gloves, clutching the sheets like a lifeline. She could hear her heart rate quickening, certain that the redhead could hear it pounding erratically too.

The blaring of a horn from above deck sounded, breaking the moment and Anna scampered back in surprise, falling off the narrow bed in the process.

Elsa recovered first, peering over the side to find the redhead sprawled on the ground, gingerly rubbing her rear. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. It's definitely going to bruise now." Anna muttered, wincing as she prodded a particularly sore spot that still ached from the day before when she had slipped on Elsa's ice.

"I'm so sorry, Anna." The blonde apologised profusely; something that she seemed to be doing a lot of lately.

"It's not your fault. I'm just chronically clumsy. What was that about anyway?" Anna queried, referring to the low call of the horn and quickly steering the conversation into neutral territory. The tension before was electrifying and Anna wasn't sure if she could stop herself if they had not been interrupted. Stop herself from doing what, she hadn't quite figure out yet.

"We must be approaching Arendelle. That reminds me, I'd better get rid of the storm." Elsa muttered the second sentence to herself, staring blankly at the opposite wall as she willed the blizzard to dissipate.

The ice packed against the windows began thawing; melting away into rivulets of water that evaporated, leaving the glass clear. As the barrage of snow whipping around outside ceased, the early light of dawn streamed into the captain's cabin.

Elsa blinked at the change in lighting, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the brightness. The first thing that her eyes fell upon as soon as her vision had been restored was the unkempt mop of strawberry blonde locks on the younger woman's head that had broken free of its braids. Choking back a chortle, she fought to keep her expression neutral lest she made the redhead self-conscious. _"So that's what was tickling me. It looked pretty wild in the dark but now with more light, wow. It has a life of its own."_

"You are laughing at me, aren't you?" Anna sighed, running her fingers through her hair in a poor attempt at taming it.

The blonde peered back innocently, with only the smallest of smiles tugging on the corners of her lips betraying her mirth. Unlike Anna, the blonde still looked perfectly put together, her platinum locks in its single braid that rested over her left shoulder; with the exception of her clothing that bore the tell-tale signs of being slept in.

Anna realised she was staring openly when the blonde averted her eyes and mumbled. "I should head up to the quarterdeck." Despite her words, the blonde did not move. "Uh. I need my jacket back."

"Oh. Right. Can't have the great Grand Marshal looking like she just got out of bed, eh." Anna pushed herself to her feet, crossing the cabin to where she had spotted the blonde's jacket draped over a chair. Picking it up she turned towards the bed, bumping straight into Elsa who had come up behind her.

"Whoops." Anna chuckled at her clumsiness, taking a steadying step back. "Let me help you with this?" She asked timidly, holding the jacket up for the blonde to slip her arms through. There was an awkward silence as the blonde consented, even allowing the younger woman to button up the jacket and fasten the accompanying red sash around her waist. The moment was intimate in its own way; akin to how a wife would help her husband dress, and even Anna with her uncanny ability to ruin things held her tongue. She wasn't going to ruin this.

"There we go." Anna finished smoothing out the wrinkles in the thick material, casting a quick once-over to make sure she did not miss any. "Oh, wait. Gloves." Pulling them off the desk, she held them out to the blonde who took them wordlessly.

"Why do you wear them all the time anyway?" Anna asked, unable to deny her curiosity as the blonde pulled the gloves on with practised ease. Elsa always had her gloves on and this was probably the first time in a long while that Anna had seen the blonde's hands bare. It was such a shame too, the blonde had beautiful hands; slender but strong fingers with soft and unmarred skin despite the blonde's skills with a sword.

"It helps with controlling my powers." Elsa explained, looking down at her gloved hands with an odd expression on her face. "But I don't need them anymore." She continued quietly, her tone incredulous as realisation dawned on her. "I don't need them anymore." She murmured, meeting Anna's gaze with astonished eyes.

With her newfound understanding, everything made sense now. The blizzard she had conjured to bring her fleet home quicker had not spiralled out of control even while she was unconscious. The cabin had not frozen over while she slept. Her bare hands had not turned anything they touched into ice.

Shaking her head slightly in disbelief, Elsa turned away, leaving a confused Anna in her wake. Elsa could hardly believe it herself, but she had complete control over her powers now; something that had eluded her all these years. She had spent the last ten years relying on the thick leather gloves as a physical barrier. The gloves served as a reminder of a boundary that she must not cross for to do so would cause harm to those around her. In time, she had grown to take comfort in the material's constricting presence; like a child with their security blanket. But she didn't need them now. She was free from her fears and she had a certain redhead to thank for that.

With Anna's acceptance of her abilities, Elsa was finally free from the source of her nightmares. She will never fear losing control and harming Anna again.

How is it that one person could change everything?

* * *

A/N:

"When you are on a roll, don't ever stop."

I nearly forgot I had to get to work while writing this one...

Good news is; chapter 9 is completed.

Bad news is; you won't get to read it. Yet.

Thank you all for sticking with me. Don't forget to show some love or say 'hi'!


	9. Familial Ties

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

A/N: In response to a reviewer (Overly Critical), I have absolutely no idea which century the Frozen universe took place in. But for the sake of this particular story, let's just assume the ships are significantly advance in technology and horn = blow horn. Lastly, the part about Olaf consuming alcohol is a little reminder to the younger readers. But yes, you are quite right. Nobody cares.

Happy April Fool's.

* * *

"Took you long enough." Kristoff called out. The broad blond was leaning against the rails, watching intently as Elsa ascended the stairs to the quarterdeck.

"You look like crap." Elsa noted the dark rings beneath his eyes and the visible slump in his posture as the man met her at the top of the stairs.

"I feel like crap." Kristoff glanced back searching for the redhead. "Where's feisty pants?"

Elsa quirked an eyebrow, narrowing her eyes at the man. "You should know. You were supposed to keep an eye on her."

The larger man blanched, putting up both arms in defense. "I figured she'd be you! Was she?"

Elsa remained silent, letting the man panicked for a little longer at losing the princess. "She's in the captain's cabin." The blonde divulged with a chuckle when the man began tugging on his unruly blond locks in frustration.

"And you couldn't say that earlier?" Kristoff shot her an infuriated glare.

Elsa shrugged. "It was funny watching you stew."

"Wait a minute." The taller blond scrutinised her through eyes narrowed in suspicion. "It was funny?" He repeated, raising both hands and curling two fingers to indicate air quotations. "Since when does Elsa Frost understand humour? Who are you and what have you done to the real Elsa?" He jumped back, mockingly raising his arms in defense.

"Come on. We've got work to do." Elsa muttered self-consciously, abruptly changing the subject.

"Wow, look at you. Socially competent and all. I'm real proud of you, Els. Clearly we all have little feisty pants to thank for your miraculous transformation." Kristoff smirked, elbowing the blushing blonde in the rib.

"Shut up or I'll bury you in snow right here and right now." Her threat only served to send the blond knight bellowing in laughter as he followed her into the quarterdeck.

Pointedly ignoring the still chortling man, Elsa addressed Oaken who had turned to cast them a curious glance at their noisy entrance.

"Captain." Elsa nodded curtly in greeting at the much taller man, keeping a good distance away so she would not have to crane her neck too much to make eye contact. "How long till we dock?"

"'Bout an hour, two at most. The lads on land weren't expecting our hasty return. Spotted them scurrying about." Oaken responded jovially, inclining his head in the direction of the spyglass on the console before returning his attention to manning the steer.

"Sorry about that. It was necessary that we hurried back. Take note of any damages done to the ship and I'll see to the repairs myself."

"I trust everything is in order now that we are almost home?" Oaken asked kindly, catching the worrisome expression on the blonde's face.

"I hope so. I'll be heading to shore first. Dock by the harbour as soon as you can, Captain." Elsa instructed before turning to face Kristoff who had sobered up at the authoritativeness in her tone. "Escort the Princess back to the castle. Be discreet. Have Olaf organise her belongings and send them to the castle."

Elsa took two steps out of the quarterdeck before backtracking. "On second thought, I'll take Anna with me. Drop anchor in the fjord instead and standby." Without waiting for acknowledgement from either man, the blonde let the cabin door slid shut behind her retreating form. At least Arendelle wasn't under siege or ablaze. That was one load of her mind.

xxx

"This. Is. Amazing." Anna yelled over the howling of the wind. Her arms were wrapped around Elsa's slim waist as they sat astride another of the blonde's summoned griffin. Teal eyes stared around in amazement at the opaque cloud cover around her ankles and Anna tentatively reached out to touch a particularly fluffy one overhead; squealing with delight as her hand passed right through the white billows and came away damp with water droplets.

"Elsa! I just touch a cloud!" She shouted excitedly, causing a smile to stretch over the blonde's face at the redhead's exuberance.

"I wish we could do this all the time." Anna sighed happily as she snuggled into the older woman's back. With her twin braids whipping out behind her, the chilly wind in her face and wrapped around Elsa's cool body, Anna could not be happier. Everything was right in the world and she would gladly stay like this forever.

Having taken off from the main deck of the Wandering Oaken, they had climbed into a steep ascent to hide in the clouds. The rush of adrenaline was exhilarating and Anna found herself laughing almost manically at the thrill. They had levelled off from the incline all too soon and at Elsa's urging, the griffin made towards the Arendelle.

"We're almost home." Elsa announced a few minutes later. The blonde was surprisingly relax, her shoulders not hunched up to her ears as they usually do and her eyes shone with a carefreeness brought about by the heady sensation of flight.

"Home. I like the sound of that." Anna hummed in bliss, pressing herself closer against the blonde; the vibrations in her throat reverberating through both women's bodies. With her ear against Elsa's back, she could hear the steady beat of the blonde's heart marking the seconds.

"Hang on." Elsa called back, her voice going up an octave as the griffin dived down. Behind her, Anna shrieked as they descended in a tight spiral, shooting out from the cloud cover and heading towards the open castle courtyard at alarming speed.

Anna squeezed her eyes shut as the stone ground came up to meet them, convinced they were about to crash straight into it. At the last second, the griffin jerked itself upwards, wings fully extended and inertia kicked in, flattening Anna's body fully against the blonde's. Elsa, for her part had successfully managed to ignore the feel of the redhead's bosom pressed against her up till that point. A rosy tint spread across her cheeks as she was made aware of the princess's very feminine curves. She was also acutely aware of how the redhead's arms, wrapped around her midsection were pressing upwards against her own chest.

The griffin's claws clicked against the stone as it landed gracefully; folding its wings, it lowered its weight, dropping down onto its haunches. Scampering off quickly, Elsa averted her eyes as she helped Anna off the creature; noting through her peripheral vision that the redhead was blushing a deep crimson that she was probably mirroring.

The sun had just risen, casting rays of warm orange light that reflected off the clouds. The courtyard was still shrouded in darkness, the height of the battlements shielding the area from the natural light. Elsa released a breath that she hadn't realised she was holding, relieved that the castle grounds were remarkably serene. Her suspicions were false and she took a little comfort in that fact.

Despite the early hour, Kai hurried out to greet them; immaculately dressed as always.

"Princess Anna, Grand Marshal." He greeted with a bow, giving the redhead a deeper bow out of respect of her status. Straightening up, he swiftly took a step back when the ice griffin eyed him curiously.

Noting the discomfort in the head butler at the ice creature, Elsa smiled apologetically. "Don't worry. I doubt anyone saw us. We made sure to use the clouds as cover." She affectionately rubbed the creature's beak, eliciting a contented squawk as the griffin peered sleepily through half-lidded eyes.

"It would be wise to keep it that way." Kai cautioned kindly.

Elsa nodded stiffly. "I understand. I'll dispel it immediately." Her jaw flexed tersely. She felt like a child again; constantly told that her creations must be concealed, that normal folk will not appreciate seeing such…things. The word 'monster' was always carefully left out, replaced by neutral terms but its implications were always evident.

Sensing how the blonde seemingly withdrew into herself, Anna interrupted. "I think he's beautiful. Can I touch him? Wait, is it even a he?"

Elsa blinked in surprise, astounded at just how accepting the redhead was. "I'd guess so. I didn't have a specific gender in mind. We could probably ascertain its gender based on its anatomy, but I don't think he or she would be happy with that." Elsa chuckled awkwardly.

Anna shrugged. "I think you are a boy." She cooed to the griffin that had shifted its gaze to her. Tentatively reaching out, she let out a little squeal when the creature nuzzled its head against her palm. "I like you too." Feeling more daring, she leaned forward to give the creature a light kiss on its head. "Thank you for bringing us home safely."

Elsa watched in open adoration at the interaction; completely blown away at just how pure and good of heart the redhead was. She sorely regretted missing out on so many years of the younger woman's life, but at least she had now to make up for lost time. Standing in the courtyard with the morning sun still making its ascent, Elsa made a mental vow to do everything in her power to protect the redhead; to shield her from the harshness of the world and to preserve that innocent smile.

It wasn't until the butler cleared his throat much later that Elsa and Anna were reminded of his presence. "I'll send word to the King of your return. Will you be joining the royal family for breakfast, Grand Marshal?"

"I'm afraid I have urgent military matters to discuss with the King and they cannot wait any longer. Could you inform the King that I seek an audience?"

"Why can't we do it over breakfast?" Anna piped up, her stomach rumbling in agreement and the redhead flushed with embarrassment.

"A wise suggestion, Your Highness. Are you agreeable to these arrangements, Grand Marshal?" Kai nodded in approval, smiling at the redhead.

Elsa hesitated, her resolve disappearing immediately at the pout Anna sent her way. There was simply no denying the redhead was there. "Yes. I'll leave it in your capable hands. I will require Anna – Her Highness to be present as well."

"Certainly. If you'll excuse me." Kai bowed before retreating through the opened castle doors.

"We should head inside too." Elsa held out her arm for the redhead who promptly whined at having to part with the griffin. "He really likes you." The blonde commented when the creature dutifully followed them to the stone steps.

"Can we keep him?" Anna turned to the taller woman with hopeful eyes.

Elsa mulled over the idea; images of the stableboys being ripped grotesquely into shreds coming to mind. Grimacing at the mental image, she smiled apologetically at the younger woman by her side. "Maybe next time." She promised vaguely, her words instantly lifting the redhead's spirits.

"Can I have snow cats and ice leopards too?" Anna's eyes shone with excitement at the prospect of an entire garden filled with snow creatures.

"Greedy aren't you?" Elsa chuckled lightly as they strolled into the castle, arm in arm.

"Oh, and mammoths! Can you imagine an ice mammoth? But what will they eat?" The redhead was shifting her weight from foot to foot, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Snow, I reckon." Elsa watched in amusement, contented to just let the redhead carry on with her fantasies.

"We could have a zoo with ice animals! And Arendelle will be known across the lands as the kingdom of ice! And people from all over will come to visit; the streets will be filled and everyone will just be here to see your creations!" Anna gushed as she dragged Elsa aimlessly down the ornate hallway.

"I don't think your father would be too happy with that." Elsa laughed.

"I'm sure I can convince him. Don't underestimate my charming nature." Anna puffed up her cheeks in mock indignation.

"Oh, not at all. I know firsthand just how charismatic you really are." And Elsa certainly did. All the princess had to do was pout and the world would melt into a puddle at her feet. Or at least Elsa will.

"Before I forget, here." Elsa raised her free hand up to the redhead's eye level, holding out a miniature ice griffin that fitted in her palm.

"Is that?" Anna's eyes widened in astonishment as she watched the minute griffin stretched out its wings. She glanced over her shoulder, searching for the regular sized griffin that she was absolutely certain had followed them at least up the steps and through the castle door.

"Yes. I shrank him. This way, it shouldn't be too much of a problem for you to keep him hidden." Elsa explained as Anna placed her palm next to the blonde's, allowing the little creature to cross over onto the redhead's hand.

"Such wonders should never be hidden." Anna murmured, lifting the griffin onto her shoulder.

Beside her, Elsa only smiled sadly. _"If only the rest of the world feels the same way."_

xxx

"What you speak of is worrisome indeed." The King mulled thoughtfully, his brows furrowed as he scrutinised the intricate replica of Weaselton that Elsa had conjured from ice on the table before him.

They were in one of the smaller private dining chambers with the windows shut and the double doors securely locked from the inside. Paintings of the previous kings with their aristocratic features stared unseeingly down at the long, polished dining table that occupied the centre of the room. The current King sat in a broad, high-backed chair with gold plated armrests on the furthest end while the redheaded princess slouched in her seat on his right.

"Not that I doubt your capabilities, but you are absolutely certain?" The King asked, meeting the icy eyes of the blonde seated on his left.

Elsa had just finished reiterating the events of the past twenty-four hours, even recreating a replica of the Weaselton duchy as visual representation of her observations. She had then listed out the inconsistencies and her conclusions as to the outcome of last night's mission; carefully making her suspicions known without drawing baseless assumptions.

"Yes. I believe my deductions are shared by…others." Elsa glanced over at Anna who was leaning across the table, having stolen the blonde's croissant off her plate.

The redhead grinned guilty at having been caught, slowly lowering herself back into her seat, the stolen pastry still in her hands.

The King turned to his daughter expectantly.

"I'm sorry, Pappa. Where were we?" Anna smiled weakly, having spaced out at the draggy conversation.

"Would you care to share your thoughts?" The King prompted, fighting to contain his exasperation at his daughter's short attention span.

"Uh – right. Yes, what Elsa said. It was all very suspicious. Almost like they were expecting us. Like the whole thing was staged." Anna stammered through a mouthful of the buttery pastry.

The King nodded as he considered her words, decidedly ignoring his daughter's uncouth mannerisms and severe lack of dining etiquette.

"Very well. I'll leave you to decide on a course of action. You have full rein of the army and its resources. Act in my stead and do as you see fit, Grand Marshal. I trust that you will not breathe a word of this to anyone outside of this chamber. Clearly, the walls have ears and until we know who in our midst might have betrayed us, trust no one." The King leaned back; the wrinkles on his rugged features appeared to have deepened with the heavy note the conversation had taken and it was barely mid-morning.

Elsa snapped to her feet, raising her right fist over her heart in salute. "Yes, Your Majesty." Her voice had taken on the empty tone of a soldier imbued after years of taking orders, her eyes fixated straight ahead, her chin held high as she stood at full attention.

"No need to stand on ceremony with me, Elsa. Have a seat." The King smiled wryly, gesturing for the blonde to reclaim her chair.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Elsa murmured gratefully as she sank down on to the soft cushions, catching Anna's amused gaze in the process.

Propping an elbow on the table and resting her cheek against her closed fist, Anna's teal eyes flicked from her father to Elsa, taking in their stiff postures as they delicately took sips of their coffees in tense silence.

"Will you two stop behaving like strangers? I get the whole military hierarchy thing but Pappa, you practically raised Elsa! Can't we just be one big dysfunctional family together, like before?" Anna flourished her half eaten croissant dramatically, flakes of the savoury pastry flying everywhere.

The King and his Grand Marshal shared wearily glances with each other that Anna promptly caught. Pointing her croissant at each of them in turn, she exclaimed. "There! Much better. What'd you do without me, huh? I'm the glue in this family!" She declared smugly, earning an affectionate smile from her father.

"Yes, you are." Elsa smiled warmly at the redhead; a real smile that lit up her eyes as Anna noted.

The trio enjoyed a few moments of comfortable silence, the tension visibly lifted as they ate their breakfast of eggs and bacon. It wasn't until their plates were cleared and Elsa had dispelled the ice model on the table that the silence was broken.

"I noticed you seem to have no need of those gloves." The King commented, inclining his chin to indicate the blonde's bare hands.

Elsa glanced down at her hands. "I have better control now." She admitted quietly.

"I take it that the both of you have worked out your differences?"

"I suppose so." Elsa chanced a glance at the redhead perched on the sill of an opened window, attempting to feed her new pet ice griffin with some breadcrumbs.

The King nodded to himself. "That's reassuring to hear. The both of you will be working closely together."

Returning her gaze to the older man, Elsa tilted her head in curiosity, waiting for him to continue.

"How did Anna fare during this trip?"

"Remarkably well. Anna – Her Highness," Elsa corrected herself. "– was very perceptive. Despite her lack of experience on the field, she has demonstrated astute observation skills and easily commandeered the respect of the men."

The King leaned forward, a serious expression on his face as he regarded the blonde. "Would you recommend her for an officer position within the ranks?"

Elsa frowned, uncertain as to how she should respond. "Permission to speak freely?" The King nodded his consent and Elsa inhaled deeply. "As skilled as the Princess is, would it not be wiser for her to remain in the safety of the castle? War…changes people. It warps the minds of the innocent, makes them jaded. No one should have to go through that, let alone Anna." Elsa held her breath; convinced she had overstepped her boundaries by questioning the monarch.

"It is precisely for her safety that I am suggesting this. The most dangerous place is often the safest; hiding in plain sight, do they not all require some degree of risk? You, Elsa is Arendelle's greatest offense and defense. My only child and heir to my throne, is safest wherever you are. Not because of your gifts or obligation to serve the crown, but due to your unwavering desire to protect her." The King reached across the table, grasping Elsa's forearm and holding her with a steady gaze. "There is no one else I'd entrust my daughter to."

Elsa nodded wordlessly, overwhelmed by the amount of faith her King had in her.

xxx

"Really? I'll get a fancy jacket like yours?" Anna exclaimed jubilantly.

The redhead, Elsa decided, was taking the news of her appointment far better than she could have anticipated. Elsa was half-expecting the princess to grumble, even vehemently refuse her appointment as Lieutenant Grand Marshal, understudy to Elsa herself. Upon finalising the arrangements of Anna's new appointment with the King earlier that morning, Elsa had been tasked to deliver the news to the redhead. Why the King decided not to make the announcement himself, she would never know. It was minutes later when she found herself waiting on the princess in one of the many studies within the castle.

"Yes!" Anna whooped raising a triumphant fist into the air. "When? I don't mind dresses, but they come with a whole bunch of annoying etiquettes…" Anna glanced down at her attire, brows furrowing as she wrinkled her nose in disdain at the creases in her pleated olive skirt and her crumpled teal bodice.

"The Royal seamstress will be here shortly for a fitting. Perhaps you'd care to join me for a cup of tea while we wait?" Elsa gestured to a chaise decked in maroon velvet in a corner of the study, a fine china tea set with a steaming pot of the beverage already occupying the centre of the mahogany table before it.

Anna waved a hand dismissively, huffing out a breath. "Tea's for boring old people. I'd rather have hot chocolate."

Elsa quirked an eyebrow at the redhead. "I like tea. Are you implying I'm old and boring?" She tilted her head in challenge.

"Well, when you drink tea, yeah." Anna stuck out her tongue at the blonde but settled onto the cushions anyway. "Fine. Let's have tea. And have conversations about the weather." She faked a large yawn as Elsa carefully set a filled cup on its saucer and pushed it towards her.

"A little dreary today, don't you think? What with the changing of the season, one would expect a little snow." Anna put on her best stuffy voice.

"Say snow again and I'll cover you with some." Elsa muttered, pouring herself a cup of the dark beverage.

"Snow." Anna deliberately stressed on the single syllable, mischievous eyes maintaining steady eye contact with the blonde in a dare.

Casting the redhead a sceptical look, the blonde stared back unwaveringly. The unrelenting redhead glared back, eyes watering as she fought the urge to blink. It was a childish game of who breaks eye contact first and Anna was determined to best the blonde. She didn't, however count on the ever just grand marshal to cheat.

A clump of snow fell onto Anna's head, eliciting a shriek of surprise at the cold sliding down her face. As she flicked her wet bangs out of her eyes, Anna caught sight of Elsa bend over in silent laughter on the other side of the chaise. Face red in indignation, she balled up some of the powdery frost and flung it with all her might into the blonde's face.

With a smug expression, she grinned toothily at the shocked blonde, whose face was coated with the white particles, leaving only wide eyes that blinked slowly in comprehension within the mask of ice.

"You. Should. Not. Have. Done. That." Elsa's voice was low and dangerous as she wiped the snow off her face, dissipating it with a casual flick of her wrist.

Anna immediately raised both hands in surrender, inching backwards against the cushions until she felt the armrest pressed into her back. "Sorry…" She apologised meekly, cowering beneath the blonde's cold glare.

"Oh, you will be." Without warning, Elsa dove forward, her hands going straight to the redhead's sides.

Anna yelped in surprise before choking back on her laughter as the blonde tickled her relentlessly. "Stop – please, Elsa – stop…" She gasped out, squirming on the cushions as tears of laugher leaked from her eyes.

"Ahem." The subtle interruption caused both women to freeze in place as they looked up at the sound; Elsa bracing her weight on one knee on the chaise with her hands pressed against the sides of a flustered Anna beneath her. Their positions were nothing short of suggestive and wholly inappropriate. The seconds seemed to stretch into hours before both women flew to opposite ends of the chaise, heads bowed and red faced in embarrassment.

"Are we interrupting anything?" The normally cheery housekeeper, Gerda swept into the room, casting disapproving glares at both women.

"Not at all." Elsa responded, her voice barely louder than a squeak. Even though the memories of being told off by the housekeeper for breaking something in the castle during one of Anna and her many disastrous adventures as children, the matronly figure could still make both women feel like misbehaving girls all over again.

"Good. If you are intending to stay, Grand Marshal, I implore you to stay where you are. Let's not make this any longer than it has to be."

"Yes, Ma'am." Elsa responded automatically. She may be the commander of an entire army now and well accustomed to giving orders, but when faced with the housekeeper, old habits die hard; she knew better than to pull her rank on the older woman.

Gerda nodded in satisfaction before turning to address Anna. "Your Highness, if you'd follow the seamstress for your fitting."

The redhead nodded vigorously, nearly tripping over her feet as she hurried after a petite woman with greying hair held up in a bun to the other side of the spacious study. Gerda watched Anna closely; only returning her gaze to the still seated blonde when she was certain the redhead was doing as told.

"Now, now. Stand up for me would you, Elsa?" Gerda asked quietly, a kind smile gracing her face. The blonde did as told, remaining still while the housekeeper scrutinised her thoroughly.

"You have certainly grown up into a beautiful woman, Elsa." Gerda firmly grasped the blonde's forearms, gazing up with pride. "I can see why the princess is so taken with you." She teased, chuckling when the blonde flushed as red as the chaise behind her. "I remember when you were both little. So pure and innocent…and inseparable." She trailed off, staring off into the distance.

Elsa smiled, her mind going back to the precious memories of her childhood in the castle. She hadn't realised how much she had missed the housekeeper. Up close, Elsa could see deep wrinkles etched into the woman's face, and her heart clenched painfully at how much the housekeeper who had been a motherly figure for a big part of her life had aged.

"Come back more often. I haven't seen the princess this happy in a long while. Goodness knows the castle is long overdue for some cheer." Gerda pulled Elsa down into a quick embrace before pushing the blonde back onto the chaise and bustling out of the study, her calloused hands rising to wipe tears from her face.

* * *

A/N:

Lol. This chapter is a joke.


	10. Twists And Turns

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, yada yada.

A/N: If the previous chapter was a joke, this one's the punch line.

* * *

Anna took the steps of the circular staircase in the Keep two at a time; the disapproving voice of Gerda nagging at her within her mind, reminding her that as a princess, she should behave like one and running around in a skirt was inappropriate. Catching sight of the feet of two guards on the next landing, Anna immediately slowed down, ascending demurely in a posture that would make her beloved housekeeper proud. Once she was well out of sight of the guards, Anna resumed her pace, flying up the stairs once again. Just why must Elsa be on the top floor of the damn Keep?! By the time she arrived at the highest landing, the redhead was panting from the exertion. Wheezing her way towards the familiar door, closed as expected, she knocked swiftly on the wood and flung it open without waiting for a response. The door bounced off the adjacent wall, swinging back on its hinges and nearly hitting the redhead in the face had she not kicked it reflectively with a force that sent it ricocheting back. Slipping through the quickly narrowing gap, Anna barely made it into the blonde's office before the door slammed shut.

"Your damn door is trying to kill me." Anna huffed by way of greeting.

"Oddly enough, it looked more like you were trying to kill the door. Or at least you would've if it weren't already dead." Elsa responded wryly, righting an ink bottle that she had knocked over in surprise at the redhead's entrance. Freezing the puddle of black ink before it could permanently damage anything, she manipulated it into the air, returning the ink shard into its liquid form and directing it back into its container.

"Hey, neat trick." Anna commented.

"The woes of paperwork. I've been reduced to using my powers for basic housekeeping. Next thing I know, I'd be employed in the kitchens and designated to maintaining the temperature in the cool room." Elsa retorted.

"You sure are sarcastic today." Anna observed, unable to hide the amused grin on her face. She quite liked this version of Elsa; sarcasm suited the blonde and was a refreshing change from the always composed and diplomatic grand marshal. "Missed out on a chocolate dose?" The redhead teased.

"Ugh. Don't even say that word." Elsa massaged her temples gingerly. "It has been weeks since I've had any. Or was it months? I can't remember."

"Didn't we have some just last week? During our first dinner?" Anna prompted, the memory of their sunset dinner on the roof still fresh in her mind; after all, it was the night she regained her childhood memories, the puzzle pieces finally falling into place.

"You ate them all." Elsa muttered.

"That's not true. I saved you some." Anna crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not my fault you declined my peace offering. If anything, I should be mad at you." The redhead sniffled, feigning infuriation.

"Sorry…" Elsa ducked her head meekly.

"You can make up for it by taking me to the ball."

"What ball?" The blonde raised her head, giving the younger woman a questioning gaze.

Before the redhead could respond, a muffled voice filtered through the door. "Grand Marshal? Orders from the King."

"Guess I'll find out soon." Elsa strode across the room, pulling open the door and accepting the scroll of parchment with the royal seal from a castle guard. Unfurling the thick material, she had skimmed through its contents by the time she returned to her seat.

The message, written in the King's handwriting and bearing his seal was brief. There was no invitation to the ball attached; only details of how her presence will be required and she was to oversee the security for the event that was to take place in a week's time. Anna was to be announced as heir to the throne in a private ball, attended only by the highest officials of neighbouring kingdoms. Even with the limited information that could be safely conveyed through an easily intercepted written message, Elsa knew the event would also serve to show the rest of the world that Arendelle was unperturbed by Weaselton's treachery. Politics was really about bluffs and overt displays of supremacy.

"I'm sorry, Anna. But duty calls. Perhaps you'd consider Kristoff as your escort?"

The look of disappointment on the redhead's face bore through Elsa; the guilt gnawing at the pit of her stomach and causing it to churn uncomfortably. "Save me a dance?" She tried to salvage the situation, knowing full well that she may not deliver on her promise.

xxx

The week passed by in a blur of endless meetings with the chefs and decorators. Everything had to be perfect and in the centre of it all was Elsa, buried beneath mountains of paperwork as she fell behind on her duties as Grand Marshal seeing that the coronation of heir apparent took precedence over everything else.

It was the morning of the coronation and Elsa hadn't slept a wink, having spent the night going over the lists of attendees and crossing checking again and again just to make sure no one that shouldn't be there had their names on. The ships of their guests should begin docking soon and she still had yet to check on things in the kitchen. She absolutely hated social events. Why was she even tasked to oversee this in the first place when they had a royal planner on payroll? Supervising the blacksmiths as they forged armour and swords to her specifications she can do, but matching tapestries with the colour scheme of the ballroom? She was nowhere near qualified, considering majority of her wardrobe consisted of the boring drab of her officer uniform.

Elsa preferred working on her own but perhaps it was high time she delegate some of her never ending tasks to one of her capable men.

"Elsa!" Olaf skipped into the blonde's office, a huge grin plastered across his face.

The blonde glanced up from her messy desk, the boy's infectious smile causing one to tug on her lips. Just who she needed. "What a pleasant surprise, Olaf." She greeted warmly, returning a one arm hug to the boy who had wrapped his thin arms around her waist.

"The first ship just docked! I think they brought loads of gifts!" He announced excitedly. "Do you think they'd give me some?"

Elsa chuckled. "Maybe you should try asking. But first, could you do me a huge favour?"

"Of course. I am yours to command." Olaf nimbly hopped back, back ramrod straight as he stood at attention.

Elsa affectionately ruffled the boy's messy black hair. "Don't say that. You are your own person. I hope you intend to do something about your hair before the ball, what with first impressions and all." The blonde frowned, combing her fingers through the dark locks.

"I will. Kristoff's going to help me out later." The boy responded sombrely eliciting a deeper frown from the blonde.

"I hardly think he'd fare any better. I wouldn't be surprise if Sven turns out better groomed than either of you." Elsa stated in all seriousness. She made a mental note to send Kristoff to the castle ahead of the ball. Hopefully one of the stewards could tidy up his appearance. If he was to escort the Princess, he had damn well look the part of a dashing knight, or at least not an unkempt one with questionable personal hygiene.

"I wouldn't either." Olaf agreed with a straight face. "What did you need me for?" He asked curiously, remembering the blonde's initial question.

"Ah, yes. Could you head over to the castle's main kitchens on my behalf? Just check if things are running on schedule. Oh, and I've got another favour if you don't mind…" Elsa smiled sheepishly as a thought came to mind.

"Anything for you, Els. Name it and consider it done." Olaf puffed out his chest in a show of reliability.

"You're the best Olaf. Take a couple of days off after this. Enjoy what's left of summer; I know you love the warmth." Elsa chewed on her bottom lip, deciding on how best to phrase her question. "Could you get some chocolate truffles from the kitchens and take them to Anna?"

The second the words were out of her mouth, she immediately regretted it for Olaf was looking at her as if she had grown a second head. It was a cowardly move; asking the squire to deliver a materialistic apology. The gesture was hardly thoughtful let alone sincere and Elsa had no doubt the fiery redhead would march into her office and fling the chocolates in her face upon receiving them. But she hadn't had the nerve to face the younger woman and her window to apologise and make it up to the redhead had long passed. The disappointed look on the redhead's face still haunted Elsa and like the coward she was, she had thrown herself into work.

"Okaaaay." Olaf agreed slowly. He may not know much about the trivial affairs of the heart but he had heard enough from his older comrades; and this was definitely a very bad idea. Nevertheless, he had given his word and he fully intended to keep it. Waving goodbye, he hastened from the room. In his opinion, Elsa's plan was foolish but he would leave it to the princess to knock some sense back into the blonde.

Women are complicated.

xxx

Anna wandered aimlessly through the castle, idly watching as the servants bustled around, busying with last minute decorations or dusting. Gerda had woken her up at the crack of dawn, insistent that she begun preparing herself for the coronation ceremony at noon. By some miracle, Anna was having a relatively good hair day and her auburn locks were braided and pinned on the top of her head in no time, leaving her bangs to fan across her forehead. She had decided against putting on her coronation dress then, choosing instead to don a casual pale blue blouse with a fitted lime bodice and a matching olive skirt for the time being. With her hair all done up, the most time consuming process over, she was free to do whatever she wanted.

Anna peeked into the ballroom, marvelling at the polished floors and how the chandelier above shimmered from the mid-morning light that reflected through the cut crystals to cast spectrum of light over the floorboards.

Tonight was going to be spectacular, Anna just knew it. If only Elsa could be with her through it all. The thought left her smiling bitterly and Anna pushed the heavy door shut gently. She hadn't seen the blonde all week. She knew the blonde was probably busy with the preparations but she could not quite shake the feeling that the blonde was avoiding her. It felt like Elsa a repeat of their first dinner barely two weeks ago, and the feelings of hurt and abandonment made Anna's stomach churn violently.

"Anna~" The familiar singsong voice jolted the redhead from her reverie and she turned to see a beaming Olaf bounding down the hallway.

Anna winced as the boy weaved his way through a line of servants with their arms laden with towering stacks of plates, narrowly avoiding a collision. Hopping into place before the redhead, the boy peered up with gleaming eyes.

"Hi Anna!" He greeted casually, earning a few disapproving looks from a pair of servants passing them. "I mean, Your Highness." He corrected with a chortle.

"Hey Olaf. What are you doing on this side of the bridge." Anna smiled down at the boy, grateful to have some company. She was getting bored wandering around the halls, trying to stay out of the servants' way.

"Oh, Elsa sent me on an errand." Olaf explained, turning back to speak as he started down the hallway with Anna tagging along.

"Oh." If Anna did not have her suspicions of the blonde avoiding her, she would now. There was no other reason, the blonde loathe relinquishing control.

"That reminds me." Olaf pulled out a slim package wrapped in wax paper from an inner pocket of his tunic. "Here. Elsa told me to give you this."

"She couldn't give it to me herself?" Anna asked as she accepted the parcel, carefully peeling back the wrapper to reveal three rows of neatly arranged dark chocolate truffles.

Olaf shrugged. "She was busy I guess. I think she meant it as an apology."

"I see. Well, thank you, Olaf." Anna murmured distractedly. The gesture was thoughtful and Anna appreciated it, although she wished the blonde could have given it to her in person. At least Elsa tried and Anna was willing to overlook the blonde's poor execution of an apology. She missed Elsa and she really didn't want to make things any worse than they already were.

xxx

Kristoff had never felt more out of place than standing amidst the line of knights along the chapel's perimeter, decked in their finest clothing and polished plate armour and chainmail that literally gleamed. Standing at attention beneath his stuffy attire in a crowded chapel only made him hate ceremonial events even more. At least he could take some relief in the fact that it wasn't the middle of summer. From the corner of his eye, he could see Elsa in her ceremonial uniform standing at a respectable distance behind the King and Queen and to their left. A flood of envy washed through the hulking blond at the grand marshal's significantly lighter and thinner uniform. Although he did have to hold back a snicker at her utter discomfort, clear from her hunched shoulders and her thinly pursed lips, at having to be at the front of the chapel with more than a hundred pairs of eyes staring in her general direction.

The chaplain in his ceremonial dress was droning on and on about responsibilities the crown heir will be charged with and Kristoff promptly shut out the wizened man's monologue, choosing instead to focus on the strawberry blonde standing one step below the King at the altar, her head bowed in respect and her posture perfectly poised as was expected of her status.

Anna was absolutely stunning in a teal dress with black sleeves and a sweetheart bodice laced with bronze trim and her auburn locks pulled into a French braided crown twist bun. The clumsy and awkward redhead that Kristoff had met in the barracks was gone, replaced by a woman that exuded elegance and grace, the embodiment of a true princess. The look suited her, Kristoff decided, realising that he had never quite thought of the redhead as a woman what with her crass behaviour as she mucked around with the men in the barracks. His impression of her had certainly changed and he was acutely aware of just how beautiful the princess was.

Kristoff felt his cheeks heating up and he nervously averted his gaze from the redhead, his brown eyes darting around the chapel, fervently hoping no one had noticed. His face fell as he paned over the second row, his gaze landing on a man with auburn hair, fairly impressive sideburns whose eyes were currently fixated on Kristoff's,. The hulking blond subtly squared his shoulders, his face hardening into an impassive mask.

A knowing smirk stretched across the auburn haired man's angular face before he turned back to face the altar. Raising his white gloved hands, he clapped politely, joining in with the rest of the audience as they rose to their feet to congratulate the royal family. Kristoff casted the man a sidelong glance, already hating the stranger right down to his impeccably tailored white suit with its polished gold epaulettes.

xxx

"Your Highness."

Anna regarded the auburn haired man who had approached the podium where she stood alone, engaging in the occasional congratulatory conversations with approaching guests. Kristoff had been called away minutes after he had escorted her into the ballroom for some duty or other and her parents had abandoned her shortly after to mingle with royals from some faraway kingdom. That had left her here, standing alone like an idiot in a ball thrown in her name.

Her eyes took in his attire; pristine cream jacket over a yellow shirt and a red sash that ran from his left shoulder to right hip tucked into tight fitting, matching cream pants. Her eyes raked upwards, finally landing on his face and meeting his sincere green eyes. Anna's lips parted to speak but another voice interrupted.

Like a shadow, Elsa had slinked through the crowded ballroom buzzing with idle chatter as the many guests danced to appear by the redhead's shoulder. Deftly stepping forward, the blonde put herself between Anna and the auburn haired man; using her body as a human shield. Her left hand gripped the scabbard hanging from her hip, her thumb pushing against the guard of her sword, unsheathing the blade by an inch. The action was meant to intimidate, but the man merely raised a quizzical eyebrow at the threat.

"I do not believe we've had the pleasure of making your acquaintance." Elsa's tone was cold, her face impassive even though she held the man in a calculating gaze.

Anna had to do a double take just to ascertain Elsa was really standing before her. If they had been alone, Anna would have grilled the blonde about her whereabouts all week. Really, who did the blonde think she was? They were finally in each other's lives again; did the blonde not understand that shutting her out was no longer an option? Did Elsa really think they could go back to living separate lives after the time they had spent together?

Recovering from the initial surprise of the blonde's appearance, Anna's eyes flickered between the two, noting the tension in the blonde's body and the protective manner in which she had positioned her body. From Elsa's body language, Anna immediately understood that the blonde was suspicious of the man with expertly coifed copper-brown locks matched with a pair of remarkable sideburns.

"Forgive my lack of manners, Grand Marshal, Your Highness." The man bowed to each woman in turn with practised ease. "I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Princess Anna, Grand Marshal."

Elsa's eyes narrowed, her body radiating her tension. Nevertheless, she kept her tone neutral. "My apologies, Prince Hans. I was not made aware of your attendance." Elsa released the pressure on her sword, letting the blade slip back into the sheath soundlessly.

"No offense taken. My brothers were…regretfully unavailable and I've come in their stead to offer our congratulations to Princess Anna on her coronation as crowned heir." Hans bowed deeply again.

"Thank you. On behalf of Arendelle, I wish you a pleasant stay." Anna automatically responded, the words leaving her mouth with nary a thought for she had been repeating them all evening. She stole a sidelong glance at Elsa who had shifted to hover just a step behind her left shoulder; the blonde barely concealing her distrust.

"I am certain Arendelle would not fail to disappoint. If I may be so bold, Your Highness, may I have this dance?" Hans offered his right hand, his other arm held behind his back.

Anna hesitated, stealing another glance back at Elsa. Wondering as she did so why she felt the need to seek permission in the first place. The blonde gave an imperceptible nod though her lips pursed into a thin line.

Taking Hans hand, Anna allowed the man to lead her to the centre of the dance floor; the masses of swaying bodies parting to allow them easy passage. As she walked, she could feel a certain pair of cerulean eyes boring into her back.

xxx

Anna had absolutely no idea why Elsa was so paranoid about Hans. The man was a perfect gentleman; easing her into idle conversation as he twirled her around the dance floor. The band had struck up a quick waltz, the music barely audible over the chatter of dancing guests in their finest attires on the dance floor.

Anna had quickly learnt that the prince was the youngest of twelve very much older brothers that he spoke highly of and he attained a rank of commissioned officer by the age of fifteen; the only time he had divulged any information about himself. Their conversations all evening had mostly been focused on Anna; the food she likes, her favourite hobbies, her childhood exploits. It had been a while since a relative stranger had been interested in boring old Anna that she couldn't help but enjoy the attention.

"Oh, so you are like Elsa then." Anna commented, immediately seeing the similarities between the two. The prince had a confidence that could rival the blonde although his personality was significantly warmer; unlike Elsa who needed ample time before she lowered her guard.

"Elsa? As in Elsa Frost the Grand Marshal?" Hans clarified as he released the redhead in a twirl that caused her to giggle abashedly.

"Yes. Elsa joined the army really young too and she's really good with a sword. We should organise a match between you two someday."

"A tourney, if I may suggest? If the Princess holds the Grand Marshal's skills in such high esteem, I'd love the opportunity to cross swords with her."

"A tourney. Father would like that, I'm sure." Anna nodded to herself in approval.

Hans smiled disarmingly, showing perfectly white teeth and the redhead felt herself swoon. Who would have thought there were still princes her age? She dreaded the day she would have to find or arrange marriage with a suitable mate to rule with on the throne but if it was Hans, perhaps it wouldn't be too bad. He's intelligent, charming, handsome; and seeing that he was a ranking officer in the Southern Isle's army, he must be courageous too. Perfect traits for a perfect prince. Also helped that he was a very good conversationalist; Anna felt as if she had known him for years.

"Let's ask him now!" Smiling brightly, Anna dragged the prince by the wrist through the crowd. Steadily making her way towards where she had spotted her father's tall frame and his gleaming crown peeking above the crowd.

xxx

Elsa flipped through another page of the thick wad of leather bound parchment containing the names of the guests in her hands, her brows furrowing deeper with each name her eyes skimmed across. Arriving at the last name, she slammed the stack on the desk in frustration and stalked out of the study adjacent to the ballroom.

Slipping through a cleverly concealed side door hidden behind a maroon tapestry, she bumped straight into the broad frame of Kristoff.

"There you are. I've been looking for you." The hulking blond hissed in a low whisper.

"What do you need me for? And why are we hiding behind the tapestry?" Elsa whispered back as the man dragged her further behind the dangling, heavy velvet.

"It should be you out there." Kristoff pulled back the fabric, indicating with an incline of his head towards the centre of the ballroom where Anna was giggling as she was being twirled by Hans. "Not 'sleazy Sideburns'" He muttered darkly.

Elsa quirked an eyebrow at the coined nickname. "Sleazy Sideburns?" She repeated in amusement, earning an irritated glare from the knight.

"You know nothing about men, do you?" Elsa shrugged in response. "Lesson number one, never trust a man with sideburns like that. They always turn out to be pretentious."

"And why's that?" Elsa cocked her head to the side, regarding the blond seriously.

"Because it's just not possible to grow sideburns that perfectly. Trust me, I'm a man." Kristoff puffed out his chest indignantly.

"I'll take your word for it. Although you are behaving like a jilted suitor. Not that I know much about the topic, but jealously really doesn't suit you." Elsa commented dryly.

Kristoff sputtered. "W – what? Me? Jealous? Of him? NO!" A tinge of red flooded his cheeks as he blushed.

"Sshhh. Keep your voice down!" Elsa hissed, her eyes darting surreptitiously towards a couple standing nearby. Chancing another quick glance past the tapestry and satisfied that no one had heard her companion's outburst, she led them out onto a balcony.

"I don't blame you though. Anna's…wonderful, for lack of a better term. It's hard not to be attracted to her. She's so vibrant and full of life." Elsa glanced back through the closed glass doors of the balcony, her eyes quickly finding the laughing redhead amongst the crowd.

"I so do not like her." Kristoff huffed.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I just hate that she's with sleazy sideburns. Who the heck does he think he is anyway? Waltzing in there and sweeping her off her feet like a prince charming." Kristoff glared in the man's direction.

"As a matter of fact, he is indeed a prince."

Kristoff made a face of disgust at that statement. "You are kidding me."

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Elsa added.

"What's the southern bastard doing here?" Kristoff muttered angrily.

Word had it that Hans's birth mother was a common whore that the Southern King had bedded one drunken night after a particularly successful hunting trip out in the country. Nine months later, the woman had brought baby Hans to the castle, refusing to leave and making a huge scene. Rumours of the King's bastard child spread like wildfire throughout the kingdom and in an attempt to placate the woman lest she further damage his reputation, the King had offered a hefty sum of money in compensation for her to leave town and stay well out of his life. The very next day, the woman was gone; but the child, barely a month old had been left by the castle gates. It was only due to the Queen's maternal instincts and generosity that baby Hans was taken in, fed and clothed and even given a title as Prince. Twenty odd years had passed in a blink but Prince Hans true heritage would always be whispered and speculated about even amongst the royals.

"I haven't the faintest clue. He claims he came in place of his brothers. But I hardly doubt they would willingly agree to him representing the Southern Isles considering his… background. Not that I am one to talk, seeing that mysterious circumstances surrounds mine." Elsa tapped her chin wistfully.

"You are nothing like him." Kristoff stated bluntly. His eyes drifted back to the interior of the ballroom. "I don't like the way he's acting around her. Call it a gut feeling but I don't trust him."

"That makes two of us then." Elsa followed his line of sight, watching as a beaming Anna dragged the auburn haired prince through the crowd.

xxx

"Pappa, Mama!"

The King turned at the sound of his daughter's voice, catching sight of the redhead waving wildly a few feet away. The corners of his eyes crinkled in suppressed amusement and he turned back to the elderly dignitary he was speaking to.

"Excuse us." The dignitary bowed slightly and left to mingle with other guests.

"Pappa, Mama!" Anna squealed, skidding to a stop before her parents who shook their head at her behaviour.

"Allow me to introduce, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Anna announced, pulling the man forward.

"Your Majesties. It is an honour to be in your presence." Hans lowered his torso in a deep bow.

The King glanced at his wife who promptly pinched the inside of his elbow, the motion so barely discernible with her hand nestling in the crook of his arm. They had heard the rumours but had far more tack than to participate in baseless gossip. Biting back a wince in pain, the King smiled benignly at his daughter and her companion.

"I trust you are enjoying your stay thus far, Prince Hans."

"Yes, very much, Your Majesty. I am highly tempted to extend my stay." Hans affectionately patted Anna's hand wrapped around his elbow. "Her Highness is delightful company." He grinned boyishly at the redhead who blushed at the attention.

"Pappa, we were wondering –"

"Princess Anna and I would like to suggest –"

The pair stopped abruptly, glancing at each other as they had begun speaking at the same instance. Hans inclined his head, indicating for Anna to continue.

"We were thinking we should organise a tourney." Anna gushed, holding her breath as she awaited her father's reaction.

"A tourney?" The King repeated thoughtfully.

"I believe it would be in the interest of Arendelle and the Southern Isles to hold a joint tourney, all in the name of friendly competition considering the close proximity of our kingdoms." Hans elaborated. "And perhaps also in celebration." He added, almost as an afterthought.

"To what occasion would the tourney be held for?" The King studied the man closely, curious as to his intent.

"Aside from participating in the festivities of the Princess's coronation, I do have another purpose for my visit." Hans admitted, glancing shyly at the redhead. Inhaling deeply, he continued. "I'd like to ask Your Majesty for Princess Anna's hand in marriage."

Anna gasped, her hands flying to her opened mouth as her eyes widened.

"Marriage?" The King echoed, turning to his surprised wife for confirmation as to what he had heard.

"If I may ease your worries, Your Majesties, joining Arendelle and the Southern Isles in a marital bond would only serve to strengthen our ties." It was a veiled threat, deliberately highlighting the growing hostilities between the two biggest territories on this side of the world.

"Furthermore, I believe Princess Anna and I have a…connection." Hans smiled charmingly at the blushing redhead.

"Anna?" The King directed his attention to his daughter. He would not force his only child into an arranged marriage. This concerned her happiness and he would rather she made the decision on her own. On one hand, he was leaning towards the idea of dismissing it entirely, but on the other, he was curious as to his daughter's thoughts on the matter.

"I…I'm truly flattered, Prince Hans." Anna ducked her head, her cheeks reddening as she continued in a small voice. "A – And I'm not opposed to the idea…"

* * *

A/N:

*Puts on armour and prepares to be pelted with hate mail*

I hope you've enjoyed the fluff in previous chapters because its all going downhill from this point forth.

You didn't actually think there'd be a happily ever after, did you?


	11. Risky Wagers Or Risk Free Wagers?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the setting in this particular universe.

**Warning: This is a work of fiction and the characters, no matter the resemblance to the original source, may deviate from assumed stereotypes. **

A/N:

Every story needs plot points, either to build up to the climax or for character development. This story will be no different. I do believe I've classified this under the Drama/Romance genre and both elements will come into play, in no particular order.

In answer to several reviews about Anna's fickle mindset, please re-watch the movie. She did switch from Hans to Kristoff in mere minutes. Perhaps my interpretation is wrong; but from a personal standpoint, I can understand how easily one's obsession can change, literally in a blink.

For those who choose to stay after this, I am immensely grateful for your support.

* * *

News of the princess's engagement spread through the kingdom like wildfire. By morning the day after the coronation ball, the town was rife with whispers of how the dashing Prince Hans had swept Princess Anna off her feet and proposed in the middle of the ball. The women were gushing over how handsome the prince was, sighing in envy as they returned to their mundane lives and their husbands.

"I heard he has dreamy eyes… green like a field of grass in summer." One cheery woman informed the attentive fruit merchant.

The merchant giggled, raising a hand to muffle her next words. "I heard one of those ladies saying he has very defined bum. Oh, what I'd do to get my hands on those buns." Both women giggled.

Dressed in a navy long sleeved undershirt with dark blue trousers to blend into the townsfolk, Kristoff gagged as he overheard the women's conversation. Both women turned at the sound and the blond cleared his throat loudly to mask his initial reaction.

"I can't believe she agreed to marry him." He seethed, fists clenched at his sides as he took long strides through the town.

"If it's what she wants, we should be happy for her." Olaf piped up as he trotted along behind the muscular blond, forced into a light jog to keep up.

"I don't think she knows what she wants." Kristoff huffed out a breath as he made his way towards a vendor selling vegetables.

"And do _you_ know what she wants?" Olaf pressed, tilting his head to the side to regard the blond.

"Well, no. But I'm sure it's not sleazy sideburns guy. She doesn't know a damn thing about love." Kristoff grabbed a bundle of carrots from a shelf on the cart and dropped a few coins into the vendor's outstretched hand. He was so annoyed that he couldn't even be bothered to haggle.

"True love is about putting someone else's needs first. But what has love got to do with marriage?" Olaf paid for an apple and bit into it as they began retracing their steps.

"Love has everything to do with marriage. You can't just marry someone you just met!" Kristoff voice raised an octave in frustration. "What if you find out something you don't like about them?"

"I guess you just learn to love them?" Olaf responded, staring up at the taller blond with innocent eyes.

"You just have an answer for everything don't you?" Kristoff grumbled.

The boy chortled. "I try."

xxx

"This is a nightmare." Elsa dropped her head into her hands, gingerly massaging her temples in an attempt to sooth the growing headache.

The King sighed, slumping further into his seat. "Yes, it's not ideal."

"She agreed?" Elsa lifted her head to peer at the older man from above her hands.

"Indirectly, yes. I did manage to convince them to hold off any marriage plans until after the tourney."

"I take it that means the tourney will be taking place."

"Yes. And in two months' time too, no later. Prince Hans set sail for the Southern Isles yesterday evening."

A cool evening breeze swept through the dimly lit study from the opened window. Leather bound ledgers weighted down the bookshelves that ran around the perimeter of the room, leaving the centre occupied by a long, polished wooden desk accompanied by eight velvet cushioned chairs. Several candles with hot wax running down its length illuminated the room, the small flames flickering lazily. The King sat at the head of the table, with Elsa seated directly to his left, facing the ornately carved entrance where the Queen was accepting a laden tray from a servant.

"Anna seems quite taken by the charming Prince." The Queen interrupted as she returned with a pair of tumblers half-filled with a rich amber liquid, setting the glasses down before her husband and Elsa. "Better the young Southern Isles prince than one of his older brothers, that bloodthirsty lot."

"His heritage leaves much to be desired." The King muttered angrily, earning a pointed glare from the Queen.

"Considering the Southern King's…indiscretion and his love for certain activities... I hardly think it matters which prince proposed." Elsa added glumly, her unhappiness about the engagement stemming from far more than just the circumstances surrounding the birth of the Southern Isles princes. _"What in the blazes was Anna thinking? She barely knows Hans!"_

"I'd wager a thousand gold coins that half of his sons are not of pure royal blood." The King raised an eyebrow in Elsa's direction in challenge.

"I accept. And I'll raise you an additional two thousand gold coins that the Queen of Southern Isles herself birthed no more than four sons."

"Really, the both of you; engaging in such gossip. As long as Anna's happy, I hardly think it matters." The Queen chided.

"We _are_ concerned for her happiness." The King and Elsa muttered simultaneously, surprising the Queen with their synchronisation.

"Then leave her to make her own decisions." The Queen shot back, sending patronising glares at her husband and Elsa in turn. "She's old enough to decide what she wants. If she's agreeable to this arrangement, then all we can do is to support her through it." The Queen raised a hand, stopping Elsa as she parted her lips in protest. "I wholeheartedly agree that there may be other driving forces behind Prince Hans's proposal. But there is also much truth in his words. Uniting both territories would put an end to the hostilities, albeit temporality until we find a more permanent solution."

"What if the whole betrothal was a ploy? What if Prince Hans stages a coup against the throne? He wasn't even on the invitation list for the coronation ball but he turned up unannounced anyway." Elsa argued.

"Then we'll once again be in your debt, Elsa. This falls in your realm and you are the best there is." The King regarded the blonde sadly. "When it does come down to that, protect Anna to the best of your ability. The throne is the least of your worries."

"Even if it means the fall of an entire kingdom built upon the legacy of your ancestors?"

The King looked to his wife as she rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Yes. If that's what it takes." The Queen reiterated solemnly.

xxx

"Oh, Gerda. You should have seen him. He's perfect." Anna sighed dreamily, covering her eyes with an arm as she stretched out on her poster bed.

The housekeeper chuckled. "I'll take your word for it Princess."

"I feel like I've known him forever even though we've only been with each other for a few hours. It's such a pity he had to leave immediately after the ball. Maybe we shouldn't have rushed into the engagement and perhaps then we could have spent a little more time together…" Anna continued as the housekeeper bustled around her room, dusting around the many trinkets on the dresser.

"Do you think we'd live in here after we're married? Imagine the halls filled with children… I could show them my favourite hiding spots… read them my favourite books and the castle will be full of life again… Oh! Children! That means we'll h – have…to…" Anna blushed furiously at the thought of consummation. Her traitorous mind idly wondered what Elsa's skin would feel like, the thought only making her flush harder. _"Why am I even thinking about Elsa now? She's not here."_

"What if I'm bad at it…" Anna wondered aloud. She had read a few of the more…racy books in the library and had a vague idea of what the act entailed. Most of it had seemed so…rough; a notion that did not quite appeal to her despite her rash nature. She reckoned she would prefer quite the opposite, shy glances, gentle caresses; not that she had much experience in the matter.

"_Like Elsa. Shy, gentle, sweet. Firm but affectionate. Stern but playful."_ That irritating voice was back in her head again. Deliberately bringing up memories that Anna had been too afraid to entertain in fear it would cross unspoken boundaries.

"Oh, my dear child. Do not fret. If he is the right person, your body will know exactly what it wants and how to get it." Gerda moved to an area of carpet strewn with hastily discarded shoes, methodically straightening them and placing them on the shoe rack.

"You don't think he's right for me?" Anna rolled over onto her belly, watching the housekeeper work.

"Do you?" The older woman retorted.

"I – I…" Anna clamped her mouth shut, her mind working furiously. "How is he not perfect for me?"

"_Perfection is Elsa."_ A small voice piped up from the back of Anna's mind.

"He knows what I'm thinking, we both love sandwiches, he makes me feel wanted, like I'm special even though I'm just a plain, clumsy girl." Anna continued, desperately trying to drown out the voice in her head. _"You love chocolates. Elsa makes you feel special."_ In a way, it felt like she was substituting Elsa with Hans; using the prince as an excuse to hide her conflicted emotions about Elsa.

"He makes me feel like a princess." Her voice grew smaller with each word, her head drooping until it now rested on the back of her folded hands over the mattress.

"_Elsa makes you feel like a princess."_

"Isn't that what true love is about?" Anna looked expectantly at the housekeeper, ignoring the incessant voice in her head.

Gerda smiled, her eyes dulling in sadness. "For your sake, I do hope so, Princess."

A soft knock on the closed door stopped the redhead from further arguing her case and Gerda crossed the room abruptly, secretly glad for the interruption. She had watched the princess grow into a beautiful young woman and over the years she had learn to recognise the optimism that the redhead portrayed was no more than a mask to hide her vulnerability.

The King and Queen had been longing for a child of their own for years before Elsa was brought to the castle. Perhaps it was really out of kindness that they had taken the baby in and raised her; but Gerda would not be surprised that their desire for a child was a huge contributing factor. There was no doubt Elsa brought the royal couple great joy, a happiness that only doubled when they were blessed with their very own, Anna, three years later. Even with their own flesh and blood, Elsa was still groomed to lead whereas Anna was allowed free rein over whatever the young girl choses to indulge in for the day. It was no wonder then that the redhead would feel overshadowed and made insignificant by a sister that she was not even related to.

But there was something else, something that even the two women that she had watched over during their younger years haven't realised. The way Anna had looked at Elsa was more than just adoration and the way Elsa had returned those innocent glances was more than affection. Even from a tender age, their lives were indisputably entwined; their hearts attached by the red string of fate. She loathed watching both of them bit their tongues over words that should have been said yet there was little she could do. Forcing them to face their feelings for the other would only serve to drive them further apart in fear.

Gerda pulled the heavy door opened and was greeted with the sight of Elsa with a fist comically raised to the wood to knock again. Speak of the devil.

"Elsa." The housekeeper greeted as the blonde lowered her hand.

"Gerda, a pleasure to see you again. Is the Princess around?"

Gerda noted the blonde's stiff tone and posture. Clearly she had reverted back to formalities again despite the little progress they had made since their last meeting. Biting back a sigh in resignation, Gerda turned to the expectant redhead on the bed.

"Princess Anna, Grand Marshal Frost is here to see you."

Anna frowned; quickly picking up on the rapidly growing tension cued by the housekeeper's used of the blonde's rank. The comely housekeeper rarely addressed the blonde with such formality and it was disconcerting to hear it now. She could only wonder about their exchange in the threshold.

"Send her in, please." Anna shifted, moving to sit upright in bed, suddenly conscious of how disorganised her bedroom was and how inappropriate that she would be entertaining guests in her private chambers. But it was Elsa; they had practically slept in the same bed together, surely all expected propriety had long been thrown out the window.

Gerda pulled the door opened wider, stepping aside to allow the blonde entry. With a slight bow, she excused herself, closing the door firmly behind her.

The silence that stretched between the two women was anything but palatable. After what felt like eternity but was in reality only mere minutes of Elsa standing stiffly just inside the door with Anna regarding her from the bed, the redhead broke the silence first. Clearly Elsa was a true master at remaining as silent as a metaphorical statue and Anna severely lack the patience for extended periods of stillness.

"Hi, stranger." She greeted breathily.

Elsa smiled in response, an empty one that did not quite reach her eyes.

"I take it you've heard my happy news." Anna continued tentatively.

Elsa chuckled humourlessly. "If that's what it really is." The words were mumbled under the blonde's breath but Anna heard each syllable and they cut straight into her heart.

"Do you not approve?" Anna asked quietly, eyes downcast. Their conversation had taken a turn for the worse a little too quickly for her liking.

"Does it matter?" Elsa murmured, more to herself than to Anna.

"It's true love! Hans is the perfect prince charming I could ever ask for!" Anna's voice grew louder in frustration, unable to understand why Elsa just could not be happy for her.

"Anna…" Elsa sighed in exasperation. She hadn't meant to confront the redhead, merely to ask if this engagement was really what the princess wanted. The last thing she wanted was for the redhead to get hurt. Emotional scars never really fade away, not even with time. They would always be there, waiting in the darkness of one's heart, waiting for their chance to swallow one whole and render them barely functional. Elsa never want Anna to ever have to go through that sort of suffering. It would put a damper on the blazing light that was Anna.

"Don't you dare use that patronising tone of voice with me. What did I ever do to you?!" A haze of red clouded her vision and Anna could feel her body trembling in an unfamiliar rage. The first time they had a chance to talk in more than a week and that was all Elsa wanted to say?

"_Screw Hans. All I wanted was you but you couldn't give me that. I'm already settling so why can't you just be happy for me?!"_ Anna screamed in her mind, her unrequited and conflicted feelings further fuelling her anger. She was tired of fighting herself, tired of trying to figure out her emotions and she unwittingly unleashed her growing frustrations on the only outlet before her, Elsa.

"What would _you_ know about love? Have you even _loved_? _You_ only know how to shut people out. To run away from your problems. You think you are so selfless but all you really care about is _yourself_!" The second the words left her mouth, Anna immediately regretted them. Elsa may have perfected the art of keeping her face completely impassive but her cerulean eyes always betrayed her true emotions. Anna watched as the astonishment faded away from the blonde's clear blue eyes, replaced quickly by hurt, confusion then finally settled on grim acceptance.

"I'm sorry, Elsa… That was uncalled for…" Anna quickly apologised, but she was much too late, Elsa already had her back turn with one hand on the doorknob.

"Don't be. There is much truth in your words." Elsa's voice was soft, defeated even. "But you are wrong Anna. I have loved." She looked back, meeting the redhead's eyes. "I know things haven't been easy while we were… separated. But I couldn't risk hurting you any more than I already have. I hadn't planned on you ever finding out. If lying would keep you safe, I'd gladly take that secret to the grave. I've loved – no, _love_ you since the day you were born and I _always_ will."

With a soft click that resounded with finality in the silent room, Anna was left alone in her room. Glum realisation dawned on her as her mind registered the blonde's words. Elsa had not had the benefit of suppressed memories. Every single day must have been torturous as she was plagued with her guilt and the consequences of her actions; and she had been willing to relive those memories until her very last breath.

"_Elsa loves me."_ For once, the little voice in her head was silent. But her elation at the blonde's subtle confession was short lived.

Anna was so wrong.

Elsa wasn't the selfish one.

She was.

And she was so unworthy of the blonde's unconditional love.

She needed to fix the mess she had created.

xxx

A hooded figure walked briskly through the quiet duchy of Weaselton, sticking closely to the shadows. Night had fallen hours earlier, the sleepy town barely lit by the crescent moon hanging high in the cloudy night sky.

Pausing by a cart by the edge of the Keep's courtyard piled with unmarked crates, the figure stooped down to remove the brick wedged against the wheel. With the obstruction removed, all it took was a light push to send the cart careening through the courtyard. The cart rolled forward, steadily picking up speed as it approached the Keep's gates; its wheels creaking eerily in the night.

The pair of guards patrolling by the Keep's entrance quickly took noticed from the noise and hastened from their posts. As they rushed towards the cart, using their large frames to slow down its motions, the cloaked figure snuck through the unguarded entrance.

The Duke of Weaselton should really stop scrimping on security.

By the time the guards had the unruly cart under control, the figure was already slipping unnoticed into the Duke's office on the topmost floor of the Keep.

"Hello, Duke." The figure greeted in a raspy voice, causing the moustached man to jerk in his seat in surprise.

"H – How did you get in?!" He sputtered through rapid breaths.

The figure settled into a settee by the door, calmly extinguishing a candle by the low table before it. Positioning himself such that light from the remaining candle on the Duke's desk could not reach his face, he crossed his legs, tapping a well-polished boot against the stone floor.

"Your guards on duty tonight are not particularly bright. I hope you wouldn't be sending them for our next operation." There was a hint of amusement in the figure's voice as he spoke, keeping his head lowered.

"What operation?" The Duke squeaked, shakily removing a crisp handkerchief from his breast pocket to wipe at his brow.

"On the fourth day of the last month of autumn, Arendelle will be hosting a three day tourney with the Southern Isles. This, my friend, is the opportunity you've been waiting for. Sent two of your best men to the Southern Isles, have them blend in with the competitors that our Southern friends will be sending for this glorious occasion. Succeed and you'll have more gold than you could ever wish for. Fail…and you'd only lose two men for the effort."

The Duke wrung the linen beneath his desk, contemplating the other man's words.

"I'll be sure to succeed." The Duke spoke resolutely, his fingers curled into tight fists. There was no room for error; he might not have another chance in future. Besides, all he had to wager were two men and his guards were dispensable.

* * *

A/N:

Keyword: Plot.


	12. Sticks And Stones

A/N:

Great big hello to the new followers!

And an equally huge one to those who have stuck with me this far. Our favourite couple will get their happy ending but not in this chapter...

Filler chapter 1/2. Sorry!

* * *

Anna stared at the nondescript wooden door of Elsa's office, fidgeting with her hands as she contemplated on running away. She had already procrastinate for a day, unable to work up the courage to face the blonde and fixated on the excuse that they both needed some space to think.

"_No. I have to apologise."_

Squaring her shoulders in resolve, she raised a clenched fist and rapped on the door. The silence that ensured gnawed at her nerves, each passing second causing her to lose more of what little courage she had mustered up.

Anna tried again, knocking out a rhythm and waited, nervously shifting her weight from foot to foot. Another minute passed and there was still no response; no voice beckoning her to enter, no indication whatsoever that her presence had been acknowledged. Turning the handle, Anna pushed the door opened tentatively; taking some comfort that it was at least unlocked.

"Elsa?" She called out, eyes scanning the room; half expecting to see the blonde peering up at her from behind an unfurled parchment.

The emptiness greeted her with its silence.

The seat behind the desk was empty, the desk before it devoid of the usual assortment of parchments and writing materials. Anna stepped further into the office, letting the door swing silently shut behind her. Spotting the closed door of an adjoining room that was Elsa's private bedchambers, Anna crossed towards it, wrenching the door open and sticking her head through the opening.

A wave of disappointment flooded through her as her eyes fell on the neatly made narrow bed by the corner, the sheets meticulously smoothed out. As Anna retreated from the room, she noticed Elsa's sheathed sword sitting on its holder on a wooden dresser.

"Where are you, Elsa…" Anna murmured in worry. Elsa always had her sword with her; more so to indicate her status than for actual protection. To see it left behind with the blonde nowhere in sight only caused the redhead's gut to clench with dread.

Anna quickly left the blonde's quarters. She was hardly claustrophobic but being in Elsa's quarters with the blonde's distinctive scent of a fresh snow fall was too much to bear at the moment, even more so when said blonde wasn't physically present.

There was stillness in the room that was so thick that Anna figured the blonde hadn't returned recently.

As Anna hurried down the stairs, her mind frantically thought of all the likely places where Elsa might be. Her frustration growing as she realised just how little she knew about the blonde's habits. She knew next to nothing about Elsa.

The guilt intensified as she dashed out through the Keep's doors, unshed tears stinging her eyes.

"_I am so sorry, Elsa."_

xxx

"Oh, did I miss something, Sven?"

The reindeer made a disgruntled face and Kristoff promptly translated in a gruff voice. "Yes, you forgot my snack."

The blond feigned surprise. "Oh no, I didn't. How could I forget!" Brandishing a carrot from his back pocket, he took a bite of the vegetable before holding it out to the eager reindeer. "Here you go, buddy!"

As the reindeer indulged in his treat, Kristoff pushed his arms upwards in a much needed back stretch. He had spent all morning brushing down the reindeer, diligently combing out the matted fur and giving the beast a much needed shower. Leaning back against the stable stalls, he watched as Sven lapped at a trough of water.

A flash of orange caught both the man and reindeer's attention and they turn as one to watch Anna fly through the Keep's doors, almost stumbling as the redhead jumped down the three stone steps into the courtyard.

"Hey, feisty-pants!" Kristoff called out, causing the princess to jerk her head in his direction.

Immediately changing course, the redhead ran across the courtyard towards them, her sudden movements resulting in Sven backtracking hurriedly.

"Have you seen her?" Anna asked, slightly out of breath, eyes frantic.

Kristoff's eyes narrowed as he took in the princess's red rimmed eyes. "What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" He asked in concern. "Is it that bastard, Hans? I'll pound him into the ground." The blond gritted his teeth, smacking a clenched fist into his other palm.

Anna blinked in surprise but filed away the man's words for later. Why is it that everyone seems to know something about Hans that she doesn't?

"No, no." She shook her head vehemently, waving away the knight's concern. "Have you seen Elsa?"

"Elsa? She took a few personal days off. Something about needing to leave for a bit." Kristoff tilted his head, studying the redhead intently.

"When did she leave?" Anna pressed.

"Uhhh… around midday yesterday. Is something wrong?"

Anna's heart sank. Midday yesterday. That was right after their conversation in her bedroom. _"Way to go, Anna. You've outdone yourself this time. You hurt Elsa so badly that she had to take a few personal days off."_

"Did she say where she was going?" Anna swallowed the lump in her throat, fighting the rising panic that Elsa might never return.

Kristoff glanced to Sven, the reindeer rolling its muscular shoulders in what would have come off as a noncommittal shrug in a human. "No. She didn't."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the redhead had broken into a sprint across the courtyard and to the main gate where her horse waited patiently by the bridge that led back to the castle.

"Geez… wonder what's up with her." Kristoff eyed the reindeer and Sven snorted in response.

"Heck, wonder what's up with Elsa too. I've never seen her taking personal days off. That woman's a workaholic."

Sven snorted again and pawed at the ground.

Kristoff sighed and stared up at the top floor of the Keep, his eyes seeking out Elsa's open window. "Yeah, I'm worried about her too."

xxx

Elsa dug her heels deeper into her horse's flanks. The black stallion pulled lightly on the reins in discomfort but otherwise picked up its pace, streaking through the forest in a full gallop. She could occasionally catch glimpses the sparkling waters of the fjord on her right as her steed took her deeper into the forest, following a partially concealed dirt track covered with dead leaves.

Her thighs and calves were numbed from keeping her body poised above the saddle so she would not be jolted around too much during the ride. A trickle of sweat ran down her back, the rush of the wind in her face doing nothing to alleviate the heat from the midday sun.

Spotting a break in the trees on her left that indicated the fork in the path, Elsa steered her steed towards it, tugging back on the reins and prompting the beast to slow down gradually into a trot.

Finding a clearing a few minutes later, Elsa urged her steed to stop, quickly dismounting and leading the beast to a patch of grass to graze. Her white cotton shirt had come untucked, the material cool against her skin as she rested on the thick trunk of a fallen tree. Pulling a water flask from the leather pack that she had removed from the stallion's saddle, she took a large swig of water, her eyes closing in the brief respite brought about by the cool liquid running down her throat.

She had spent most of the night riding aimlessly through the forest, stopping occasionally to allow her horse to rest while she slept fitfully propped up against a tree. Nightmares plagued her rest, visions of herself blasting Anna with her powers repeating endlessly. Except each time the vision ended was different; steadily worsening until the nightmarish visions ended with Anna frozen solid before shattering into a billion shards that ripped through her. That last nightmare had caused the blonde jerk awake with a blood curling scream and a thick layer of frost beneath her seated body. Needless to say, Elsa did not dare close her eyes again for the rest of the night; choosing instead to clamber upon her horse and ride through the darkness.

She shouldn't be too far from her destination now. It was halfway through an unappetising breakfast of some bread and cheese when Elsa finally decided on where she needed to go. She had far too many questions and it was high time she got some answers.

Deciding that she had enough rest for now and rejuvenated for the time being, Elsa pushed herself to her feet, dusting of her riding breeches as she made her way back to her horse. Tucking the reins around the harness, she slapped the stallion on its flank, sending it rearing before dashing off down the path. The stallion was a palace horse and would find its way home. Turning back to face the path snaking between trees, Elsa hefted the leather pack onto her shoulder and continued on foot.

It was a good thirty minutes of navigating her way around fallen trees and large broken branches with sweat rolling down her back before Elsa could see the moss covered valley from between a gap in the trees. With her destination in sight, Elsa jogged the remaining distance, emerging from the tree line and following the dirt path to the centre of the valley whilst dodging steaming geysers.

Valley of the living rock.

Outcrops of the rock face, interrupted by moss covered terraces formed a loose perimeter around the centre of the valley. The lush greenery of the moss contrasted against the greying rock faces while a perpetual fog hung low in the air. Boulders and rocks of varying sizes sat haphazardly around, some covered by moss while others shone beneath the weak sunlight that managed to filter through.

Elsa stood in the centre of it all, taking in the unusual sight. The seconds ticked past and she began to feel like an idiot standing amidst rocks. Was she supposed to say something? Was there a secret code that she should know? This was where the mysterious trolls that inhabited the forest were rumoured to live, right? This was where she was supposedly found, right?

There was a low rumble and the ground beneath her began trembling, the motion causing Elsa to tense, lowering herself slightly to improve her centre of gravity as she held her arms out for better balance. The rocks were shaking from side to side now, almost as if they were attempting to loosen themselves from the compact earth. One by one, they began rolling towards the alarmed blonde.

The rocks formed a circle around the blonde then literally came to life.

Elsa's eyes bulged in surprise even as she fought back the urge to scream in shock. Several pairs of eyes peered earnestly at her, wide grins on their decidedly humanoid features saved for their bulbous noses and large bat like ears.

"Er, hi?" Elsa gave a tentative wave, suddenly self-conscious with so many curious eyes focused on her.

The trolls smiled brighter, collectively taking several steps forward and closing in on the blonde.

"I'm Elsa." Elsa dropped onto one knee, addressing a troll that she decided had relatively feminine features.

"The fallen snowflake…" The trolls erupted into a hushed whisper of awe that spread through the valley, almost causing the blonde to fall over in surprise.

"Fallen snowflake?" Elsa repeated in confusion. "I'm sorry. My name is Elsa Frost. I've come to seek your help."

"We know who you are, Elsa." The troll that she addressed spoke in a comely female voice and Elsa gave herself a mental pat on the back for her astute observation.

"Come. Grand Pabbie will want to see you."

"Whoa!" Elsa yelped in surprise as she was swept off her feet and onto her back with the trolls supporting her weight.

They moved as one, rolling her forward then depositing her onto her feet before a large moss covered boulder with several tuffs of drying grass on one end. The rock rotated, and a wizened troll flipped onto his feet.

"Ahh…the little snowflake all grown up." The troll with a vine of yellow crystals dangling around his chest spoke in a gravelly voice.

"Grand Pabbie?" Elsa asked apprehensively, remembering what the other troll had said.

"Yes, yes. Come along little one. Let me take a good look at you." Pabbie shuffled towards a rock ledge, hopping up effortlessly.

Dropping back onto one knee so she would be at eye level with Pabbie, Elsa waited patiently as he tilted her chin left and right, scrutinising her intently.

"You are troubled." Pabbie spoke after a few minutes. "What is it that you have come here to seek?"

Elsa ignored the many inquisitive eyes boring into her back as she focused on the elder troll before her. "Answers." Her voice wavered and she gulped audibly, steeling her nerves.

"Very well, speak your mind, Elsa. Perhaps we might have an answer for your questions." Pabbie smiled good-naturedly.

"The King showed me a scroll that was apparently found on my person when I was taken into the castle." Elsa began, brows furrowing as she tried to piece together the sentences. "I – I can't exactly _read_ the symbols written into the parchment. But I can understand it in an abstract way?" She trailed off, smiling sheepishly at how absurd her words sounded.

Pabbie only nodded, smiling knowingly and Elsa continued. "I think it speaks of my powers and how it's driven by fear – or…"

The elder troll had raised a hand to cut her off and Elsa faltered. "Not driven by fear." He corrected. "Fear will be your enemy. Tell me, Elsa, what is it that you fear most?" Pabbie patted her hand, his palm rough against her skin.

The image of Anna flashed to the forefront of her mind and Elsa lowered her head, shoulders drooping. "I'm afraid of hurting Anna." She spoke softly.

"Anna…" Pabbie repeated thoughtfully. "Ahh… the Arendelle princess. Was she hurt by your hands recently?"

Elsa's head shot up in a frown. "No. I don't believe so, not physically at least. I had – I had control around her. More than before." She admitted.

"More than this?" Pabbie waved an arm around him and Elsa turned to look.

To her horror, the valley was coated in a thin layer of frost and she had barely noticed that the other trolls were no longer paying attention to her conversation with their elder. Instead, the trolls were sliding around on the ice, their rough feet scraping up frost as they skidded from one end to the other.

Elsa's eyes snapped back to her hands still firmly clutched in Pabbie's large ones, a sprinkle of frost crawling up his forearms. Wrenching out of his grasp, she began apologising profusely.

"I am so sorry, Grand Pabbie."

"No need. I do not believe hurting Anna is your greatest fear. Think harder, Elsa. What is it that you are most afraid of? Conquer it and you will have control once more."

Elsa squeezed her eyes shut, her brows scrunching together and she concentrated on her thoughts.

When had she first gained complete control? _When Anna did not flinch away in fear on the ship._

When did she begin losing that control? _When Anna got engaged to Hans._

_When Anna got engaged._

_When she lost Anna._

"Losing Anna." Elsa whispered, gasping in the pain of her realisation.

"There we go." Pabbie said kindly, tilting Elsa's head by the chin so he could peer into her confused eyes. "The solution to your problem is easy."

"But how? I've lost her. She's… chosen another." Elsa swallowed, fighting the bile rising in her throat at the mental image of a laughing Anna with Hans.

"Has she? Or did you push her to another?" Pabbie leaned forward, staring unblinkingly into Elsa's eyes. "I see conflict. Hurt. Lots of hurt on both parties." He paused, a curious glint appearing in his eyes. "I see she has regained her original memories. Your powers have negated mine somehow." Pabbie chuckled. "I should have seen that coming."

"Wait, you suppressed Anna's memories?" Elsa pulled away.

"Well, yes. You were present, if I recall."

"I was?" Elsa glanced around her, puzzled. "I don't remember…"

"Of course you wouldn't. I made sure of that. You weren't meant to find this place on your own. Not until you were ready."

"Ready for what?" Utter confusion stretched across her features and her mind struggled to keep up. So much had happened in the span of a few minutes and she found herself with quite a lot on her mind. There would be many sleepless nights ahead as she tried to sort through her thoughts and emotions. Then there were still the nightmares and Elsa shuddered at the thought.

"To know the truth behind your birth of course!"

Elsa's pulse quickened and she sucked in a breath. The temperature around her dropped several degrees as her heart thundered in her chest. Anxiety and curiosity gripped her; she wanted to hear what else Pabbie had to say, yet she was afraid the truth might break her. He had said she was ready, but was she really?

"You are ready, child. If you weren't, you would never have found this place in your search for answers."

Elsa nodded wordlessly, waiting for the elder troll to continue.

Waving a thick, grey arm, Pabbie conjured up a trail of sparkling blue in the air. The cloud of magic coalesced then dissolved into a vision of the very same valley they were standing in, except the trolls had transformed back into immobile rocks that mostly sat unmoving on the terraces.

The image shifted; focusing in on a single snowflake as it fell from the sky, the ice crystal perfectly symmetrical, an occurrence that do not happen naturally. Elsa stared at it in wonder, feeling tightness in her chest that she recognised as a connection; as if the snowflake was a part of her, not physically but a fragment of her very being.

"The first snowflake marking the start of the winter solstice." Pabbie announced.

There was a collective sigh of awe and Elsa glanced down to see the trolls had gathered to watch. She also noted with relief that the ice she had unintentionally created had melted away with the revelation of her feelings that she had accepted for the time being anyhow.

"That snowflake is you." Pabbie continued.

"Wait, what?" Elsa squeaked, tearing her eyes away from the beautiful crystal that had begun spinning on its axis as it tumbled from the sky.

"Not you literally." Pabbie laughed, a deep throaty rumble. "But your essence. The embodiment of your powers."

The snowflake landed on a boulder in the centre of the valley that Elsa instantly recognised as Grand Pabbie in his transformed state. Holding her tongue, she waited for the elder troll to explain.

"My kind was hunted and persecuted for our gifts of magic then. But the King offered to shield us from further harm, for a price of course. Shelter in exchange for the protection of one. They wanted a child of their own; but the world was a harsh place then, rife with violence. The King and Queen wanted their future child to be protected from that bloodshed."

Elsa listened attentively, still uncertain as to how anything Pabbie had revealed would concern her.

"Ancient magic is complex and has a mind of its own. Or perhaps the Gods have a sense of humour. I'd meant to bless the royal family that night; instead, you came to be. Born _of_ magic, born _with_ magic." Pabbie wave his arm again and the vision changed into one of him carrying an infant with fine platinum hair and faint freckles across its pale cheeks.

"Is that me?" Elsa asked incredulously as she watched the child nuzzled deeper into the troll's arms then opened its eyes to peer up through clear blue orbs that seemingly glowed. It was strange, watching herself through another's memories. "Am I even human?" Elsa asked in a hushed whisper.

Pabbie chortled. "You are that and so much more."

A thought nagged at the back of Elsa's mind, reminding her of something the troll elder had mentioned. "You said the King and Queen wanted protection for their child. That child is Anna?"

Pabbie blinked slowly in acknowledgement.

"My entire existence is for the sole purpose of protecting Anna?" Elsa clarified, her brows furrowing in seriousness as she tried to comprehend the situation.

"Alas, there is much more than that. But that time has yet to come."

Elsa exhaled heavily; she was tired of ambiguous answers that raised more questions. The trolls may have thousands of years to ponder but Elsa was very much mortal and time is definitely not on her side.

"Fret not, young one. In time everything will make sense. Take this." With a twirl of his fingers, a tightly wound scroll appeared in his hands and he held it out to Elsa.

"What is it?" Elsa made to break the wax seal only to have Pabbie's hand land atop hers, stopping her movements.

"Open it when the night is at its bleakest, when uncertainty shrouds the rise of the morning sun and only when there is no other alternative. Until then, keep it safe. And one more thing; it takes two with the heart of one." Pabbie released the blonde's hands and stepped back, with a final smile of encouragement, he transformed back into a boulder. Taking Pabbie's cue, the trolls that had gathered around them reverted into their motionless state.

Elsa rose to her feet, tucking the scroll safely into her leather pack. She understood that the conversation was over and she was essentially being dismissed. Slinging her pack over her shoulder, she trudged back towards the forest; Pabbie's words weighing down her steps.

Even though she had gained some insight, Elsa was more confused than ever. Taking a final glance back at the valley, her eyes roved over the stationary rocks blanketed by a hazy fog and she could not help wondering if she had simply been talking to herself all along.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry about the lack of well... anything in this chapter...

Chapter 13 will be up in a few hours. I promise there will be some good-ish bits. Hang tight.


	13. Wishful Thinking

A/N:

As promised. =)

* * *

Two weeks, three days, twenty one hours and seventeen minutes since Elsa had left. Wait, make that eighteen minutes.

Anna's eyes stared at the clock on the desk, willing it to tick faster. Her new Lieutenant Marshal jacket, black with gold epaulettes and a single bronze aiguillette was stifling and she had to resist the urge to undo the top two buttons of the high-neck collar. How her Father and Elsa stayed in these suffocating uniforms all day she would never understand. The thought of Elsa caused her heart to sink and Anna glanced at the clock again, noting only another minute had passed.

With Elsa's hasty departure on what was beginning to seem like indefinite personal leave, Anna's appointment to her new position as ranking officer had been pushed forward. Someone needed to take over the blonde's duties and what better time for the new Lieutenant Marshal to step up?

Although Anna had been assigned her new office and adjoining quarters on the same floor, she decided to spend her time in Elsa's office instead. It just made more sense to not reinvent the wheel and work from here. After all, everything she would need to carry out her duties can be found here. It was only practical and far more convenient than walking back and forth from one office to the next whenever she needed a particular document.

At least that was what she told anyone who cared to ask, not that many did; the men knew better than to question their temporary commanding officer. In short, it was really just an excuse for her to spend her days surrounded by all things Elsa. She even spent her nights curled up in Elsa's bunk, clutching the blonde's pillow and sobbing, but if anyone asked, she will vehemently deny it.

"Do you think Elsa will be back soon?" Anna asked the palm sized ice griffin pacing across her desk; well, Elsa's desk.

The beast turned at the sound of her voice, regarding her with a tilt of his head.

"I miss her. Don't you miss her too, Gale?"

Yes, Anna had been so devoid of human interaction that she had resorted to holding one-sided conversations with the ice griffin, even naming him. Housed high up in the Keep and buried under piles of paperwork, Anna had already begun drawing comparisons with her protected lifestyle in the castle. Except it was a whole lot more isolated here. Is this how Elsa spent her days? Being so close to people yet more isolated than ever due to her rank? At least Anna had the castle staff to interact with and her parents whenever they were not busy with running the kingdom.

With a sigh, Anna turned back to the pile of scrolls stacked neatly atop one another to form a pyramid. Starting with the topmost, she broke the seal and skimmed through its contents. Another report from the scouts on the border separating Arendelle and the Southern Isles summarising the decline in hostile forces patrolling the area, no doubt due to news of her engagement to Hans.

Anna groaned, tossing the scroll onto a pile of others that she had read through. Hans, the engagement, what was she going to do? It had seemed like a great idea then and she admit she was taken with the whole prince charming and fairy tale ending that she had read about in books. Besides, Anna had always known she was expected to produce an heir to carry on the royal bloodline. If she had a brother, that responsibility would not have befallen her, but she was an only child and as much as her wonderful parents refrained from broaching the subject, that did not mean they were not concerned. At the very least, Hans was around her age, good looking and certainly carried himself well as a prince. Definitely beats any of the old farts with one foot in the grave. Their union would be expected to produce an heir and in time, Anna would get over her inappropriate attraction to Elsa. Hopefully.

At least that was the initial plan.

Sighing again, Anna picked up another scroll, barely taking in the words as she read. This one was from Oaken, detailing the repairs required for his ship and a request for funding. Anna remembered reading about the reminder in one of Elsa's meticulous to-do list and promptly approved the request. Her mind wandered as she worked through the stack of scrolls, methodically signing when required or placing them aside for Elsa to peruse whenever she decide to return.

Hans had sent her a couple of letters every few days, most of which she had skimmed through and responded politely. The content of his messages eventually turned to the lewd side, the words would have caused any other woman to blush at the attention but not with Anna especially in her distracted state. If anything, they filled her with revulsion and she quickly tossed them aside as if burnt.

"_Where are you, Elsa… I need you…"_

With her thoughts drifting back to Elsa again as they always did, Anna decided she may as well call it a night. It wasn't as if she would be able to get any more work done considering the late hour and she had a long day ahead tomorrow filled with the selection process for competitors representing Arendelle during the tourney, the very tourney that _she_ had suggested and will be held in celebration of _her_ engagement. Really, she had no one else to blame for her predicament; she brought it upon herself.

Blowing out the sole candle illuminating the room on her desk, she made her way through the darkened room with the aid of the pale moonlight streaming in unchecked through the windows. A shadow shifted in her peripheral vision and Anna snapped her head around, blinking rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

The room was still, everything in its place. Scoffing at herself, Anna continued on her way; her eyes fixated on the door leading into Elsa's private quarters. She would rather not have to find her way through the dark Keep to her new room. Who knew which deceased officer lurked in there; destined to haunt its successor.

The door to the office swung open behind her, letting in a gust of chilly air and Anna spun around, a piercing shriek erupting from her parted lips as a figure stepped across the threshold.

xxx

Elsa winced, the shrillness of Anna's scream hurting her ears and it didn't look like the redhead intended to stop. Closing the distance in a few long strides, Elsa clapped her palm over Anna's opened mouth, muffling the sound and immediately bringing some relief to her hearing. Miraculously, none of the guards came rushing up the stairs and Elsa made a mental note to check who was on duty tonight. Clearly they needed a little reminder to be a whole lot more vigilant while on patrol.

"Sshh! Anna, its me." Elsa shushed the wide-eyed woman with an apparently very healthy set of lungs. The panic in Anna's eyes seemed to fade into recognition and Elsa cautiously lifted her palm away, ready to clamp it down should the redhead decided to let loose another bloodcurdling scream. Thankfully, Anna seemed to have gone into a state of momentarily stunned silence instead.

"I – you…W – what are you doing here?!" Anna sputtered.

"I could ask the same of you. This is my office is it not?" Elsa quirked a quizzical eyebrow, finally noticing the redhead's new uniform. "I see you have been appointed. Congratulations."

"Elsa?" Anna asked tentatively, still unable to believe that Elsa was standing right before her.

Was this another one of her very realistic hallucinations? The blonde looked real, dishevelled and haggard perhaps with dark circles under her eyes, but definitely real. Anna's eyes trailed down Elsa's slender frame, smaller and slimmer than she had remembered or perhaps it was the bulk of the officer's jacket. Elsa's white cotton shirt was crumpled, even torn in several places, her boots were scuffed with dirt caking around the soles and her dark riding beeches in no better state with smudges of mud against the fabric. Despite her grubby attire, Elsa's hair still shone unnaturally in the moonlight.

"You are real." Anna whispered and threw her arms around the startled blond, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. "You are back. You are really here. I'm so sorry. I've missed you so much. I thought I'd never see you again…" Anna murmured in between stifled sobs, her face pressed into Elsa's neck, uncaring about getting dirt on her own uniform.

Elsa awkwardly wrapped her arms around Anna's waist, patting the younger woman reassuringly on the back. The memory of their last conversation was still fresh in her mind and Elsa wasn't sure how she should behave. Anna finally pulled back several minutes later, wiping away the tears in her eyes as she sniffled.

"Sorry. I ruined your shirt even more." She smiled sheepishly, her eyes dropping to the wet stain on the fabric covering Elsa's shoulder. Her eyes dropped further and fell upon a large patch of dried blood on the blonde's right side that she had missed before.

Gasping, she pried herself from Elsa's arms, regretting the dissipating warmth but there were more important things on her mind. "You are hurt!" Anna reached towards the hem of Elsa's shirt in concern, intending on having a look at the wound.

"I'm fine." Elsa stepped back, pushing away the redhead's hands.

The wound definitely needed tending to, but Elsa wasn't prepared for Anna touching her bare skin. The past two weeks had given Elsa ample time to think but it clearly wasn't enough for her to figure out whatever her feelings for Anna were. She was fiercely protective of the woman, but whether that had stemmed from the way the Gods destined her to be or from something else altogether, Elsa still had absolutely no idea.

"Stop being stubborn. You are hurt. It's late and unless you want to make a big deal of things by heading to the infirmary, I suggest you let me help." Anna caught Elsa's wrist, dragging the blonde into her private chambers. "Sit." She ordered, pointing sternly at the bed and Elsa meekly obeyed.

So much for keeping away from Anna.

"Anna, I'll be fine. Really. You don't have to do this." Elsa pleaded. "It's not serious at all. I can handle it on my own." She watched as the redhead pulled open drawers.

"Just tell me where the bandages are." Anna glared. Why was Elsa being so difficult anyway? She was just trying to help. It was the least she could do or maybe she was just feeling guilty about how their last conversation had ended.

"Probably easier if I get it." Elsa pushed off from the mattress, grimacing as flakes of dried dirt left an imprint on the white covers.

"Elsa. Sit." Anna's voice was low, carrying a hint of warning behind her words. Like a disobedient dog reprimanded by its owner, Elsa plopped back onto the mattress. Nodding in satisfaction, Anna raised a questioning eyebrow. "First aid supplies. Where are they?"

"Wardrobe. Bottom compartment. In a box." Elsa responded dully.

Smiling in triumph, Anna moved to the wide wooden wardrobe on the other side of the room, quickly returning with a wooden crate of medical supplies that she placed onto the bedside table.

"Can I at least take a quick shower first? I'm covered in mud and I'm not so keen on an infection."

Anna pursed her lips, mildly irritated at the validity of the request despite getting the feeling that Elsa just wanted an excuse to leave the room. "Fine. Don't take too long." She acceded.

Elsa literally ran to the attached bathroom and locking the door behind her.

This was going to be harder than she thought. Anna sighed as the sound of a tap running filtered through from the bathroom. Lighting several candles on the dresser, she returned to the wardrobe, rummaging through neatly organised piles of clothing before finally pulling out clean bed sheets. Yanking off the soiled covers and dumping them in a pile by the foot of the bed, she began putting on fresh linen; desperate to keep her mind busy and off the metaphorical elephant in the room.

xxx

Elsa sat in the bathtub, methodically sponging herself, letting rivulets of warm water run down her battered and bruised body. She would have preferred a hot bath and let the water soothe her aching muscles but that would probably have been a really bad idea. Prodding at the wounds in her side; five long slashes equally spaced, she hissed when soapy water seeped into the deep gashes.

Damn wolves.

She should have known better than to trek through the woods surrounding the North Mountain in the middle of the night. Or paid a little more attention to her surroundings. At least she had managed to mostly dodge the second swipe across her back, sustaining a superficial wound that had already began to scab. She doubted she would have made it back alive with additional blood loss.

From the awkward angle, Elsa could already see it was beginning to fester, the torn skin around the edges red and throbbing. The deeper areas of the gashes were still bleeding, pinpricks of blood growing into sizable droplets that trickled along the indentation the wound left in her skin.

Anna was going to have quite a lot on her hands.

Elsa sighed, pulling her hair out of its braid and dunking a bucket of warm water on her head. Her wounds stung but Elsa barely noticed the pain shooting up her side, her mind distracted.

"_Anna. What am I going to do?"_

On one hand, she really needed help with tending to the wound. On the other, she wasn't sure about having Anna's hands on her bare skin. The thought was enough to make her blush and send her heart pounding erratically. These new feelings stirring within her only served to heighten her senses and emotions around Anna; so much so that she had begun overanalysing every single gesture and word spoken. Everything made sense and didn't at the same time. Elsa knew she love Anna, that much was certain. But what constitutes that love?

Pabbie's words immediately came to her mind, "It takes two with the heart of one." What was that even supposed to mean? Two persons in love? Assuming that she was one of two, who was the other? Anna? No, that can't be, though Pabbie did mentioned that she had pushed Anna into the arms of another.

"Gah!" Elsa huffed out in frustration, combing her wet hair with her fingers. "Magical trolls, my arse. Might as well call yourselves love experts." She muttered angrily as she rinsed herself off.

xxx

Anna's head jerked up at the sound of the bathroom lock clicking; she had dozed off as she waited on the bunk, her back leaning against the wall and her knees drawn up to her chest. Shaking her head to clear the sleepy haze over her brain, she watched as Elsa emerged from the bathroom.

Elsa looked… different. A good sort of different obviously. Her hair hung down her back in wet locks, the moisture causing the platinum blonde strands to take on a darker hue. The thin sheer material of a loose fitting nightshirt and matching pants clung to her svelte frame and took all of Anna's willpower not to openly gawk. Elsa's lips were moving as she spoke but Anna could barely focus on the words.

"Anna? Anna!" Elsa snapped her fingers before the redhead's face.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Anna asked in a dazed.

"I said I need some help." Elsa repeated, gesturing to the box of bandages on the bedside table.

"Ohh. Right." Anna scooted to the edge of the bed, making space for the blonde.

As Anna started laying out the essentials, Elsa settled on her left side, propping herself up with a pillow. She could feel the tender skin protesting as she shifted, the wound throbbing with vigour. Her body instinctively tensing as the mattress moved behind her as Anna approached.

"I'm just going to lift your shirt a little." Anna announced as she reached for the hem, pulling it back and unconsciously sucking in a breath as the wound was revealed.

Bad could not even begin to describe it. Most of the dried blood had been cleared from the lacerations which now oozed a clear, yellowish fluid. Anna could only imagine just how much pain the blonde must have been in. Pouring some iodine on a thick wad of gauze, she gingerly pressed it against the gashes.

"Sorry, sorry!" Anna grimaced as Elsa hissed in pain and she hastened her movements; unwilling to prolong the blonde's suffering.

"There. The painful part is over." Anna patted Elsa's should in reassurance as she disposed of another wad of blood and iodine stained gauze.

Half a jar of strong smelling ointment and a cushioning layer of gauze later, Anna began the arduous winding bandages. Anna's face flushed a beet-red each time her forearms unintentionally grazed below Elsa's breast and she fought hard to keep her mind blank, resolutely snuffing out thoughts of how soft and supple the blonde's skin felt beneath her hands. With the gaping wounds tended to, Anna's mind no longer had its distraction and it was all she could do not to trail her fingers down Elsa's midsection and –. _"Stop it, Anna! Clean thoughts!"_

Anna fingers trembled as she secured the bandages after adequately covering the wound. Tugging down Elsa's nightshirt, Anna hesitated a fraction of a second before wrapping her arms around the blonde's shoulders, eliciting a small gasp of surprise.

"A – Anna?" Elsa called out tentatively as she was pulled into an embrace with Anna pressed snugly against her back.

"What happened… wherever you were?" Anna asked, her voice muffled against Elsa's shoulder.

"I – I…" Elsa contemplated lying. "Wolves. Caught me off guard." She finally explained.

"Caught you off guard?" Anna repeated, incredulous. "Well, that's a first."

Elsa shrugged. "I was distracted."

They fell into a comfortable silence with Anna still embracing the older woman from behind.

"I'm sorry." Anna spoke first, her voice soft. "I was angry… at myself and I took out that anger on you. I shouldn't have said what I said and I am really sorry for hurting you." She felt Elsa nodding in acceptance of her apology and she continued. "I am so confused, Elsa… I thought if I ignored these…feelings, they would go away. I thought I was making the right choice for everyone. But I was so wrong. What am I going to do?"

Elsa pursed her lips, her heart wrenching at the sadness in Anna's voice. "You should do what's right for you, Anna. What everyone thinks is the least of your worries. You are the one who has to live with your decisions. Make them for yourself. Not for others and definitely not me."

"Your opinion matters to me."

"It shouldn't. You don't need my approval. If you feel marrying Hans is the right choice. Then I will support your decision. Your happiness is all that matters to me."

"If that's the case, then I'll take your advice." Anna tilted Elsa's chin to face her, her eyes burning with determination.

Elsa inhaled sharply at the proximity. This close, she could see the tinge of green in Anna's clear azure eyes or even count the freckles on rosy cheeks if she was so inclined to.

"Anna?" Elsa asked hesitantly, her eyes searching the redhead's for a sign.

Anna inched closer in response, steadily closing the distance between their faces. She could feel Elsa's breath ghosting against her lips, cerulean eyes wide with unmistakable anticipation that gave her the courage that she needed. In a way, Elsa wanted it too. Elsa wanted her. And that was enough for Anna.

She gingerly pressed her lips against Elsa's, a contented sigh rising in her throat at the contact. Her heart felt like it was about to burst from the joy that surge through her being, every nerve ending in her body tingling from the fire ignited by the simple act of intimacy.

Elsa pulled away far too soon for her liking and Anna's shoulders sagged in disappointment.

"We shouldn't." Elsa averted her eyes. "We can't do this, Anna."

"Why not? You just told me to decide what's best for me." Anna frowned in confusion.

"That's not what I meant." Elsa squeezed her eyes shut, taking deep calming breaths.

"You're being a hypocrite. You are what's best for me. You always have and always will be. I love you, Elsa. I am completely and utterly _in_ love with you. I should have said it from the very start instead of projecting my feelings for you on to Hans. I'm trying to fix this mess that I created by starting with you, Elsa." Anna stroked Elsa's cheek with her thumb, trying to cajole the older woman to meet her eyes.

"You are engaged, Anna." Elsa reminded tiredly, pulling away from the redhead's touch and leaning back against the wall.

"To hell with the engagement. Surely it can be called off." Anna scoffed.

"It's not that easy. The diplomacy between Arendelle and the Southern Isles are tied to your engagement."

"There must be another way to placate them."

"Yes. War." Elsa turned to regard the younger woman through hard eyes. "They will stop at nothing to conquer Arendelle."

"How would that be any different? The marriage would seal Arendelle's fate anyway. It's just a matter of time before Arendelle falls under the Southern rule. Why are you giving me that look?" Anna asked brusquely.

Elsa stared intently at Anna, as if seeing the woman for the first time. There was something different about the redhead, a newfound grim awareness of the harsh world they were living in.

"I spent the last two weeks handling the military affairs in your absence." She began by way of explanation. "And I've learnt the enormity of my foolish actions. Or maybe I've just learnt to be paranoid about everything and everyone."

"Oh, Anna. I'm sorry to put you through this."

"Sorry for the paper cuts or for how I struggled with my unrequited feelings for you?" Anna asked teasingly.

"Both." Elsa smiled grimly.

"What are we going to do, Elsa?" Anna asked quietly after a few moments, her eyes staring unseeingly at the cloudy skies through the open window.

"I don't know." Elsa sighed, resting her head against the wall. "But we can't do whatever this is. You are still engaged and you have a reputation to uphold." She stared at her hands, noting the absence of frost on her fingertips.

"I couldn't care less about my reputation." Anna muttered bitterly.

"I do. And I won't let you destroy yourself."

"No. You'd rather destroy me by staying away." Anna retorted, turning to glare daggers at the blonde. "Correct me if I'm wrong." She challenged.

Elsa only smiled in the polite and impassive manner that she so often used to shield herself from the world. She had no answer to that statement. The chaste kiss lingered on her lips and she was far too afraid to even consider the possibilities.

* * *

A/N:

Bit of a teaser for now...

I'll apologise in advance. I had a storyline all planned out initially... but its all gone down the drain now. This story deviated so far off the original plan that it's pretty much writing itself.

My sincere apologies if there were any discrepancies in the flow. I've tried to be consistent and have been checking back on previous chapters as I write.

But if you do spot any, drop me a PM!

Also, I've tried to cut down on the epithets. Are the sentences flowing better?


	14. Hypocritical

"You wanted to see me, Pappa?"

The King glanced up from the report in his hands and beamed at his daughter. Rising from his seat, he returned the affectionate embrace before gesturing for Anna to join him on the chaise in the corner of the study.

As soon as they were comfortably seated, he cut straight to the chase. "What's going on between you and Elsa?"

The changes in emotions across Anna's face would have been astounding to watch but was only a cause for concern to the King. Shock, stunned, guilt, shame then determination fleeted across Anna's features, speaking volumes about her emotions.

"Nothing." She squeaked, quickly averting her gaze. She was an open book and she knew it.

"Anna… I am your father. Let me help. Whatever it is, you can tell me and we can figure things out together." The King sighed, taking Anna's hands into his own. "The both of you are behaving very strangely recently and your mother and I are very concern."

"It's nothing really." Anna shrugged. "I'm just stressed out about the tourney and the engagement… and it's just overwhelming." It wasn't an outright lie but it may as well have been. The tourney and her engagement were the last things on her mind. She was more fixated on her relationship with Elsa or whatever it was.

"It's just…" The King waited patiently for Anna to organise her thoughts; knowing from experience it was just a matter of time before she cracked under pressure and spilled everything.

"I don't think agreeing to marry Hans was a wise decision…" Anna winced inwardly, preparing herself for the tirade that was sure to follow.

Surprisingly, her father merely sighed and smiled in understanding. "I agree it wasn't your finest moment." He commented wryly.

"You are not mad at me?" Anna blinked in disbelief.

"Why would I be? I have to admit I'm very glad you've come to your senses. Those Southern lads are unworthy of my daughter." He made a face of disgust much to Anna's wonder. "I'd much rather you remain a spinster and rule as queen. If it's breaking off the engagement you are worried about, don't be." He squeezed Anna's hands reassuringly.

"But that might mean the Southern Isles will declare war! Our people shouldn't have to suffer for my errors." Anna protested, clearly conflicted and unwilling to allow her happiness to be at the expense of others.

"Let them come. I'd rather be threatened by an external force than have to live in fear of my new son-in-law running his sword through me. It's always easier to guard against an enemy that you can see." Her father's eyes darkened, as if reliving a similar situation in the past.

Noticing Anna studying him intently, he smiled; a cheerful glint returning to his eyes. "So who managed to capture my daughter's heart?"

Anna chuckled nervously, pulling away in embarrassment. "Honestly, I don't think it was even available in the first place." She admitted with a blush.

"Is it mutual?"

"I think so. Sh – _we_," Anna quickly corrected. "– need some time to sort things out seeing that I've gotten myself into a particularly sticky situation." That was close. Anna wasn't sure how her father would take to the news that she has strong feelings for another woman. One problem at a time. She had learnt her lesson about biting off far too much that she can chew. Unless its chocolate cake, then that's a whole other story.

The King tapped his chin thoughtfully. "It's Elsa, isn't it?" He asked softly, careful not to come across as accusatory.

Anna gaped like a fish out of water. Was it that obvious? "I… but…h – how did you know?" She stammered, as soon as the words were spoken, she clamped a hand against her mouth before she unwittingly said anything else.

The King laughed, a deep, rumble resounding from his chest. Sobering up at the half-hearted glare in annoyance from his daughter, he cleared his throat lightly in an effort to compose himself. "Well, if it's Elsa, then you have my blessing."

"Wait, what?" Anna stared, dumbfounded. Did she hear that right? "You…don't disapprove?" She asked cautiously, seeking confirmation.

"Not at all. I was expecting it actually."

"You were?"

"I had my doubts then… but yes. It's a long story, one that I will tell you all about some day. Don't let an old man's tale cloud your judgement." The King leaned back against the cushions, his expression pensive. Grand Pabbie's prediction had come to pass. He shuddered at the thought of what else the elder troll had foretold were true. "What are your plans now?"

Anna sighed heavily, fiddling with the ends of her braids. "I can't exactly send Hans a letter saying 'guess what? Let's call off the engagement!' can I?"

"I take it Elsa is of no help then?"

"You have no idea, Pappa. She's so stubborn it's infuriating. She keeps going on and on about my reputation and how I'm of royal blood while she's nothing but a mere peasant, blah blah. I just want to throttle her sometimes." Anna mimicked a strangling action, her arms gesturing wildly as she spoke; the tension in her body dissipating at the relief of finally being able to confide in someone. "And now she seems to think avoiding me is the best solution to preventing scandalous gossip."

"Ahh… the ever gallant Elsa. She's far more honourable than any noble-born. But I'm glad she feels that way. It puts my mind at ease that you have chosen someone so righteous. The Gods know somebody has to rein you in." The King chuckled.

"Not helping at all, Pappa." Anna crossed her arms, mildly miffed.

The King only laughed. "I'll speak to Elsa. And I'm sure I can convince our Southern neighbours to call off the engagement."

"Thank you, Pappa. What of the tourney?"

"That I'm afraid will have to take place as planned. It's far too late to cancel it now. They've probably set sail for Arendelle. Although we had better best them in this tourney. It'd certainly make our demands a little easier to accede to if we prove our prowess."

"Even if it doesn't, we'd have less of their champions to deal with on the battlefield." Anna added morosely and her father nodded his agreement.

xxx

Staying away did not work as well as Elsa thought. She had deliberately limited their interaction while they were on duty or at least arranged meetings in the presence of others, namely the King himself. But that apparently did not stop the fleeting glances of longing that Anna continuously sent her way when she thought no one was looking.

Clearly Anna hadn't been as inconspicuous as she would like to think.

"Elsa. A word if you please." The King gestured for Elsa to follow him to the antechamber while the remaining officials took their leave from the throne room after the expectantly long monthly review.

"Have a seat." He took his place on one side of the desk and waited until Elsa was comfortably settled before speaking.

"How are the preparations for the tourney coming along?" The King started, lacing his fingers over the desk.

"Very well. We've compiled the list of competitors from both sides and completed the random draw matching. I'll have the finalised copy brought to you for approval later this week." Elsa explained tiredly. She had a growing headache from the endless squabbles between the officials regarding finances earlier and she just wanted to retreat to her the quiet of her office.

"Good. Good." The King nodded in satisfaction before cocking his head to the side and regarding the blonde. "How's Anna adjusting to the administrative aspect of running an army?"

"She's doing well."

The King quirked an eyebrow at the short answer but otherwise did not comment. "I noticed you have returned to wearing gloves and I take it it's not due to the change in weather."

Elsa blinked, momentarily caught off guard by the turn in the conversation. There was no point in lying but she wasn't entirely comfortable with explaining either. The King thankfully took her silence in stride.

"I'm sure you have your reasons and I will not pry. I just hope you know that you can always speak to me. Not as monarch and subject, but as family." He smiled kindly, the sides of his eyes crinkling. Deciding on a different approach, he continued, paying close attention to Elsa's reaction.

"I spoke to Anna."

A flash of surprise registered in cerulean eyes then nonchalance, impassive even. The King pressed on, carefully wording his next sentence. "She has confided in me regarding a personal matter and I have agreed to speak to you on her behalf."

Elsa nodded, keeping her face blank.

"Well, you are not making this any easier for me, aren't you?" The monarch exhaled in a huff. In a way, he was extremely proud at the Elsa poker face. He couldn't have chosen a better leader for the army. Elsa probably wouldn't even bat an eye during an interrogation; assuming she could even be captured by enemy forces.

"I'm sorry, but I don't follow." Elsa answered politely.

"Elsa… I've seen the way you and Anna look at each other. Ever since the both of you were back in each other's lives, I don't think I've ever seen either of you so… happy. As her father, I want nothing more than for Anna's happiness and I know for a fact that you can give her that and so much more. I meant what I said about trusting you with Anna. I've already told Anna this but I think you need to hear it too. You have my blessings. Now stop fighting your feelings and go to her." He ended sternly.

"I am unworthy." Elsa whispered, looking down into her lap at her gloved hands.

"That's not for you to decide is it?" The King asked kindly, his words reminding Elsa of what Anna had said on the ship. It wasn't her decision. She can't control everything. Sometimes she just had to let go and go along with the wind.

"The world is already harsh enough without you being hard on yourself."

Elsa fiddled with her fingers. The King's approval of her… for lack of a better word, relationship should have brought her some comfort, except it didn't. If anything, her feelings were in complete turmoil and more conflicted than ever. Why does everyone seem so… accepting of it? Does it not go against the rules of society? Two women in a relationship, whereby one was the heir to the throne? Does no one else see the implications of such a union, if it came to it? There will be no heir. The Arendelle bloodline would end with Anna. The kingdom would be overrun by other monarchs, innocent blood will be spilled all just so someone could claim an empty throne.

Or maybe, there was another way. Maybe the trolls with all their knowledge of ancient magic could help. Maybe, just maybe, they could help bring forth another life with Anna's blood in its veins. The inheritance of the throne would be undisputed then, wouldn't it? And Elsa could finally hold Anna in her arms and over time, the people would grow accustomed to them. She could already imagine standing in a nursery with Anna, an infant bundled up in the colours of Arendelle in her arms. The child will have Anna's eyes, blue with a hint of green; like a depthless ocean. It would be perfect.

As if he could read her thoughts, the King spoke. "One problem at a time, Elsa. Stop trying to think so far ahead. Between you and Anna, I doubt anything could stand in your way."

Elsa nodded. The King, as always was right. With Anna, by her side; nothing short of an apocalypse could stop them.

xxx

Everything was going as planned. Hans smiled deviously as he tossed a crumpled up black cloak into a wooden chest, dropping the lid and letting it slam shut. In less than a month he would have a kingdom of his own; his twelve brothers be damned.

Life was like a game of chess. Pick the right battles, predict your opponent's moves, sacrifice the occasional pawns and victory is within your grasp. It doesn't matter how many of your pieces were struck down as long as you hold the opposing king in a checkmate.

The Weaselton fools were his pawns and Anna… Anna was the opposing queen. She had been so easy to manipulate it was like taking candy from a child. So eager, so desperate. All it took was some flattery, well timed compliments, and a whole lot of impromptu fibbing and she was putty in his hands. That Grand Marshal Elsa Frost was on a whole different level though. No amount of sweet talk would sway that one; she was a living statue, emotionless. Regardless, Hans had a plan. He always does.

Less than a month.

He could hardly wait.

xxx

Elsa flew up the stairs of the Keep, taking the steps two at a time to hasten her ascent. Hardly breathless, she reached the top floor and strode towards the door to Anna's chambers. Without knocking, she flung the door open on its hinges and her eyes fell on an empty room.

Growling in frustration, she wrenched the door closed and stalked towards her own chambers. Her confidence was waning and if she didn't see Anna soon, she doubted she would be able to build up the courage again. Halfway to her door, she stopped.

"_Breathe, Elsa. Breathe."_

The ice griffin that she had given Anna, what was it that Anna named him? Gale? Right, Gale. He's always around Anna. If she can find Gale, chances are Anna would be nearby. Closing her eyes in concentration, Elsa reached outwards with her mind, searching for the little blip of consciousness that she had willed into her creation.

White light filled her mind and she saw the world through the ice griffin's eyes. Gale was flittering on his tiny wings on the roof of the Keep, weaving through the crenels as quickly as he could manage. The creature was bored and his fiery redheaded mistress was nowhere in sight.

Breaking out of the vision, Elsa sighed in disappointment and continued towards her door. With her head lowered, she pushed the heavy panel open and slipped in, closing the door behind her. Even with her focus on the grey stone slabs, she knew she was not alone. Glancing up, her eyes met Anna's as the redhead looked up from her position hunched over the desk, a loose sheaf of parchment in her hands.

"Anna." Elsa breathed out in a raspy whisper, distinctly aware of the blissful flicker in her chest.

Anna smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I wasn't expecting you to return so soon and I needed the draft for the tourney's living arrangements. I'll leave now…" She gathered several scrolls and tucked them under and arm, quickly making her way towards Elsa and the door behind. As much as she wanted to stay seeing that it was the first time in a long while that they were alone, she respected Elsa's wishes. Besides, she would rather leave of her own accord than be thrown out unceremoniously. There was only so much rejection she could handle.

As Anna moved around the motionless Elsa to get to the door, the blonde grabbed her around the wrist. In a blink, she was pulled forwards, her body colliding against Elsa's. The scrolls fell from her arm, clattering hollowly against the floor and Anna made to retrieve them only to have cerulean eyes still her with a determined stare. The haze of confusion that had clouded Elsa's eyes was gone, replaced instead with a blazing resolve that search her face.

Then Elsa's lips were upon hers and it was all Anna could do to keep her knees from buckling. The kiss was anything but chaste. It was filled with an unparalleled hunger, a barely restrained wanton need, a desperate cry for more; yet at the same time, it was gentle, full of adoration. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck, pulling the blonde closer as she felt strong arms holding her tight.

When they finally parted, Elsa rested her forehead against Anna's.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Anna asked breathlessly.

"I just wanted you to know how I feel." Elsa replied quietly, almost timidly.

"I don't think I got the message. Could you repeat that?" Anna asked hopefully, her voice light in a tease.

Elsa captured her lips in another searing kiss that set Anna's nerves tingling. This one lasted a longer than the one before with Elsa's lips moving tantalising against her, eliciting a soft whimper from her throat. It was with a sigh when they finally broke apart for air.

"Mmm… I think I'm getting a better idea now…" Anna murmured, nuzzling her forehead against Elsa's cheeks.

A soft kiss was pressed against her temple and Anna smiled in bliss. "What changed, Elsa?" She asked softly, curious as to Elsa's sudden change of mind when just a few days ago, the blonde had been fairly insistent that they ceased any and all forms of intimacy.

"Nothing's change." A pause as Elsa rested her cheek against the top of Anna's head. "We shouldn't be doing this. This… cannot happen again."

Anna pulled away, her face crestfallen as she met Elsa's eyes. There was a sadness swirling in those depthless blue orbs yet there was also a calmness that she had never noticed before. "Then why did you –"

Elsa interrupted with a finger pressed to Anna's lips, silencing the younger woman. "Not now, at least. Not until you are well and truly freed from your commitment. One month. Can you wait a month, Anna?"

Anna smiled, her face beaming with newfound hope. "I've already waited years for you. What's another month?" She stroked Elsa's cheek with affection, before a curious glint appeared in her eyes. "Can you wait a month?"

Turning her head to press a kiss against Anna's palm, Elsa smiled grimly. "I'll try."

"You know I'm not going to make it any easier for you right?" Anna teased, biting on her lower lip as her gazed idled on Elsa's full lips.

"I'm counting on it." Elsa leaned forward again and Anna rose on tiptoes to meet her. Their lips pressed against the other's moving slowly, deliberately, savouring the feel of the other as they clung tightly together relying on each other as an anchor to reality. A flutter of snowflakes, soft as powder fell silently around them; pure and pristine as their love for each other.

"You are such a hypocrite." Anna murmured against Elsa's lips.

"I know."


	15. Death Wish

One more sleep to the tourney. One sleep away to having to deal with Hans and pretend everything was fine. Acting had never been her strong suit, Anna was an open book.

Anna glanced around her barren office, her desk was empty, with barely even basic writing materials that generally occupied any writing surface. There was no need for such items, she spent most of her time cooped up in Elsa's office anyway. It was just practical. With the tourney preparations completed, Anna's duties had severely lessened. All that was left was to wait and stress over how she was going to interact with Hans. She had always enjoyed social events but she wasn't looking forward to this one.

Elsa had been called away to the castle for another meeting with the rest of the council. Normally Anna would have gone along, eager for a chance to see her parents but not today. She was a jumbled mess of jittery nerves. If Elsa were here, she would have dragged the blonde into her office and locked the door behind them. Just the thought of Elsa brought warmth to her heart.

True to her words, Anna had made it extremely difficult for Elsa to resist spending some… much needed alone time together. Most of their little rendezvous had been initiated by Anna herself; their impromptu meetings behind locked doors, sneaking across the hall in the dead of the night for a goodnight kiss. Initially, Elsa had always been left flustered from the intimacy, but with time she had grown better at shifting back to her impassive face after a particularly heated lip lock session.

Just a few more days and maybe they wouldn't need to hide anymore. Anna could hardly wait. Deciding that she may as well spent her time doing something else to work off her excess energy, Anna headed down to the courtyard.

"Hey, feisty pants. Here for a rematch?" Kristoff greeted as Anna came bounding down the steps. He noted her cheery disposition and his smile widened, glad that the woman he had grown to see as a friend was back to her usual happy self.

The courtyard was mostly empty, most the men deigning to take a rest day. A few archers still loitered by the range, transforming the hay targets into pincushions.

"Ready for another thrashing?" Anna retorted as she approached Kristoff by the weapons rack, eyeing the mean looking edge of the pollaxe resting against his broad shoulders.

"Oh, I won't be holding back this time." He brandished his weapon, twirling it menacingly behind his back.

"I'm glad you were holding back before. I'd worried if that was the calibre of Arendelle's knights." Anna fingered the hilt of her sword.

"Well, suit up then." Kristoff tossed a spare set of chainmail towards her.

Snatching it out of the air, Anna hefted the comfortable weight in her hands before catching a beige tunic that Kristoff threw at her. Removing her starched jacket and folding it neatly before setting it down on the cleanest surface of the rack available, Anna pulled on the tunic and slipped the heavy chainmail over the material. The iron links clinked softly as she moved to a clear space in the courtyard with Kristoff following closely.

They stood several feet apart, eyeing each other cautiously, waiting for a cue to begin. The whistling of an arrow let loose by an archer on the other side of the courtyard broke the spell and Kristoff lunged forwards, swinging his axe in a wide arc.

Kristoff's weight and bulk clearly helped in countering the momentum of the swing and he wielded the heavy poleaxe as if it was a light branch. Unlike his rather clumsy actions with a sword, the pollaxe was like an extension of his arm and it was apparent in his graceful form as he shifted his weight from foot to foot, always in perfect balance and following through each advancing step with a well-executed swing.

Anna found herself retreating, taking measured steps back as she ducked beneath swings or dodging thrusts. From the get go, she had been forced into taking evasive action and haven't had the chance to draw her sword.

"Ever drawing your sword, feisty-pants?" Kristoff asked, a smirk forming on his face.

"Doesn't seem like you've given me cause to." Anna grinned, sidestepping yet another thrust.

"I'm just warming up."

Their playful banter ceased as Kristoff sped up; his blows getting harder to dodge. Feigning a high swing, he smiled in triumph as Anna dropped low before changing the trajectory of his axe to slice in a sharp downwards diagonal.

Anna watched in alarm as the gleaming blade made for her left shoulder; reacting on instinct, she drew her long sword, bracing her gauntlet against the blade to absorb the impact that sent her on one knee. The shrill ringing of metal against metal resounded in her ears and she was momentarily dazed. Taking the chance as Kristoff recovered from hefting his full weight into the blow, Anna sprang back on her feet, using the muscles in her thighs to brace herself as she pushed off the pollaxe. Seizing the opportunity of Kristoff momentarily off balance, she nimbly stepped forward, ducking under his outstretched arms and aiming for his midsection.

"Can't expect me to fall for the same trick twice!" Kristoff saw through her attack and swung the butt spike towards Anna's head.

Unable to duck in time, Anna instead spun around Kristoff broad frame and drove the hilt of her sword into the small of his back, sending him stumbling forward. Grimly noting how both ends of his weapon were equally dangerous, Anna strove to stay closed, forcing Kristoff to cross-check with the haft and being unable to squeeze in a decent strike with either ends of his weapon.

"It's impossible to shake you off isn't it?" Kristoff asked as Anna hacked relentlessly at him.

"Damn right." Anna responded through gritted teeth.

Using brute strength, Kristoff roughly shoved back the next time he checked another of Anna's blows before she could pull her blade back for another swing. Alternating the head and butt spike, he forced Anna into a retreat, before backtracking himself and leaving her just at the edge of his weapon's reach. Sliding his hands upwards along the polished wood of the haft, Kristoff shortened his reach for an easy swipe targeted at Anna's neck. Seeing right through his moves, Anna took a chance and dashed forwards, swinging her blade upwards.

Both weapons jerked to a halt simultaneously, hovering a hair's breath away from the neck of its opponent. Kristoff and Anna grinned toothily at each other at the outcome.

"Draw?" Kristoff offered good-naturedly and Anna nodded in agreement, sheathing her sword in a seamless move while Kristoff hoisted his pollaxe on his shoulder.

Offering her right arm, Anna grasped Kristoff's bulging forearm in a firm shake. "Good match. You are indeed far deadlier with a pollaxe."

"You are not too bad yourself. Fending off a weapon with a longer reach. I'm really glad you are on our side. Wouldn't ever want to face you in the tourney or on the field." Kristoff flashed another toothy grin.

From the courtyard steps, Elsa applauded. "Wish I'd returned sooner to watch it all." She approached the pair, eyes alight with pride. "I hate to interrupt a possible rematch… but would you mind if I steal Anna away, Kristoff? I've got urgent matters to discuss with her." Elsa held Kristoff's curious gaze with an unreadable one.

"Be my guest." Kristoff shrugged.

"Fantastic. Whenever you are ready, Anna."

"Ohh – right." Anna looked between both blonds, before making her way back to the weapons rack. Shedding the borrowed tunic and chainmail, she dropped the items onto an adjacent bench, retrieving her jacket in the process.

The climb up to Elsa's office was silent, the blonde remaining quiet throughout the short trip and deigning to explain. The second the heavy door closed behind them however, Elsa pulled Anna towards her and claimed the redhead's lips in a searing kiss. Her arms snaked around Anna's waist, delighting at the feel of warm skin beneath the thin silk shirt. There was a soft whoosh as Anna's jacket draped over one shoulder slid down to a pile on the floor, its absence unnoticed.

Anna pressed the palm of one hand against the nape of Elsa's neck, pulling the blonde closer. A soft moan escaped her slightly parted mouth as Elsa nipped on her lower lip, the sound lost as Elsa's tongue slid forward to flick against hers. The sensation was electrifying and Anna completely forgot about their surroundings, all that mattered in that moment was Elsa.

They stayed in that position for a long while, sliding their tongues against the other, the kiss growing increasingly intense by the second but neither woman seemed to get enough. They wanted more. They wanted the feel of heated skin flushed against theirs, to taste every single inch of the other.

Finally forced apart by the need for air, Anna panted as she rested her head against Elsa's shoulder. Warm breath against her neck sent shivers racing up her spine and Anna shuddered involuntarily before gasping as a sharp pain prickled at her neck.

"Elsa…" Anna whimpered. "What was that for?"

"The kiss?" Elsa asked, smiling innocently.

"Well, yeah that too. But more of the ow-ie." Anna rubbed her neck gingerly, fingers probing the area where Elsa had nipped lightly at.

Elsa snorted in bemusement at the childish term.

"Were you marking me?" Anna narrowed her eyes in suspicion at the innocuous blonde.

Elsa shrugged; a faint tinge of red rising in her cheeks at the obviousness of her actions.

"Oh, Elsa… you didn't have to… I'm already yours." Anna chided in an affectionate tone before rising on her toes to brush her lips against Elsa's flushed cheek.

"Just thought you might need a reminder… for you know… tomorrow." Elsa muttered, her demeanour darkening at the thought of Hans's return.

"You are adorable when you are jealous." Anna teased, receiving a disgruntled look from Elsa.

"Soon, Elsa. Soon. We are almost there." Anna murmured in encouragement.

"Soon." Elsa echoed before capturing Anna's lips again.

xxx

"Anna!" Hans smiled disarmingly, hurrying down the gangway and onto the pier.

His boots clicked against the surface of the wooden planks, the grain eroded into a smooth finish by a combination of foot traffic and extreme weather conditions. Weaving between armour clad men disembarking from another ship; he finally reached the end of the pier where Anna waited in her officer's uniform.

"You look fantastic. I absolutely love this new look!" He grinned boyishly, gesturing in wonder at Anna's outfit.

"Thank you." Anna bowed her head politely.

"Oh, Anna…" Hans took her hands in his gloved ones. "Words cannot describe just how much I've missed you." He breathed out, bringing her hands to press on his chest, above his heart.

In an entirely unexpected move, Hans leaned forward, breeching Anna's personal space as he made to kiss her on the lips. Anna's eyes widened in panic and she barely reacted in time, turning her head quickly to the side and diverting the kiss to her cheek instead. As Hans's lips brushed against her skin, Anna fought to rein in her disgust at his untoward behaviour. If she wasn't expected to behave like a proper lady by waiting on her betrothed as if he had been away at sea, Anna would much rather have spent the morning cuddled up with Elsa in bed.

Despite the discreet rejection, Hans smiled widely; seemingly unperturbed. "Shall we get moving then, Your Highness?" He asked cheerfully, offering Anna his arm.

Anna wondered they appeared like to others; two figures in masculine clothing walking arm in arm must have been a peculiar sight, not that anyone cared, they were much too busy hurrying towards the open grounds where the tourney will be held. Anna nodded absentmindedly as Hans prattled nonstop, comparing Arendelle to his home kingdom. She tried not to think about the way Hans was stroking his fingers against the back of her hand; even through the gloves, she found the sensations disconcerting, her cheek still crawling from the press of his lips.

"_Gods. He must really love the sound of his voice."_

Anna could barely conceal her relief as they neared the pavilion, a large tent that had been erected to house the guest competitors as they prepared for their match.

"Ah. Here we are." Anna released Hans arm, quickly putting some distance between them. "If you require anything else, please do not hesitate to ask." She smiled, leading Hans through the entrance.

"With you here, I've got everything I could ever ask for." Hans replied glibly, flashing a pearly smile.

Anna masked her disgust by ducking her head, feigning embarrassment. _"Can't believe I actually thought he was nice."_

"I'd love to stay… but I've really got to get going. I'll see you during the first match!" She waved hurriedly and briskly walked out of the tent, leaving a mildly concerned Hans in her wake.

xxx

Anna fidgeted with her hands on her lap, unable to keep still in boredom. Her back hurt from sitting rigidly in the high backed chair. The cool autumn breeze nipped on her exposed shoulders and she shivered at the fleeting touch, idly wondering if Elsa had been the cause of it. She had changed into a casual teal skirt matched with a black bodice over a sea green off shoulder blouse for the third and last day of the tourney.

The previous two days felt more like two months with how slowly time passed. Hans stuck to her like glue whenever he was not on the field for a match. He was an impressive swordsman, Anna would admit; although whether his opponents deliberately lost out of respect for his princely status, Anna would never know. Their time together outside of the tourney had constantly been in the company of others; Anna had made sure of that. Her parents had graciously kept Hans mostly occupied with endless questions about the Southern Isles during dinners, leaving Anna to tune out the conversation and focused instead on Elsa. Even the memory of the past two dinners brought an amused smile to Anna's face.

Elsa had a constipated expression plastered on most of the evenings; clearly jealous of the way Hans occasionally brushed his hand over Anna's. Anna would have gone straight to the blonde the second she could, but with the tourney underway, she had moved back to her room in the castle temporarily. No longer separated by a short stretch of hallway had taken its toll on both of them, more so with Elsa who had become increasingly edgy.

Speaking of Elsa, the blonde was hovering just behind Anna's left shoulder. A chilly breeze brushed against her freckled skin and Anna shuddered at the ghostly touch; a small smile on her lips as she figured Elsa was behind the wind. Oh, what she would give to touch Elsa right now. She could hear the soft clink of diligently oiled chainmail as Elsa shifted her weight. Poor Elsa. For someone who loved the cold, she must certainly be suffocating beneath the stifling chainmail and plate armour. Although Elsa's suffering was Anna's pleasure. It had been a while since she had seen the blonde in knight's armour and she had to say, Elsa still managed to look absolutely stunning and deadly at the same time.

A loud cheer erupted from the stands and Anna snapped her attention back to the field. Seated on a raised platform with her parents by her side, she had an unobstructed view of each match. Wooden stands flanked a wide expense of flat terrain between them. On the northern stands, Arendelle banners mounted on poles attached to the stands fluttered in the breeze. Directly behind, the grandstand stood several feet higher, the rails decked in the royal colours of green and purple. Townspeople occupied majority of the stands, jostling for a decent vantage position from which to observe the events. The front two rows on the opposing southern stand was cordoned off; the area occupied by knights and squires of the Southern Isles, most of whom sported bandages and had long shed their plate armour in favour of cotton tunics.

Another cheer from the townsfolk resounded across the plains and Anna watched as Kristoff, decked in full plate armour disarmed his opponent with a controlled swing of his pollaxe, the wickedly gleaming edge stopping short from decapitating the other knight. Kristoff wrenched off his helm and raised his pollaxe in victory, a huge smile stretched across his face. Turning to face the grandstand where the royal family were seated, he bowed low.

Anna wanted very badly to cheer loudly for her friend but instead, clapped politely. She was representing her house and it was only right for her to behave like the poised and regal princess that she was expected to be.

Seconds after Kristoff vacated the field with the other knight sullenly following in his long strides, Hans strutted out from the pavilion and stopped before the grandstand. He bowed deeply in respect before raising his voice to speak above the noise of the crowd.

"I'd like to dedicate my next win for you, Your Highness. Your beautiful smile has given me the courage to stand firm before the chivalrous and very talented knights of Arendelle. I'm sure my next opponent would also prove to be one worthy of wearing your crest. I am undeserving of your affection, Princess Anna. But on my honour, I will claim victory and prove my worth." Hans declared passionately to the hoots and cheers of the crowd.

That ardent speech would have been sure to send any lady swooning.

Beside her, Anna could literally feel Elsa bristling in irritation. In a surprising move, Elsa had stepped around Anna's chair and crossed the platform to the rails. Yanking off her gauntlet in a swift motion, she flung it with all her strength onto the field. The metal pieces clicked against one another as the armoured glove landed by Hans's feet.

The crowd fell silent, stunned by the sudden display of hostility from the cool and reserved Grand Marshal.

"Elsa?" Anna whispered frantically, her brows furrowing as Elsa did not respond.

"You dare challenge a visiting prince?" Hans mocked, loathing the fact that he had to crane his neck to look up at the grandstand.

"No. I am challenging you as a knight. Pick it up, Ser Hans of Westerguard." Elsa responded coldly, an icy chill seemingly accompanying her words.

"Elsa!" Anna hissed, still attempting to catch the blonde's attention. "What are you doing?"

"Do you approve, Your Majesty?" Hans turned to the King who was watching with amusement.

"I believe that falls under the knights code of chivalry." The King glanced with interest at Elsa's tense form. Her actions came as a surprise to him. Surely Elsa knew people were bound to wonder what had brought on such a blatant challenge particularly right after Hans little speech.

"She is your sworn sword, is she not?"

"Elsa has already stated her intent." The King responded, in a tone one might take with an impertinent child. What did the Southern bastard expect of him? Call off the duel? On what grounds? Even as ruling monarch over these lands, it was not his place to alter the knights code of valour. Besides, he had no intention of questioning Elsa's actions; she had never once given him cause to.

The crowd had begun murmuring, their low voices coming together to become a buzzing drone. Hans glanced surreptitiously around him, fuming internally at Elsa's very public challenge. It to be a duel to the death and the damn Arendelle King knew it and still would not force Elsa to rescind her words.

Sensing the questioning glares boring through his back and the whispers suggestive of his cowardice, Hans knew he had no other choice. Picking up the gauntlet, he injected as much venom into his voice. "I accept your challenge."

He will not be cut down here. He will have Elsa Frost's head mounted on a pike before sundown. All was not lost, he could use this unfavourable turn of events as a distraction. The scheming wheels were already spinning in his head as Elsa descended from the platform.

xxx

"Here you go, Elsa!" Olaf chirped happily as he handed Elsa the gauntlet that she had discarded earlier.

Elsa slipped her hand into the stiff leather interior, clenching her fists methodically to check the mobility of the plate armour links. Nodding her thanks at the young squire, she took the proffered long sword and she sheathed it into its scabbard attached to her hip. Standing stock still, she waited while Olaf did some final adjustments to her armour; tightening the bracers on her forearms before holding up her half helm.

"You are all set!" Olaf stood back to give Elsa a quick once over before nodding in satisfaction.

"Elsa?"

Both knight and squire turned at the sound of Anna's voice from the entrance of the mini pavilion designated for Arendelle's competitors. The waiting knights had long left to give their commanding officer some privacy as she prepared for the duel. Or perhaps they were anxious to get a good seat from which to watch their grand marshal in action.

"You shouldn't be here, Anna." Elsa remarked, pulling on her helm.

"Neither should you…" Anna replied cautiously. "What was that about, Elsa?" She added softly as she approached.

In a rare display of tact, Olaf piped up. "I'll go get your horse." He ducked out of the tent; deliberately loosening the ties holding open the flaps so they would dropped down and provide some privacy, shielding the occupants from prying eyes.

"He got on my nerves." Elsa muttered darkly.

"And the logical choice was to challenge him to a duel? To the death?" Anna prompted.

"Defeating him would solve our problems." Elsa retorted stiffly. Maybe she had overreacted but she would have liked nothing better than to wipe that smug look off Hans face. Preferably permanently.

"Yes, it will. But the humiliation you've subjected him to may have dire consequences." Anna pointed out.

"Then I'll deal with them when the time comes."

"Your impulsiveness can be so infuriating sometimes…" Anna sighed in frustration.

"You are not worried?" Elsa tilted her head in curiosity.

"Of you getting hurt? Not really." Anna shrugged.

Anna pressed the palms of her hands against the cool surface of Elsa's breastplate. "Show him mercy. It's not worth having his blood on your hands." She looked up at Elsa's face with imploring eyes. There was without a doubt who the stronger swordsman was between Elsa and Hans. If anything, she was more worried about Hans. There was already a clear victor and the poor man probably didn't even know it.

"Your wish is my command, my lady." A pause as Elsa's expression softened. "I didn't get to say you look beautiful earlier."

Anna blushed at the compliment. "And you look very handsome, my shining knight." She rose on her toes, pressing a light kiss against Elsa's exposed chin. "Go get them."

Elsa nodded curtly and her expression shifted into one of grim determination. Pushing back the flaps marking the entrance, she strode out into the late afternoon sunlight where Olaf was waiting with her destrier, a black stallion with a chanfron protecting its head.

Mounting her steed easily, she casted a final glance at the pavilion and at Anna visible between the narrow slit of the flaps before taking the lance that Olaf held up.

Death was not an option. She had never lost a duel and she was not going to start today.

Digging her heel into the flanks of her horse, she steered him to her starting side of the field with the thunderous roar of the crowd ringing in her ears.

* * *

A/N:

Not happy with this chapter at all. Something feels off about it.


	16. Serve, Protect And Obey

A/N:

Someone asked if I have a tumblr... and yes I do. It shouldn't be too hard to find me. Although its not purely dedicated to Elsanna. It's my personal blog and filled with random stuff that I find amusing. With that said, HELLO TUMBLR ANON #1!

A big hello to new followers! Welcome to the club!

And a pat on the back for those who have stuck with me. This chapter will certainly test your loyalty. Again. =/

Sorry in advance...

* * *

Anna quickly retook her place on the grandstand, perching on the edge of her seat as she wrung her hands nervously. Her father's warm hand rested upon hers, stilling her fidgety motions.

"It'll be alright." The King whispered and Anna smiled gratefully at his concern.

On the field, Hans had taken up his position on the far right; his tan coloured stallion pawing nervously at the loose dirt. Hans armour was polished to a shine, contrasting against Elsa's which was a matte black that brought out the paleness of her hair.

The crowd stilled in anticipation, eagerly awaiting the sound of the horn that would signal the start of the duel. After a long minute, the blow horn resounded and both stallions lurched forward, kicking up dirt with their hooves as they charged down the field, spurred on by their riders.

Elsa held her lance steady, as she took careful aim. She could see Hans doing the same as he approached, his green eyes glinting with steely determination through the narrow slit of his helm. They were almost within striking distance of each other now; the roar of the crowd fading away as they concentrated.

Elsa leaned heavily to her right, evading Hans lance as it whizzed through the air to strike nothing. Had she not moved in time, the lance would have struck her squarely in her breastplate. Dangling dangerously out of her high saddle with only her thighs keeping her from slipping off and being trampled to death, Elsa jabbed with all her might.

The wooden lance snapped, sending splinters flying with a sharp crack that was quickly accompanied by a heavy thud of metal against dirt. Hans horse continued galloping down the field, riderless while Elsa tossed the broken lance aside. Yanking hard on the reins, her stallion reared on its hindlimbs before dropping back to the ground in a sudden stop.

Elsa swung her left foot over the saddle and slid down her steed's side. Before her boots hit the ground, she had drawn her sword, the blade reflecting off the orange glow of the sun as she advanced towards Hans on his hands and knees; taking some pleasure at the sight of dirt smears on Hans armour. She circled Hans like a hawk as he pushed himself to his feet, grimacing as he moved, the underside of his right arm where Elsa had caught him with her lance already beginning to bruise. Had it been any other opponent, Elsa would have ended the duel with a fatal strike while her opponent was on the ground; but she wanted to humiliate Hans. She wanted an outlet to vent her frustration but above all else, she wanted him to regret ever touching Anna.

A jealous woman is not one to be trifled with, even if you had a death wish.

The instant Hans was on his feet, Elsa struck with a sharp swing to his left that he barely blocked with his gauntlets. As soon as Elsa's sword had made contact, it was pulled back to deliver another blow that Hans managed to draw his sword to check. They kept at it for several minutes, checking and counter-checking each other with neither party gaining the upper hand.

It wasn't until Hans noticed the smirk on Elsa's face that he realised she was toying with him; stringing him along as one would a mouse by dangling cheese out of its reach. Fury broiled within him and he pressed his advance, blocking a strike with his left forearm then reaching forward to grasp Elsa's wrist and driving his knuckles into the side of her head with his other hand.

Elsa's helm flew off from the impact to clatter onto the ground. Hans had released her and she took several steps back. She had bit her cheek from the impact and warm blood flowed freely into her mouth that she promptly spat out in a spray of crimson that splattered across the dirt. Wiping off a trail of blood and saliva with her left hand, she returned her attention to a smirking Hans.

"Now we're even." He called out smugly.

"Enjoy it while you can." Elsa retorted coolly.

"Oh, I will. And I'm definitely going to enjoy pummelling you into the ground." Hans charged forward, his sword upright and held close to his body, poised to strike.

"Too slow." Easily sidestepping him, Elsa lowered her body, curling her arm and sending her sword in a swing that swept Hans's legs from beneath him before driving the hilt of her sword between his shoulder blades.

Hans tumbled gracelessly, his helm flying off as he fell and he landed face first into the packed dirt. A trickled of blood seeped from his broken nose as he pushed himself onto his hands and knees with a grunt.

"You whore. You broke my nose!" He snapped, eyes blazing in anger as he held his crooked nose with his free hand.

"That's rich coming from you." Elsa quirked an eyebrow in mock amusement.

Gritting his teeth at the snide insult to his biological mother, Hans rosed to his feet and lunged forward without warning, slashing madly.

Elsa twisted and twirled as she checked each of Hans's blows. She kept her sword close against her body, using her legs and body to absorb majority of the impact. She was at a disadvantage in terms of muscle mass and directly cross-checking Hans's attacks would only hurt her wrists. She had to fight smart; wait for an opening then strike swiftly.

Or she could create an opportunity.

Cross checking a blow with a wide swing of her own that jarred her wrists, Elsa moved along with the momentum, turning her body and getting well inside of Hans's striking range. Changing the trajectory of her swing into an upwards slice, the tip of her blade dragged against the dirt before driving through a kink in the chainmail and slicing muscle.

Hans shrieked in pain, staggering backwards as blood spurted from the underside of his left armpit. Elsa pressed forwards, driving the built-in knuckle duster of her sword hand into his jaw. There was a sickening crunch of lead against bone and Hans flew almost a foot backwards from the force before landing hard in a loud clatter of metal.

Elsa continued her advance, her lips set in a grim line, her eyes cold and empty. Towering over the whimpering figure of Hans clutching at his already swelling jaw, she pushed him onto his back with her boot, digging her heel painfully into his left shoulder.

The tip of Elsa's sword pressed against Hans's bobbing adam apple and he stared up at her with as much hatred as he could muster. With the late afternoon sun casting its rich orange hue against her hair, he could not help but admire her in that moment and he hated himself for it. She looked like an angel, with eyes as cold as ice as she stared unblinkingly down at him. Even on the verge of death by her hands, Hans thought Elsa beautiful.

"I concede." Hans muttered; his voice so low that Elsa almost missed it.

"What did you say?" Elsa raised her head to stare down her nose at him condescendingly.

"I said I concede." Hans spat out; the sharp point of Elsa's sword had drawn a pinprick of blood as it broke skin.

"You are a coward; a disgrace to the knights of your order and to your king."

"Better labelled a coward and live to fight another day than to die in vain." Hans grinned maliciously.

Elsa narrowed her eyes in suspicion, her lips parting to demand an explanation before the thunderous roar of hooves throwing up dirt caused her to seek the source of the interruption. Screams of horror filled the air as the spectators began scrambling out of the stands in panic. Her attention shifted to more pressing matters, Elsa stepped away from Hans and took several steps towards the Southern Isles side of the field.

The Southern Isles warhorses, a good forty of them rounded the corner and charged past the field in panic, leaving collapsing pavilions in their wake. One of the horses, a black destrier strayed from its herd, dragging the motionless figure of a knight whose foot had been caught in the stirrup. As the horse and its rider approached, Elsa noticed the Southern Isles knight's throat had been slit, leaving a trail of sticky blood that seeped into the dirt.

More screams of panic, clearly human assaulted Elsa's ears and she turned to watch in horror as the southern stands lurched to its side, sending fearful spectators tumbling onto the ground. A human stampede broke out as people shoved to get away from the collapsing debris in panic while those trapped beneath the rubble called out desperately for help or screamed in pain.

Another warhorse charged through the collapsing stand, further wrecking the supporting foundation and trampling several citizens in the process. A figure was sitting in the high saddle, slumped against the destrier's neck and visibly missing its head.

It was chaos and it all happened in less than thirty seconds.

Elsa's head was quickly churning out possibilities as it analysed the situation. Two dead Southern Isles knights clearly murdered with the assailant or assailants spooking the horses and inducing panic. An external attack from beyond the castle walls was improbable; there were far too many guards on patrol during such an important event like the tourney. That meant it was an attack from the inside; potentially opportunistic or worse, well planned to sneak right beneath her nose.

"ELSA!" The King bellowed as he leaned over the railing of the grandstand which was thankfully still intact.

The spectators on the northern stands had begun fleeing as well; parents slinging toddlers onto their shoulders or ushering children towards the stairs and to safety. A group of men had vaulted over the rails, rushing towards the opposite stands where they began lifting broken planks, trying to free the trapped beneath the debris.

"ELSA!" The King roared and Elsa snapped her head in his direction at the urgency in his voice and started running towards the grandstand.

"Take Anna and go!" He yelled down as Elsa neared the base of the grandstand.

"I'm not leaving without you and Mamma!" Anna protested as her father pushed her towards the railings.

"I'm not leaving you either! It's my duty to protect you!" Elsa shouted back in determination.

"Elsa, take Anna. I am ordering you as your king." He stated with finality.

"But – I can…" Elsa began protesting.

"Anna's safety is your priority. That is your duty."

Elsa pursed her lips and conjured up an ice griffin with an impatient wave. Pulling herself on its back, she called up to Anna perched on the rails, still vehemently fighting against her father as he carried her over the protective barrier.

"Jump, Anna!"

"We can't just leave them!" Anna yelled back in frustration. "I won't leave you or Mamma!" She grabbed at her father's jacket.

"Anna! Listen to me. You are our only true born. The future of our kingdom lies with you. You must live. Now, go!" Without warning, he pushed her off the rails to fall ten feet through the air before landing in Elsa's arms.

Wrapping her arms firmly around the struggling redhead, Elsa commanded the griffin to charge away from the chaos.

"Keep her safe, Elsa."

There was far too much noise to hear the King's words, but Elsa could make them out from the movements of his lips. Nodding curtly in acknowledgement, she saw the King raising a hand in a small wave before the griffin took flight.

"Come, my love. We must go." The King ushered his wife towards the stairs, glancing back as sharp cracks filled the air and the southern stands collapsed fully like matchsticks.

The Queen clawed at his sleeve and he turned to face her in confusion, taking in her features warped in surprise. Her lips were parted in a silent scream that had died in her throat, her eyes bulging in shock. His gaze fell lower and landed on the protruding point of a sword disappearing back into her chest. Blood seeped through her gown, staining the pale blue blouse in a crimson red that spread quickly across the fabric. With a low gurgle as her lungs filled with blood, she slumped forward into her husband's arms, fingers clutching his jacket in a death grip.

"I…" She never got to complete her sentence as the light left her eyes and her body went limp.

"No….no… NO!" The King roared in denial, roughly shaking his wife's lifeless body in an useless attempt at waking her.

"Don't worry. You will be joining your beloved soon." A voice snidely commented and the King glanced up, his features twisted into a snarl.

A large man with dark brown hair, neatly trimmed moustache and dressed in the indigo and magenta coloured tunic of the Southern Isles wiped away the dripping blood on his sword a disdainful smirk on his face as he emerged from the shadows of the stairs.

Lowering his wife's prone body to the ground, he had his fingers wrapped around the man's throat in a heartbeat. The King watched in unbridled fury as he slowly pushed his sword into the man's chest, making certain to drag out the process for as long and as painful as possible. He looked into the man's eyes, listening to the sounds of ragged breathing that slowly gave way to chokes. The man's sword had clattered to the ground, bouncing down the steps as his grip slackened.

The King stepped back, letting the lifeless body slid unceremoniously off his sword to tumble down the stairs and land in an awkward heap. Grief shook him to his very core as he turned back to his queen, dropping onto his knees and slamming his fist into the platform in anguish.

xxx

"We've got to go back. Elsa. Please! They are my family." Anna begged, struggling wildly in Elsa's grasp.

"They are mine too. But you heard what your father said." Elsa's face was impassive though the thin layer of frost coating her gloves showed her anxiety.

They had been flying for the past five minutes, the griffin taking them high into the cloud cover with the late afternoon sun on their backs. Elsa had no idea where she was taking them, only that she was bound by duty to serve her king. Well serve and protect; but the latter clearly wasn't working out at present. It was against her entire being to run but the King had been right. Anna was of utmost priority.

"Then as Princess of Arendelle, I command you to take us back." Anna snapped.

"It's my duty to protect you." Elsa responded through gritted teeth.

"Well. I'm going back. So if you intend to protect me, you'll just have to come along."

Anna slammed the heel of her palm into Elsa's sternum, causing the blonde to gasp and relax her hold. Breaking free, Anna sidled down the griffin's back, free falling through the air.

"Damnit, Anna." Elsa managed to gasp out as Anna disappeared into a clump of cloud.

Urging the griffin into a steep dive, she flattened her body against its back; reducing the amount of drag. What in the blazes was Anna thinking?! They were several hundred feet in the air. A fall from such a height would require a shovel to scrap her remains off the ground.

Squinting against the wind howling past her, Elsa could just make out Anna's fiery red braids fluttering as she tumbled through the air. Murmuring softly to her flying steed, the griffin responded in kind, folding its wings tightly against its body and tucking in its limbs. The pull of gravity on their heavier combined weight soon allowed them to reach a level height with Anna's body. Elsa leaned over the griffin's broad back as they plummeted towards the earth, snagging Anna around the waist as they sped past her, still accelerating in their descent. Yanking Anna back onto her lap, Elsa used her body to trap the redhead against the griffin's back as it unfurled its large wings. Their descent slowed gradually and the earth stopped rushing up to meet them as they glided through the air.

"I thought so." Anna stated triumphantly, eliciting a muttered curse from Elsa.

"Don't you ever do that again. What if I hadn't gone after you?" Elsa chided, brows furrowed.

"I knew you would." Anna replied nonchalantly wrapping her arms around Elsa waist.

"And what did you think that little stunt would accomplish? Now that I've caught you, what's to stop me from taking you away again?"

"Because I know you wouldn't, Elsa. You are worried too." Anna pointed out.

Elsa remained silent for a long moment before speaking softly. "We'd better hurry back."

Anna nodded, her arms tightening their hold around Elsa's waist.

"Fly fast, little one." Elsa placed her palm against the griffin's neck, the beast squawking in response before flapping its wings harder.

Even though the decision to return brought some measure of calmness, Elsa couldn't quite shake her worry. Who knew what awaited them back in Arendelle? What if they were flying straight into a trap? She couldn't take such a risk, not when Anna's life could be in danger; but she couldn't leave her obligations behind either.

Serve and protect. That was her sworn duty.

xxx

Kristoff pushed his way through the crowd, making for the grandstand. He had seen Elsa and Anna take off into the air on the back of one of Elsa's creations minutes earlier and dread had filled him. With Elsa away, that meant the King and Queen were left unguarded. Relief flooded his being when he finally caught a glimpse of the grandstand, grateful that it had been spared from whatever had flattened the southern stands. At the top, he could just make out the King's hunched over a figure on the ground.

Squinting a little from the distance, Kristoff jogged closer, his armour clanking noisily with each step, his pollaxe bouncing against his pauldrons. The northern stands were empty, the spectators had long made for the bridge leading back to the safety within the castle's battlements. The southern stand however was still in utter chaos, knights from both factions and castle guards milled around the area, helping to sift through debris and freeing the trapped or guiding the injured to the infirmary. In the distance, he could hear the shouts of men and neighing horses as they tried to calm the beasts or at least keep them away from the civilians.

He had rushed into the Southern Isles base at the start of the pandemonium, quickly tracing back the blood smears to a small tent near the back of the base. The dead knight had been slayed with his own sword, the weapon in question stabbed into the dirt ground and the knight's helm resting on its hilt like a makeshift grave marker. The terrified screams from the spectator stands had alerted Kristoff and he immediately did a quick sweep of each tent in the area for another murder site. It had not taken him long before he lifted the flaps to a tent and found the unattached head of a clean shaven, young man sitting at the foot of a similar sword and helm grave marker.

There had been no trace of the murderer, not even a sign of a scuffle in either of the sites. Kristoff was hardly an expert on the matter but he was willing to wager his armour that the murderer, whoever he was, had disguised himself to fit in with the Southern Isles men. He had faith that there was simply no way anyone could slip through the castle's security. Not finding anything else of suspicion, Kristoff had made his way back to the field; keeping a keen eye of his surroundings lest he missed something.

Kristoff's eyes widened as he finally made out the limp figure of the Queen cradled against the King's chest. The King's gloves were soaked with blood, the white material so drenched with the bodily fluid that it left sticky red prints over everything it touched. Kristoff broke into a run, his feet pounding heavily against the ground as he closed the distance in brisk strides, barely noticing the burning in his calves from the strain of propelling the additional weight of his armour on top of his own body mass.

Leaping across several wooden support beams that had fallen across the field, he caught sight of movement from the corner of his eye. A brief shimmer of sunlight reflecting off metal that flitted pass his vision, drawing his attention to the topmost bleachers that was level with the base of the grandstand platform.

A stocky man with sandy brown hair crouched by the wooden bench, propping up a loaded crossbow on the seat. He peered down the sight, aligning the arrow to the oblivious King only a few feet away. The arrow head shimmered as the weapon was adjusted, reflecting light into Kristoff's eyes.

"Archer!" Kristoff bellowed in warning, but his voice was drowned out by the noise from the broken stand behind him.

The man, dressed in a squire tunic with the Southern Isles crest glanced at him, and smiled deviously before turning his attention back to his target. His gloved finger curled around the trigger as he squinted down the sight, reaffirming the trajectory.

Kristoff skidded to a stop, knowing he would never reach the man in time. Grasping near the butt of his pollaxe, he swung the weapon around his head as he would a lasso, letting the heavy weapon pick up speed before releasing it. The pollaxe twirled, rotating on its own axis; a spinning arc of gleaming blade and pointed tips that slice through the air towards the man.

But Kristoff was a split second too late.

The squire had squeezed the trigger, sending the notched iron cast arrow to whistle through the air from the tension.

The instant the arrow took flight, Kristoff pollaxe buried its blade into the man's shoulder; the force of his throw so great that it pinned the man to the wooden bench behind him. The world seemingly slowed as Kristoff followed the trajectory of the arrow, his mouth parting to call out a warning only to hang open when the arrowhead plunged into the King's chest, piercing through his heart and exiting from his back in a spray of crimson.

The King looked up in surprise then, meeting Kristoff's horrified gaze before he crumpled onto his side. With an inhuman surge of strength that he somehow mustered even in the face of imminent death, he dragged his sluggish body towards his wife. He was aware of the coldness seeping into his very bones, chilling him to the core. Just a little bit more, he was so close… With his last breath, the King took his beloved's hands in his, pulling her body into his weakening arms before giving in to the peaceful lull of eternal sleep.

Not even in death, will they be apart.

* * *

A/N:

I'm really jealous of people who can write AND draw.

I wish I could draw... I've got so many scenes in mind that I'm not doing justice to with words. Blah. My stickman drawings look terrible too. =(


	17. Funeral Engagements

Disclaimer:

I know nothing about historical accuracy surrounding medieval laws. Please bear this in mind if there are discrepancies. But feel free to drop me a PM with links to references if you know better.

* * *

The ice griffin swooped down, extending its large claws and digging them in the ground as it landed with a heavy thud. Scooping Anna's body to her chest with an arm supporting the redhead's back and the other behind her knees, Elsa dispelled the griffin. The creature shattered into a million fragments of ice crystals and Elsa landed nimbly on her feet before lowering Anna to the ground.

They had landed in a small opening before the same tent that Elsa had prepared for her earlier duel in. Their surroundings were eerily quiet with only the gentle fluttering of tent flaps caused by their abrupt descent from the skies. Muffled shouts and cries carried through the air from the direction of the duelling field and Elsa immediately made her way towards the commotion with Anna on her heels.

As they rounded the corner of the northern stand, the scene before them caused both women to stop short in shock. The southern stand was nothing but a heaping pile of rubble that served as fuel for a growing fire on the furthest end. Knights and guards were trying desperately to put out the flames by tossing dirt at its base to no avail while four soldiers were trying to lift a broad beam that had trapped a family with three children in the fire's path

Elsa sprinted across the field, her hands outstretched as she wielded her powers through her fingers. A burst of ice erupted from her fingertips, hitting a charring wooden beam at the base of the fire. Frost quickly spread across the beam only to melt from the heat into trickles of water that evaporated with a sizzle. Her face contorted in concentration, Elsa tried again; blasting the six foot high flames with a heavy snowfall. The packed snow succeeded in confining the blaze and even dampening it slightly. With the flames temporarily under control, the men redoubled their efforts, straining beneath the weight of the heavy beam and creating a crawl space for a knight to reach in and haul the children out first.

Loud cracking filled the air, accompanied by cries of pain as a higher section of the rubble shifted in an avalanche of jagged wooden boards that rained onto the men. A broken board struck one of the soldiers supporting the beam on his head and he collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. With one less able body, the beam was far too heavy for the remaining three soldiers to lift and they quickly succumbed to the weight; dropping onto one knee with their backs braced against the beam.

"Grand Marshal!" One soldier called out, the tendons in his neck visible from the strain of keeping the beam from crushing them.

Elsa turned her attention to the call, quickly assessing the situation. The fire was barely contained and would not stay that way without her intervention. Yet there were six innocent lives at stake if she did not do something and quickly too. With sheer willpower, she forced the snowfall to increase into a barrage of falling packed ice crystals that blanketed out majority of the flames. With her right hand still maintaining the flurry, she stretched her left hand towards the beam; conjuring up a thick block of ice that grew increasing higher to lift the beam at an angle. With the weight off their backs, the three soldiers quickly got to work, one ushering the trapped parents out from beneath the rubble while the remaining two dragged their comrade to safety.

As soon as they were a safe distance away, Elsa released her magic and returned her attention to fully extinguishing the fire with a contained whiteout that blotted out the remaining flames, leaving a smouldering pile. Her assistance here no longer needed, Elsa sprinted back to the opposite stands where Anna was already climbing the steps to the grandstand; her skirts held up to allow her feet greater mobility.

The winding staircase would take far too much time to climb. As Elsa approached the base of the first flight of stairs, she raised her arm, waving at a point right before Anna's foot. The snowflake that formed on the wooden platform grew quickly, stretching out in icy tendrils to form a large snow leopard.

Anna smiled down gratefully and pulled herself onto the creature's back. The beast tossed its head once then bounded up the bleachers effortlessly, Anna clenching onto a roll of loose skin around its neck.

"Elsa!" Kristoff urgent cry forced Elsa to turn away from watching Anna's ascent.

The large blond was waving wildly on the topmost platform of the stands, gesturing for her to join him. Easily vaulting over the barrier around the perimeter of the stands, Elsa leapt from bench to bench, steadily making her way upwards and ignoring the burning of her thighs and calves.

Kristoff was knelt over a man when she approached; one large hand pressed against the man's bleeding left shoulder.

"Who is this?" Elsa asked as she knelt to look down at the man's face. The man with sandy hair and dark eyes smirked back at her despite the gaping wound in his left shoulder and the trickle of blood running down the side of his mouth.

"Assassin." Kristoff stated quietly.

"Assassin?" Elsa echoed, studying the man's features intently. There was something familiar about him. A faint flicker of recognition in her deepest memories.

"The King and Queen are dead, Elsa." Kristoff choked out in a hoarse whisper.

"No." Elsa shook her head in denial, her eyes frantic as she realised Anna was on her way to the grandstand as they spoke. Twisting her torso around, her eyes roved over the empty stands, seeking for the snow leopard and its rider.

A cry of anguish erupted from the grandstand, confirming Kristoff's words. Elsa balled her fists by her sides in grief, hanging her head. But now was not the time to wallow in sorrow. She was still bound by duty and she could still seek revenge for the deaths of the only parents she ever knew. Uncurling her fingers, she grasped the dying man by his collar, yanking him off the ground till he was at eye level.

"Who sent you?" Elsa asked; her voice low and devoid of emotion.

The man laughed in her face, gurgling chortles that sent a spray of bloody spittle onto Elsa.

"I said, who sent you?" The man only grinned, a burble of blood staining his lips as they flowed down his chin. "You could tell me now or I'll make your death more painful than it already is." A trail of frost began spreading across his skin, burning him with the cold of frostbite.

"Long live Queen Elsa." He sputtered out through raspy breaths, grinning deviously, his eyes glinting with mirth. With a final gasp, his eyes bulged and warm crimson blood spilled from his mouth.

"What?" Elsa's grip slackened and the still warm, lifeless body of the man slid back to the ground with a thud.

"Long live Queen Elsa?" Hans incredulous voice sounded from the platform below.

He was propped against his sword, using it as a walking aid. His armour was caked in dirt, some of which smeared across his face and in his tousled auburn hair. His jaw had swelled, a large lump of red that caused his usually symmetrical sideburns to appear lopsided. His nose was crooked, hastily pushed back by inexperienced hands. Yet somehow despite the chaos that had occurred, he did not look any worse for wear than when he had conceded at sword point.

"Queen Elsa?" Hans repeated before pointing an accusatory finger at the blonde in question. "You staged this didn't you?" He jabbed his finger in her direction. "The King and Queen of Arendelle are dead because of you!" Spittle flew from his mouth.

"How did you know the King and Queen are dead?" Elsa asked hollowly, rising to her feet to stare down at the prince.

"I heard him say it." Hans pointed at Kristoff. "What did you hope to achieve?" He taunted. "Were you intending to kill me in a duel then claim the throne after disposing of Anna, Queen Elsa?" He mocked. "If only Anna knew just the kind of monster you truly are. Plotting against your own King. Worming your way into the royal family."

Elsa tensed her shoulders, staring coldly at Hans. "There will be no more deaths today. I suggest you watch your words, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles while you are here as our guest despite the unforeseen circumstances that had occurred the past hour. The King may be dead but my duty and obligations still remain."

Turning on her heel, Elsa hurried towards the grandstand. She had wasted far too much time.

Anna needed her.

xxx

Anna stared blankly at the prone figures of her parents. The solid wood platform sent sharp pinpricks of pain in her knees and up her thighs. She hadn't an inkling how long she had been in that position, neither was she aware of her aching knees from the hard wood floor. Everything was numb. Or perhaps she was in so much emotional pain that it sufficiently blotted out everything else. She was frozen in grief and denial; unable to accept the scene before her.

Who could? Children had always been meant to outlive their parents but the sense of loss had never been an easy process.

Her parents, who had seemed so much larger than life, were lying motionless before her. Her father had an arm draped across her mother's shoulder, clutching her tightly to his chest. Anna could only imagine what must have gone through their minds during the final moments of their lives.

Did it hurt?

Did they suffer?

Anna could only hope death took them swiftly, sparing them from any pain as life seeped from their bodies. At least they had each other.

There was movement to her left and Elsa joined her on the floor; the blonde's armour creaking noisily as she lowered herself onto her knees. They knelt in silence, seeking solace in each other's presence, neither able to find the words to say. It was a long moment before Anna could finally move and she slipped her hand into Elsa's, lacing their fingers. The warmth from Elsa's hand brought some measure of comfort, soothing her being and Anna clung dearly to Elsa, her shoulders quaking. Before long, the tears that she had fought to hold back in order to maintain a strong front spilled down her cheeks.

Wracked with grief and unable to put on a false pretence any longer, Anna buried her tear stained face into the crook of Elsa's neck and shoulder, uncaring about the cold, hard surface of the plate armour cutting into her cheeks.

"What are we going to do, Elsa…" Anna murmured through ragged gasps. "You are all I have now…"

Elsa wrapped her free arm around Anna's shoulders, holding the grief stricken woman close. "Shhh…" She shushed. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, Anna. I'm right here." She brushed her lips against Anna's hair, gently stroking the redhead's back.

"We'll be fine. You are not alone. We'll be fine." Elsa repeated, more for herself than for Anna's sake.

xxx

The funeral held the following day was a quiet affair; the actual attendance included the chaplain overseeing the ceremony, a handful of officials on the council, Anna with Elsa as her guard and as representative of the army. Yet the foggy field where the royalty were buried was hardly empty. At least half of the castle guards were present; forming a perimeter around the field, their wary eyes on the lookout for any suspicious activity. The King and Queen were assassinated; the party responsible for planning the attempt still undetermined. No expenses were spared to ensure the safety of the last Arendelle, Princess Anna. Although Elsa took it upon herself to take on the role of Anna's personal guard, she still felt it necessary to have some of the soldiers present.

Thankfully the ceremony concluded without a hitch, not that that was something worth being optimistic about considering the circumstances. Nonetheless, it was still emotionally draining and it took every ounce of Anna's strength to drag herself back to the castle and retreat into her father's study.

Anna curled up on the day seat by the high windows, her back against Elsa's chest with the blonde's arms wrapped tightly around her waist. It was a dreary day, the gloomy skies threatening rain; fitting for a morbid affair like a funeral. Anna idly wondered if the dark clouds were Elsa's doing; like a subconscious reflection of her current mood.

"Do you think it's going to rain?" Anna asked, tilting her head back to rest upon Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa simply hummed in response.

"Can you control the clouds?" Anna tilted her head this time to regard Elsa with curiosity.

Elsa looked thoughtful for a moment before answering carefully. "I'm not sure… I can't say I've tried. But I guess it is quite possible?"

Anna nodded, accepting the explanation for the time being. She was desperate for conversation, even idle ones about the weather; anything to take her mind off the harsh truth that she had just buried her parents. Another thought came to mind and she voiced it out immediately.

"Are you…sad?"

Elsa stiffened slightly behind her before relaxing again. "Yes." She whispered quietly, as if afraid that admitting her feelings would cause her to shatter.

They sat in silence again. Beyond the windows, storm clouds had begun to swirl, growing darker by the second.

"They were my family too." Elsa murmured, eyes glazing over as she watched the clouds overhead. "And I failed them. It was my duty to protect them and I failed." She continued bitterly.

"No, Elsa. It was your duty to protect me and you did just that."

"I shouldn't have left them. This wouldn't have happened otherwise. It's all my fault." Elsa pulled away from Anna then, dropping her head into her hands.

The room temperature dropped; an icy chill heavy in the air despite the closed windows.

"It's not your fault, Elsa. If anyone is to be blamed, it will be those responsible for Pappa and Mamma's…" Anna couldn't complete her sentence. It was still far too painful to admit that they were well and truly gone; never to return no matter how much she prayed for it.

"They will pay." Elsa clenched her fists, her body trembling in rage and self-loathing.

"Yes. We'll make sure of that. Together." Anna tentatively took hold of Elsa's fists, slowly uncurling the blonde's fingers.

"I'm so sorry, Anna. You are grieving and yet here I am being selfish and wallowing over my failures." Elsa laced their fingers, caressing the back of Anna's hands with her thumbs.

"It's fine. You are projecting your pain. We just have different ways of dealing. But all that matters is, we are here for each other, right?" Anna held Elsa's gaze, losing herself into the depthless cerulean.

"Always." Elsa agreed, pulling Anna into a tight embrace.

Outside, fat droplets of rain began to fall, pelting against the glass in an endless torrent.

xxx

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." Kai announced, bowing deeply in respect as Anna entered the throne room's adjoining antechamber.

Anna strode in swiftly dressed in her officer's uniform, gloved hands clenched into fists as she made for the high backed chair at the head of the long table, her face an unreadable mask. Everything about the room from the rich, burgundy curtains to the polished oak table reminded her of her father. This was his element and now it had fallen upon her to take his place with his passing. Who was she kidding? She wasn't ready for such responsibilities.

Anna had taken her parents for granted, assuming that they will be immortal, always around to shelter her from the world. This… turn of events had been a slap across the face, a harsh reality check. She wasn't a child anymore and no amount of preparation past or present could ever prepare her for the responsibility of thousands of lives. She wasn't Elsa. Elsa would have been a natural. But not her; not wilful Anna with her head in the clouds dreaming of her perfect fairy tale ending.

Elsa followed closely a few paces behind, her left hand resting against the scabbard dangling from her waist, ready to draw her sword at the hint of danger. Her icy eyes flitted around the room, taking in the wary expressions on the faces of a dozen advisors representing the royal council before narrowing in suspicion as she watched Hans approached from a dark corner of the room.

His jaw was bruising rather nicely and Elsa noted with a little disappointment that his nose had been realigned. In her opinion a crooked nose would have suited him far better and match his personality even. From their first meeting, he had left a rather poor impression, much like the aftertaste of curdled milk. Putting aside her jealousy of the man who had vied for Anna's attention, Elsa was certain her gut instincts had been spot on, even more so after his accusations barely a day ago.

"Anna!" Hans called out, concern on his features as he crossed the room in long strides.

Anna paused, taking in his presence with curiosity. "Prince Hans." She greeted politely, her mind clearly elsewhere.

"My condolences for your loss, my dearest Princess. I just wanted you to know that I am here for you." Hans took Anna's hands in his, squeezing them reassuringly.

Elsa stepped forward, her right hand gripping the hilt of her sword and her body tensing. To others, it would seem she was doing her duty to ensure Anna's safety, but in reality, Elsa was just annoyed with Hans touching Anna. "Please take your hands off Princess Anna, Prince Hans." She spoke coolly, wanting nothing more than to slice off Hans hands at the wrists.

Anna looked over her shoulder at Elsa, pleading with her eyes for the blonde to let her handle it. Nodding curtly, Elsa took a single step back; her eyes never wavering from Hans neither did she relax her grip on her sword.

"Thank you, Prince Hans. I appreciate your concern. Although I am uncertain as to your presence in this close meeting." Anna pulled away from Hans touch, grateful for her gloves.

"I felt it was necessary that I was present in support of you, my betrothed." Hans responded, wincing as he tried to smile. "Though I must apologise for my appearance. Your Grand Marshal is certainly impressive with a sword. I see why you've chosen to keep her close." Hans glanced at Elsa, taking some pleasure as the blonde bristled.

"I see." Anna replied stiffly and stepped away from Hans. "Well, thank you gentlemen for your patience. Kai, if you please." Anna took her place on the rigid chair, drawing some comfort from Elsa's silent presence just over her right shoulder.

Kai, at the other end of the table, pulled out a thick roll of parchment from an ornate wooden chest, holding out the tightly rolled scroll so the seated audience could see the unbroken wax seal with the royal seal. Breaking off the wax, he unfurled the scroll vertically, one hand holding on to the top by the heavy brass pole while the other supported the matching pole on the bottom.

"The last decree of the King of Arendelle; dated the first day of the last month of autumn." Kai paused, waiting till he was certain all attention was on him before he began quoting from the scroll. "By order of the King: in the event of my passing, my throne will be succeeded by my only child and crown heir, Princess Anna when she comes of age. Until then, I hereby elect Elsa Frost, Grand Marshal of Arendelle Army with the kingdom and she will rule as Queen Regnant Elsa Frost until my rightful heir, Princess Anna is of age."

The advisors looked to each other, whispering urgently at the news. Elsa glanced down at Anna in surprise, seeing her emotions reflected in the redhead's azure eyes. Several seats down the table Hans snorted then threw his head back as he laughed manically, stunning the room into silence.

"Queen Elsa?" He snorted again, whirling around to face the blonde. "Looks like your plans worked out even better than I thought. What did you do? Alter the decree?" He rose from his seat, the chair squeaking across the polished wooden floor.

"I believe Kai has shown us the intact seal on the decree. It is untempered, is it not?" Elsa replied coolly, undaunted by Hans's accusations.

"I wouldn't put it past you to coerce the deceased King into it. Or forging the decree yourself." Hans's voice rose in challenge. Turning his attention to the attentive advisors, he continued. "I heard with my own ears the assassin addressing your Grand Marshal as 'Queen Elsa' with his dying breath. Is that not suspicious?" That had been a bit of ingenuity on his part, Hans was proud to admit. He had specifically instructed Weaselton's men to speak those words should they be caught. It was a bit of a long shot, designed to cast suspicion on Elsa, sowing doubt in the minds of those that she served. And it had worked.

The advisors glanced at Elsa with uncertainty.

Sensing their mistrust, Hans leaned against the table, making eye contact with each advisor in turn as he spoke. "As Grand Marshal, she is tasked with the protection of Arendelle. How then is it that not one but _two_ assassins made it past the battlements and got close enough to succeed in the assassination of _both_ the King and Queen?"

Hans grinned in triumph, the seeds of doubt had been sowed as the advisors began whispering again, eying Elsa suspiciously. All he needed was one more push and these gullible councilmen would be under his influence.

"What surprises me most is even after failing in her duties to protect and serve her King, she still has her position and better yet, appointed herself as Princess Anna's personal guard. Is the death of two royals not enough and as advisors to the throne, you'd risk the life of the last living Arendelle? Better yet, gentlemen, how could you stand to let someone as dangerous as Elsa Frost rule the kingdom?" Hans stopped pacing the room, relishing in the attention on him. They would all be out for Elsa's blood now. It was too easy.

Anna cleared her throat loudly, breaking the tension in the room. "It is to my knowledge that the assassins were dressed in the Southern Isles colours. Furthermore, _I_ personally nominated Grand Marshal Frost as my guard. Now, may I suggest we cease unfounded speculations and focus on the matter at hand? This meeting has been called for the reading of my father's final decree and I'd very much like to continue." She looked pointedly at Kai who could barely conceal a small smile at Hans's affronted expression.

"Of course, Princess Anna." Kai paused, unfurling the scroll a little more. "In accordance with the aforementioned and as my last and final wish as a father, I hereby call for Grand Marshal Elsa Frost and my daughter, Princess Anna to be join in holy matrimony preceding Grand Marshal Elsa Frost's coronation as Queen Regnant Elsa Frost with Princess Consort Anna of Arendelle. This order will stand until Princess Anna comes of age, upon which she will take her rightful place or Queen Regnant Elsa Frost abdicates; whichever occurs first. Any and all previous engagements of either parties are now void." Kai lowered the scroll, methodically rolling it back and placing it gently on the table before him to stunned silence.

"That's preposterous!" Hans roared, looking to Anna for support. "We _are_ engaged. Surely you'd not stand for this… this ridiculous proposal!" This was not happening. Months of planning thwarted by a dead king. This must be a nightmare.

"Were." Anna corrected coldly.

Hans recoiled as if he had been slapped across the face. His ears must be deceiving him. "You can't be serious about actually going through with this. Women do not marry each other." He laughed, dismissing the notion.

"What you are suggesting is treason, Prince Hans. Were you a subject of Arendelle, you'd be hanged. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how you see it; you are a visiting royal and our laws do not apply to you. But, you have overstayed your welcome. I suggest you make haste in your return to the Southern Isles." Anna stood; her voice even as she stared down the table at the appalled Hans.

Hans visibly trembled in rage. No one, royal or not spoke to him in that manner. The highly amused expression on Elsa's face only fuelled his anger, his cheeks taking on a rosy tint from contained fury. "I'll be seeing you soon, Princess Anna." He spat out, kicking his chair out of the way as he stormed through the doors, letting them slam shut behind him.

There was a moment of silence as the advisors struggled to comprehend what had just happened. The authority in their princess's voice had been unexpected and something they had only associated with the previous King and on the unfortunate occasions, the grand marshal. It was a refreshing change. If they had doubts about Anna being capable of ruling a kingdom, they had hope now. The carefree princess had grown with loss.

"Thank you for your attendance, gentlemen. I appreciate your taking the time to attend on such short notice. I will see to it that my father's last wish, in its entirety will be honoured. Now if you'll excuse us, I need to speak with my newly betrothed." Anna held her head high as she strode to the doors, her hand clasping Elsa's firmly as thirteen pairs of eyes followed them from the room.

* * *

A/N:

Did I redeem myself?!

Major fluff alert for the next chapter.


	18. An Unlikely Proposal

"Cast off! We are leaving!" Hans snapped at the captain as he stomped up the gangway.

Majority of his men who had attended the tourney had set sail the day before, leaving only a single ship, his ship, still docked at Arendelle's harbour. The instant he set foot on board, a pair of waiting sailors hauled up the gangway and began untying the ropes securing them to the harbour.

The captain barked out orders, sending sailors scurrying across the deck, rushing to their stations. Hans stayed by the bow, watching as they began drifting away from Arendelle, the kingdom that had slipped out of his grasp.

"Do we have a heading, Your Highness?" The captain, a burly man with bulging biceps asked.

Unlike the other ships, the crew on board this one were bound to serve Hans explicitly. They were handsomely paid for their discretion and loyalty. Even the ship looked different, appearing more as a merchant vessel and unmarked by the Southern Isles banner so as to sail the seas discreetly. All arranged by Hans of course.

"Take me to Weaselton. I have to pay my weasel friends a little visit." Hans instructed.

The captain nodded curtly and left for the quarterdeck while Hans ducked into his lavish cabin, slamming the door behind him.

So damn close.

He pounded his fist into the oak desk in frustration. Damn that Elsa Frost and damn that princess of Arendelle. He was the bigger fool to think she was another one of those mindless women desperate to please their Prince. He had let his arrogance got the better of him, but he would not be making the same mistake again.

"Those wretches will pay. I will be sure to enjoy humiliating them before I slit their damn throats. Starting with the Frost wretch. Oh, Anna. I'd have treated you well." Hans muttered angrily.

"But first, Father will want to know of these new developments."

Grabbing a quill and some parchment, he quickly scrawled out a message, signing his name at the bottom. His father had never thought particularly highly of him but this news will definitely be of interest. It was an opportunity to expand their territories. The Arendelle throne occupied by an elected Queen would be easy to overthrow. His father would send troops marching through the border and Hans will use that to his advantage. It would be a perfect distraction while he launched his own attack from the seas, allowing him to strike swiftly while everyone was focused on the battle along the borders. All he needed now was for the Duke of Weaselton to make good on his promises.

The time for talk was over. Victory will be his.

xxx

Anna led Elsa back into her father's study. The room had become their little hideout so much so that even the servants steered clear of it, leaving the pair alone and leaving trays of food by the door during meal times. While they had been away at the meeting, the study had been tidied, a small fire lit in the fireplace and several candles strategically placed to illuminate the room.

Anna held the door open while Elsa carefully picked up a tray of food left by the door; no doubt due to Gerda's consideration. With the door securely locked and Elsa setting the heavy tray onto the low table before the settee, Anna crossed the room to stand by the fireplace, wrapping her arms around herself as she stared into the flames.

A few minutes later, Elsa joined her and Anna slipped her arms around the blonde's waist. Strong arms encircled her shoulders and Anna relaxed into the embrace, pressing her ear against Elsa's chest and listening to the steady beat of Elsa's heart.

"He knew all along." Elsa stated quietly, her voice almost drowned out by the incessant patter of raindrops against the windows.

"What do you mean?" Anna lifted her head to study Elsa, shuddering inwardly at the darkness swirling in Elsa's eyes.

"The decree was dated a few days before the tourney. Your father knew what was going to happen." Elsa explained solemnly.

Anna's eyes widened, understanding Elsa's train of thought immediately. Her father had no cause to leave a decree that specific. Her mind raced as she tried to think back about her last few interactions with her father, one immediately coming to mind.

"He told me that I must live. He can't have known an assassination was planned during the tourney can he? It's too coincidental…"

"Perhaps it had been predicted." Elsa mused.

"Predicted?" Anna repeated, puzzled. "Wait. He wasn't surprised when I told him about us either. He wouldn't tell me the details but he seemed to be expecting it. What's going on Elsa?" She clutched at Elsa's jacket in alarm.

"These lands may be governed by Kings, but magic still thrives, still guides the world as we know it. Do you remember the time I was…away?" Elsa peered down at Anna who nodded. "I visited the trolls. And I found out that your father had brought us to them, the night I did this…" Elsa gingerly touched the streak of blonde weaved into Anna's braid. "But that's not the point. The trolls are wise, able to see into the future with the help of ancient magic. I wouldn't be surprised if your father was given some insight as well."

"So this is all predestined?"

"Perhaps." Elsa replied. She withholding the truth and she hated it, but Anna cannot know the truth now.

She had made a painful realisation earlier. Action and consequence. The King had asked for the safety of his child in exchange for protection of the trolls. Except the trolls had never needed protecting. They were bound in the ways of ancient magic; believing wholeheartedly that their existence belonged to the very magic they wielded.

A life for a life.

Anna's life was tied to Elsa's. To guarantee Anna's safety then had called for the sacrifice of two lives. The King and possibly the Queen had been very aware of that fact. The only question was a matter of when magic will claim its share of the deal. Anna had sealed her parents' fate by accepting and reciprocating Elsa's affections.

The gods clearly had a wicked sense of humour.

"Are you sure you want to go through with your father's wishes?" Elsa asked hesitantly.

"Yes. Marriage between two women is hardly conventional but I doubt that matters much considering our attraction to each other." Anna tilted her head, scrutinising Elsa's face intently. "I'd think my engagement with Hans being cancelled would make you happier. What's bothering you, Elsa?"

"An heir." Elsa muttered, averting her gaze.

"Really, Elsa?" Anna huffed in exasperation.

"In three years, you will be of age. When that time comes, I'll abdicate the throne and you will be Queen. We can then annul the marriage and you can find a suitable partner. One with whom you can produce an heir with." Elsa explained in a rush, much to Anna's annoyance.

"Why would I do that? I want nothing more than to spend my life with you." Anna chided gently.

"But – y…"

Anna pressed a finger to Elsa's lips, silencing her. "No more talk about this Elsa. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Fine." Elsa breathed out. She still had her doubts, but for now she will keep them to herself.

Anna replaced her finger with her lips and they shared a chaste kiss, taking comfort in each other's arms. When they parted, Anna searched Elsa's eyes.

"Are you afraid of marrying me, Elsa?" She asked gently, fearful of Elsa's response and even more fearful of seeing a flicker of uncertainty in Elsa's eyes.

Elsa snorted, surprising Anna with her reaction to the question. "On the contrary. I'm more afraid that you don't want to be married to me." Elsa admitted, smiling ruefully.

At that, Anna laughed; her shoulders shaking with mirth. "Elsa, I was willing to go to war with the Southern Isles just so I could break off the engagement with Hans and be with you. Do you actually think I'd have consciously made the decision of endangering the lives of our citizens if I wasn't certain I want to spend the rest of my life with you?" She quirked a questioning eyebrow at Elsa.

"I'd still rather you made the decision on your own instead of having to abide by your father's wishes." Elsa muttered quietly.

"Why else do you think he would even leave such a decree?" Anna reminded gently, cupping Elsa's cheek in her hand. "It's because I've expressed my desire to be with you, Elsa. Whether it's now or years later, I doubt my feelings for you would ever change."

"But – th…"

Anna pressed her lips against Elsa's.

"Forget about the decree. Just for a moment forget about everything else. What do you want most, Elsa?"

"You." Elsa replied simply, holding Anna in an unwavering gaze.

"Then take me. I am yours."

Elsa looked away. "I don't deserve you."

Anna placed her hands on Elsa's cheeks, turning the blonde to face her. "Your modesty makes you far more worthy than anyone. Besides, that's not for you to decide." Anna pulled Elsa forward to rest their foreheads together. "I chose you, Elsa. Whatever happens in the future, we will go through it together."

Elsa nodded wordlessly, kissing the tip of Anna's nose affectionately before pulling her closer into a tight embrace.

Outside, the storm eased a little, fading into a light drizzle.

They clung to each other for a long moment before a loud rumble from Anna's stomach caused her to pull away in embarrassment.

"Sorry." She muttered.

Elsa merely chuckled and led her towards the settee. "Come on, my betrothed. Let's feed you."

"Betrothed. I like the sound of that." The single word spoke of promise, so different from the way it had rolled of Hans tongue. With Hans it had come across more as a death sentence than a term of endearment.

Elsa took a seat beside her and began removing items from the tray. Anna gratefully accepted a bowl of steaming soup, warming her hands against the sides of the porcelain bowl and breathing in the enticing aroma of field mushrooms and cream. Her stomach rumbled again and Elsa casted her an amused glance before holding out a thick slice of freshly baked bread.

With the bowl perched on her knees, Anna took the offered bread and dipped it into the thick soup, biting into the soggy mess and immediately scalding her tongue.

"Argh…" She gurgled, tears brimming as she was forced to swallow, the hot liquid burning down her throat.

Elsa set her bowl down and reached over to touch a finger against the side of Anna's. A thin layer of frost spread across the porcelain and melted away immediately, cooling the contents by a few degrees.

"There. Good thing the citizens do not know that their prospective queen is a complete klutz." Elsa deadpanned.

"Good thing the citizens do not know that their soon-to-be queen regnant is a walking cooler." Anna retorted, breathing through her mouth to bring some relief to her stinging tongue.

Elsa quirked a perfectly arched eyebrow at the sarcastic comment. "You really want to say that to the only person who could probably sooth your pain?"

Anna pouted adorably and Elsa rolled her eyes. Taking Anna's bowl, Elsa placed it carefully on the low table before pulling Anna into her, one hand going straight to the back of Anna's neck in support. She pressed her lips against Anna's in an open-mouthed kiss; her tongue darting between Anna's lips to meet the redhead's tongue.

Anna sighed in relief as she felt the coolness of Elsa's tongue against her scalded one. The pain stinging the sensitive nerves in her tongue was long forgotten and Anna focused more on the taste of Elsa. Cool, sweet and so very addictive. She grew progressively bolder, pushing Elsa down onto the settee and settling herself atop the blonde's. The hilt of Elsa's sword was digging painfully into her side and Anna idly wondered if her own sword was causing Elsa similar discomfort. Damn things.

Anna deepened the kiss, pushing her way into Elsa's mouth. There was a growing urge within her belly, the same persistent feeling whenever Elsa kissed her with unbridled passion and Anna found herself wanting more. She wanted to feel Elsa's skin against hers but there was just too much damn fabric between them.

Elsa moaned throatily and Anna could feel the vibrations resonating within her chest. Breaking the kiss, Anna pressed her lips repeatedly against Elsa's jaw, working her way towards the stretch of pale skin visible above the high collar of Elsa's jacket.

"Anna. We shouldn't. Not here." Elsa gasped out as Anna sucked lightly on the sensitive flesh between her jaw and neck.

With a final kiss against sensitive skin that sent Elsa shivering, Anna braced her weight against her elbows to stare down affectionately at the breathless blonde.

"A few months ago you would have flinched at the hint of physical contact. Now look at you! Cuddly and all! I should get a medal for turning you into an actual human." Anna grinned.

"Oh, shut up." Elsa muttered; her face beet red.

Anna merely laughed, snorting so hard that she rolled to her right only to find that she was on tethering on the very edge of the settee. Flailing wildly as she righted herself back atop Elsa, her hand caught the lip of Elsa's soup bowl and sent its scalding contents to the ground.

A whisper of cold air swept past her fingertips and the thick soup solidified as it splattered onto the thick rug. The oddly shaped chuck of rich brown cream floated back into its container, dropping with a clatter.

"Thanks. I was looking forward to that." Elsa grumbled, pushing herself into a sitting position.

"Sorry…" Anna ducked her head, apologising meekly. "Have some of mine." She offered.

"It's alright." Elsa dug around the tray, pulling out a small flask of wine hidden behind an overflowing bowl of fruit. Catching Anna eyeing the flask, she held it away from the redhead, casting her a wary glance. "No alcohol for you. The last time you drank, I had to haul you to bed then you used me as a human bolster for the rest of the night."

Anna stuck her tongue out in response before reclaiming her soup and balancing it on her lap as she carefully took a sip, testing out the temperature with her sore tongue. Holding out a spoonful, she smiled encouragingly, persisting despite Elsa's polite declination.

"Eat it or I'll force it down your throat." Anna threatened with a menacing glare that sent Elsa grudgingly doing as told.

Anna alternated between feeding Elsa and herself, occasionally holding out a small piece of bread dipped in soup for Elsa to nibble at. They couldn't be more different. Everything Elsa did, even the way she ate was delicate; in stark contrast with Anna who despite having spent more time trained in the etiquette of fine dining still ate like a savage. If she weren't feeding Elsa, Anna would have devoured everything on the tray by now. She had a hearty appetite as her father used to say, much to her chagrin of her mother. The thought of her parents brought a bitter smile to her face.

"Say, have you given any thought about who might have hired those assassins?" Anna asked suddenly.

"Ahh, I've been meaning to discuss that with you." Elsa recapped the flask, placing it carefully on the table before turning to face Anna.

"I've seen them before..." Elsa paused, glancing around the room, searching for eavesdroppers in the shadows. Not entirely convinced, she lowered her voice. "In Weaselton. If my memory serves me right, they were the Duke's personal guards."

Anna's eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you absolutely certain? The repercussions of such an accusation if false will be unimaginable…" She whispered back.

"I know. That's why I've kept the information to myself. I have no witness to support my claim that they were the same guards I briefly met on Weaselton's docks."

Anna tapped her chin thoughtfully. "If they were indeed Weaselton's guards, how is it that they arrive on Southern Isles ships? Aside from the two knights, there were no other bodies recovered during the search. Unless they disposed of the poor souls into the seas after stealing their uniforms."

Elsa quirked in inquisitive eyebrow at Anna, causing the younger woman to squirm at the unwarranted attention. "Your perceptiveness really makes me wonder if you pretend to be dense about other… matters sometimes." Her remark earned her a painful smack on her arm. "But yes. That's one possibility. The only other logical conclusion that I could draw though, worries me more."

"Someone on the Southern Isles side smuggled them on board?"

"Right again, Your Highness. You are as wise as you are beautiful."

Anna hit the smirking blonde hard on the arm again. "So that means the mastermind is still at large. Along with an unknown number of assassins."

Elsa nodded in affirmation.

"Who do you think the mastermind is? The Duke of Weaselton?"

"I doubt it. He doesn't seem capable." Elsa propped her elbows on her knees, resting her chin against her laced fingers, a pensive expression on her face.

"You have someone in mind." Anna commented.

"Yes. And you are not going to like it." Elsa tilted her head to the side, watching Anna through the corner of her eyes.

"Hans." Anna stated and Elsa gave am almost imperceptible nod. "And this isn't a biased opinion due to your jealousy, is it?"

Elsa shifted her head from left to right in a tiny shake, a small smile gracing her lips.

Anna stared at the flames blazing in the fireplace, her mind whirling as it sifted through the events of the past months; her dance with Hans, being completely smitten by the charming Prince that literally appeared out of nowhere, his proposal mere minutes after their initial meeting.

"I was being played all along." Anna slumped back into the cushions in defeat. "Gods. How can I be so stupid."

"We were both stupid. But some good did come out of it. We wouldn't be here, like this, otherwise." Elsa scooted closer, drawing Anna into a side hug before pressing her lips against her forehead.

Anna hummed, playing with the end of Elsa's thick braid while Elsa drew soothing circles on her shoulder with a thumb. They sat that way for a while until Anna nearly dropped the bowl still on her lap, prompting Elsa to set it safely on the table.

"I love it when you take care of me." Anna murmured, tilting her head up to press a kiss against the underside of Elsa's jaw.

"Don't get too used to it." Elsa joked, grimacing when the hilt of Anna's sword jabbed painfully into her side as Anna shifted. Swiftly removing the scabbard from its hold, she propped Anna's sword against the side of the settee.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked in confusion, already missing the warmth of Elsa's body pressed against hers.

"Oh, just putting away any pointy objects." Elsa replied nonchalantly.

"Whatever for?" Anna's brows furrowed deeply.

"For this."

Sliding off the cushions, Elsa knelt on one knee, holding up a glittering ring made of ice that reflected the flickering flames from the fireplace and the candles around the room in a myriad of colours. She gazed at Anna with open adoration, a nervous smile on her lips.

"Will you marry me?" Elsa asked, grateful that her voice did not crack in her anxiety.

"What?" Anna gasped out, clutching her hands over her heart.

"Technically, we are already engaged. But I wanted to properly ask for your hand, you deserve an actual proposal. I know it's a not a particularly romantic gesture, seeing that it lacked any planning whatsoever… but, I wanted you to at least have a memory, something that marks the start of our lives together. Anna, if you'd have me… will you marry me?"

Anna gaped, overwhelmed by the sincerity in Elsa's voice and the thoughtfulness of her actions. Elsa was just too good to be true. Too perfect. And all hers.

"Yes." Anna replied breathlessly and Elsa smiled; a broad grin that reached her eyes and caused them to sparkle in delight.

The ring, a slim band with a large snowflake flanked by two perfectly spherical orbs of ice encased into the band was slipped onto the ring finger of her left hand. The ring was cool to the touch, decidedly warmer than ice but with the same denseness albeit resistant to heat. It may not be encrusted with precious gems collected from all around the world, but it had an uniqueness unrivalled and worth more than gold from all the kingdoms combined for it was from Elsa, of her very own design.

Anna flung her arms around Elsa, pulling her up into a searing kiss. She threaded her fingers through the loose hair at the nape of Elsa neck, pressing deeper into the kiss, trying to convey the magnitude of her feelings through the simple act of intimacy.

When they finally parted, Anna rested her forehead against Elsa's, breathing in the blonde's scent.

"I love you, Anna." Elsa murmured against her lips.

Anna smiled, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I love you too, Elsa."


	19. Formalities

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction and is no way an accurate historical representation of certain events. I have tried to stick as close as I could to known medieval documentation. But if I wanted to write a research paper on medieval times, I'd have pursued a PhD in medieval history and not be writing fanfiction.

So, please read at your own discretion.

* * *

Kristoff tilted the wine bladder, holding it above his opened mouth for the last few precious drops of wine. The liquid burned down his throat, causing a spread of warmth through his body. Flinging the empty wine bladder aside, he flopped back onto the pile of hay that had been his makeshift bed for the past two days.

A single candle, housed in a glass lantern sat in the corner of the stall, next to his discarded plate armour which in its dirty and unpolished state resembled a pile of scrap metal. He rolled onto his side, reaching for another bladder of wine sitting in a puddle of water; only to have Sven nudged it further away with his hoof.

"What was that for, Sven?" Kristoff demanded, his eyes crossing as he tried to focus on the reindeer shifting in and out of his vision.

Sven huffed back, shaking his large head and kicking the wine bladder into a corner.

"Give it to me." Kristoff lunged forwards and landed against the dank ground of the stall.

Sven snorted and sat on his haunches, effectively blocking Kristoff from reaching for the wine.

"Fine. Whatever. I'll get more from the kitchen." Kristoff slurred, struggling to get his feet beneath him. He managed to take a single step before swaying to the side and landing back on the hay stack.

"Maybe later." He mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

He had barely closed his eyes when a bucket of cold water was thrown unceremoniously into his face.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kristoff roared, jerking awake.

He squinted at two figures standing by the door to the stall before another bucket of water was tossed into his face.

"I'M AWAKE DAMNIT!" He wiped the water from his eyes before peering up at his assailants.

"Oh it's you two." He grumbled as his eyes fell on Elsa and Anna.

"Good to see you too, Kristoff." Elsa greeted.

"Gahhh. What's that smell?" Anna gagged, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Ughh. Even Sven smells way better than you do."

The reindeer gave her an affronted glare before trotting over to press a wet nose against Kristoff's cheek, silently consoling his bruise ego. Kristoff grabbed hold of Sven antlers, letting the reindeer pull him into a sitting position.

"Leave me alone." He muttered.

"Get up, Kristoff. Stop wallowing in self-pity. We've got work to do." Elsa's voice was firm, causing Sven to shrink back.

"Work?" Kristoff laughed hollowly. "What work? I've failed my king, disgrace my family's honour. What use do you have for a failure like me?" He glared daggers at Elsa who stared back unflinchingly.

Anna touched Elsa's forearm lightly, catching the blonde's attention. They shared a brief glance, Anna conveying through her eyes that she can handle this to which Elsa nodded and stepped back.

"Get up, Ser Kristoff Bjorgman." Anna commanded, noting the flicker of surprise in Kristoff's eyes at her authoritative tone. "You are a knight of Arendelle. As long as there is breath in you, you are bound by duty to serve the royal family. My father may be gone, but I am still here. And I need you more than ever now to prove your loyalty and bring justice to the people responsible for my parents' deaths."

"Why do you not hate me? I failed my King, your father. If I had been faster, I could have saved him." Kristoff hung his head; the guilt that he had desperately tried to drown out with copious amounts of alcohol was resurfacing.

Anna squatted, folding her arms over her knees, bringing herself to eyelevel with Kristoff. "I don't blame you, Kristoff. Elsa told me what happened. If you hadn't incapacitated my father's killer, he would have escaped. You did what you could and that's enough in my book." She smiled gently, hoping her words would bring Kristoff some closure.

"How certain are you that I wouldn't fail you too?" He asked softly, staring intently at Anna's boots.

"Because I know you won't let history repeat itself. I trust you, Kristoff. Now, rise. Stand tall."

"Serve and protect…" Kristoff mumbled.

"That's right." Anna encourage softly, rising to her feet. "And for Gods' sake, take a bath." She added.

Kristoff laughed, a deep hearty rumble. He will redeem himself. As long as an Arendelle still lived, he had cause to pick up his weapon and fight. Serve and protect. That was the oath that he had sworn.

xxx

"Take a deep breath, Princess Anna." Kai patted Anna's gloved hand on his arm reassuringly.

Anna smiled nervously and did as told, closing her eyes momentarily to calm herself.

They were standing before the closed doors of the chapel, waiting for their cue to enter. Anna was in a breathtaking pale blue wedding gown that flared around her ankles with a long trailing train of shimmery, translucent silk stretched out on the crimson carpet behind her. The dress hung off her shoulders, the heart shape bodice showing off freckled skin before leading into elbow high white silken gloves. Her strawberry blonde hair, braided and curled atop her head was mostly covered by the translucent veil held down by a heavy tiara forged from gold that brought out the copper hue of her hair.

"I wish Pappa and Mamma could see this." Anna murmured; a sad smile on her face.

"They are right here." Kai touched a hand to his chest, right above his heart. "And they'd be very proud." The shorter man beamed up at Anna.

The rich mellow sound of a hymn from within the chapel filtered through the closed doors. Slowly, the doors were pulled open by two castle guards dressed in their finest tunic and Anna had her first glimpsed of the decorated chapel interior. Early morning sun streamed in through high windows, the natural light filtering through the stained glass to cast a vibrant spectrum over the room. Black iron candle holders attached to pillars at strategic intervals held burning candles, lit to create a cosy atmosphere than for lighting. On a second floor platform behind the altar, the choir dressed in burgundy robes sang; their soothing voices combining into a perfect symphony that resonated off the arch ceiling. A large banner bearing Arendelle's sigil of a crocus hung on the wall behind the chaplain with a smaller version attached to the front of the altar. The backs of the polished maple pews running in parallel rows were decorated with garlands of orange blossoms, ivy and brambles.

It was a summer theme wedding in autumn.

Her breath caught in her throat as she spotted Elsa waiting at the end of the aisle, on a step below the altar where the chaplain conducted the ceremony. Elsa's platinum blonde locks were pulled up into a similar French braid crown twist with a pale blue ribbon woven in. She had on the white version of her officer's uniform, completed with golden epaulettes and polished gold buttons. The right side of her jacket was adorned with various medals awarded for her valour in battle or accomplishments within the military while on the left hung the single thick silver aiguillette indicative of her current status as Grand Marshal.

"Come. Elsa's waiting." Kai whispered as he led Anna beneath the archway and they began walking down the aisle.

The audience was small, composed mainly of the highest ranking officials and their spouses with the obligatory line of knights in full armour standing at attention around the perimeter of the room. As they passed, each row of dignitaries bowed in respect, warm smiles on their faces as they whispered compliments.

Elsa had turned to watch her approach and Anna met twinkling cerulean eyes. The small tentative smile on Elsa's lips warmed her heart and she had to remind herself not to run down the aisle and into Elsa's arms. A step below Elsa, Olaf was grinning toothily, his hands bearing the maroon cushion on which a pair of rings rested on.

The singing stopped as Kai guided Anna to take her place by Elsa's side. He smiled proudly, his eyes moist with tears as he placed Anna's hand on Elsa's arm before hurrying off to his seat next to a quietly sobbing Gerda on the first row of the bride's side. The audience took their seats as Anna and Elsa turned to face the chaplain.

"You look beautiful." Elsa murmured, turning her head slightly.

Anna smiled shyly, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks at the intensity of Elsa's stare.

"Ser Elsa Frost, wilt thou have Princess Anna to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Elsa kept her gaze firmly fixated on Anna's as she responded with confidence. "I will."

The chaplain then turned to repeat the challenge to Anna to which she responded with a breathless "I will".

Nodding his satisfaction, the chaplain gestured for Olaf to approach. The dark haired squire as ring bearer practically skipped up the steps, holding up the velvet cushion. With a curt nod from the chaplain to proceed, Elsa picked up the smaller of the rings then reached for Anna's left hand.

Easily reciting her vows, Elsa delicately removed the ice engagement ring from Anna's ring finger before slipping on the wedding band then replacing the engagement ring. Like the engagement ring, she had crafted their wedding bands from her ice. They were unbreakable, frozen solid for eternity, forged by her will and designed according to her wishes. The wedding band was a plain ring, translucent with intricate designs of snowflakes woven around in a pale white of packed ice crystals. Brushing her thumb against both rings, she welded them together into a single band to Anna's amazement.

Anna blushed when Elsa deviated from the ceremony plan to place a light kiss on the back of her hand. Barely concealing her happiness, she reached for the remaining ring held up by Olaf and slipped into onto Elsa's finger. She couldn't remember if she messed up the lines of her vows, not that it mattered with Elsa smiling down at her.

The chaplain concluded the ceremony with neither woman paying much attention to the rest of his words. They were lost in each other's eyes, forgetting for a brief moment that they had company until the expectant stares jolted them from their reverie and Elsa leaned down to kiss Anna chastely to applause.

It was a struggle to pull away and not deepened the kiss. They had spent the whole of yesterday apart at the insistence of Gerda claiming it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. Add that to the amount of administrative duties regarding ruling the kingdom and planning a wedding in less than a month had literally drained both women. By the end of each day, they hardly had much time to spend together other than collapsing into a deep slumber curled up against each other.

The chaplain cleared his throat causing the newlyweds to straighten up, cheeks tinted a rosy red. He raised a quizzical eyebrow, regarding them through narrowed eyes as they stared straight ahead.

To everyone else, Anna and Elsa's marriage was an arranged one. No one; saved for Kai and Gerda knew of the affection both women shared. As such, there was a façade to be kept up. At least for the time being until the threat of war looming over their heads was eradicated.

"As per our late King's wishes, the wedding ceremony will be followed by the coronation ceremony. Grand Marshal, if you'd please?" The chaplain gestured for Elsa to stand directly before him as he moved around the altar.

The chaplain delved into a long speech, charging Elsa for the responsibilities of a monarch; all of which Elsa promptly tuned out in favour of watching Anna from her peripheral vision. Anna was standing a few paces to her right, hands folded neatly before her and head bowed slightly. Elsa wondered if Anna had dozed off, she wouldn't be surprise if the redhead had until the redhead turned her head a fraction of an inch to send her a fugitive smile.

Elsa smiled back, hardly noticing that the chaplain was holding up the golden tiara encrusted with a large sapphire in its centre.

"Grand Marshal…" The chaplain hissed and Elsa sheepishly lowered her head.

With the crown securely placed atop her head, Elsa picked up the pure gold traditional sceptre and globus cruciger from the velvet cushion held up by the chaplain. Turning to face the audience, she kept her face impassive as the chaplain concluded the ceremony by blessing the coronation and the kingdom under its new ruler.

Stepping to the side, the chaplain announced as the audience rose to their feet. "Queen Regnant Elsa Frost and Princess-consort Anna of Arendelle."

The audience applauded enthusiastically and repeated after the chaplain, their voices echoing off the high ceilings.

Quickly replacing the traditional items, she turned back to the crowd, her lips pressed together in a tensed smile. In a flash, Anna was by her side, a warm hand slipping into the crook of her elbow and Elsa visibly relaxed, her smile becoming more natural.

"Still don't like crowds, huh?" Anna murmured as they made their way down the aisle, smiling politely as dignitaries offered their congratulations.

"Can you blame me? Most of them clearly don't approve of my election." Elsa whispered back.

"What's a party without someone making a scene?"

Elsa chuckled in response.

xxx

Like the wedding ceremony and the coronation ceremony, the nightly ball was a quiet affair. A small band sat off to the side of the ballroom, playing a mixture of slow waltzes and lively folk music. Servers moved through the room, offering a variety of snacks or wine on sliver platters while the guests focused on dancing and mingling. Occasionally, the guests would approach the small podium where Elsa and Anna stood to offer their congratulations and compliment the newlyweds on the beautiful ceremonies.

Anna had changed into a teal dress with a bronze trimmed, sweetheart bodice and black sleeves that covered majority of her freckled skin. Her ring glittered on her left hand clasped snugly in Elsa's.

Elsa still wore her outfit from earlier, the officer's uniform differing only in the twinned golden aiguillettes hanging from her left shoulder that indicated her new status as Lord Marshal, a position that accompanied her coronation as Queen Regnant and ruler of Arendelle. She smiled amicably at the crowd, looking but not actually seeing the guests dancing in the centre of the room. Her mind was miles away, worrying about what was to occur later that evening once the guests left and the gates were shut. In time, her intimate interactions with Anna were bound to escalate. But were they ready for that form of physical connection?

"Elsa?" Anna lightly squeezed Elsa's hand, drawing the blonde's to turn unfocused eyes on her. "Where did you go?" Anna asked gently, concern evident in her eyes.

"Oh. Nowhere. Just distracted." Elsa replied vaguely, smiling in assurance when Anna quirked a quizzical eyebrow. "It's nothing."

"You're my wife, husband, whatever. It's only been a few hours since we exchanged vows. Whatever happened to 'for better and for worse'?"

"I believe the correct term is wife." Elsa corrected with amusement, her eyes darkening as she was lost in thought. "I'm nervous, I guess." She reluctantly admitted after a long pause.

"Nervous about?" Anna turned to face Elsa, one hand reaching up to cup the blonde's cheek.

Elsa averted her gaze, positive that her ears were burning in embarrassment. "Later. Alone." She mumbled.

"Oh." Anna flushed as she caught on to Elsa's train of thought. "That makes two of us then." She muttered.

"Are you –" The press of Anna's lips against hers caused Elsa to falter as she gave in to the kiss.

"Yes. I want you, Elsa." Anna answered Elsa's unspoken question, brushing her lips lightly against the blonde's again. She didn't care if the entire ballroom was watching; the guests could gossip however much they wanted. She was legally bound to Elsa now. Public displays of affection between married couples were expected.

"Then why are we still here?" Elsa murmured.

"I don't know. Would Your Majesty care to retire for the evening?" Anna teased.

"Pray tell how do we get rid of the guests?" Elsa raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"You're the queen. Just order them to leave." Anna grinned impishly.

"Throwing out my subjects on my first day as queen. Way to make an impression. You're such a bad influence, Anna." Elsa chided, the small smirk on her lips betraying her amusement.

Anna stuck out her tongue. "I learn from the best."

"Geez, tone it down. You two are causing a scene." Kristoff drawled as he approached the podium, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, now it's a party!" Anna exclaimed before both women burst into a fit of giggles.

Kristoff raised an eyebrow, unamused. "Seriously, I'm really happy for you both, but you are making me feel a little sick with the lovey dovey air." He wriggled his fingers around them.

"Would it be easier to stomach if I'd allowed Sven to attend? This really is about your missing date, isn't it?" Elsa deadpanned.

"I think I like you better when you were socially inept. At least then I wouldn't have to deal with your sassy remarks." Kristoff sniffed in mock disdain.

"Why, how dare you speak in such a manner to your queen?!" Anna pressed the back of her hand to her forehead dramatically.

"Great. Not you too." Kristoff groaned, massaging his temples with his large hand.

Much to the large blond's annoyance, the women chuckled at his expense; drawing a few curious glances from a small group of guests nearby.

"The uniform suits you." Elsa appraised Kristoff in his new officer's uniform when she had finally sobered enough to speak.

"I don't know how you wear this all day." Kristoff grumbled, tugging on the high collar in a fruitless attempt at loosening it from cutting into his neck.

Elsa shrugged. "You get used to it."

Kristoff shot her a wintering stare, pulling at the collar of his jacket again to create a better fit. Dark colours had always suited him and the fitted black jacket with yellow epaulettes and bronze aiguillette giving him a mysterious aura; quite unlike the standard green and purple tunics that he usually wore over his chainmail that was far more suitable on a court jester.

"How are things at the barracks?" Elsa asked, breaking the lull in the conversation.

"Fine. Not the same without you though. Olaf's been bugging Marshmallow to train him in the finer arts of being a knight. Kid's got talent with a sword though." Kristoff shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Why don't you train him yourself?" Anna piped up, drawn back to the conversation when the lively folk dance she had been watching ended.

Elsa nodded in agreement. "Technically Olaf's your squire now. You're the sole commanding officer as Field Marshal housed in the Keep."

"Weren't you listening? He's talented with a _sword_. My preferential weapon is a _pollaxe_. Very different styles of fighting, in case you've forgotten after a few weeks of the castle life."

"You're a decent swordsman. Olaf would learn much from you." Elsa pointed out.

"I'll think about it. You're not making things easier for me with this promotion. I've got so much logistics to deal with it's not even funny. I'm a knight!" Kristoff muttered with indignation.

"The quill is mightier than the sword. Don't take too long. Olaf is almost a man grown. As much as I'd prefer that he stays far away from the frontlines, he can't remain a squire forever." Elsa exhaled heavily in resignation.

The clock tower chimed then, ten strikes resounding through the courtyard, muffled through the thick glass windows of the ballroom. The band struck up a slow song as the disappointed guests began breaking off into smaller groups, moving away from the dance floor.

"That's my cue. I'll have the guards standby to escort the guests out." Kristoff snapped into a smart salute before bowing as he retreated back into the crowd.

"Well, guess that's our cue too." Elsa smiled down nervously at Anna.

Giving out orders to her men on a battlefield was far less daunting than addressing an expecting audience. And that was exactly what was awaiting her. Approximately a hundred eager faces were staring in her direction, waiting for the closing address to conclude the festivities.

Anna slipped her hand back into Elsa's, squeezing the blonde gently in encouragement. Elsa had long prepared for the short speech, she had memorised the words, knew when to smile and how to hold her posture. But nothing could ever prepare her for the anxiety of standing before an expectant crowd. It wasn't that she had limited experience in dealing with social settings; she had plenty in fact; except issuing orders or addressing her men in a pre-battle speech hardly counted. She had fought alongside and trained with her men, they were her comrades on the field and her brothers in arms off it. But these guests were mostly strangers, dignitaries present only because the future of Arendelle affected their pockets; it wouldn't come as much of a surprise that all of them were against her election. Politics had never been her strongest suit but she would have been a fool not to realise that she was essentially treading in uncharted waters with hungry sharks swimming circles around her and who knew what else lurking in the depths to finish her off if the sharks failed.

Putting on an amicable smile, Elsa inhaled deeply; both to calm her nerves and in preparation to project her voice. "Thank you for your attendance, my bride and I are truly grateful to be able to share such a memorable day with friends and partners. As Queen Regnant, I will strive to uphold the integrity that our Kingdom is founded upon and honour the memory of my predecessor. I hope you have enjoyed your stay here in Arendelle and we look forward to hosting esteemed members of society such as yourselves in the near future."

Applause erupted throughout the ballroom and there were cries of "Long live Queen Elsa!".

Elsa plastered on a polite smile, the tension in her body melting away as the guests began moving towards the large doors.

"Let's get out of here." Anna whispered.

"Thought you'd never ask." Elsa murmured back in relief.

xxx

Anna and Elsa stood on the balcony overlooking the courtyard, forced by Kai to do the obligatory sent off and greeting of citizens before they could exit the ballroom. Their cheeks ached from smiling continuously, arms protesting as they waved at the cheering citizens; yet they persisted. It was the least they could do considering most of the local folk had spent all day loitering about the castle courtyard hoping for a glimpse of their new Queen and Princess-consort.

Anna immediately felt bad for changing out of her wedding dress so quickly; the citizens must have been sorely disappointed at not getting a look at the newlyweds in their wedding attire. Anna thought she overheard one woman asking her husband if both Anna and Elsa had worn wedding dresses before her husband shushed her and glanced around surreptitiously in fear that someone might have heard his wife's comment. Anna had to fight back the urge to giggle, although the harmless remark did get her thinking.

"_What would Elsa look like in a dress?"_ She wondered. _"I bet she'd look absolutely stunning."_ Her mind wandered, imagining the blonde in a form fitting dress with a plunging neckline, displaying ample cleavage. The thought immediately caused blood to rush to her face and a dull throb began in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm fine." Anna mumbled when Elsa turned in concern. She might have squeezed the blonde's hand a little too hard while fantasizing.

Elsa merely quirked a quizzical eyebrow but did not question Anna's odd behaviour.

It was almost an hour before the gates were finally closed. The pair made their way through the ballroom, bidding goodnight to the handful of servants tidying up the large space. They walked hand in hand to the royal chambers, the short trek up several flights of stairs spent in nervous silence. Before long, they were standing just inside the threshold of their room, the door securely locked behind them.

Someone, most probably Gerda had thought it wise to draw the flimsy curtains, letting the pale moonlight filter through the sheer fabric to illuminate the room and create a romantic atmosphere. Two full goblets of wine stood on the dresser, the crimson liquid giving off a deliciously fruity scent; no doubt left by Gerda in case the newlyweds needed… something to take off the edge.

Anna's gaze landed on the large canopy bed, maroon silk with a translucent quality draped down on two sides, the fabric bunched up neatly around the posts by golden sashes, allowing the occupant or occupants in this case to climb on the cushy mattress.

Anna gulped audibly, as much as she knew she wanted this with Elsa, she couldn't help by feel a little self-conscious. Sensing her nervousness and probably feeling equally anxious if not more, Elsa spoke up.

"I could sleep on the floor." She offered gently, already moving towards the doors of a walk-in wardrobe in search of extra quilts.

"No!" Anna squeaked. "It's fine. It's not like we've never slept on the same bed before." It was true that they had spent nearly every night just sleeping together. But tonight was their wedding night, a night to most conventional couples that meant consummation.

"Alright." Elsa relented, swallowing back the lump in her throat; clearly thinking along the same lines. "Today has been draining. We should get some rest."

Anna grabbed Elsa around the wrist, pulling the blonde towards her. "I'm not tired." She whispered huskily.

Elsa's breath caught in her throat.

"The sky's awake and so am I." Tiptoeing, Anna pressed her lips against Elsa's, her hand tugging on the ribbon in Elsa's braid, freeing the luscious locks to cascade in a flow of molten platinum.

"Are you sure?" Elsa managed to murmur through the kiss.

"Yes. Kiss me, Elsa. I am yours."

* * *

A/N:

The next chapter contains smut. It's not critical to the story so for those of you who do not agree with explicit scenes, please skip it. You won't miss out on the plot.

(HAHAHHAHAHAHHA. Skip it. Yeah, _RIGHT_.)


	20. A Private Affair

***WARNING*WARNING*WARNING***

This chapter contains explicit content that is **NSFW**. You have been warned.

Look out for people reading over your shoulder.

If you are not into sexual acts between women, please close this window now and wait for the next chapter with as much patience as you can muster.

Otherwise, proceed at your own discretion.

I'd say don't try this at home, but I bet most of you are familiar with the uhh...acts involved.

* * *

Elsa's lips glided across Anna's, taking Anna's upper lip between her own and tugging lightly. She could taste strawberries and cream, likely from the copious amounts of chocolate pralines that Anna had gorged on during the ball. Anna's hands slipped from around her shoulders, resting momentarily on her chest before sliding further down to undo the burgundy sash around her waist. The fabric fell soundlessly onto the soft rug beneath their feet, immediately forgotten.

Anna raked her nails upwards, scraping against the thick material before slowly unbuttoning Elsa's jacket, pushing it off the blonde's shoulders and letting it fall to the ground where it joined the discarded sash, the medals clinking against each other. Breaking the kiss, she turned to show Elsa her back, shivering as warm breath ghosted against the strip of exposed skin on her neck.

Elsa hesitated, trembling fingers hovering over the back of Anna's dress. Resting her chin on Anna's shoulder, she drew her wife into a hug instead. Her hands were suddenly clammy; the nervousness that she had kept buried in the back of her mind all day returning in full strength. What if she wasn't good enough? What if she messed up? Worse yet, what if Anna only felt compelled to want this because she thought Elsa did?

"Elsa…" Anna called out gently, hand reaching back to tenderly stroke Elsa's cheek. "Stop thinking so much. I want you. I want to share my entire being with you."

Elsa nodded mutely, nuzzling against Anna's palm before placing a light kiss on the heel of Anna's hand. She delicately loosened the laces holding Anna's bodice together, sliding the material off slowly to reveal freckled shoulders that she peppered kisses against. The bodice and the attached petticoat soon joined her jacket on the ground, leaving Anna standing in a pale blue knee-length chemise that barely clung to her shoulders with sleeves that ended above her elbows.

Turning back to face Elsa, Anna kissed her hungrily; threading her fingers through soft platinum locks. Elsa led them backwards, stepping blindly until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed. Pulling away from the kiss, she sat on the soft covers, gaze fixated on Anna's as she scooted back with the redhead following closely to straddle her hips.

Anna traced her fingertips along Elsa's jawline, a small smile playing on her lips when the blonde turned to press light kisses on her fingertips. Her fingers continued on their downward route, running along Elsa's neck before pressing against Elsa's shoulders. Pushing gently, she urged the blonde to lie back on the covers, waiting until Elsa's attention was focused on her before pulling off her chemise in a single fluid motion.

Elsa inhaled sharply, her cerulean eyes roving over Anna's naked body. Beneath the muted moonlight, the freckles sprinkled across Anna's shoulders seem to shine like the constellations on a cloudless night. Her breathing became erratic as her gaze fell lower; taking in the dark tint of erected nipples contrasting against the pale skin of Anna's breasts that rose and fell with each breath, then along a flat, tone abdomen leading to soft, strawberry-blonde curls between Anna's thighs.

Feeling Elsa's intense gaze, Anna self-consciously crossed her arms over her chest.

"No…" Elsa whispered, surprised that her voice was steady despite her barely functioning brain. Reaching up, she gently pulled at Anna's arms, guiding them to fall by the redhead's sides. "You are so beautiful." Elsa murmured in amazement as she allowed herself to sear the image of Anna's body into her mind.

Anna smiled back shyly, her cheeks rosy in the moonlight.

Elsa pushed herself into a sitting position, leaning up to claim Anna's lips again. The kiss started out slow and sensual, both women contented with the feel of each other's lips before Anna grew bolder and nibbled on Elsa's upper lip, her tongue darting quickly into Elsa's mouth. Elsa tasted like spiced wine, the rich, mellow combination of fruit and cinnamon with a hint of vanilla. Her tongue slid along the length of Elsa's, curling and dragging its tip against the sensitive underside of Elsa's tongue that caused a low moan from the blonde's chest.

Anna tugged on the hem of Elsa's silk shirt, pulling the ends out from the waistband of the blonde's pants. Elsa raised her arms, assisting as Anna nearly ripped off the offending fabric in her haste to feel Elsa's skin. They buried their faces in each other's necks, inhaling deeply and leaving wet, trailing kisses. Their bare torsos finally touched, the sensation so electrifying that both women gasped simultaneously as their flushed skin met. Anna ran her fingers along Elsa's spine as she trailed lower; Elsa's heated skin was smooth beneath her fingertips, her wife's back muscled but supple to the touch and she found herself wanting more. Her fingers flitted around Elsa's waist, deftly unbuckling the blonde's belt and pulling the leather from its loops. Pushing Elsa back onto the mattress again, she slithered down Elsa's torso, dragging her pert nipples lightly against Elsa's abdomen, causing the blonde to moan while she bit back an equally needy cry in her throat. With Elsa lifting her hips, Anna had the blonde's pants and breeches flung to the ground in a pile within seconds.

Finally, Elsa was completely naked to her eyes.

Elsa's breasts that she had caught a glimpsed of weeks ago were slightly larger than her own; the pale, milky flesh having an almost translucent quality beneath the moonlight peaked by rosy nipples stiffened in arousal. Like the rest of Elsa's body, her abdomen was toned, lines of muscle faintly visible beneath silky skin marred by a handful of scars. The most recent of which, pinkish, partially raised scar tissue in three long gashes stood out noticeably against the pale skin. Anna traced her fingertips along the bumps of sensitive tissue, eliciting a shiver from Elsa beneath her.

"Does it still hurt?" Anna asked quietly, concern evident in her eyes as she peered up at Elsa.

"No. Just sensitive." Elsa replied; her eyes widening in surprise as Anna leaned down to press soft lips against the scars.

Anna's eyes raked over Elsa's torso, lingering at an almost faded scar in the shape of an uneven cross, most likely from an arrow that had punctured through flesh between Elsa's clavicle and rib. Following Anna's line of sight, Elsa guided Anna's fingers to graze lightly over the scar.

"Crossbow. We were spotted by hostile scouts. It was my first border patrol, a little over a year since I joined. Marshmallow had it worse. He took the brunt of it." Elsa moved Anna's fingers to a thick line of pinkish scar tissue two inches above her left hip. "Pike. Kristoff gave me this one by accident. He felt bad for weeks." Elsa chuckled at the memory. "Well, those are the worse ones. I heal quickly." She shrugged.

Anna smiled, her fingers tracing over each scar, committing them to memory. The scars were hardly blemishes. They gave Elsa character, a testament to the danger her life had been shrouded and was still shrouded in. Despite the painful reminders, she was unafraid to stand up for the protection of others. Even with her powers, she was noble and brave in a world where others would not have hesitated to be self-serving and conceited.

"They don't make you any less perfect." Anna leaned down to press her lips against Elsa's, resting her body completely on the blonde's.

Elsa's hands roamed over Anna's back, following the indentation of her spine to the nape of her neck before pulling Anna's hair out of its braid. Fiery tresses flowed through Elsa's fingers, creating a curtain of strawberry-blonde around their faces. Wrapping one leg around Anna's, she flipped Anna over, settling her full body weight on the redhead. Elsa trailed kisses along Anna's jaw, suckling lightly behind her earlobe, delighting in the throaty moan in response. Dragging her nipples down Anna's body like the redhead had done earlier, a wave of arousal flooded through her body when her erected nipples grazed across Anna's sensitive peaks.

Anna let out a small whimper, her back arching in response. She watched through hooded eyes as Elsa descended further, her mind focused intently on the twinned trail that left nerve tingling shivers racking through her body. Then Elsa's warm mouth latched onto her right nipple; cool tongue tracing around heated skin and Anna momentarily forgot to breathe. Her mind was completely hazed over with arousal when Elsa's hand cupped her left breast, massaging the soft flesh lovingly, the blonde's thumb drawing circles around her areola. The differing attention lavished on her breasts was more overwhelming than confusing and Anna's mind couldn't quite focus on either. Her body however, had reacted; grinding herself down against Elsa's thigh between her own.

"So impatient." Elsa chuckled lightly, warm breath against Anna's slick nipple, causing the redhead to groan with want.

Anna could feel the fine blonde hairs over Elsa's groin tickling her thigh; the warmth emanating from Elsa's core fuelling her arousal. What was it that Gerda had said? If it was the right person, her body would know exactly what it wants? Elsa was definitely the right person then. Emboldened, Anna took Elsa's right hand in hers, waiting till the blonde released the nipple she was caressing with her tongue to meet Anna's hooded gaze. Silently, she led Elsa's hand between her slightly parted thighs; her gaze imploring, pupils dilated with desire, breathing shallow with anticipation.

Elsa let out a small gasp in surprise as her delved within Anna's most private folds, slicked with arousal. Anna had her eyes closed at the touch, head thrown back, and a whimper building in her throat. Elsa's fingers explored further, silently marvelling at the dampness and full body shudder that greeted each stroke of her hand. She took Anna's free nipple back into her mouth, alternating between sucking lightly and grazing her teeth against the erected nub, her eyes never wavering from Anna's face, keenly watching for each reaction no matter how small. Her fingers found the sensitive bundle of nerves, already engorged with anticipation and Anna squirmed beneath her as she flicked at the bud, the writhing giving way to whimpers when her middle finger rubbed in a steady back and forth rhythm. She tried several other motions, never quite getting the same reaction as before. With her ear pressed against Anna's chest, she could hear her wife's laboured breathing, feel the vibrations of her moans reverberating through Anna's chest and she used those subconscious responses as a gauge.

Anna had been reduced to a whimpering mess in Elsa's hands. Her mind had stopped functioning minutes ago, focused only on the spikes of pleasure wracking her body, each stroke of Elsa's hand only driving her to want more. Elsa's fingers raked across a particularly sensitive spot on her clitoris and Anna stiffened, eyes widening as a strangled cry left her throat.

Elsa stopped her ministrations immediately, looking up in concern. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No. No." Anna managed to gasp out. "Keep going." Anna urged, arching her body upwards into Elsa.

"Are you s –"

Anna threaded her fingers through Elsa's hair, leading the blonde's mouth back to her breast. "Don't stop. You'll know if you're hurting me." Her breaths were growing increasingly ragged as she grounded her hips against Elsa's thighs.

Unconvinced, Elsa continued, starting slowly and steadily building back to her original rhythm. Her tongue flicked repeatedly over Anna's right nipple while her thumb and forefinger gently pinched Anna's left; her right hand buried between Anna's thighs, stroking along the engorged clitoris, fingers slicked with arousal while her body pinned Anna's writhing form to the bed.

"Come here." Anna rasped and Elsa obliged, leaving the fully erected nipples straining for attention.

Anna's lips crashed against Elsa's, kissing the blonde fervently, her hands clutching to Elsa's shoulders. She was unconsciously holding her breath, tethering close to the edge for a release foreign but hardly unwelcomed to her inexperienced body. Turning away from Elsa, she sucked in a shuddering gasp, all the muscles in her body clenching simultaneously as her back locked into an arch that pressed her against Elsa's body. Her nails dug into Elsa's back, her eyelids flying open as she stared unseeingly at the roof of the canopy bed. Heat was rushing to her groin, roiling off in waves of pleasure. Elsa's hand between her thighs moved teasingly, fingers flicking at her overstimulated clitoris randomly, causing her to twitch in response as wave of wave of pleasure swept over her.

The library books be damned. The literature was nowhere close to describing such sheer ecstasy.

Elsa remained still, contented with holding Anna close while the redhead recovered. Listening and feeling Anna's release had caused her own clitoris to throb painfully in excitement; the knowledge that she had been responsible for Anna coming undone adding on to the raging heat of her arousal. She wanted to experience the same heightened sensations, but most of all; she wanted to bring Anna over the edge again.

It was a long moment before Anna's body relaxed and fell back onto the mattress, her breathing still shallow and irregular as she recovered. She could feel the indentations in Elsa's back from where she had dug her nails into, some areas jagged from broken skin. Her clitoris was still pulsating from the orgasm, her centre damper than before.

There was a growing hunger for more, the warm wetness against her thigh pressed against Elsa's centre fuelling her desire. Propping up her right leg and pressing her thigh harder against Elsa's; Anna reached around to Elsa's front, fingers deftly massaging Elsa's breasts to appreciative moans in her ear. She lifted her hips, sliding her thigh against Elsa's groin and Elsa responded in kind, letting Anna find purchase against the blonde's thigh, still slicked from her earlier orgasm.

They settled into a comfortable rhythm, matching each other's gyrations with synchrony, the friction caused by their movements building them up for a release quickly. Not that they needed much stimulation; Elsa's arousal had been heightened from pleasuring the still sensitive Anna.

Elsa felt the jolt of pleasurable pain as Anna pinched down on her nipples hard. With a guttural growl, she buried her face against Anna's neck, biting down hard on the tender flesh between her lover's neck and shoulder. She vaguely heard Anna gasp out in pain before their bodies shuddered, hips pressing down hard as their thighs clamped together in simultaneous mind-numbing orgasms. They clutched desperately to each other, eyelids squeezed shut as they rode out their release, rocking gently.

They stayed that way for a while; two naked figures locked in an embrace, glowing beneath the ethereal light of the full moon. Exhausted, Elsa collapsed onto Anna, breathing heavily as Anna panted from the exertion beneath her. Rolling them to their sides, Elsa snaked her arms around Anna's waist, drawing her wife close.

"That was amazing." Anna sighed happily, leaning up to press her lips against Elsa's.

"You are amazing." Elsa murmured, eliciting a tender smile from Anna.

They snuggled closer in a tangle of limbs, eyes closed, revelling in each other's presence as their breathing calmed, contented smiles on their faces. It wasn't until Anna shivered involuntarily from the growing chill that they decided to move, quickly crawling beneath the thick covers.

Anna hummed in content, pushing her back snugly against Elsa's front. Elsa had one arm stretched out in the space between her neck and the mattress while the other was wrapped protectively around her waist. It was their default sleeping position that they had grown accustomed to only recently. Lacing her fingers with Elsa's hand pressed flat against her abdomen, Anna's eyelids grew heavier by the second.

"Good night, my love." Anna mumbled sleepily.

She felt Elsa's lips brushed against the back of her neck.

"Rest well, my beloved."

Anna drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

xxx

Elsa woke to sunlight streaming in through the windows casting its warmth over her face. Sometime during the night, the sash holding back the canopy had slipped off, the thin fabric creating a soothing cocoon as they slept, shielding them from the outside world. Anna was still curled up against her, secured in her embrace. Her wife's usually wild hair was lightly tousled, more from their lovemaking the night before than from vivid dreams that caused her to toss and turn as she slept.

Despite the exertion from their newfound vigorous night activity, Elsa felt rejuvenated and had slept better than she could ever remember. Lifting her head from the soft pillows, she squinted at the clock by the far wall. A little past nine. If it had been any other day, she would have sprang out of bed in alarm, bustling to get herself ready for the day's meetings. But not today. Surely she was entitled to sleep in. The kingdom's endless affairs can wait a couple more hours while she remained in bed, snuggling with her beautiful wife.

Last night's memories came drifting back into her head, sparking off a new wave of arousal. Elsa decided she could never get enough of this feeling; the desperation of craving for Anna's touch, the whimpering of her name from Anna's parted lips. It was an addiction that only needed just one taste and she was completely and irrevocably hooked. How could she not? Anna was her everything; her very life tied to Anna's.

Pulling her hand free from Anna's slackened hold, Elsa traced Anna's side with her fingertips beneath the covers. Drawing circles around the crest of Anna's hips, she allowed her hand to wander, fingers threading through soft pubic curls and dipping into velvet folds where the familiar bud of sensitive flesh that she had grown acquainted with awaited her touch. She began applying pressure, sliding the length of her finger along Anna's clitoris, rewarded for her efforts in mere minutes by warm moisture. Smirking slightly at Anna's unconscious reaction to her ministrations, Elsa pressed harder, each stroke dipping deeper into Anna's folds.

Anna stirred, her mind sluggishly returning to reality. She had been dreaming about Elsa in a very explicit setting. They were entangled within each other, lying on a blanket spread out over a thick carpet of grass with the sun warming their naked backs. Elsa was touching her most private regions, bringing her to a sexual high that set every nerve in her body tingling with pleasure. It would have been a very fulfilling dream, if it had not ended abruptly just as she was to reach the peak of her climax. Anna groaned in frustration, grinding against Elsa's groin, her thighs damp from arousal. The dream had felt so real and she was so close too. A well-targeted stroke against her still overly sensitive clitoris and Anna arched her back, a low moan caught in her throat as a delicious wave of pleasure shot through her.

It wasn't a dream. It was really happening.

Anna tilted her head back, taking in Elsa's face through hooded eyes. She reached up with her arm, fingers threading through Elsa's hair as she drew the blonde down into a desperate kiss.

"You are insatiable." Anna murmured when they parted for air.

"Can you blame me?" Elsa purred back. It would be impossible to resist being intimate with Anna now, she already had half a mind to stay in bed all week and just make love to her beautiful wife.

"Not really." Anna smiled seductively, immediately liking this new side of Elsa that was hers to witness. There was a certain carefreeness that Elsa had seemed to develop overnight, almost as if the blonde had grown fully into her sexuality with just one night of intimacy, oozing a sultry confidence that Anna found extremely arousing.

Elsa retracted her hand, resting it against Anna's hip as she guided the redhead to roll onto her back. Anna leaned up, pressing her lips hard against Elsa, her fingers lightly caressing the dip of Elsa's back. Swiping her tongue across the pad of Elsa's lower lip, she hummed in delight when Elsa obliged and they parted to allow her entry. Elsa's tongue was cool against hers, the difference in temperature invigorating. With Elsa momentarily distracted, Anna slipped her leg between Elsa's, the blonde squeaking in surprise when she was forced onto her back with Anna half sprawled atop her.

A wide grin spread across Anna's face, a mischievous glint in her azure eyes darken with lust. She had let Elsa had her way last night, letting the blonde take charge and be in control. Even without Elsa saying it outright, some innate part of Anna had just known that Elsa was holding back on her own needs for Anna's sake. But Anna wasn't about to be outdone. Today she will reciprocate the gesture and bring Elsa to new heights of pleasure.

"You are mine." Anna cooed into Elsa's ear before nipping lightly on the lobe, eliciting a shiver from the blonde.

"Always." Elsa managed to mumble before her eyes fluttered shut as Anna left trailing kisses along her pulse point. The idea of relinquishing control still scared her, but knowing that it was with Anna negated her anxiety. She was ready to finally surrender herself completely to Anna, to complete their intimate connection. With her entire being yearning for Anna's touch, Elsa gave in; pushing aside her thoughts and worries, focusing solely on everything Anna.

Anna made her way down Elsa's torso, placing open mouth kisses between the valley of Elsa's breasts. She slid her hands along Elsa's sides, using the back of her fingers to trace around the sensitive underside of Elsa's breasts before taking one in each hand in a gentle squeeze. Elsa arched into her touch, her body silently begging for more; twinned peaks straining against skin, vying for Anna's attention. Anna continued moving downwards, leaving wet trails with her tongue, using the faint line running down the centre of Elsa's toned abdomen as a map. Circling Elsa's navel, she blew lightly against moist skin before her tongue delved into the indentation.

Elsa gasped, her thighs squeezing together as a strange feeling spiked from her navel to her clitoris; it felt oddly like an unreachable itch, one that sent a wave of arousal flooding through her being and a spread of warm dampness from her core. Her hands were clenched around fistfuls of the bed sheets, pulling the tucked ends from beneath the mattress as her hips jerked involuntarily.

Anna could barely restrain a moan of delight at Elsa's reaction, filing away that sensitive spot for future reference. Straddling Elsa's leg, she used her knee to nudge Elsa's thighs apart, kicking off the covers that had tangled around their limbs as she did so. Crawling back up Elsa's torso, she paused by Elsa's chest, sucking and nibbling on each erected nipple in turn, relishing on hearing Elsa's needy whimpers. With a final kiss and flick of her tongue against each nipple, Anna continued on her way, leaving the twinned peaks of Elsa's breasts glistening in dampness. She propped herself up on an elbow, her chest against Elsa's side, shuddering inwardly when her own erected nipples grazed across Elsa's heated skin and she unconsciously grounded her hips down against Elsa's thigh. Losing herself just for the briefest of moments, Anna rocked her hips, leaving a trail of moisture to cool against Elsa's creamy thigh; showing without words how aroused she was from touching the blonde.

Elsa made a small noise in her throat, her lips parted as she watched Anna's through hooded eyes hazy with need.

"Anna…" She rasped before Anna silenced her with a passionate kiss, one hand against the back of her head, drawing her closer while the other trailed down in the fleetest of touch.

Anna's fingers threaded through the fine blonde curls over her groin before she was distracted by Anna's nibbling on her lower lip. Then Anna's middle finger was rubbing agonisingly slow circles against the side of her clitoris and Elsa moaned into Anna's mouth. She threaded the fingers of one hand through Anna's fiery locks, bunching a handful in her fist as her other hand gripped Anna's hip.

Anna pulled away from the kiss to playfully nip at Elsa's neck, her teeth grazing against the thin skin over Elsa's jugular, feeling the staccato of Elsa's pulse. Her hand between Elsa's thighs sped up, pressing down in harder circles that caused Elsa's hips to jerk and the blonde's breath to quicken as she delighted in the warm moisture that coated her fingers in response. Elsa's hand was around her wrist, urging her to go faster and Anna promptly stopped.

"So impatient." Anna purred coquettishly into Elsa's ear, repeating the blonde's remark from the night before.

Elsa growled her frustration in response. Deciding that two could play at this game, she raised her thigh that Anna was straddling to press hard upwards, a triumphant smirk on her face when Anna gasped at the contact, thighs clenching around hers.

Anna gritted her teeth, holding back a low moan as she resisted the urge to grind herself against Elsa for a quick release. There would be ample time to see to her needs later, now was for Elsa.

"L – later." She managed to stammer when Elsa rocked gently, applying pressure against her core.

Anna buried her face into Elsa' neck, breathing in the blonde's scent as she tried to restrain her urges. Figuring that Elsa would probably persist in tantalisingly teasing her, Anna struck up a quick rhythm with her hand, resuming her stimulation of Elsa's clitoris. As she had expected, Elsa froze, her body tensing in pleasure.

Anna's lips claimed hers again and Elsa was torn between fighting back against Anna's exploring tongue and focusing on the deft strokes against her clitoris that steadily brought her closer to a satisfying release. Her hands were clenched around the bed sheets again, balling up the fabric within her fists, pressing her body fully against Anna. Her senses were heightened; Anna's fruity shampoo coupled with the heady scent of their combined arousal assaulted her nostrils, Anna's taste of strawberries on her tongue, the gentle hum of content deep in Anna's throat, the brilliant hue of Anna's copper locks beneath the sunlight through her slitted vision, the heat of Anna's skin against hers and the pressed of Anna's nipples in harden nubs flushed against her chest.

Elsa senses were completely overwhelmed, everything happening hitting her all at once, blurring into a haze that suddenly faded into a comfortable lull. She flung her head back into the pillows, breaking away from Anna's lips as a strangled cry left her throat. Clenching her thighs together, her entire body tensed as she rode out her orgasm, twitching sporadically as Anna deliberately applied pressure to her throbbing clitoris, drawing out her sexual high until she hit a second consecutive climax. Her back arched as she tensed again, momentarily forgetting to breathe, vaguely aware that Anna was gazing affectionately at her.

Elsa collapsed back on to the mattress moments later, her breathing laboured, her body leaden by a fulfilling exhaustion. Weakly pressing a kiss to Anna's forehead, Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna who left lingering kisses along her jaw.

The romance literature that she had spent a few lonely years during her puberty reading did nothing to justify the pleasure of the act itself. Maybe hers was a biased opinion, considering that she was completely enraptured by everything Anna. Even still, those books had been so technical and at times even brief; nothing like what she had just experienced. Sex was so much more than a necessity for procreation or the satiation of one's deepest desire for intimacy. It was about forging a connection encompassing two individuals' physical and emotional needs; a theory that had seemed warped and misconstrued, but now one that Elsa could began to understand.

"What's on your mind?" Anna asked, nuzzling Elsa's neck.

"You." Elsa replied, playing with the ends of Anna's hair.

"But I'm right here."

"Doesn't mean you are not on my mind."

Anna hummed, resting her head against Elsa's chest, listening to the steady beat of Elsa's heart and watching the rise and fall of her arm draped over Elsa's abdomen.

"Elsa?" She called out after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Hmm?"

"Before last night… was there… someone else?" Anna asked apprehensively, uncertain if she really wanted to know.

There was a pregnant pause before; "No!" Elsa answered a little too loudly.

Anna grimaced. "You hesitated." She mumbled, dejected.

"No, there really wasn't. It's just, I uhh – I…" Elsa trailed off, at a loss for words.

"It's fine. Really… It's none of my business who you've been with. And if last night was a testament to anything, it's clear you knew what you were doing. I mean it doesn't bother me, as long as I don't have to share you _now_." Anna was rambling and she knew it. She really shouldn't be surprised that Elsa was not as sheltered as she was. She will admit that she was a little disappointed that she wasn't Elsa's first, but at least she can be Elsa's last.

Elsa placed a hand beneath Anna's chin, tilting her wife's head to meet conflicted azure eyes. "Anna. There was no one else. Not then, not now and certainly not in the future." She took in a calming breath before continuing. "I will admit that I am not unfamiliar with the… topic. At least in the theoretical sense." She averted her eyes in embarrassment.

"Oh. Well. Okay." Anna blushed, looking away from Elsa's face, her line of sight landing on Elsa's breast and causing her to flush a deeper crimson. "Since we've got this honesty thing going on here… I'll admit that I've read some… well _all_ of the romance novels in the main library. And I'm telling you, they were _nowhere _close to last night."

Elsa chuckled. "I'll take your word for it." Her flippant remark earned her a slap on her abdomen.

"Are you saying your reading materials were more advanced than mine was?" Anna asked in challenge, staring defiantly at the highly amused Elsa.

"How about I show you?" Elsa asked, her voice sultry. "I do remember someone promised that I'd get my turn later." She purred, holding Anna in a predatory gaze.

Anna visibly shivered in anticipation, her breathing quickening. "Do your best then." She managed to retort before Elsa's lips were upon hers and she was pinned to the mattress by Elsa's body.

Elsa nipped on Anna's lower lip, her tongue darting in when they parted for her; taking the time to explore Anna's mouth before engaging Anna's tongue. Her hand slipped down Anna's torso, pressing the flat of her palm against smooth skin, her nails raking downwards, leaving faint angry lines in their wake.

Anna could barely contain her moans; the initial spikes of pain giving way to pleasure as Elsa's nails dragged down her torso before circling around the rim of her navel. She gasped into Elsa's mouth when Elsa pressed a finger into the indentation of her bellybutton, experiencing for herself Elsa's reaction earlier. The sensation was exquisite, a feeling that was both strange and highly pleasurable. Her inner walls seemed to clench, her clitoris throbbing, yearning to be touched as hot wetness spread between her thighs.

"Elsa…" Anna whimpered, hoping the single word was enough to convey her needs.

Understanding Anna's unspoken desires, Elsa parted Anna's labia, her fingers slippery from arousal. Running the length of her finger against Anna's engorged clitoris, she poised at the entrance of Anna's vagina. Elsa pulled away from the kiss, her free hand supporting the back of Anna's neck, encouraging her wife to look at her. Holding Anna's gaze, she slowly slipped in a finger to the first joint. Feeling no resistance and with Anna's hooded gaze silently imploring her to continue, Elsa pushed in deeper, drawing a small moan. She held still for a full minute, letting Anna adjust to the sensation, waiting until Anna's muscles relaxed around her finger before drawing it back and delving in further.

Anna had one hand in Elsa's hair, fingers threading through thick tresses while the fingers of her other hand were pressed between the valley of Elsa's shoulder blades. Each thrust of Elsa's hand brought a satisfying fullness and she moan in appreciation, whimpering occasionally whenever Elsa's finger curled and pressed against a particularly sensitive area deep within her core. She tried to keep her focus on Elsa, a task that was growing increasing harder as she was brought steadily closer to breaking point. Her moans gave way to grunts as Elsa used a thigh to generate greater pressure against her swollen vulva, creating harder and deeper thrusts. She could feel the muscles in Elsa's back flexing with each motion, watching through half-lidded eyes as Elsa panted lightly from the exertion.

_So close._

In her haze of euphoria, the sound of knuckles rapping sharply against the door to their chambers cut through like a whip. Had it been any other time, Anna would have been startled but she was too far gone to care at the moment.

"Your Majesty? Princess Anna?" Kai's muffled voice filtered through the door.

Elsa clapped her free hand over Anna's mouth, stifling out any sound her lover might make as she picked up her pace. Each time she plunged her finger into Anna, she grinded the heel of her palm against Anna's throbbing clitoris. She heard Anna sucked in a deep breath and holding it, recognising it as a sign that Anna was close. With a final thrust, she curled her finger, pressing against a rough pad deep within Ann as she applied similar pressure against Anna's clitoris.

Anna tensed, clutching a handful of platinum hair in one fist while her nails dug into Elsa's back. She clamped her thighs together, her hips pushing down against Elsa's thigh as wave after wave of pleasure sent her body jerking sporadically. Her loud cries as she achieved her most intense orgasm were muffled by Elsa's hand over her mouth.

Elsa deliberately withdrew her hand a fraction of an inch before plunging in deeper, causing Anna to writhe beneath her. She could feel Anna's inner walls clenching around her in another orgasm, pulsating even, or perhaps that was her heart pounding from the arousal of watching Anna come undone.

"Your Majesty?" Kai called out again.

"What is it?" Elsa called back nonchalantly as if she had just been interrupted while reading a book and not bringing her wife to a sexual high.

"Some of the advisors have requested an audience. Shall I schedule them for another day?" Kai asked; his voice distorted through the wood.

"Yes. That would be ideal." Elsa replied, lifting her hand from Anna's mouth giving her lover a quick kiss as she recovered.

"I'll see to it right away, Your Majesty."

"Oh, and Kai?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Could you have the kitchen send up something light for brunch? I'm afraid Princess Anna has taken ill from partaking in a little too much chocolate." Elsa grinned down impishly at Anna who promptly swatted her arm.

"Certainly, Your Majesty." A pause. "Shall I send for the royal physician?" Kai added in concern.

"That will not be unnecessary. You know how stubborn Anna is." Elsa replied, barely able to stifle her chuckles at the indignant glare Anna was giving her.

"Very well, Queen Elsa. I'll have the kitchen bring up some food shortly. Please send Princess Anna my regards."

Anna waited until the sound of Kai's footsteps faded down the hallway before rounding on Elsa. Quirking an eyebrow, she regarded the amused blonde through narrowed eyes.

"Skiving on your first day, Queen Elsa?" She asked, putting on her sternest tone.

"Duty to my wife before the kingdom, wouldn't you say?" Elsa replied smoothly.

"Mmm. Can't argue with that." Anna pulled Elsa down into a heated kiss.

* * *

A/N:

The longest chapter in this fic and its all smut. Speaks volumes about what kinda writer I am eh...

Well, enjoy it while you can. We'll be back to the actual story in the next chapter.

Till then!

- smiggers


	21. Crumbling To Pieces

A/N:

Hope you've enjoyed the smut in the previous chapter. We are back to business now. Hang on to your seats.

* * *

Elsa uncrossed her legs and recrossed them. Her butt was numb from sitting on the solid gold throne for the past three hours, bored out of her mind as her council of advisors squabbled over the distribution of funds. With Elsa's ascension, she had inherited the council of grey haired gentlemen from her predecessor to integrate her into her new status. Fortunately or unfortunately for Elsa, she had attended enough of these meetings as Grand Marshal to know that the advisors usually spend a few hours bickering incessantly about one thing or another; and all Elsa had to do was to listen to the validity of their claims during the first five minutes, form her decision and wait till the council was done arguing to pass down her orders. No wonder the late King had elected her as regnant; she had firsthand experience in court matters and the boundless patience or rather polite courtesy to sit through the entire meeting. She could already imagine Anna in her place, attempting to sit still throughout the entirety of the session. Her wife would either be dozing off or recklessly demanding the elderly advisors to settle their dispute in a mock duel; which although entertaining and rather effective, would border along the lines of poor governance. Nevertheless, the mental image left a smile on her face and Elsa's eyes flicked discreetly to Anna on her right.

Anna was perched on the broad arm rest of the throne, having decided to join in the morning meeting only an hour ago. From Elsa's peripheral vision she could see Anna fidgeting with her hands, playing with the pleats in her high-collared olive green dress. Elsa could have stared at Anna's slender form all day, preferably in the privacy of their bedchambers but she would make do with having Anna nearby for the time being. Her mind began to wander; thinking about how the rest of the day could be spent the second this draggy meeting ended. At the rate it was going, she would have to adjourn to the following morning or call for a lunch break and hope her advisors would be too sleepy on a full belly to bother arguing for long.

"Queen Elsa!"

Elsa ears pricked and she turned her attention to regard the stooping gentleman with thick rimmed glasses and wispy strands of silver hair. She quickly recognised him as a Lord based on the white sash running from his left shoulder to his right hip. If her memory served her right, he was the treasurer, charged with managing the royal finances.

"Your Majesty, I beseech you to put an end to this pointless squabbles. If the almoner's claims were true, increasing the distribution of alms will only result in bankrupting our kingdom!" The treasurer stepped forward, his voice imploring.

"Thank you, Lord of the Coin. I see the validity of your statement." Elsa put up a gloved hand and the treasurer returned to his position, in line with his fellow advisors. "Increase the amount of alms by ten percent. Gift each family a plot of land for crops in the outskirts and recruit the able bodied men to work in the gold mines while the women, the young and the less physically fit can till the land."

A chorus of protest erupted from the council gathered as each advisor tried to catch Elsa's attention. Elsa raised her hand again, showing her palm in a stop gesture and the room fell silent. "I've heard quite enough, gentlemen. My orders are final."

The treasurer spoke up. "But, Your Majesty –"

Elsa silenced him with an icy glare. "Think of it as a long term investment and a solution to the homeless on our streets. They may have hailed from the countryside but they are still our people and we are bound by duty to do right by them. By providing them with jobs, they in turn will contribute back to society. The money we are giving out now will come back in many folds."

The advisors nodded their approval to each other, quietly agreeing with Elsa's perspective.

"I take it then that this matter is closed. Thank you for your attendance."

At the clear dismissal in Elsa's voice, the gentlemen bowed deeply and filed from the room.

"We are so lucky to have you." Anna remarked as soon as they heavy doors swung shut behind the last advisor.

"Hmm?" Elsa hummed, turning in her seat to peer up at Anna questioningly.

"You're kind. You show sympathy to those that can do nothing for you in return. You're benevolent like Pappa." Anna explained.

Elsa quirked an eyebrow. "Are you choosing to ignore the fact that I offered aid with the expectation that it will be reciprocated?"

"I know you only said that to appeal to the advisors. You couldn't have known if it will pay off." Anna pointed out.

"You think far too highly of me." Elsa smiled wryly.

"No. I just know you." Anna corrected, bending to press a kiss on Elsa's forehead.

Elsa took Anna's hands, brushing her lips over each knuckle in affection.

"Come on. Its past noon already. I'm famished." Anna hopped off the arm rest, dragging Elsa to her feet.

"You are always famished." Elsa chuckled, letting her wife pull her into an embrace.

"And whose fault is it? If someone hadn't kept me up for hours every night of the past week, maybe then I wouldn't be hungry all the time." Anna retorted.

"Guilty as charged, Your Highness." Elsa leaned down, pressing her lips against Anna's in a chaste kiss.

They pulled away from each other, grinning widely as they laced their fingers and began descending the steps from the raised platform. Three steps down, the doors to the throne room were flung open, bouncing off the wall with a loud bang. Startled, Anna jerked to a stop while Elsa tensed, left hand thumbing her sword hanging by her side and her right arm thrown out protectively before Anna.

A cloaked rider on a black destrier charged down the length of the throne room, the beast rearing back on its high limbs as it skidded to a halt on the polished stone floor. Hurried footsteps echoed from the hallway outside and a breathless Kai appeared by the doors, eyes wide with alarm.

"My Queen!" The rider cried out as he dismounted from his steed, his rich olive cloak flaring out behind him.

His gloved hands clutched a large black leather sack that he sat on the floor as he dropped onto one knee, pushing back the hood of his riding cloak to reveal closely cropped sandy brown hair as he lowered his head in respect.

"My apologies, Your Majesty, Princess Anna." Kai apprehensively eyed the stallion as he approached the rider. "Ser Lochlen of the scout faction was insistent on an audience immediately."

Elsa nodded in acknowledgement, her stance relaxing as she recognised the knight kneeling before her as one of the scout party leaders operating along the border between the Southern Isles and Arendelle territories.

"Speak your mind, Ser Lochlen." She instructed; her countenance neutral.

"My Queen, ten days ago, a five man scouting party was sent to investigate a smoke column two miles north of the hostile line, well within the forest on Arendelle territory. It was approximately a four day ride out to the site. By nightfall on the third day, a single horse sans rider returned to base camp. A secondary party was assembled and sent out that very night in search of our men. We found them or at least what's left of them, three nights later, six miles east of their original destination. As the lightest rider, I rode through the night to bring you this solemn news." Lochlen gestured at the sack by his feet.

"Show me." Elsa's tone was guarded, her features an impervious mask that hid her distress.

Lochlen obliged, carefully untying the rope holding the sack close. The stench of decay penetrated the air as he peeled back the leather to reveal its contents. The opened, glassy eyes of five decapitated heads stared out lifelessly; dried blood and jagged flesh around the stumps of their necks oozing a putrid black pus.

Kai visibly blanched, the colour draining from his face as he tried to quell his growing nausea. Anna flinched, her face twisted into a look of unadulterated horror at the ghastly sight while Elsa glowered menacingly, fists clenched by her sides.

"Who else knows of this?" She demanded, her voice cutting through the air like a whip.

"Only the members of my party. Six men, sworn to servitude like myself. They stayed behind to secure the site while we await your orders. We felt the nature of this occurrence was too delicate to send word through a raven." Lochlen replied without hesitation, sealing the leather sack and its grotesque contents. The smell of decomposition hung heavy in the throne room and Lochlen's horse whined, pawing nervously against the ground.

"You did well." Elsa commented absentmindedly as she ascended the steps to the raise platform to settle heavily on the cushions of her throne, deep in thought. "Describe the scene, as well as you could, Ser Lochlen." She regarded the knight through calculating eyes, mind already analysing the situation.

"It was a campsite, not overly large, well concealed within the underbrush, no more than a party of ten. They took care to hide their tracks, probably travelling on foot with the cover of night. There's one other thing." Lochlen rose, pulling a neatly folded tunic from a saddlebag attached to his steed. "We found this. Pinned to a tree by an arrow with what's… left of our men stacked by the roots." He unfolded the clothing, the indigo and magenta silk fabric pristine except for crimson strokes made with a finger near the hem.

Elsa's blood chilled as she read the words, 'Send Queen Elsa our regards' written in what looked suspiciously like blood beneath the Southern Isles coat of arms.

xxx

"Kristoff." Elsa greeted, pausing mid pace as the large blond strode briskly into her study.

Elsa's brows were furrowed, deep creases forming on her forehead while her lips were pulled into a perpetual frown. She had spent the past hour pacing back and forth the spacious study, probably wearing a thread in the heavy rug underfoot. Even Anna, curled up on the day seat staring out the bay windows as the sun set had given up on trying to get Elsa to sit still.

Elsa waved impatiently for Kristoff to take a seat before settling into her high backed chair on the other side of the desk. The surface of the wide mahogany furniture had been cleared of everything, leaving only a yellowing map held down on the frayed edges by half spheres of ice.

Kristoff spoke first, breaking the tension in the room. "Riders have been dispatched to the scouting base camp and I've sent Lochlen to re-join his party with the message to return immediately." Kristoff paused then, his mouth forming a thin line. "Corruption has taken our… comrades and we cannot risk a burial in fear of disease. I've arranged for appropriate measures to honour their service and riders have already been sent out to deliver your messages to the families."

"Thank you, Kristoff. It's comforting to know that I can rely on you." Elsa smiled gratefully, sadness swirling in her eyes.

"Any time, Elsa." Kristoff grinned back in assurance.

"I'm afraid I'll need to ask more of you…" Elsa trailed off, conflicted.

"Go ahead. I am your sword. But above all else, I am also your friend."

Elsa exhaled heavily through her nostrils, her shoulders slumping, unable to keep up the façade of an impassive countenance in the face of Kristoff's loyalty. There was so much she wanted to say, to thank him for his unwavering faith and trust in her, his companionship during their years on the field, his bravery as he fought alongside her, defending her even when their comrades had looked down on her due to her gender. He had been a great friend, giving without expecting anything in return and it was so selfish of her to even be asking him for more.

Sensing Elsa's inner turmoil, Anna rose from her position on the day seat, making her way to Elsa's side and laying a reassuring hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"Thank you, Kristoff. You have no idea how much we appreciate all that you have done." Anna touched her free hand to her heart, the gesture conveying the magnitude of her gratitude, voicing out what Elsa could not find the words to.

Kristoff inclined his head, a small smile on his rugged features. "Speak your mind, Elsa." He gently encouraged, his tone turning teasing as he continued. "You've never been one to hold your tongue. Don't go modest on me now."

The jibe effectively helped lightened the mood, drawing a tentative smile from the brooding Elsa before dissolving back to an impervious mask.

"One of our spies in Weaselton reports that the Duke has been secretly putting together an army. The report came in late this afternoon. Eight warships, estimated to hit our waters before the end of the week." Elsa waved a hand over the map before her, eight small ship models crystallizing over the area marked Weaselton in cursive script.

"We can squash them easily. Its only eight ships. We've got twice as many in our fleet." Kristoff crossed his arms over his chest, unperturbed.

"If only it were that easy." Elsa smiled sadly; tapping a finger at a point south of Arendelle. "Based on what little we know of the Southern Isles troop movements, they will reach our city gates in a week. And that's assuming that they are moving on foot, under the cover of night. At present, we have no estimation of their numbers. It could be several small parties or a full battalion."

"We can send out raiding parties on horseback, comb through the forest, strike down the southern troops before they can get any closer." Kristoff suggested.

"No. I need you here, Kristoff. What I have to ask of you is to lead our people to safety. Take them up to the North Mountains. We have to start evacuating them tonight. The trek will be long." Elsa gingerly massaged her temples.

"No." Kristoff raised his voice in defiance. "I am sworn to serve and protect. My place is by your side, as are the men's. We will repel the enemy together." His jaws were tensed, his brown eyes dark with determination.

"You can't speak on the men's behalf, Kristoff. It's not fair for either of us to expect them to lay down their lives."

"Then you should ask them yourself."

"I have every intention to. After I have your word that you will do whatever it takes to ensure the safety of our people." Elsa held Kristoff's gaze in an uncompromising stare.

"You have my word."

"Good. Shall we head down to the barracks then? Time is of the essence." Elsa heaved a sigh of relief.

The sooner everyone was far away from the imminent threat of a combined attack from Weaselton and the Southern Isles, the less lives were at risk, not just from their enemy, but from her. With no one to bear witness to the sheer destruction that Elsa wielded, she did not have to hold back as she laid waste to all who dared threatened her home, her friends and most importantly, Anna.

xxx

Anna casted a worried glance in Elsa's direction. Her wife had withdrawn into herself, a pensive expression of her face as she was lost to her thoughts. Anna wanted desperately to know what was on Elsa's mind, not out of curiosity but more to lighten Elsa's burden. Because whatever it was, it was clearly weighing down on Elsa, obvious in the defeated slump of shoulders, glazed over eyes and lips pursed into a thin line.

Anna contemplated lacing her hand with Elsa's, to give her wife some comfort in the knowledge that she was here but they were standing at the front of the barrack's Dining Hall, waiting for the last few stragglers to enter. Anna had changed into her officer's uniform, the stiff attire a refreshing change from the voluminous dresses that she usually adorned while in the castle. She could hear the growing whispers from the soldiers gathered, several hundred pairs of eyes watching nervously. It must have been disconcerting to see the three highest ranking officers, of which one was the Queen Regnant while another a Princess, gathered in the same room amidst men reeking of sweat.

When the doors were finally closed, Elsa cleared her throat, drawing the men's attention.

"Thank you for gathering on such short notice." Elsa began, ever polite. "In less than a week, Weaselton warships will be on our shores and the Southern Isles battalion at our gates." She paused, letting the news sink in; her eyes roaming over faces hardened in grim determination. "But I'm not asking you to pick up your weapons and fight for me."

There was a ripple of surprise as the men stared at each other, incredulous. Elsa held up a hand, demanding silence.

"Most of you have families, friends, people that you care about. Go home to them. Pack what you need to survive and make haste towards the North Mountains. The same applies for those who are the last of their line. I will not have the blood of innocents shed in a siege that's clearly waged for one purpose, to eradicate me. With my authority as Queen Regnant and Lord Marshal, I ask that you use your skills and training to protect the citizens and lead them to safety. Go now and live well."

Elsa's speech ended to dead silence, so quiet that it seemed like the men had stopped breathing. Her eyes roved over the crowd, meeting eyes darkened with resolve. No one moved a muscle, each soldier remaining perfectly still in their seats, eyes fixated on her. Why wasn't anyone leaving? Had she not been clear?

It was Marshmallow who broke the silence, his deep, scratchy voice echoing around the room. "With all due respect, Queen Elsa, I've fought by your side while you were Grand Marshal and I'd gladly do so again. I choose to be your sword and shield. Oath or not, there is nowhere else I'd rather be than by your side as we defend our kingdom."

The men erupted into loud choruses of "Hear, hear! For Queen Elsa! For Arendelle!", slamming their metal bracer clad forearms against the wooden table, filling the Dining Hall with their cries.

Kristoff snorted in amusement. "Well, now you've got your answer."

Elsa merely sighed. She was unworthy of having her men risk their lives to protect hers. Arendelle was entrusted into her care and now because of her, the very kingdom that she had sworn to protect might be wiped off the face of the world along with the citizens she was responsible for.

Anna slipped her hand into Elsa's, squeezing in reassurance. They were the perfect image of a united front as their eyes found each other's' and the men did not miss it, the sight fuelling their resolve to defeat all that dare stand against them. It wasn't just out of duty and obligation that they are putting their lives on the line for. It was out of loyalty to the very woman who had risk her life to protect theirs countless times on the battlefield. Elsa wasn't just their Queen, she was their noble, selfless leader and it was high time they repaid her kindness in full.

xxx

Anna nuzzled against Elsa's neck, her arms encircling Elsa's waist. They stood in a tight embrace in the middle of Elsa's study, flickering flames from a candle on the desk casting long shadows of their entwined figures over the maroon rugs stretched over polished wood. They had retreated into the study after returning from the barracks, needing the privacy, isolation and comfort that the room brought.

Their blissful lives for the past week after the wedding had been shattered with the appearance of the rider in the throne room mere hours ago. One thing after another had happened, each one casting a darker shadow and snuffing out the cocoon of happiness that they had built. It felt like the entire universe was against them, plotting to tear them apart each time they took a single step towards the other. Will they ever achieve happiness together? Anna had always been optimistic, choosing to give everything the benefit of doubt but at present, it was getting harder to keep the pessimism at bay.

Elsa's breath was tickling the nape of her neck and Anna sighed in frustration. "Will it ever get better?" She asked quietly, her voice small and timid.

"I don't know…" Elsa admitted regretfully, mentally admonishing herself for not being able to comfort her wife. Anna had already been through so much; recovering her memories, the death of her parents; then now war, the very legacy that her father had left behind, threatened.

"Everything seems so… bleak right now. Bleak. _Bleak_." Elsa stressed, her mind whirling.

"Wait, what?" Anna asked in confusion, pulling back to watch Elsa with concern.

"Open it when the night is at its bleakest, when uncertainty shrouds the rise of the morning sun and only when there is no other alternative and it takes two with the heart of one." Elsa murmured, repeating Pabbie's words from memory.

"Elsa what are you talking about?"

"The trolls gave me something. I had almost forgotten about it…" Elsa replied absentmindedly, stepping away from Anna and moving towards the desk.

She pulled opened the lowest drawer, digging through folders stuffed with loose parchment before finding the scroll that Pabbie had given her tucked near the back. Removing it, she placed it carefully on the centre of her desk, the scroll of parchment tiny in comparison to the map it sat upon. Elsa regarded it with a frown, uncertain if this was the time to read its contents that Pabbie had spoken cryptically of.

"Open it." Anna suggested, eyeing the scroll with distrust.

Elsa pursed her lips, her fingers twitching as she touched them to the seal. Tonight had been bleak so far and uncertainty definitely shrouds tomorrow. Two with the heart of one probably referred to herself and Anna. But was there no other alternative? Alternative to what?

"Is there an alternative?" Elsa asked suddenly.

"Alternative to what?" Anna unknowingly echoed Elsa's previous thought.

Elsa smiled wryly. Well, they definitely got the two with the heart of one sorted. Which left just one part of the puzzle to solve. "I'm guessing it's to our situation."

"Then, no. There isn't. There is no alternative to living. Anything less is just unacceptable." Anna replied simply, her explanation so rational that Elsa was mildly surprised.

"What would I do without you?" Elsa smiled affectionately at Anna. While Elsa had a tendency to overanalyse matters, Anna had the natural ability to see through all the distractions and focused on the root of the matter.

"Probably get stuck trying to solve riddles." Anna responded, grinning back. She moved around the desk, joining Elsa. "Together?" She asked, slipping her hand over Elsa's.

They broke the seal and unrolled the scroll, spreading it out over the desk as they leaned over.

"It's blank." Anna stated. The parchment's surface was clear, not a single splotch of ink marring the material.

"Wait." Elsa murmured, gently taking Anna's hand in hers and pressing both of their fingers to the parchment.

With her fingers between Anna's, Elsa tapped into her powers, letting a light frost spread from her fingertips and across the parchment. The ice crystals glittered in the orange candle light before seeping into the aged parchment, absorbed into the material.

"Oh!" Anna exclaimed in surprised as the parchment's surface began to glow a luminescent blue.

As if written by an invisible hand, runic symbols were scratched into the yellowed parchment, the strokes burned in by flashes of blue shimmering light that reminded Anna of how sunlight bounced off ice shards, reflected by the many facets within ice crystals. The writing continued, covering the entirety of the surface before the ethereal light faded, leaving only the runes scrawled in its wake.

Anna squinted at the symbols, trying to make sense of the squiggly lines with Elsa peering over her shoulder.

"Is it just me or is this totally illegible?" Anna asked, turning her attention to Elsa.

"Probably just you." Elsa responded distractedly as she studied the runes.

Anna hiked an eyebrow. When Elsa did not comment further, a look of worry crossed Anna's features. "Please tell me it doesn't make sense to you either…" She implored.

There was a brief reprieve before Elsa threw up her arms in resignation. "I can't read it either." She declared in frustration, slumping down into the chair behind her.

Anna exhaled in relief. Perching on the edge of the desk, she crossed her arms, a forefinger tapping out a rhythm as she thought. "Did the trolls tell you how to decipher it?"

Elsa shook her head, dropping it into her hands. A headache had begun in the back of her skull, throbbing painfully, matching the rhythm of Anna's forefinger. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she gingerly massaged her temples, trying to bring some relief.

"There's a pattern here…" Anna spoke up minutes later, causing Elsa to lift her head a little too quickly and she scowled at the stab of pain through her skull.

Anna traced her finger against the symbols etched in the centre of the parchment when Elsa leaned forward in her seat. "Here, do you see it?"

Elsa tilted her head to the side, hoping a different angle might help. Anna had been right. There was some sort of symmetrical pattern. Two pairs of perpendicular lines interspaced with whorls were repeated over three rows to form six segments. The design, completely random to most; set off a feeling of déjà vu in Elsa that sent her mind whirling as she sifted through her memories.

Elsa gently nudge Anna's knees aside as she scooted back in her seat to reach for a small wooden box sitting on the bookshelf directly behind her. With Anna's curious gaze watching her, Elsa reached beneath her desk, feeling blindly across the underside of the wood until her fingers landed on a familiar chill of her ice. Dissipating the ice block with a conscious thought, a heavy brass key fell onto her open palm.

"Your father showed me this once. After you recovered your memories." Elsa explained as she slid the key into the lock, twisting it with a click. "According to him, I was holding it in my hands when I first arrived at the castle as an infant." She lifted the lid, showing Anna the scroll of aged parchment within.

Anna hung onto every word, listening attentively. Her father had never spoken much of Elsa's background, only telling her that Elsa was his ward. Despite her curiosity and her severe lack of tact as a child, Anna had always known not to ask too much whenever it came to Elsa's origin. The matter simply had not come up very often, even if it did, it had felt very much like a taboo topic. Although there was also the possibility that no one actually knew for certain.

"I couldn't read the contents either. It was full of runes like this one. But looking at it had left me with some form of understanding." Elsa unrolled the scroll, holding it up for Anna.

Anna scrutinised the parchment intently, her eyes quickly seeking out for patterns and finding one right in the centre. Six spokes mapped out by dots and lines coalescing in the centre. Each segment was joined by three sets of lines at angled at 270 degrees. The design like the one on the other parchment was symmetrical.

"Do you see it?" Elsa repeated her words from earlier and Anna nodded.

"May I?" Anna asked quietly, reaching out for the parchment.

Elsa obliged and carefully placed the brittle scroll in her hands. Sliding off the desk, Anna held it over the first parchment, aligning their edges before stacking them together. A flash of blue erupted, causing Anna to jump back, startled. Elsa was immediately on her feet, protectively shielding Anna with her body, her back turned to the desk even as she craned her neck back to watch. Anna peeked over Elsa's shoulder, eyes staring in awe as the stacked parchments appeared to fuse into a single, thick piece. As quickly as it had appeared, the light was gone.

Elsa apprehensively reached for the newly formed parchment, prodding at its edge before deciding that it was safe to touch. The material was oddly warm against her fingers as Elsa pulled it towards her, eyes widening as she skimmed over the surface. The rows upon rows of symbols on both parchments had fused together to form legible runes that she quickly recognised as Old Norse runic alphabets that spelled out a script; and in the very centre, the completed snowflake that they had seen earlier in its separate components.

"Born of magic, a weapon in disguise." Anna read out slowly, running a finger beneath each rune as she translated.

"Born with magic with the power to wield." Elsa continued, translating the next line.

"One of fair hair the other bronze, united by blood and of bond. Only when two becomes one of mind, unleash from within a flaming ice. But be warned, young maidens, tis' a binding contract of the Gods design. Once evoked there will be no end in sight." They read aloud together, casting dubious glances at one another when they finished.

The snowflake began spinning on the parchment, defying everything they knew of two dimensional laws when it seemingly ripped itself from the material to hover at eye level. It rotated, the arms twisting themselves as the snowflake took on a three dimensional appearance, its surface glistening like Elsa's ice. The snowflake pulsed, blue light thrumming in a slow rhythm emanating a mysterious aura that captivated both women's eyes. With an intense spurt of light that shot rays outwards from the tip of each arm, the snowflake shattered into fine dustings of frost, causing both women to nearly jump out of their skins.

When Anna and Elsa recovered from their initial surprise, they found to their dismay, the parchment had disintegrated into a layer of dust.

"Well, that was useful. I hope you memorised the text before it crumbled like that cookie I attempted to bake the other day." Anna commented dryly.

Despite all that had happened during the day, Elsa chuckled. Partially because the memory of a panicking Anna as she pulled out a baking tray with neat rows of little piles of cracked flour was extremely amusing but mostly because Elsa had finally cracked under the pressure of all that had happened since midday. Unable to keep in the bubbling laugh in her throat, Elsa gave in and erupted into peals of laughter, doubling over as she clutched at her sides.

"Elsa?" Anna called out in alarm, tentatively touching Elsa's shoulders. "Elsa, it's not even that funny. Elsa…"

Else merely sputtered, face red as her shoulders shook with mirth. The ever calm and collected Elsa Frost had finally lost it.

* * *

A/N:

I'm really sorry for the delay... This story will be ending really soon and I wanted to finish writing it before updating.

Tying up loose ends is a bit of a chore, that and I haven't really been in the most productive of moods. Must be the fear that once I complete this story, I no longer have anything to look forward to doing in my spare time. Oh well.


	22. Battle Call

The lone call of a blow horn sounded, dragging out the note in a low, rich tone followed by the even intervals of wood striking against tautly drawn animal skin in the hollow thumps of a drum.

Anna and Elsa jolted awake from their fitful sleep. It was a moonless night, the skies so clear that one could see the millions of twinkling stars overhead. But no one had been appreciating the constellations. The city streets were dark and empty, devoid of the usual streams of candlelight filtering through closed windows to light the paths. Like the city, the castle was quiet, almost lifeless. All the servants had been sent off nights prior, either to join the citizens heading towards the relative safety of the North Mountains or deep within the tunnels beneath the castle. Only Kai and Gerda had insisted on staying and it was the housekeeper who knocked lightly against the door of the royal bedchambers.

"Elsa? Anna? It's time." She announced solemnly through the wood before hurrying down the hallway.

Elsa untangled her limbs from Anna's and quickly crawled out of bed, her lithe form moving through the darkness to light a lamp on the dresser. They had spent the night wrapped around each other, bare skin pressed tightly against the other's, contented to spend the precious few hours of restless sleep they had close to one another. One of them would jerk awake after a few minutes of dozing, eyes frantic and heart pounding rapidly before snapping back to reality and desperately pressing a kiss to the other's lips as if needing to assure themselves that they were safe.

They dressed quickly; Anna donning on a thick woollen tunic and matching pants while Elsa stuck to thin loosely fitted cotton clothing beneath chainmail. Methodically strapping on the different parts of their plate armour, they silently helped each other with tightening the straps, ensuring that each piece was securely fastened before moving on to the next.

"Anna… about what we discussed last night… will you reconsider?" Elsa asked quietly as she sheathed Anna's long sword into its scabbard fastened to her wife's belt. While they were entwined in each other's arms last night, Elsa had very bluntly requested that Anna stayed within the castle walls, far away from the frontlines and Anna had nearly throttled her for it.

"Like I said last night, Elsa, my place is by your side." Anna sighed in exasperation. She understood that Elsa was worried about her safety. But what if something were to happen to Elsa when they were separated? Anna would be devastated. Elsa was her life as much as she was Elsa's and her idiotically selfless wife did not seem to comprehend that fact.

"I… I can't risk you getting hurt, Anna…" Elsa made a face of anguish at the thought. "I just can't." She repeated softly.

"Elsa." Anna cupped Elsa's cheeks with her gloved hands. "I cannot bear the thought if anything were to happen to either of us if we're separated. You're the only family I've got left. I'm staying by your side through this, Elsa."

Elsa averted her gaze but nodded reluctantly. The last time Anna had been separated from her family, she had lost her parents and Elsa had no intention of ever putting Anna through that sort of grief again. Inhaling deeply, she raised her head to meet Anna's gaze.

"There's something else then." Elsa stated softly, her gaze firm with determination.

Anna frowned. "I don't like the sound of this…" She knew that look. Whenever Elsa had on that expression, it usually meant Anna wouldn't like whatever the blonde was thinking.

"You probably wouldn't." Elsa agreed with a grim smile. "I've been thinking a lot about the trolls' message…" Elsa started slowly, her eyes intently watching Anna's reaction as she recited the verse. "Born of magic, a weapon in disguise; born with magic with the power to wield; one of fair hair the other bronze; united by blood and of bond. Only when two becomes one of mind, unleash from within a flaming ice." Elsa paused, letting Anna absorb her words. "I think I know what it means and how it can help our… situation."

Anna grimaced. "I really don't like where this is going…"

"I am the weapon, that much is clear and the only time I've had control was whenever I'm around you. The second line of the verse was referring to you. You have the innate ability to control me but only when we desire the same outcome." Elsa hurriedly concluded.

"So… what are you actually saying, Elsa?" Anna prompted.

"Use me. I can end this war in an instant." Elsa gently held Anna's shoulders. "Let's not shed the blood of our people. This war is a personal attack. Let it end with me."

"Elsa, we don't know what would happen after. Don't you remember the warning or are you choosing to ignore it? I won't do it. It won't work unless both of us agree. I will not make such a call with your life at stake." Anna vehemently shook her head.

"Fine. I won't force your hand. Please just promise me that you will reconsider if the situation calls for it." Elsa lightly caressed Anna's cheek with a thumb. "I can't bear the thought of losing you…"

"You won't. We'll get through this. Just you wait and see." Anna rose on her toes to kiss Elsa firmly, their armour clanking as they embraced awkwardly.

xxx

Kristoff stood at the top of the barracks' battlements overlooking the open waters. The entrance to the fjord and the merchant trading harbour leading off from the city had been sealed by four of Arendelle's warships forming a 'T' across the waterway; two blocked majority of the wide passage, anchored in a manner where their bows faced each other separated by a strip of space filled by the bows of the other two ships. The twinned long cannons of the two ships facing forward protruded from the bow while smaller cannons could be seen sticking out of the hull on the gun platforms; waiting to lay waste to any ship that dared sailed within firing range.

There was movement to Kristoff's right and he did not have to turn his head to know that Elsa and Anna had joined him.

"What's our strategy?" He asked as Elsa took the spyglass from his hands and raised it to her eyes.

Elsa peered through the glass, panning over the waters. The outlines of Weaselton ships could be seen in the distance, shrouded by fog and almost invisible beneath the cover of night. They were floating well out of artillery range, sails rolled up so they wouldn't drift too much. Elsa set the spyglass down and glanced around at her surroundings.

Even though it was barely three in the morning, her men were fully dressed in armour over thick winter clothing, their eyes clear and not hazy with sleep. Archers armed with longbows and quivers full of white feathered arrows knelt by the parapets. The drawbridge separating the barracks from the docks had remained lowered at her instructions separated by the portcullis that barred access to the thick steel reinforced wooden doors of the barbican. In the courtyard, the mounted cavalry waited patiently while foot soldiers armed with lances and swords stood in neatly formed rows. Hundreds of men, all poised and awaiting her instructions.

There was a bit of a scuffle then noisy footsteps as two foot soldiers tried to restrain a short figure emerging from the stairwell. Anna turned as an indignant voice, muffled by a helm snapped.

"Unhand me, you… you oafs! I am the Field Marshal's squire!"

"Olaf?" Anna called out, brows furrowed in sceptical recognition.

"See! The princess knows me! Let me go!"

"Release him." Anna instructed and the foot soldiers did as told, stepping back as Olaf shuffled over, his chainmail clinking beneath his tunic.

"Hi, Anna!" He greeted cheerfully, grinning up at Anna.

"Olaf?" Elsa, overhearing the commotion had approached in brisk strides. "What are you doing here? I told you to stay back at the castle." She chastised the boy, her forehead crinkling in frustration.

"I can fight! I've been your squire for years, Elsa. My place is here! With you and Anna and Kristoff!" Olaf insisted defiantly.

"Olaf…" Elsa sighed in exasperation, leaning over so she was eye level with the boy, she held him by his shoulders, a serious expression on her face. "We all have duties, Olaf. And yours is back at the castle."

"No." Olaf replied boldly. "My duty is to serve my commanding officer. And he's here. You are all here."

"Maybe we should let him stay." Anna suggested softly, kneeling by Elsa's side and touching a hand to Elsa's forearm.

"He's just a boy…" Elsa protested.

"No, he's not." Anna shook her head lightly, smiling back at an eagerly watching Olaf. "He's as brave as any knight. And I think he would make a fine one. Don't you agree?" Anna casted Elsa a look that literally dared the blond to disagree and as predicted, Elsa blanched.

"Good." Anna stood, pulling Elsa up with her. "May I?" She asked and Elsa nodded in resignation. Turning back to face Olaf, Anna smiled proudly at the squire.

"Kneel, Olaf." She instructed gently and he quickly dropped to one knee. Anna drew her sword, tapping the tip against Olaf's shoulders. "As Princess Anna of Arendelle, I dubbed thee Ser Olaf, knight of Arendelle. May you serve well and with honour all the days of your life. Wear the crest of our kingdom with pride, rise now, Ser Olaf and uphold truth, goodness and justice for which it stands."

Olaf could barely contain his joy as he rose to his feet, without hesitation, he flung his arms around Anna's waist, hugging her in gratitude before releasing her to embrace a surprised Elsa. Before either women could react, the newly appointed knight skipped off down the stairs to join the hulking frame of Marshmallow astride his destrier.

Anna glanced at Elsa, catching the blonde's affectionate stare as she watched Olaf's retreating form.

"Upset that I undermined your authority?" Anna asked in jest.

"Not at all. You did what I lacked the courage to do." Elsa stared out to the waters, watching miniature waves cresting as they approached shore.

"Who knows what happens in the next hour. I'd rather he ride out knowing that he had achieved his goal. Besides, he deserved it. Any other squire his age would have already attained their knighthood." Anna squeezed Elsa's hand discreetly.

"I thought I'd have more time to train him myself…" Elsa sighed heavily.

"You can't keep him by your side forever. Have a little more faith."

"You're right. It was selfish of me. Thank you, Anna, for doing what I couldn't." Elsa smiled lovingly at Anna.

"That's what wives are for right?" Anna grinned back, nudging Elsa with her elbow.

They stared out at the silhouettes of the enemy warships in the distance.

"What do you think they are doing?" Anna asked after what felt like an eternity had passed.

"Waiting." Elsa responded simply.

"For? Reinforcements? For us to sail out to meet them on open waters?"

Patience had never been Anna's strong suit and she had just about reached her limit. Not that she wanted to jump into battle but anything, any form of action would be appreciated. At least it meant she could move with the flow, react to her instincts and not sitting around twiddling her thumbs.

"I don't know. But I don't intend to find out. We'll be taking the fight to them. But first, would you do the honours?" Elsa gestured to the men gathered in the courtyard. It was tradition to deliver a pre-battle speech, to lift the soldiers' spirits before the charge, to forge stronger bonds in the face of probable death.

"Gladly."

Anna strode to the edge of the curtain wall with confidence, taking in the faces of each man staring up at her and committing them to memory. Some might not live to see the end of the day while others will be waking to another nightmare tomorrow. Yet here they stood, unafraid of what was to come, willingly laying down their very mortal lives. She was beyond honoured to fight by their side.

"Gentlemen. Today, I stand before you not as the Princess of Arendelle but as your equal. Fight not for me or for your Queen. Fight for yourselves, for your family, for your comrades riding out into battle beside you. Arendelle is nothing without its people. Each and every one of you are what makes our Kingdom great. Draw your swords, raise your lances and axes. Make the enemy cower and regret ever thinking they could trample on our souls. At arms, warriors! Rain hell upon them!" Anna drew her sword, swinging it through the air to point out at the waters.

The sound of metal clanging against metal as men slammed their weapons against their shields of breastplates was deafening. Anna stood high above on the battlements, staring out with pride, her blood boiling in her veins from the heightened bloodlust stemming from the soldiers below. She heard Elsa shouting out an order, sending the men scurrying around the barbican.

Cries of "Raise the gate!" sounded and the cast iron portcullis was cranked up slowly.

"You are a natural. Remind me to leave all future speeches to you." Elsa whispered as she led Anna down the steps to the courtyard where their horses waited.

"Is this one of your ploys to wiggle out of your duties?" Anna whispered back.

Elsa grimaced. "Maybe. Let's just hope there'd still be a kingdom to rule then."

"There will be. You are a brilliant strategist, Elsa." Anna commented as she mounted her pale grey Fjord stallion with a white and black mane.

Elsa squeezed Anna's thigh in silent gratitude for the vote of confidence before taking the reins of her black destrier and striding briskly through the gate. She marched towards the end of the pier, her stallion trotting along behind her while the mounted cavalry spilled out through the gate in her wake. Looking out over the calm waters, Elsa stomped her boot into the wooden pier, a layer of frost erupting from beneath her feet and spreading down the wooden foundations and onto the water. The fjord froze with a soft cackle, layers upon layers of frost crystallising in spicules that raced across the waters to the enemy ships.

Ear-splitting cracks echoed across the frozen plain as frost crawled up the hulls of the ships, eating into the wood, the pressure so great that it caused some parts to collapse. As quickly as it had started, the ice stopped their spread after engulfing all eight ships, leaving spikes of ice stretching down from the tops of the masts.

An eerie silence enveloped the army gathered on shore as they remained still, awaiting orders. Their breaths steamed in the cold air as they exhaled, even the horses snorted out tendrils of opaque white clouds. But they were toasty warm in their winter clothing beneath the armour, the horses also donning thick woollen hoods. They were well accustomed to the chill. How could they not? When they have Elsa on their side, it was to be expected that they would play to their advantage and include their commander's ice powers within their strategies.

Elsa mounted her destrier, patting the stallion affectionately on his thick neck.

"Kristoff." She called out and the broad blond rode up alongside her on a charcoal grey stallion. "Have the archers hold their positions on the wall. We'll split our forces into three battalions. Lead the vanguard and have Marshmallow take the rear. Anna and I will take the middle and lead the charge."

Kristoff nodded and rode off, barking out orders.

Elsa smiled grimly to herself, hoping fervently that her strategy would work. Arendelle was known for its naval fleet. It was no secret that their military prowess was second to none in all of the kingdoms. As such, Arendelle would be expected to engage in naval warfare and subduing enemy forces on open waters. Based on that theory, Elsa would expect the Weaselton warships to be artillery heavy, armed with cannons to sink Arendelle's ships. The cannons have been taken care of. Her ice would have rendered any gunpowder based artillery useless with moisture. The ships were stuck in ice, making jumping overboard suicidal and even if anyone did survived the fall, the only place they could run was out into open waters behind them. That left the infantry men on board and even those would eventually succumb to the cold. If they had been prepared for the low temperatures, then all that was left was for Elsa to lead her men forth and eliminate them. Weaselton warships never stood a chance. She was more worried about the unknown number of forces hiding within the forest south of Arendelle.

But even that, she had prepared for.

It had been Anna's idea. As her wife had casually pointed out one evening as they pondered over military strategies, Arendelle technically had two armies. The first had consisted of highly skilled men, kept on a retainer and bound by duty. The other was Elsa alone whose powers made her stronger than a hundred men.

As the army stood on the edge of the frozen fjord, a hundred of Elsa's snow golems had begun trekking through the forest; their misshaped bodies surprisingly agile as they slipped between the trees, silent as the fall of a fresh coat of snow. The golems had only one goal in their sentient minds; to track down hostile forces and drive them back across the border where they belonged. Elsa had never been particularly fond of taking lives. She had seen her fair share of deaths over the years but hardly saw the need to deliver the killing blow.

Drawing her sword, Elsa pointed it forwards and led the march down the ramp of packed snow and onto the frozen waters. She had deliberately created an uneven topmost layer of frost, the rough grain ensuring the horses and the foot soldiers did not slip as they walked on ice. The procession panned out abreast, a thick line of steel with Arendelle's royal colours of green and purple fluttering on banners moved steadily towards the enemy's ships.

It was a good twenty minutes of marching, with only the sound boots crunching against the frost underfoot before the outline of the ships loomed overhead. Up close, the Weaselton warships were encased in a thick layer of frost, spicules of ice growing out at awkward angles and appearing an opaque white under the limited lighting from the stars.

Elsa's keen eyes noted that one warship had deliberately run aground against the shoreline, a thick wooden gangway lowered from the ship's deck onto the sand. It quickly became clear why the ships were floating almost aimlessly so far out. They were unloading something. Potentially troops to join the Southern Isles forces camped out in the forest. Either way, it must have been something crucial to gain the upper-hand if they had been willing to sacrifice a ship. Nonetheless, Elsa's golems would find them.

There was a flicker of light as a torch burst into flames, casting an orange glow over the cloaked figures of a party of five that moved carefully across the frozen fjord as they approached Arendelle's army.

Elsa held up her hand, tugging lightly on the reins and her stallion halted. Behind her, the procession slowed to a stop, maintaining their battle formations. The little blip of light bobbed as it moved closer, barely discernible through the fog and the darkness; the weakly burning torch held aloft by the leading figure almost getting snuffed out by a chilly gust that sent the little party hunkering down in their thin cloaks.

"That's close enough." Elsa spoke up when the figures were ten feet away.

The leader of the group lowered the hood of his cloak, the flames from his torch casting its warm glow over his face. He stared unflinchingly up at Elsa, his eyes dark beneath a face with greying stubble and a head of closely cropped grey hair. He was wearing the maroon colours of Weaselton beneath the drab grey cloak, the hilt of his sword protruding against his side. His companions spread out behind him, their faces concealed beneath their hoods.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles sends his regards." The man greeted, his voice carrying a malicious tilt.

Elsa almost laughed, barely containing her amusement before she responded coldly. "I did not realise that Weaselton was under the Southern Isles' rule."

The man had the audacity to sneer. "Why would you. You are only concerned with bedding the Arendelle princess."

"If I were you, I'd choose my next words carefully." The thinly veiled threat hung in the air as Elsa's eyes narrowed in barely concealed rage.

The Weaselton soldier smiled. "This is your only chance to surrender. The generous Prince Hans has offered to spare your people if you have your men lower their weapons. You'd be wise to give up the throne, _Queen_ Elsa."

"I decline."

"Wrong answer."

The man flung the blazing torch towards Elsa who promptly froze it in mid-air extinguishing the flames with a dismissive wave of her hand. But the motion had its intended effect. At the signal, loud battle cries erupted from within the decks of the ships and men began descending onto the frozen fjord from ropes.

The enemy forces swarmed onto the fjord, swords drawn as their archers took up positions on the ships' upper decks. Elsa quickly conjured up a heavy blizzard over the ships, pelting the archers with sleet and whipping their arrows off its trajectories to clatter harmlessly onto the iced over fjord.

Raising her sword high into the air, Elsa bellowed at the top of her lungs. "CHARGE!"

Elsa dug her heels into her stallion's flanks and the beast lunged forward. The cavalry responded to her command and the distance between both armies closed quickly. Within seconds, Arendelle's cavalry tore through the ranks of Weaselton's infantry in a mess of flying bodies. The enemy troops that remained standing were soon engaged in hand to hand combat with Arendelle's foot soldiers, staining the frozen fjord with blood.

Anna yanked hard on her horse's reins and the beast turned. The enemy's soldiers that had jumped out of the way were recovering, pushing themselves to their feet and cautiously approaching her. Quickly dismounting, she slapped her stallion hard on his flanks, sending him galloping though the group of soldiers as he made his way back to shore. Taking advantage of the momentarily distraction, Anna slammed her boot into the shoulder of the nearest soldier that had fallen on to his knees, sending him face first into the ice and knocking him unconscious.

From her peripheral vision, Anna spotted the flash of Elsa's platinum braid that had come loose of her white and blue plume helm several feet away. Elsa had dismounted as well, her sword slicing through the air to check an enemy's swing. A snarling Weaselton soldier lunged at Anna, blocking Elsa from her line of sight. Anna swung her long sword in an upwards swing, catching her attacker on the wrist and sending his weapon clattering onto the ice. Without missing a beat, she slammed the brass knuckledusters of her sword hand into his face, his nose crunching loudly from the impact before following up with a punch at his throat that sent him staggering backwards, breathless. Her path now clear, Anna made her way through the mass of bodies engaged in battle, heading towards where she had last seen Elsa.

It was complete and utter chaos. Steel meeting steel rang across the frozen fjord, mixed in with grunts of pain and exertion. Anna's eyes had long adjusted to the darkness, enabling her to see as clearly as day, yet she could barely make out who were the enemy and who were her allies. She pushed through the crowd, sidestepping or ducking beneath wild swings of a sword, occasionally engaging and disarming any attackers who impeded her progress. A wave of relief flooded through her as she finally caught a glimpse of Elsa's braid again and like a moth to a flame, Anna redoubled her efforts to reach Elsa.

As Anna approached, it quickly became clear why Elsa chose to wield a one-handed sword with her non-dominant right hand when she did not carry a shield. Elsa used her sword both as her offense and defense, checking blows or striking while ice blasted from the fingers of her left hand. Anna had never seen anything as beautiful yet terrifying at the same time. Elsa's unique fighting style was flawless; each strike of her sword or blast of her magic leaving her attackers maimed or restrained in a lump of ice. Despite the enemy's intent on killing her, Elsa did not deliver any fatal blows; showing mercy to the very people who would not hesitate to take her life.

Elsa turned then and her eyes met Anna's.

"Duck!" Elsa shouted in warning.

Anna immediately dropped into a crouch as an ice spike soared over her head to pierce through the shoulder of an attacker that had crept up behind her. The man collapsed to the ground, grimacing in horror at the length of ice that had skewered through his shoulder, shattering his collarbone. Anna slammed the hilt of her sword into his helm, knocking him unconscious.

"There. You're better off asleep for now." Anna muttered

By the time Anna had rose to her feet, Elsa was covering her flank and they stuck close to each other, protecting each other's backs, taking out any enemy who dared enter within striking range.

Anna swung her long sword in an upwards arc, catching the chain of a flail that a visored enemy knight swung at her skull. The spiked sphere of the striking head scraped with ear piercing shrieks across the top of her helm as it wound itself into a tangle on her sword. Yanking hard downwards, she pulled the knight towards the ground, dropping her useless sword and drawing his from the scabbard on his belt. With a firm thrust, she stabbed the off guard knight below his collarbone and shoving him off the blade with a push kick to his breastplate. As the knight fell, Anna sliced through the sinew and muscle in the back of his ankle for good measure.

Anna should have been petrified. Greater men have been known to freeze up in the face of their first battle. But she was empowered by her men's cry for blood as they struck down the enemy with ease. The fight was growing increasingly one-sided; Weaselton's forces no match against Arendelle's. It felt like they had been at it for hours, both factions pushing against the other; Weaselton's efforts painfully futile as they suffered crippling losses when in essence it had only been mere minutes. Their archers were indisposed by the never ending blizzard and without an artillery line to back up their infantry; Weaselton troops were outnumbered and overwhelmed. Victory was just but a moment away.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed, drawing the blonde's attention to a rapidly growing fire in the distance.

Anna had caught the whiff of smoke earlier and found it odd that the sky appeared to be lightening but hadn't given it much further thought. Now it was blatantly obvious as to the source of the burnish orange glow; the forest south of the castle was up in flames, black smoke from incomplete combustion curling into the sky.

Elsa gave the blaze a cursory glance, her mind analysing their situation. Only a handful of Weaselton's soldiers were still standing but their numbers dwindled rapidly, falling beneath the swords of her men in a spill of blood and guts. Her eyes search for the tell-tale piles of armour that indicated a knight, counting them off quickly. Including the one that Anna had stuck down and the two that she had almost fatally maimed, four more laid in pools of blood with the sole remaining knight currently being pummelled into a mess of broken bone and bruised flesh by Marshmallow's fists. Eight enemy knights, presumably one to lead each ship. That was far too little and the numbers worried her, so did the number of dead or wounded Weaselton troops lying in their own blood on the frozen fjord. However, there wasn't time to ponder. The fire, if left unhindered will burn through the forest rich with dried autumn leaves, brittle branches and oil rich fir trees, perfect as kindle. It would no doubt spread through the city, heading towards the castle battlements and trapping her men on the frozen fjord with fire on one side and open waters on the other.

"Fall back!" Elsa cried out. "Fall back to the Keep!"

The men echoed her command and began moving as a unit towards the shore, pausing occasionally to put fallen men out of their misery with a quick stab of their swords into weakly beating hearts.

"Anna." Elsa touched her hand to Anna's forearm, slowing the redhead. "Lower the gates and head towards the battlements."

"Why are you telling me this?" Anna's brows furrowed in confusion before her eyes widened in understanding. "No. You're not going into the forest."

"I have to. It's our only option."

"Take the vanguard with you." Anna insisted, begging now.

"No, I can't do that. The flames will be too hot, they will just be riding to their deaths."

"So would you!" Anna snapped back, fear for Elsa's wellbeing evident in her raised voice. "Can't you just summon a snowstorm over it?" Her eyes were wide with desperation now.

"I can but it will only serve to smoulder it temporarily. I need to put it out at its base."

"Can't your golems do that?"

"They melted." Elsa admitted, her voice softened as she continued. "I need you to stay in the castle and hold it. Arendelle's defense is in your hands now. I'll be back soon." She smiled lightly, hoping her confidence would sooth Anna's worries.

Anna clutched desperately to Elsa's arms, reluctant to agree but she saw the validity in Elsa's words. There was no other choice, not if they intended to win this war and honour their men who had fallen in sacrifice to a victory. Pulling off her helm, Anna threw her arms around Elsa's shoulders, her lips pressing fervently against Elsa's.

The kiss was one of desperation and longing; both women fearing that it might be the last one they shared. When they parted, Anna leaned up to brush her lips against Elsa's again and again before stepping back, smiling bravely.

"Come back to me."

Elsa smirked. "Don't I always?"

Breaking into a sprint, Elsa nimbly leapt into the air, a majestic ice snow leopard bursting from the frozen fjord beneath her. She landed on its back, fingers gripping its neck and the beast surged forward in a streak of white and matte black of Elsa's armour.

Anna watched until Elsa reached the opposite shore and disappeared into the tree line. Hurrying up the snow ramp and through the gates to her waiting men, she began shouting out orders.

"Lower the gates! Raise the bridge and make haste to the castle!"


	23. Up In Flames

A/N:

Just a casual reminder that this is an AU-fic and is in no way an accurate historical representation for this time period.

* * *

The large paws of Elsa's ice snow leopard dug into the ground, crumbling dried shrubbery as the beast bounded through the forest. The rich aromatic scent from the fir trees was heavy in the air as Elsa cautiously approached the fire; the heat releasing the essential oils within needle-like leaves. With the dried underbrush and the oil rich trees, the fire had ample fuel to burn for extended periods.

The air was growing increasingly warmer, the heat making it harder to breathe. A trail of frost was left in the wake of her snow leopard's steps, the ice spiralling across the ground, leaving a layer of pale white frost that melted from the heat emanating from the earth. The moisture would help delay the flames just a little, hopefully enough while she dealt with the source.

Her snow leopard whined and Elsa realised with a start that the beast too was steadily melting. Its large paws were misshapen, resembling stumps of irregularly melted snow and ice. Even the rest of its muscular body was glistening, droplets of water rolling down its form to splatter with a hiss on the hot earth.

"I'm sorry little one… Just a little closer…" Elsa murmured apologetically to the creature.

With a final burst of speed, it brought Elsa as close to the cackling flames as it could before collapsing into a pile of rapidly melting snow that was greedily lapped up by the heated ground.

Elsa landed in a crouch, her armour searing against her skin. She surveyed the clearing; fir trees toppled atop each other like blacken matchsticks while long tendrils of flame devoured the surrounding foliage. The fire was clearly intentional. Large, unmarked wooden barrels charred from the viciously licking flames were lined around the clearing. A few barrels had been toppled, its contents spewed across the dirt in streaks of black ooze that ignited readily.

Elsa eyes watered and her nostrils stung as she was assaulted by the stench of sulphur. Her mind spun as she put the pieces of the puzzle together. Weaselton warships were probably carrying barrels of oil, resin and animal fat. They had one ship run aground into the rocks, forming a bridge of sorts for barrels of the flammable concoction and potentially troops to be unloaded onto land. Then this little trap had been set for her. The Duke of Weaselton was not capable of such meticulous and twisted strategy which could only mean Hans had been responsible and Elsa had walked straight into his trap.

Like a chess game, Elsa's king piece had been checked but the game was far from over. Elsa snorted in amusement. There was no point in fighting back. Her defeat here was imminent, written in stone. Hans's had accurately predicted her moves but she still had one last trump card left up her sleeve. She could only hope it wouldn't be too late then.

The heat from the flames was smouldering, dense smoke choking her. Her armour and chainmail scorching her skin beneath the thin layer of cotton and leather. She was sweating profusely beneath her protective gear, yet not a single bead of sweat rolled down her brows. The temperature from the flames was so high that it evaporated any molecule of moisture in an instant. Her brain felt like it was sizzling in her skull. She wondered vaguely if this was what it felt like in an oven; her delirious mind drawing parallels with a ball of dough as it bakes.

Her lips pursed in determination, Elsa began channelling her powers, letting it flow unchecked through her body, building up a pressure within her then releasing it all at once in a burst of white.

Fallilng to her knees in exhaustion, Elsa collapsed onto the hot ground on her side. The cold had never bothered her and now neither did the heat. Before she succumbed to the comforting darkness as she passed out, Elsa saw the first sprinkle of snow shimmering as it fell from the sky.

One by one, the incendiary barrels exploded in forceful blasts of hot pitch and oil, ignited by stray, glowing embers and transforming into tongues of red-hot blazing flames. Elsa's vision went black as she slipped into unconsciousness.

xxx

"What's that?"

There were growing murmurs of dissent as the soldiers at the top of Arendelle's battlements pointed into the distance.

"Anna!" Kristoff hurried to the princess's side at the top of the southern watch tower.

"I see it." Anna squinted at the large snowflake that hung horizontally in the sky, revolving slowly as tendrils of fire tried desperately to reach towards it.

The ethereal snowflake spun faster and faster, turning into a whirling arc of bluish light before coalescing into itself, leaving streaks of white in the sky as it drew into a pulsating sphere that burned brighter than the sun. The unnatural orb exploded with a force so great that it was visible as it spanned outwards in a growing radius, trees rustling wildly as they were caught in the blast wave.

"Get down!" Someone shouted in warning.

Kristoff yanked Anna down, using the parapet as a shield as the blast wave hit the castle's battlements with a resounding thud, loosening stone fragments in the wall and sending them bouncing across the stone floor.

Around her, the men too had taken refuge from the aftermath and it was several long minutes before anyone dared to peek over the protective parapet and ascertained that it was safe.

It was a good thing that they had retreated behind the castle walls. The frozen fjord had cracked from the blast, large chunks of ice splitting apart, the bodies of the dead and wounded alike slipping to their watery graves. A wave of silence spread over the battlements as the men honoured their fallen comrades, watching as the tiny specks of bodies littered across the ice disappeared forever into the fjord. There were loud cracks in the distance of snapping wood as the Weaselton warships, thoroughly wrecked and freed from the icy grasp of the once frozen fjord, sank. Within moments, all that was left of the battle on the frozen fjord were blocks of ice floating on the dark waters.

A sprinkle of snow fell from the sky, pale, white powder fluttering as they made their descent. Anna rose to her feet, gasping in surprise as her eyes raked back towards the forest. The fir trees were capped with snow, the fire that was burning in the distance all but a smouldering mess of blackened trees and soot. There was snow everywhere, a thick layer of the powdery white particles coating everything in sight even as more fell from the sky.

"Queen Elsa!" The men cheered loudly, their thunderous cries echoing over the snowy plains as they celebrated their small victory. It hadn't been too hard to figure out that Elsa was responsible for putting out the fire. They had seen her powers at work often enough.

Anna allowed the men to bask in joy for a brief moment before addressing them. "Hold your positions, gentlemen. Until our Queen returns, we will not rest."

"_Hurry home, Elsa."_ Anna stared wistfully at the dirt track leading from the forest. _"Please hurry…"_

xxx

The rising sun casted a warm orange hue over the eastern wall as it began its daily ascent, its rays filtering weakly through the thick clouds that hung over Arendelle, reflecting off the pure white snow that blanketed the kingdom as more fell from the sky.

"Rider!" The far eyes, a scrawny soldier perched in the southern watch tower called out, alerting the guards situated at the barbican.

Anna hurried up the stone steps to the top of the battlements, leaning out through the crenels to peer into the tree line of the forest. True enough, a figure on horseback trotted along, like a shadow emerging from the darkness of the forest. Anna waited with bated breath as the rider approached the barbican, the archers assigned to the battlements readying their bows in case the rider was hostile.

"Halt! Who goes there?" The soldier manning the gate demanded.

The rider continued his approach, his charcoal black destrier trudging knee deep in snow, leaving gorges in its wake. His armour was that of a knight, the metal a matte black that blended well into the shadows.

The archers on the wall notched their bows, drawing back on the bowstrings, ready to let loose a deadly wave of iron tipped missiles.

Anna made her way to the barbican for a closer look.

"Wait!" She held up an arm and the archers lowered their bows a fraction of an inch.

Anna easily recognised the blue and white plume that bobbed on the knight's half-helm as Elsa's but she couldn't be entirely sure without catching a glimpse of the knight's face, despite the Arendelle crest emblazoned in gold on the breastplate and the colour of the armour. Besides, Elsa had ridden into the forest on one of her creations. Where then had this stallion come from?

The destrier stopped as it neared the gate, its rider sitting motionless, gloved hands still curled around the reins. Before anyone on the wall could react, the rider slipped sideways off the saddle and collapsed noisily onto the cobblestone ground, his helm clattering noisily as it rolled off.

The lifeless eyes of the Duke of Weselton stared unseeingly into the sky. The sun broke across the treetops, weak rays of blood orange casting a warm glow over the Duke's wispy white hair as his glasses, skewed from the fall slid off his face to shatter against the ground.

Anna glanced to Kristoff in disbelief, wordlessly seeking clarification that what she had seen wasn't a figment of her imagination. Kristoff stared back at her grimly, confirming her suspicions. Without another word, the Field Marshal turned away to issue orders.

The portcullis was raised partially after confirmation from the watch tower that there were no enemy forces lurking within the shadows of the forest. Four soldiers pulling a cart hurriedly made their way through the narrow side gate under the watchful eyes of the archers on the battlements. The Duke's limp body, clad in Elsa's armour was retrieved, placed onto the cart and wheeled into the castle courtyard.

Anna watched intently as the Duke was stripped of the poorly fitting armour, the metal pieces reassembled on a bench. There was no doubt about it, the armour belonged to Elsa and the Duke with his smaller frame had literally been stuffed into the protective equipment; balls of hay filling up the empty spaces to create a better fit, bones broken as the armour was arranged into a believable pose on horseback. It was horrendous and the castle bred Anna would have found herself throwing up the contents in her stomach but she had seen far too much death and mutilation that morning to be affected.

"Grand Marshal!"

The used of her new title had sounded so foreign that Anna almost did not realised it was directed at her. She had always associated the title with Elsa, what with how the position was created for the blonde in the first place. Anna tore her eyes away from the Duke's prone body still in his official drab, pushing away thoughts of how long he had been dead.

One of the soldiers that had retrieved the Duke's body held out a folded piece of parchment.

"We found this in his hand, Grand Marshal."

Anna took the proffered item and carefully unfolded it. Her brows furrowed as she skimmed across the words then gritting her teeth as she read it over a second time. Her eyes hardened in steely determination and she crumpled the note in her fist as she marched towards the gates, brusquely brushing past a concerned Kristoff.

"Where are you going?" Kristoff asked, falling in step with Anna.

Anna simply tossed the crumpled parchment at the blond in response before picking up her pace. Kristoff smoothened out the creases as he tailed the silent redhead, his curiosity piqued.

His brown eyes flew across the words written in neat cursive script, a scowl quickly forming on his face as he read. _"My dearest Princess Anna. I have your beloved Queen. If you wish to see her, my steed will take you. I'm sure you'd have figured out by now about what I'd do to those whom I no longer have any use for. Come alone. Don't keep us waiting."_ The note wasn't signed but Anna clearly knew who it was from.

"You can't go. It's a trap." Kristoff hissed as Anna waved to a guard to raise the portcullis.

"I can't not go. He has Elsa!" Anna snapped.

"I'm coming with you."

"Which part of come alone do you not understand?"

"You are the last Arendelle! I hate to say this, but Elsa would want you to stay."

"I know she would." Anna grimaced. "But I have every intention of coming back alive _and_ with Elsa. I have faith in her."

"What even makes you so sure that she's still… alive?" Kristoff asked quietly, the thought of Elsa dead paining him.

Anna held out an open palm, catching a few snowflakes on her leather glove. "She is. If she isn't… the snowstorm would have stopped."

Leaving a frustrated Kristoff in her wake, Anna slipped through the side gate and clambered onto the waiting destrier. With a nudge, the stallion began retracing its steps, clopping through the snow covered ground and making its way towards the forest.

"Hang on, Elsa." Anna murmured. She knew what she had to do. There was no other alternative.

xxx

Elsa's head lolled from side to side, occasionally bouncing against the wooden boards of the wagon she was laid out on. Her body felt lighter or maybe she was just light headed from inhaling so much smoke. She pried one eye open with difficulty, a swirling haze dampening her attempts at cognitive function, slowing her thoughts into incoherent slurs. She vaguely registered towering trees moving past her motionless form, silent giants of nature watching over all that happened in the forest.

The acrid stench of burning wood, oil and sulphur no longer stung her nostrils. The air was clean, crisp and fresh like after a fresh snowfall. The sky had visibly lightened, rays of pale sunlight filtering through gaps in the overhead canopy and bouncing off falling snow. _Snow_. That was a good sign. A light layer of snow blanketed her body, a refreshing chill against her feverish skin. Someone had removed her plate armour and chainmail, leaving her dressed in her thin cotton shirt and pants, her feet bare. Not that it mattered. The cold never bothered her anyway.

Elsa tried to move and found her body unresponsive and sluggish. Relaxing back onto the uncomfortable wooden boards, she methodically began the arduous task of bringing some semblance of sensation to her limbs; starting with wiggling her toes, sending pins and needles spiking along her nerves. Shifting her focus to her hands, she soon realised that they were encased in hollow iron stumps, her fingers forced into loose fists. Some part of her barely functioning mind noted the cool metal strips around her ankles.

The rear wheel of the wagon caught against something beneath the thick layer of snow coating the ground, jostling Elsa and she struck the side of her head against the wagon's walls. Darkness swarmed her vision again and Elsa, too exhausted to fight it, succumbed into its welcoming arms.

At least Arendelle was saved from a blazing end.

xxx

Elsa jolted awake again, the sound of raised voices rousing her from the depths of unconsciousness. She peered blearily through barely opened eyes, unwilling to let her captors know that she was conscious. The lush greenery that she had seen earlier was still towering overhead, but there was something different from before. The air was no longer as refreshing and instead hung heavy with smoke from burning wood and oil that reminded her of the fire from what seemed like hours ago. It was considerably warmer too, so much warmer that the snow that covered everything had partially melted into a dirty slush mixed with dirt.

The wagon sloshed past a low wall built from stacked stones held together with mortar, most likely to keep out wild animals than for actual protection against a siege. The thatched roofs of several squat buildings crossed her limited field of vision before a group of soldiers dressed in the indigo and magenta tunics over chainmail block her line of sight. She knew without a doubt that she was currently in Arendelle's abandoned southern outpost.

Elsa would have smirked in triumph had her circumstances been different. As she had predicted, the Southern Isles troops would take advantage of the lack of Arendelle forces patrolling the forest. Her orders for her scouts to abandon their base camp several miles outside of the city outskirts had seemed like a poorly calculated move, considering that it meant enemy forces now had a fully operative base all set up for them to take over. Hans may have been a brilliant strategist with his cunning and manipulative ways, but he had played straight into Elsa's hand this time. She had drawn the enemy from their hidden locations within the forest to a site that she knew as well as the back of her hand, eliminating the need for her troops to comb through the forest.

All that was left to do was to wait for the opportune moment to strike. She will keep Hans distracted, buying time for Anna to bring the cavalry and swarm the outpost. They had the advantage of home ground after all; her men knew the forest well.

The wagon stopped and Hans's face loomed into Elsa's view, an arrogant smirk on his features as he stared down. Elsa kept her expression neutral, fighting against showing any form of hostility, a feat that was surprisingly difficult despite the sluggishness of her body.

"I see you are awake, Queen Elsa." Hans sneered. "A very good thing too. I've got a little surprise planned for you."

He moved away from the wagon and began shouting out orders. "Take her to the pit. Our guest is awake and ready to play."

There were a few chuckles as the wagon began moving again.

Another few minutes of being jostled about, the wagon stopped and a pair of large hands grabbed Elsa roughly beneath her arms. She caught a glimpse of another soldier unfastening the thick iron chains attached to her shackles from a ring embedded into the side of the wagon before she was unceremoniously slung over a broad shoulder with a perfect view of the man's back.

It was getting a lot warmer; so much so that she could feel the blistering heat hitting her thinly dressed body in waves even in her disoriented state. She heard the crunch of boots against gravel, quickly joined by another two sets of boots that she could see from her peripheral vision. Then a pair of gloved hands grasped the chains linked to her covered hands and she was yanked upwards, the shackles around her wrists biting painfully into her skin as her body was held aloft by the muscles in her arms. Another hard tug and her legs were parted, the shackles around her ankles pulled taut. She was suspended in the air, limbs splayed out in a cross, flanked by a pair of iron pillars to which her chains were attached to.

Hans surveyed his handiwork, a smug smile on his features, his green eyes glinting with malice. With a curt nod, a pair of soldiers began shovelling a mixture of stones and broken dried wood into a growing pile beneath Elsa's limp body, spanning out in a circle that encompassed the iron pillars hammered into the earth. Another pair of soldiers emerged from a blacksmith shed carrying shovels of glowing red-hot coal lumps that they added to the pile, creating a large, open air forge fire. Larger chunks of stone had been arranged around the perimeter, holding in heat.

The dried wood burned quickly, creating short bursts of flames when combined with the glowing coals to heat up the stones, creating a wide pile of lumps that pulsated with varying colours of red and orange. Within less than an hour, the iron pillars had heated up considerably, conducting heat through the chains and into the shackles around Elsa's limbs.

Elsa was fully conscious now, her concentration fixated solely on the iron bands around her ankles and the stumps around her hands. She repeatedly created layers upon layers of frost over the metal, chilling it just enough to make the radiating heat bearable. It hurts, so much more than any physical infliction that she had ever endured. But she refused to give Hans the satisfaction of hearing her cry out in pain. She took some joy at seeing the look of frustration on Hans's face at her lack of reaction.

"You really are an ice queen, aren't you? And I'm not talking about your powers either. Your heart is cold as ice. But fret not. I'm sure we can thaw you." Hans grinned manically, hopping off from the back of the wagon that he had been sitting on while he watched.

Elsa's eyes never strayed from Hans as he approached, mocking him with her silence.

"You may be wondering why I'm keeping you alive." Hans casually brushed at some imaginary dirt on his polished armour. "You see, as frustrating as it is for me to admit, I still have need for you. Besides, it is very entertaining to watch you in your fruitless struggles. The undefeated Elsa Frost, strung up like a roasting pig over an open fire. Ahh… What I'd give for the world to see this. But I digress. Your wife is currently on her way." Hans divulged with a sinister smile. "Now, don't you worry. I am a generous man. I'll give you both a moment together. Only a moment, don't get greedy now." He chastised before lowering his voice. "Then I will ravage her before your very eyes. And when I'm done with her, I'll let my men have their turn, while I slit your throat and your darling Anna watches you bleed to death as she is pumped full of my men's seed."

Hans threw back his head in malevolent laughter as the look of absolute fury that Elsa shot him. "I've struck a nerve, have I?" He taunted with glee. "I'd have treated her well, you know." Hans looked almost forlorn. "But you just had to get in my way. Regardless, this is so much more exhilarating. I didn't get to kill the former King and Queen with my own hands. But I'm sure taking your life will more than make up for it." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "But before that, let's hear you scream." He whispered, eyes glinting madly.

A soldier brought forward a barrel, sloshing black ooze as the lid was pried opened. Hans took a coiled whip of boiled leather from the soldier's hands, his fingers curling around the wooden handle to which one end of the whip was tightly wrapped around. Unfurling the whip, he swung it through the air menacingly, the leather cracking as it straightened. Making sure Elsa's eyes were fixated on him, Hans dipped half of the trailing whip into the barrel of resin, oil and animal fat, coating it and letting the excess drip off into small puddles. His lips curled into a gleeful smirk as he held the whip at arms-length, carefully touching the tip to a flaming torch stabbed into the ground. The sludge ignited in a flare, engulfing half of the whip in hungry flames. Hans held it away from his body as he moved around the large forge pit.

"Scream for me." He murmured more to himself as he sent the flaming whip arcing into Elsa's back with a flick of his wrist, his face twisted into a maniacal grin.

The pain was excruciating. Elsa squeezed her eyelids shut; biting back the cries in her throat as the burning whip left streaks of blistering, angry welts across her back. Her cotton shirt was ripped, frayed edges blackened and bits of the fabric crumbling off in glowing embers. Elsa gritted her teeth, fighting to remain conscious, black spots already appearing in her vision as the burning whip lashed against her back again and again, tearing apart skin and searing her with its flames.

_Conceal. Don't feel._

The whip whistled through the air, slapping against her back in a sickening squelch that sent droplets of blood flying through the air as the burning leather was pulled away. In a way, the heat from the fire helped to cauterise her wounds, preventing her from bleeding out too quickly and further prolonging the agonising pain.

Multitasking was becoming far too difficult; her concentration solely focused on remaining silent. Her hands and ankles were blistering from the heated restraints, her arms feeling as if they were about to be ripped from their sockets as her body jerked from the whiplash. But Elsa resolutely refused to vocalise her pain. She would rather die without making another sound.

Hans grunted in annoyance behind her and the whip was tossed to the ground where the flames died out. Without another word, the auburn haired prince stalked away in irritation.

"More coal!" Hans barked at a passing soldier. He would get a reaction out of Elsa eventually.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry. =/


	24. Blood Bond

It was almost noon when the trees began to thin and Anna's horse broke out of the dense foliage onto a wide snow covered path. She snorted in disbelief, immediately recognising her whereabouts. For someone with really poor interpersonal skills, Anna decided that Elsa was a master at predicting human reactions. It was exactly as Elsa had deduced; the Southern Isles troops will make camp in the Arendelle outpost once it had been vacated and Anna could see the tops of the squat buildings making up the outpost at the end of the snowy path.

Two soldiers in the indigo and magenta tunics on their tan fjord steeds stepped out from between the trees and flanked her silently as she made her way to the camp; their horses' hooves kicking up slurries of melting snow and dirt as they trotted past the low walls and onto the muddy ground. Soldiers glared daggers at Anna as she passed; the presence of her escorts probably the only reason as to why she had not been stopped or worse yet, killed on sight.

"Ah. Princess Anna. You certainly know how to keep a man waiting." Hans greeted as he stepped out from the shadows of an ordinary building with stone walls and a thatched roof.

Anna raised an eyebrow, cocking her head to the side as her horse halted.

"What, no friendly greeting? Surely you'd have some kind words to spare for your ex-betrothed." Hans leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest as he smirk at Anna.

Still receiving no response, he shrugged nonchalantly. "I see both you and your wife have taken on a vow of silence. That reminds me, congratulations on your happy union." His voice laced with sarcasm as he bowed mockingly.

"Are you done talking? I'm here now. Where's Elsa?" Anna demanded; her tone cold and unyielding.

"Good to see you still have that feisty spark in you. I've always like that." Hans pushed off from the wall and sauntered over. "Your beloved's waiting. I've been keeping her warm for you." He chuckled.

Motioning at the guards tailing Anna, Hans inclined with a jerk of his head. "Take her to the pit. I believe we owe our guests a little chat." Without waiting for a response from either Anna or the guards, Hans slinked back into through the doors and into the building.

One of the guards rode forward, grabbing the reins of Anna's horse from her hands and leading the way deeper into the outpost.

The sickening stench of burnt flesh permeated her nostrils, the smell so overwhelming that Anna nearly gagged. Then her heart clenched painfully as it nearly shattered into pieces when the sight of Elsa came into view.

"No…" Anna whispered in anguish and she clumsily dismounted from her horse, barely noticing that the stallion was still walking.

Elsa was strung up by her wrists with her ankles spread apart, her limp body dangling over a makeshift pit packed with glowing stones and coal. Occasionally, a flare of fire will burst to life, a flaming tendril snapping just inches away from Elsa's bare feet.

Anna broke into a sprint, skidding to a stop when she neared the heated stones stacked around the perimeter of the pit. Even from two feet away, she could feel her skin protesting at the extreme temperature; she loathe to think how much more pain Elsa must be going through. The blonde's shirt was stained with blood and ripped in so many places, displaying pale skin marred with opened gashes charred around the edges. Elsa was staring into the pit beneath her, eyes glazed over, pupils dilated and reflecting the red-hot coals. Her platinum hair, still in its single braid hanging over her left shoulder was caked with clumps of dirt. Soot was smeared over her cheeks and a small cut over her right eyebrow was still bleeding.

"Elsa…" Anna called out, nearly choking on the two syllables. She barely registered her 'escorts' dismounting and taking up positions just out of earshot.

Elsa stirred at sound of Anna's voice and she dragged her head up to meet Anna's eyes. A small smile graced her lips as she focused on her wife, convinced that she was hallucinating.

"Anna…" Elsa mumbled weakly.

"I'm here, Elsa. I'm going to get you out of there. Just stay awake for me, Elsa." Anna pleaded, her eyes roving frantically around her, searching for some way to lower the blonde. She tentatively touched one of the iron pillars, hissing in pain as heat from the pillars transferred through her leather gloves and onto her fingertips, causing her to wrench her hand away.

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked in concern, her voice drowsy.

Anna chortled, the sound leaving her throat in a strangled cry as she half laughed and half sobbed. Elsa was strung up like an animal roasting over a pit and she was still worried about her. It was just so typical of Elsa.

"I'm fine, Elsa." Anna managed to choke out, tears brimming in her eyes. Was there really nothing she could do? Anna had never hated herself as much as she did right now. Elsa had always come to her rescue and now that it was Elsa's turn to be in need of saving, Anna was too useless to be of any assistance.

"You are really here, aren't you?" Elsa asked quietly, her vision no longer clouded and her mind clear.

"Of course I'm here, Elsa. Where else would I be?" Anna put on a brave front, unwilling to cause her wife any more distress.

"Please tell me you brought the cavalry."

Anna did not respond, choosing instead to avert her eyes.

"You shouldn't have come alone, Anna. You have to leave. Get away from here. Please." Elsa's voice had dropped to a hoarse whisper, her eyes frantic. "Hans intends to hurt you. Please Anna. Run. I can't bear to see you hurt." She begged.

"He can't hurt me anymore than he already has by hurting you, Elsa." Anna gently reminded, wanting more than anything to be able to touch the blonde. "I'm not leaving you. We'll figure out something." She insisted stubbornly.

"We don't have much time left. About what I asked of you this morning, have you changed your mind?" Elsa asked, holding Anna with a determine gaze. The consequences of invoking some preordained spell be damned. Elsa was willing to turn into the very monster that others have openly called her as long as it meant Anna will walk away from this unscathed. The act will no doubt weigh heavily on Anna's conscience, but what other choice did they have? Dying was not an option.

"I…" Before Anna could respond, the sound of approaching footsteps interrupted them.

"Time's up, lovebirds." Hans drawled, a small group of leering soldiers close on his heels. "Hope you've said your goodbyes."

"You are sick." Anna spat, injecting as much hatred as she could into her voice.

"That I am. But unlike your wife, I am no monster. Did she tell you about the thousands of Southern Isles men, women and children that she froze to death when she – what was it that your father called it? Ah, lost control?" Hans sneered in triumph at the surprised expression on Anna's face. "I thought so. She's a monster and monsters have to be put down."

"No, I am the monster."

Anna had long suspected Elsa's mercy towards the enemy on the fjord had probably stemmed from a grievous trauma, one that still had a hold on the ever kind and gentle blonde. There was so much that she did not know about Elsa, of the nightmares and the haunting memories. She was starting to get a grasp of the troll's cryptic message; interpreting it based on her own knowledge. A weapon required a wielder to single out the enemy and set it on the right path. If Anna was the wielder to Elsa's weapon, it was obvious that the decision to release a destructive force lay solely on Anna's shoulders. This time, Anna will be the one to bear the brunt of the burden; this time the lives of others will weigh on her conscience instead and maybe, just maybe, the guilt of killing will not gnaw so much at Elsa.

Leaping up onto the low stone wall around the pit of heated coal so she would be almost level with Elsa, Anna drew the dagger from a hidden sheath along her lower spine. She bit down on the tips of her left glove, yanking it with a jerk of her head to expose her wrist. Pressing the blade against her skin, beads of blood formed along the gash and Anna reached up to make a similar incision beneath Elsa's collarbone.

"United by blood." Anna murmured as she pressed her bleeding wrist against the wound she inflicted on Elsa. Their blood mixed, smearing against their skin. Locking gazes with Elsa and in a voice that did not sound at all like her own, she commanded. "Don't hold back, my love. Send them to their icy graves."

Anna hardly noticed the searing pain that erupted against the skin above her heart. Neither did she notice their self-inflicted wounds healing unnaturally, the blood seeping back into torn capillaries as the skin reformed. All she saw was Elsa's cerulean irises glowing an eerie bluish hue as the blonde's pupils constricted into dark pinpricks. Cold was surging through her veins and Anna briefly wondered if this was what Elsa felt whenever the blonde used her powers, this otherworldly surge of strength that bordered almost on immortality. Anna no longer felt fear for Elsa's life or her own, she no longer felt hatred for Hans who had engineered the entire war; all she felt was a soothing serenity that engulfed her entire being. If she could see her reflection, Anna would have stumbled back in shock at her aquamarine eyes glowing unnaturally, the swirl of blue and green in her irises piercing and so very abnormal.

"With pleasure." Elsa's grim voice was no longer feeble and instead resonated with a wintry chill.

Elsa felt her magic pulsating in rhythm with her heart, each surge stronger than the last; she had never felt so alive, heady from the magic coursing through her body. The dull throbbing from the injuries that she had sustained were so completely and utterly dampened down that she wouldn't have been surprised if they had healed. Her body was no longer exhausted from the strain of over using her powers; instead it was rejuvenated from the influx of magic that had stemmed not from within herself, but through her new bond with Anna. This indescribable power originated from within Anna, unused and possibly unlimited; and Elsa was curious to see just how far she could push herself.

There was no longer a need to concentrate as Elsa channelled her ice. Just a fleeting thought was enough to cause her powers to manifest itself. The shackles around her ankles froze over, hardly impeded by the heat still transferring through the iron chains, the thick wrought iron band snapping beneath the pressure of the ice into jagged shards that clattered onto the hot stones. The stumps of metal encasing her from the wrists down were next; frost forming snowflake patterns against the heated metal and spreading outwards until the metal restraint was covered in the opaque white of ice. Hairline cracks formed within the iced over metal as frost crawled along the attached chains. There was a sharp crack and Elsa was free from her restraints, falling gracefully.

Anna watched with a mixture of wonder and awe as Elsa landed lightly on her feet, the glowing coals already smouldering from the cold the instant Elsa's toes had made contact. The frost crawled outwards lazily, effortlessly negating the high temperatures of heated stone and coals, coating everything within the pit in a thick layer of ice. Anna's eyes remained glued to Elsa's lithe form as the blonde hopped off the edge of the pit and sauntered towards her.

"That's impossible." Hans sputtered in disbelief as he took several steps back, his wide eyes flicking between Elsa and the frozen forge pit. "You're a monster…" He whispered.

"Tell me something I don't already know." Elsa retorted, smirking with amusement.

Ice blasted from her fingertips, impaling two soldiers whose hands had twitched towards their swords, the pointed spikes of ice piercing through chainmail and through their hearts before protruding from their backs. The soldiers were dead before their bodies fell to the ground, eyes wide in surprise.

"What the hell are you idiots standing around for?! There's only two of them! Kill them both!" Hans shouted angrily at his men and they responded by charging forwards.

"Ready?"

Elsa turned to regard Anna, an ice replica of a short sword with edges jagged by spicules of ice forming in her right hand. It would have been so much easier and quicker to freeze every living soul within a five mile radius, but Elsa yearned to shed the blood of her enemies. Draw out their deaths as painfully as she could; reduce whatever hope they had of winning and staring into their eyes as death took them.

Anna smiled grimly. "I was born ready." Without hesitation, she drew a borrowed one handed sword from its scabbard, her favourite long sword at the bottom of the fjord.

Together, they held their ground, standing back to back as the enemy swarmed around them, deflecting the blows from the first wave of attackers.

Whatever weird magical bond that Anna had forged with Elsa seemed to have increased Anna's physical strength. Anna's sword swished through the air, blood splattering onto the muddy ground, shortly followed by cleanly sliced off body parts and howling soldiers gripping at stumps of their limbs. Twisting her body, Anna unleashed an arcing back kick, driving the heel of her boot into a soldier's face with a satisfying crunch of bone. As soon as her foot was back on the ground, Anna had darted forward, her sword coming down in a stab that pierced through muscle in the small space between a soldier's neck and shoulder. With a palm pushing against the dead soldier's head as he crumpled to his knees, Anna yanked her sword free and drove it without hesitation into the opened mouth of an enemy charging towards her, screaming a battle cry. The sound died in his throat as his eyes widened in the characteristic shock of a dying man before a swift kick to his chest sent him flying backwards and sliding off the blade with a disturbing squelching.

Elsa's ice sword glistened with warm crimson that ran in rivulets down the blade and dripped onto her hand as she raised it to deflect a blow with a lazy flick of her wrist. Flinging out her left arm in a slow arc, icicles erupted from the ground, their pointed tips catching the noon sunlight as they launched into the air simultaneously. Some of the enemy soldiers managed to jump out of the way while others weren't quite as fortunate and were impaled, the ice spikes sticking out from their bodies as they collapsed to the ground, pools of blood forming beneath them.

Anna's impression of Elsa's already formidable skills raised several notches higher. She was beginning to understand why others thought Elsa a monster. Yet there was a certain beauty in the blonde's ruthlessness. Each move was executed with a deadly precision. The same power that had created beautiful life forms was also capable of death. As sadistic as it sounds, Anna would have simply stood aside to watch as Elsa literally ripped her way through the enemy line if she did not have to fend off any attackers herself. It was so enticing that Anna could not help but be captivated.

"Attack together you damn oafs! You lot are letting them pick you off one by one!" Hans shouted as he loitered behind his men, letting them take the brunt of Anna and Elsa's bloodlust.

The enemy soldiers formed a tight circle around the pair, carefully stepping over their fallen comrades as they approached as a unit, their swords held out before them as they backed the women into the centre.

Elsa pressed her back against Anna's, her mind already analysing their situation, trying to formulate a plan. There were far too many soldiers for them to fight off one by one. They had to force the enemy to break ranks and send them scattering. Elsa pressed her ice sword into Anna's left hand, freeing both of hers to better wield her magic.

There were cries of alarm from the back of the enemy line, the commotion causing the soldiers to glance at each other in confusion, momentarily taking their eyes off their trapped prey.

Seizing the opportunity, Elsa conjured up two walls of ice that rippled across the earth, slamming into the soldiers and pushing them backwards, effectively blasting gaps within their ranks. She felt rather than saw Anna launching forward, and heard the sound of metal ringing against metal and ice followed by cries of pain and muffled thuds. From her peripheral vision, Elsa caught sight of Kristoff's pollaxe arcing through the air and bashing into the skulls of soldiers. The blond knight, on Sven's back charged through the throng of disorganized soldiers. Sven did not slow as he approached the back of the enemy line, using his antlers to gut one unfortunate soldier and tossing the man aside like a rag doll.

Anna grinned when she spotted the familiar mop of blond hair. "Kristoff's here!"

Sven skidded to a halt after breaking through the enemy's formation and stopped before Elsa. Kristoff hopped off the reindeer and flashed the women a toothy grin.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Better late than never." Elsa smiled back warmly. "I hope you brought back up."

"_I_ am your backup." Kristoff winked.

"Try to keep up then."

And Elsa was off, slamming the heel of her palm against a soldier's throat and following up with a spinning back kick to his head. As she stalked another soldier with a predatory glint in her eyes, Elsa conjured twin katars that extended from the back of her hands, encasing them from the wrists down in a thick layer of protective ice. The blades whizzed through the air as Elsa twirled in a fatal dance that left chainmail shattering from the cold and slicing skin and muscle to shreds.

Kristoff hung back, letting Anna and Elsa pave a path through the never ending swarm of enemy soldiers while he covered their flanks and put some distance between them. He twirled his pollaxe over his head, the gleaming blade spinning around in dizzying circles, rapidly gathering speed before he slid his hands down the length of the shaft to grip the wood tightly near the butt pike. Using the accumulated momentum and taking advantage of the pollaxe's longer reach, Kristoff arced the weapon around at neck level and parallel to the ground, extending its reach further by stretching out his arm. The blade on the head pike caught the exposed necks of several soldiers, splicing through skin and leaving a trail of gushing jugulars. Kristoff yanked the pollaxe out from its swing and into a curve that allowed him to regain a hold on the shaft near its centre.

"Eight down, hundreds to go." Kristoff muttered under his breath.

The enemy did not seem at all fazed as they stepped over their fallen, fresh blood staining their boots. They did however hesitate when faced with a charging Sven, the reindeer lowering his head and running forward in bursts of speed, the pointed tips of his impressive antlers catching soldiers by their chainmail and tunics before an exaggerated toss of his head sent them flying and knocking over groups of their comrades.

Anna blocked a swing with the ice sword in her left hand, pushing away her attacker's blade before driving her own into his throat. With what seemed to be a permanent boost to her physical capabilities, she was finally able to dual wield, a form of sword mastery that she had always envied those with the physical strength to master and now one that she too could accomplished though she wished it wasn't under such circumstances. Checking another blow with the ice sword, Anna had her other arm crossing behind her attacker's weapon to rip a deep gash through his neck.

Warm blood splattered against Anna's cheek but she hardly took noticed. If she stopped to think, her conscience would no doubt eat away at her for taking the lives of so many. Sure, they had been trying to kill her. Yet, they were also individuals bound to serve their kingdom as she was and probably have family that they would never see again. No matter the reason or how justifiable the act was, taking the life of another should never be an easy decision. Kill or be killed as the generals used to say in the written accounts of past battles that Anna had read. Perhaps it was due to her naivety stemmed from a life sheltered from the harshness of the world, but that motto was never one that she could live by. Yet she found herself repeating it like a mantra in her head now. Kill or be killed. Was this how soldiers were conditioned to think? To still their hearts, to quell their worries as their swords plunged into another man's chest and they looked into dying eyes? Does this not make each and every one of them a monster?

The enemy had regrouped, eyeing Sven warily and staying well of out the reindeer's reach. Elsa glanced around her surroundings. They had been herded for lack of a better word, away from the outpost central area and halfway along the wide passageway with stone buildings flanking their sides and swarms of enemy troops before and behind them. Elsa wouldn't be surprised if this was another one of Hans's traps.

"Sven! Stay close!" Elsa called out to the reindeer whose ears pricked at his name.

"You don't give him orders, I do." Kristoff quipped in mock indignation. "Sven! Stay close!" The reindeer obeyed, moving backwards until he bumped against Kristoff's leg.

"Give up this pointless fight. We have you surrounded!"

Sure enough, Hans was standing on the roof of the building on Elsa's right. He had one foot propped against the central support beam forming the peak of the thatched roof, one hand on his sword and the other on a hip; striking what he presumed as an arrogant pose to exude dominance.

His smiled faltered when the trio merely stared back defiantly.

"Or don't. Either way will end in your deaths. By nightfall, I'll have your heads mounted as I march into Arendelle and claim the throne for myself."

Anna felt Elsa's fingertips grazing over her wrist, a light sprinkle of frost forming over her gloves, the chill seeping through the leather and immediately understood the gesture. Elsa was silently asking her to buy them time.

"Since we're about to die anyway, it wouldn't hurt for us to know how we were bested by your sheer ingenuity, right?"

As predicted, Hans took Anna's bait, never one to miss out on an opportunity to brag.

"A fair request, my dearest Anna. I've always considered myself a generous man and it's the least I can do seeing that you've come all this way, serving yourselves on a silver platter, figuratively speaking of course."

Anna fought the urge to roll her eyes. She could feel the waves of power radiating off Elsa's body, the magic so great that it literally hummed. It was strange how no one else seemed to have noticed. The enemy soldiers' obliviousness was expected considering they were standing quite a distance away, but Kristoff was less than a feet away from Elsa. Surely he too could feel the air buzzing with magic?

"You must be wondering why I've gone to the trouble of recruiting the Duke of Weselton only to kill him."

Anna felt Elsa stiffened slightly in surprise.

"You see, I needed a distraction, a decoy while I set up my little trap for the ice queen. Besides, it would be suicidal to sail into Arendelle waters. Unlike Arendelle, the Southern Isles are not particularly known for naval warfare. But I'll admit you did force me to move up my plans. I wasn't expecting the Weselton forces to be subdued so quickly." Hans chuckled mirthlessly. "No matter. I no longer have any use of them. They have done well with the assassination of the previous King and Queen on my orders of course."

Anna trembled in rage and would have lunged forwards with murderous intent had Elsa's hands not wrapped around her wrists, holding her back.

"You don't seem particularly surprised. You have more brains than I gave you credit for." Hans asked in curiosity, noting Anna's reaction. "Then again maybe not." Hans added thoughtfully. "If you had the mental capacity, you'd have gone through with the betrothal with me instead of agreeing to your late father's wishes. You'd have gotten to keep your little blonde pet, well pets on second thought." Hans eyed Kristoff in bemusement. "I'd rule Arendelle as king. The hostilities between the Southern Isles and Arendelle will stop with our happy union. Perfect ending, wouldn't you think? But, no. You just had to ruin my plans. Your men are dead because of you and soon, you will get to watch as I cut off your wife's pretty little head, Anna." Hans snarled, spittle flying from his mouth.

With a subtle twitch of her fingers, Elsa covered the supporting beams of the roof with frost that ate into the wood and sent it caving in beneath Hans's feet. Before the enemy soldiers could react to help their prince, twenty cyclones of violently rotating ice and snow formed in the space between them, the whirling masses expanding then dissipating into fifteen feet tall snow golems with ice spikes jutting from their joints. The creatures roared, exhaling breaths of chilly air and hail that pelted against the soldiers who raised their arms to shield their faces. The men began scampering back as the golems advanced, cries of panic erupting as they realised they were trapped by more of the hideously enormous creatures that had formed behind them.

In the chaos, Hans managed to crawl out from the debris of the collapsed roof, sustaining only a few scratches on his forehead and right cheek. As he pulled himself through the doorway of the building and getting mud on his armour, a shadow fell over him and he craned his neck up.

Elsa stood over Hans sprawled on the ground. "We have you surrounded." She reiterated his words from earlier, not bothering to conceal the smirk of amusement on her face.

Hans gaze flitted to his men desperately trying to fight off the snow golems. He watched in helplessness as the oversized creatures swatted his men aside like flies, their chests caving in awkwardly as they flew through the air before tumbling to the ground in lifeless heaps. A surge of hope swelled within him as a group of his men managed to slice off a golem's thick leg, sending the creature off-balanced and collapsing to the ground. But that little spark of faith faded away as the golem, undaunted by the loss of a limp, swept up two men in each hand and crushed them with in its fists before pounding its boulder-sized fists still clenching the dead bodies into the remaining men, flattening them into lumps of blood and broken bone into the muddy ground.

His shoulders slumping in resignation, Hans hung his head in defeat. "I surrender."

At his words, the golems sat back on their haunches, bending their large torsos to the ground and folding their arms beneath their heads; their semblance to sentient beings faded as they turned into mounds of snow and ice. The soldiers that they had been engaged in battle with stared in bewilderment, eyeing the harmless looking mounds of snow with apprehension, convinced that it was a trick to lure them into dropping their guard.

Hans pushed himself to his feet, staggering back a few paces at the pitying gaze Elsa fixated on him.

Mustering up what little he had left of his dignity, he raised his voice. "Drop your weapons. We've lost this battle."

The glances of relief that the men shared was not lost to Elsa as they threw their swords to the ground, signifying their surrender.

"I commend you for putting aside your ego and making the right decision." Elsa squared her shoulders, fixating Hans with an icy glare. "Enough blood has been spilled today. Take your men and return to the Southern Isles. My golems will escort you out of Arendelle's territories. If you ever return, I'll make certain it will be the last time you will ever set foot in my kingdom." She left the threat hanging, turning her back and striding away.

Hans seethed quietly, his clenched fists trembling by his sides. Even after all that's happened, Elsa was still so gracious. Her nobleness irked him to no end and only made him loath himself more. She embodied everything he could ever hope to be; the perfect child that his father would have preferred, the sibling that his brothers would have been proud of, the ruler of a kingdom that would no doubt prosper under her rule. His initial intents to claim Arendelle's throne as his own had somehow turned into a quest to prove himself better than Elsa, a nobody, an orphan, a witch, a monster; yet at every turn, he had discovered that he would never best her, not in sword mastery nor in war strategies. He wouldn't even come second best and that knowledge led him to despise himself even more. As much as he valued his life, he refused to live as a result of her benevolence. Not as if he had anything left to go back to. He had vowed to succeed in his quest to claim Arendelle in exchange for troops. With his failure, his father would strip him of his princely title and exile him. Even if by some miracle he was allowed to stay, his brothers would no doubt ridicule him for his overly ambitious attempts to prove his worth. All he ever wanted was acceptance; from his father, his brothers and from his peers.

Before he could fully comprehend what he was doing, Hans had drawn his sword, the weapon held high as he threw his full weight behind the swing that would decapitate an unsuspecting Elsa who had her back turned to him.


	25. Vengeance

A/N:

Three consecutive updates in a week so far! Aren't you lot lucky?

* * *

A guttural growl escaped Hans's throat and his lips curled into a snarl. He poured all his emotions into the swing; every ounce of hatred he harboured against himself, to the woman who so effortlessly thwarted his every move and proved herself so much worthier of ruling a kingdom. Why wouldn't Elsa concede defeat? Why was she so adamant on defending a kingdom that has done nothing but groom her into a weapon of mass destruction? Why would she place her own life on the line when her predecessor paraded her around like a prized trophy? Why was she so damn selfless in a world where only the fittest survived?

Twice, Elsa had spared his life when she had every reason to take it. Twice, Elsa had unknowingly condemned him to a pitiful existence where every day was a struggle to prove his worth. Gone were the days where he could stare for hours into a mirror, now he could barely even look into the eyes of his own reflection. After all, he would only see failure and self-doubt reflected within his green orbs.

No more.

He will be free from his internal prison. With Elsa dead, he will no longer have to be reminded of how inferior he really was.

His sword closed the distance, the blade glinting beneath the sunlight, thirsting for blood. His eyes were focused on his target, the pale skin of Elsa's exposed neck where his sword will slice through. It will all be over soon. With this, he will finally be able to look at himself, gain some semblance of the man that he once was.

Elsa turned around, eyes widening in surprise. Her hands came up reflexively to shield herself, her katars crossing over her face in a defensive posture.

His sword made contact, frost forming across the blade and shattered to pieces.

Hans's eyes widened in disbelief as he stared down at the sword still clutched in his hands, all that was left of his blade was a jagged shard of metal still attached to the hilt, the remaining fragments falling to his feet. Baffled, he looked up to meet Anna's eyes, full of equal surprise, the ice sword still held up from blocking his blow.

A chilly blast wave erupted, catching Hans across his abdomen and flinging him backwards. Elsa's powers had activated in self-defense albeit a moment too late. Turning to face Anna, Elsa touched a hand to her raised arm, gently urging her to lower her sword.

"You saved me." Elsa murmured appreciatively into Anna's ear.

"Of course. It was my turn." Anna managed to respond, still in shock that she had even intervened in time.

Elsa stalked towards Hans who was struggling to his feet. She released her katars, the ice blades falling to stab into the ground. She glowered with unadulterated fury at the man cowering pitifully. She should have killed him all those months ago during the tourney. Such scum did not deserve to live.

"Wait." Anna called out and Elsa stopped in mid step. "He's mine." Anna voice held a dangerous tint as she stepped in front of Elsa.

Elsa opened her mouth, about to protest before thinking the better of it and pressing her lips together. She stepped away reluctantly; understanding what Anna needed to do for closure despite disagreeing with the notion.

Flipping the sword in her right hand, Anna sank its blade halfway into the soft ground before Hans's figure.

"Get up." Anna demanded, swapping the ice sword from her left hand to her right.

When Hans made no motion to move, Anna jabbed the tip of her sword against his throat.

"I said, get up." Anna hissed.

With the sword tip still indenting his skin, Hans slowly rose to his feet.

"Pick up the sword." Anna backed away, pointing her weapon at the sword in the ground. "If you defeat me, you get to walk away from this with your life. If you lose, well, I'm sure you know what awaits you."

"What makes you so certain I'd even accept such terms?" Hans sneered. A valiant attempt considering how pathetic he looked, a fallen prince covered in mud.

"Because you are afraid of dying." Anna responded with a casual shrug.

"I commend your astuteness." Hans inclined his head in Anna's direction. "But you have no chance of besting me in combat."

"Do you ever stop talking? Pick up the damn sword and prove that you are not just empty words."

The word 'prove' ignited an unbridled anger within Hans and he snatched up the weapon. Swinging wildly in rage, he lunged towards Anna. His blows were checked one after the other, metal clinking against ice. When his swings were repeatedly parried, Hans aimed a kick to Anna's side, his boot connecting loudly against the redhead's armour and sending her staggering. With Anna off balance, Hans leapt forward, closing the distance, his sword held high above his head, the tip pointing downwards in preparation of stabbing through Anna's neck.

The early afternoon sun casted Hans's shadow on the ground and by sheer luck, Anna evaded the descending blade, the edge grazing lightly across her cheek, drawing blood. Hans's sword plunged into the soft dirt, missing its target. In a flash, Anna braced her weight on her hands in a somersault that allowed her to hook a knee around Hans's neck then using her weight and momentum to force him face first into the ground.

Before Hans could recover, Anna had yanked him to his feet, her left hand balling around a handful of his chainmail as her right fist caught him in the jaw. There was a satisfying sound of her knuckledusters crunching against bone before Hans howled in pain; his free hand pressing against the bleeding gashes where Anna's spiked knuckleduster had ripped through skin. As he stumbled back from the punch, Anna pivoted on her left foot in a roundhouse back kick that connected solidly against the side of Hans head.

Hans flailed around, his sword swishing wildly through the air in a desperate attempt that one of his swings would find a fleshy target. Anna lazily checked each blow, knocking aside Hans's sword with casual flicks of her wrist, deliberately closing the distance between them.

Anna caught Hans's wrist as he swung his sword toward her neck, stopping the blade in mid swing. With a thumb digging into the inside of Hans's wrist, Anna twisted Hans's arm sharply, easily disarming him and his sword sloshed into the mud.

Hans grimaced as he leaned towards his right, trying to alleviate the pressure against his shoulder as Anna wrenched it further in an awkward angle. His face was warming despite the cold as he gasped in pain under Anna's restraint, pain shooting up his arm.

"You wouldn't kill me." Hans sputtered, spittle flying from his mouth.

Anna stared down into desperate green eyes as she leaned in close to whisper. "You are wrong."

Anna thrust her ice sword upwards. Frost began creeping across Hans's breastplate as the tip of Anna's sword made contact with the metal, ice crystallising in leaf like patterns, forming a layer over the armour. The cold emanating from the ice was so extreme that cracks appeared in the metal and the ice sword pierced through the broken protective gear, plunging itself into Hans's heart.

Hans stared down in shock at the sword protruding from his chest, the coldness from the magically crafted weapon already beginning to spread through his chest. His mouth parted, opening and closing like a gaping fish out of water as he struggled to form coherent sentences. His eyes were bulging out of their sockets, green orbs filled with disbelief as he met Anna's impassive gaze.

"That's for my parents." Anna whispered, her voice lowered so only Hans could hear her words. "And this," Anna twisted the blade, causing Hans's body to jerk. "This is for hurting Elsa."

Bracing her free hand against Hans's shoulder, Anna rose to her feet and wrenched her sword from Hans's chest with a fluid motion. Bright crimson blood spurted from the wound, coating half of the ice blade in red that steamed from the differences in temperature. Anna watched emotionlessly as Hans fell to his knees, swaying momentarily before flopping onto his back, empty eyes staring blankly.

Anna had thought Hans death by her hands would bring about some form of relief. Where was the overwhelming rush of emotions that came from avenging her parents' murders? All she felt was emptiness. Killing Hans had not accomplished anything; it didn't bring her parents back, neither did it undo the injuries he had inflicted on Elsa. Killing Hans had accomplished nothing except to cause guilt threatening to swallow her whole. Sure, it wasn't the first life she had taken today and it probably wouldn't be her last. Surely she could take some comfort in the fact that the world now has one less sociopath to worry about?

"Anna. It's over."

Elsa's voice breached through her hazy mind, pulling Anna out of her reverie. Elsa's hands pried her fingers away from the sword still clutched in a vice like grip, the weapon dispelling away into a shower of frost that drifted onto the ground, glistening against the mud.

"Anna…"

"I'm alright." Anna squeezed Elsa's hand in reassurance. "I'm alright." She repeated more for herself than for Elsa's sake.

Elsa nodded in acknowledgement, unconvinced yet understanding that Anna needed time to process. Stepping away, she fashioned a large wheelhouse, roughly the size of a cottage from ice, even adding eight pairs of ice horses to draw the carriage. The walls were translucent, providing a clear view of the interior segregated into three cells separated by criss-crossing bars of ice. It was essentially a prison on wheels.

With a flick of her wrists, two mounds of snow rearranged in large clumps to reform her golems. The menacing creatures prodded at the prisoners, herding them up the ramp of the wheelhouse and into the cramped cells within. Each man was forced to past Hans lifeless body before they were shoved roughly into the ice prison, the translucent walls of the wheelhouse ensuring they still had a clear view of their dead prince. It was a deliberate arrangement on Elsa's part; the need to inflict psychological trauma and ensuring the prisoners of war no longer had the will to fight. Not that there was much will to break that Elsa could see; the Southern Isles soldiers were definitely relieved to surrender. It was partly the reason for her magnanimity, that and she did not want to take any more lives than was necessary.

The last soldier climbed on board and the wheelhouse ramp folded up, melting then refreezing into a seamless wall of ice, enclosing the prisoners within a transparent box with hardly enough room for the hundred or so men to stand comfortably.

"All clear." Kristoff announced as he returned from checking the buildings in the outpost for any remaining enemy forces that they might have missed.

"Good." Elsa turned to her ice horses standing still as statues. With a silent command, they came to life, sunlight rippling over their perfectly chiselled frames as they broke into a trot, pulling along the prison wheelhouse.

"What are we going to do about him?" He jerked his chin in the direction of Hans's prone body once the wheelhouse disappeared into the trees.

"Death is too good for him." Anna muttered bitterly. "He deserves to rot in an unmarked grave."

"I quite agree. Regardless, he's still a prince. Or at least he was a couple of minutes ago." Elsa commented disdainfully.

"I want him gone." Anna glowered at Hans's body as if she could somehow set him ablaze with a heated glare.

"Kristoff, send out a team when we get back to clean up the area. Burn the bodies and arrange for scouting parties to resume their duties. As for Hans, we'll send him back to the Southern Isles. There's no reason why his death can't serve as a warning to our favourite neighbour. Show them that prince or not, we will cut down any who dares invade our kingdom." Elsa pursed her lips, massaging her temples gingerly.

The effect of the adrenaline that her body had been solely running on was wearing out and Elsa could feel soreness settling into her muscles. With the amount of magic that she had been channelling in the last twelve hours, she was surprised that she hadn't pass out from sheer exhaustion yet again. But there was still more to be done and she could not afford to falter now. Her brows furrowed as she concentrated, frost forming a large snowflake on the ground several feet away. The oversized ice crystal, as wide as one of her golems began revolving and a funnel of rapidly spinning frost and ice formed in its centre, growing upwards and outwards steadily. Elsa had her eyes squeezed shut, focusing on a mental image, allowing her imagination to come to life through her powers.

The unnatural ice tornado dissipated, revealing a twenty-foot tall ice dragon. The creature unfurled its wings, light catching and reflecting off the many facets of ice crystals within. Its eyes were dark, holding a glint of intelligence as it stared unblinkingly at Elsa.

Anna gasped in amazement. "Elsa. Your ice griffins and snow leopards were amazing but this… this… this is just out of this world." Her voice dropped to a hush whisper.

Elsa was blinking rapidly, stunned by her own creation. "I didn't realised I could create something of this scale either." She admitted. "I mean I had it in mind, but I didn't think it would actually be this big."

"Your powers must be growing. Did you take some magical potion or something?" Kristoff commented, unable to take his gaze from the creature that was now staring down at the humans with what seemed like amusement.

Anna and Elsa shot each other knowing looks, quickly concluding that the boost in Elsa's powers must be attributed to the blood bond that they had invoked. They had much to discuss but it would have to wait.

Elsa stepped towards her dragon, running her hand against its snout when it lowered its large head. She'd like nothing better than to keep the creature but it was created for a sole purpose. Sighing gently, Elsa backtracked, giving her creation room to move.

Its large talons drew deep gorges into the soft ground as it scooped up Hans's limp body in its forelimbs. Rearing back on its haunches, the dragon leapt into the air, wings flapping as it ascended, breaking through the overhead forest canopy and into the sky. In a flash, it was gone, leaving only muddy footprints in the ground.

"Let's go home." Elsa held out her hand to Anna who took it gratefully.

"Yes… it's over…" Anna murmured, a smile of relief spreading across her face before her features shifted into one of concerned.

"Elsa?" Anna called out, her tone laced with worry as Elsa went rigid.

Elsa's eyes were glassy as she swayed, almost crumbling to the ground had Anna not caught her weakening body. Little black spots appeared in her vision and it was a struggle just to focus on Anna's face.

"Elsa!" Anna cried in alarm, pulling Elsa's body against hers.

Elsa flailed weakly, her hands grasping blindly at Anna's forearms, trying to find purchase against the metal bracers. Anna's voice sounded muffled and distorted, as if from a very great distance away when in reality, she was right in front. Her vision began swimming in and out of focus, Anna's concerned expression twisting into blur. She felt like she was floating, as if she was on a ship rocking on choppy waters; the world tilting at odd angles.

Elsa's eyelids fluttered shut and she slumped limply against a panicking Anna.

"Elsa!"

It wasn't supposed to end like this. They were finally safe. They could finally begin their lives together. This couldn't be happening. Any moment now, Elsa was going to open her eyes and smile that half smile at her.

"No. Elsa, wake up. Please…" Anna begged, desperately shaking Elsa's motionless form. "You can't leave me like this. You can't…" Anna was sobbing now, tears streaming unchecked down her face as she sank to her knees, Elsa clutched close to her chest.

"Elsa…"

Anna's world was crumbling down around her as she pressed her forehead against Elsa's, her body wracking with silent sobs.

xxx

Else blearily opened her eyes, her eyelids felt like they had been glued together and it didn't help that her muscles felt sluggish. Her right arm was numbed from resting on her side, pins and needles running along her muscles. Blinking slowly, her vision finally adjusted to the dimness of the room, illuminated by a single candle that casted a weak orange glow from the dresser across from her. Her eyes travelled around her surroundings, recognising the large four poster canopy bed that she shared with Anna in the royal chambers, although how she got here, she had absolutely no recollection whatsoever. The material of the silk chemise was cool against her skin and the weight of the quilt pulled over her shoulders comforting, enclosing her within a warm cocoon that was luring her back into slumber. Her eyelids had grown heavy and Elsa was about to drift back to sleep when the itch on her back started, jolting her awake from the persistent sensation of a billion ants crawling over her skin. Rather awkwardly, she reached back with her left hand to scratch at her lower back only for her fingers to come across swaths of bandages and gauze. Gritting her teeth in annoyance, she squirmed about on the soft mattress, the covers slipping off her torso as she tried to get at the growing itch that had spread along her spine.

The door swung opened on well-oiled hinges and Elsa froze, her arm twisted behind her back in mid-scratch. The candle held aloft by Gerda reflected off startled cerulean eyes before the housekeeper lowered the flame and beamed happily.

"Just stay right there, dear. I'll get the Princess." Gerda pulled the door shut behind her, leaving Elsa alone once more.

Barely a minute passed before the door flew opened, a characteristic entrance by Anna as she burst into the room, eyes wide in panic.

"Elsa!" The relief was palatable in her voice and Anna's tensed shoulders visibly relaxed as her eyes landed on a very awake and shocked Elsa.

Settling on the edge of the mattress, Anna clucked her tongue in disapproval when she noticed Elsa absentmindedly clawing at the bandages. Taking Elsa's hand in her own lest the blonde did any further damage, Anna brushed her lips against Elsa's knuckles affectionately.

"How are you feeling?" Anna asked quietly when a small smile graced Elsa's features.

"Itchy." Elsa's voice was hoarse and scratchy from unused.

At that, Anna chuckled lightly. "I should hope so. It's a sign that you are healing."

"You seemed to be taking a little too much pleasure at my discomfort." Elsa scowled, mildly irritated.

Anna chuckled again, relief apparent on her face that Elsa was well enough to be making snide comments. "I'm just glad you are awake." She murmured, her eyes moist with tears.

"You make it sound like I was in a coma." Elsa grumbled as she repositioned her head to look up at Anna.

Anna averted her gaze, the motion causing Elsa to blanch as she tried to recall her fuzzy memories before she woke up in her bed.

"How long have I been asleep?" Elsa asked apprehensively.

"A week." Anna muttered, still refusing to meet Elsa's gaze. She had assumed the worse when the royal physician failed to rouse Elsa from what was beginning to look like an indefinite slumber. It wasn't as if there was any known literature about individuals with ice powers that they could refer to. But the pain of never being able to see Elsa's cerulean eyes gazing at her with adoration or never hearing Elsa's melodious voice had been overwhelmed by her guilt. If she hadn't resolutely refused to evoke the strange magical bond that the trolls had spoken of, they would not have walked into Hans trap and Elsa would not have suffered so many injuries under Hans's hands _then_ buckled under the strain of channelling so much magic. If Elsa never opened her eyes again, Anna doubted she would have the will to continue living.

"Anna. It is not your fault." Elsa, despite her poorly functioning mental capacities had somehow sensed Anna's distraught and recognised her wife's self-loathing. Maybe the blood bond they had forged allowed Elsa a far better grasp of Anna's emotions; she could almost feel Anna's presence within her mind, much like how she could sense the existence of her sentient creatures. Anna's consciousness had been ingrained into her in some manner and Elsa intended to test out her theories eventually.

"You saved me, Anna. You saved us all. And if the consequences were just a week long slumber, I'd say it's well worth it. I certainly needed the bed rest." Elsa smiled in jest.

"I should have listened to you. If I had agreed earlier, Hans wouldn't have gotten his hands on you. Gods. I am such a fool." Anna berated herself.

"No, Anna. The outcome could have been a lot worse if you had. Besides, your kindness and faith in others are traits that I absolutely love, Anna."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Anna sighed in resignation, internally berating herself that despite Elsa's severe injuries and having just woken up, she was still causing her wife worry. Elsa was just too good for her.

"We'll have to work on your forgiveness. Don't be too hard on yourself." Elsa rubbed soothing circles against Anna's palm with her thumb.

"Ah, there you are, Anna dear. We've been looking all over the castle for you." Gerda interrupted, causing both women to tear their gazes away from each other and glance to the opened door. Gerda smiled warmly and reached in to grasp the polished door knob. "I'll give you both some privacy. I'm glad you have awaken, Your Majesty. Princess Anna has been worried sick." The door was pulled shut gently, cutting off the faint lighting from the hallway.

"Hmm…" Elsa hummed in thought. "Gerda didn't send you here?"

"No…?" Anna raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Was there a particular reason why you nearly broke down the door earlier then?"

"I guess I sort of sensed that you were awake? I don't know how else to put it, but ever since the whole blood mixing thing, I've somehow been more attuned to you? Wow, that really sounds stupid and weird. Just forget I said anything." Anna clamped her lips shut.

"It doesn't sound stupid at all." Elsa reassured, lacing their fingers together. If anything, Anna's admission suggested that their strange emotional bond wasn't entirely one-sided.

"It doesn't?" Anna asked timidly.

"It doesn't." Elsa reiterated. "We'll have to discuss this eventually. But first things first, what have I missed the past week? I'm guessing you've been busy sorting out the kingdom's affairs." Elsa reached up to trace the dark circles beneath Anna's eyes with her thumb.

"You just focus on getting better. I'll keep your throne warm till you are well enough." Anna pressed a kiss against Elsa's palm before tucking the blonde securely beneath the heavy quilt.

"I am well enough to listen." Elsa protested, struggling to sit up.

"Not unless the royal physician says so. Knowing Gerda, he should be on his way shortly."

"Then at least keep me company till he arrives?" Elsa asked hopefully, raising the quilt in invitation.

Anna stared at the bed in longing, chewing on her bottom lip as she considered the offer. She was still in her officer's uniform, having literally run out of a meeting with several advisors, acting upon a gut feeling that had paid off when she found Elsa awake. Surely Kai had been informed that Elsa had regained consciousness and would arrange for the meeting to be adjourned. Besides, Anna doubted she would be able to focus even if she had returned to the antechamber.

Kicking off her boots and removing her officer's jacket, Anna crawled beneath the covers. She draped an arm over Elsa's hip, careful not to touch the bandages on Elsa's back and snuggled closer into Elsa's chest.

"I've missed you." Anna murmured, sighing in content. "I thought I'd never get to hear your voice or see your smile again." She admitted.

"I'm not going anywhere." Elsa stroked Anna's head in assurance. "Not even death can stop me from being away from you."

"I'm not sure I like the idea of being haunted by a ghost." Anna chuckled teasingly.

"Good thing that wouldn't be happening then."

* * *

A/N:

The original Anna/Hans fight was a lot shorter... but based on your reviews, I thought it was necessary to make him suffer a little more. Though I doubt its enough but it'll have to do for now...


	26. Unity

Much to Anna's dismay, the royal physician gave Elsa the go ahead to resume light duties and by the following morning, Elsa hobbled into her study using Anna as a human prop.

"Is this really necessary? I could have all the reports brought to you while you stay in bed." Anna sighed in exasperation as she helped Elsa into the high backed chair behind the desk.

"I doubt I would get any work done." Elsa responded, rifling through the many scrolls on her desk. "But more importantly, it is essential to put on a show. We can't have the other kingdoms thinking that Arendelle's Queen is indisposed."

"I hate that your argument is valid." Anna perched on the edge of the desk, crossing her arms over her chest.

Elsa smiled ruefully. "Care to get me up to speed with the kingdom's affairs, Your Highness?"

"It'd be my honour, Your Majesty." Anna replied sarcastically. "Where shall we start?"

"From the moment we returned from the forest, I supposed. Seeing that I feel like I've been run over by a stampeding horde, I'm guessing I was dragged through the bush." The corner of Elsa's lips tugged upwards in a half smirk.

"Technically, we strapped you to Sven's back. But I guess that description still applies." Anna shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't get how Kristoff can ride Sven without a saddle." Elsa mused.

"Yeah, I don't either. Wouldn't it h – on second thought, I don't want to know." Anna shook her head as if the motion would shake away the mental image in her mind.

Elsa's narrowed her eyes shrewdly. "Great. Now that's all I'm going to be wondering about when I speak to him."

"That makes two of us. Anyway, the most recent scout reports stated no activity on the Southern Isles side of the border. But I've gone ahead with commissioning the construction of a wall along our side as a precautionary measure against future invasion. I hope that's alright?" Anna looked to Elsa with bated breath, seeking approval.

"Of course it is. Arendelle belongs to you. I am just – how did you so aptly put it? Ah, keeping the throne warm." Elsa patted Anna's thigh in assurance.

"It's ours." Anna corrected, fiddling with Elsa's fingers.

"If you say so, Princess."

"Let's get back to business. I want to get this over and done with so I can spend much needed quality time with my wife." Anna proposed; hiking an eyebrow in challenge, daring Elsa to disagree.

At Elsa's amused expression, Anna continued. "Good. You'd be pleased to know that the citizens have returned from the hideout in the mountains and most have resumed their daily lives. As for our men, we lost twenty three of our finest. Their bodies have been retrieved from the fjord and burials arranged to honour their service. I've taken the liberty to send our condolences to their families on your behalf. Forty seven men were injured, all non-fatal and are currently receiving treatment in the infirmary. I thought it would be nice to throw a feast for everyone in the barracks in honour of their valour in battle. If you are agreeable, I'll inform the kitchens and let Kristoff know of a date." Anna paused, studying Elsa's expression intently. It was clear that the blonde was very attached to the men with whom she had served alongside for years and Anna hoped she had handled the matter appropriately.

"Anna, you don't need to ask for my permission all the time. I have absolute faith in your abilities to govern the kingdom and I trust your judgement. Although I'd very much like to attend this feast you are planning. It's the least I can do." Elsa smiled sadly, internally berating herself for not being able to better protect her comrades.

"Of course." Anna acquiesced. "Just one last thing you need to know then. Hans's body and his men made it back to the Southern Isles without a hitch. I'm sure you are aware of that seeing that it's your magic… and it's as you've planned. According to Oaken's latest report, the fleet sailed into Southern Isles waters a day before your dragon deposited Hans's body on their castle's highest tower. I guess having the deadliest naval fleet floating off your shores and your youngest son's dead body delivered by a magical creature was enough to convince our southern neighbour to leave us alone."

Elsa smiled bitterly. It had been a bit of a gamble to have majority of the naval fleet set sail for Southern Isles, thereby decreasing their presence in Arendelle waters. It was meant to be a ploy; a strategy to fool the Southern Isles into thinking they had more than enough troops to spare and was able to mount an offense even while the kingdom was under siege. And against all odds, it had worked. Everything had gone according to her plans so much so that it was almost disconcerting. But a victory was still a victory and Elsa had done all she could to limit the number of lives lost on her side.

"It's really over, isn't it?" Elsa leaned back in her seat, relaxing into the cushions; unable to believe that they had somehow survived.

"Yes, it is." Anna shifted, moving to perch on the arm rest of Elsa's chair.

"Are there any meetings you've got planned for today?" Elsa asked suddenly, abruptly changing the subject.

"No, not that I know of. I had Kai cancel all meetings until further notice." Anna played with the end of Elsa's thick braid, eyeing the blond curiously. "Are you that excited about work?" She made a face of disgust.

"On the contrary. I've had had enough of work for today."

Elsa rose shakily to her feet; her muscles were still sore but she was not about to let that stop her. Leaning over Anna, she pulled her wife into an embrace; resting their foreheads together.

"We are alive and that's all that matters." Elsa pressed her lips against Anna's in a chaste kiss.

xxx

Elsa leaned back against the pile of pillows, dressed only in a silk shirt. She watched silently as Anna kicked off her pants, adding on to the trail of their discarded clothing leading from the door to the bed. Left in a matching shirt, Anna crawled onto the mattress and into Elsa's lap, settling back on her haunches as she draped her arms around Elsa's shoulders.

They had drawn the thick curtains, shutting out majority of the morning light saved for a thin strip that peeked through the fabric, illuminating the room with its intense glare. The windows were partially opened, letting in the crisp chill of early winter as the seasons changed. Muffled sounds from the bustling city could be faintly heard but Anna and Elsa were completely fixated on each other to notice.

Anna scooted closer, pressing her torso against Elsa's and ducking her head to nuzzle at Elsa's neck, leaving a trail of kisses against Elsa's throat. She heard Elsa humming in delight and a burst of warm flooded her chest. Elsa's hands had slipped beneath her shirt, fingertips tracing up her sides to her shoulder blades before curving over her shoulders. Anna raised her head and met Elsa's lips in a searing kiss. Their lips melded together, moving slowly, savouring the sensation and dragging tantalisingly over each other. Anna lifted her arms and pulled away slightly, allowing Elsa to tug off her shirt. The article of clothing landed on the ground, joined swiftly by Elsa's in a discarded pile.

Elsa slipped her arms around Anna's waist, pulling her wife closer as she buried her face into Anna's neck, inhaling deeply. Anna's skin was warm and smooth against hers and she relished in their closeness. She felt Anna's arms encircling her shoulders again, one hand massaging the nape of her neck while the other drew lazy circles over her shoulder. They stayed in that position for a long while, enjoying the intimacy; both silently grateful that they could be in each other's arms again, alive and well with no impending threat.

Elsa regretfully pulled away from the embrace when her back began protesting, an apologetic smile on her face as she leaned back into the mound of pillows stacked behind her. Her eyes raked upwards over Anna's form, a dull throb forming in her loins as her gaze fell on the smatter of curly, fine reddish hair over Anna's groin then over taut abdomen and onto twinned mounds of freckled skin peaked by fully erected nipples. No matter how many times she had seen Anna naked, she never failed to marvel at such absolute perfection.

"You are staring." Anna's voice interrupted her thoughts and Elsa smiled sheepishly.

"I can't help it. You are so beautiful. Absolutely ravishing, stunning, enchanting…"

Anna pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her immediately.

"Showing off your extensive vocabulary?" The redhead quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"No words can adequately describe your sheer beauty." Elsa replied smoothly.

"You are just biased." Anna chuckled, a faint blush colouring her cheeks.

"Can you blame me?" Elsa sat up to brush her lips against Anna's.

"You clearly haven't looked into a mirror enough." Anna retorted before claiming Elsa's lips in a passionate kiss.

Anna dragged her nails against Elsa's abdomen, eliciting a full body shudder from the blonde. The back of her fingers grazed beneath Elsa's breasts before cupping them and massaging gently. She could feel herself growing damper from the arousal, leaving streaks of warm moisture against Elsa's thighs. She yearned for Elsa's touch but a part of her was worried that her wife might still be too weak.

As if reading her thoughts, Elsa pulled away from the kiss, panting lightly.

"Does this count as light duties?" Elsa asked, her eyes hooded with desire.

"I highly doubt it." Anna replied, inhaling deeply and trying to still her racing heart. "Am I hurting you?" She asked in concern. She had helped removed the bandages from Elsa's back earlier this morning. The image of pearly white skin marred with a myriad of criss-crossing pinkish scar tissue was seared into her mind and Anna couldn't help but feel as if she was the one who had held the whip.

"No. It's impossible to think about anything else with you sitting on my lap and looking like that." Elsa gave Anna the once over.

Anna flushed a deep crimson, immediately scooting back in self-consciousness.

"Wait…"

Elsa caught Anna's wrists as the redhead moved into the stream of sunlight creeping across the bed. Her brows furrowed, eyes focused intently on Anna's chest.

"This… this is new…" With a shaky hand, Elsa traced her fingertips across the pattern of a snowflake, so faint against pale skin directly above Anna's heart.

"Oh. That." Anna glanced down at the pattern on her chest. "You've one too."

"I do?" Elsa peered down at her own chest, squinting to make out the identical snowflake pattern that was almost invisible on her milky skin. "Since… when?" She murmured, pinching her skin between a thumb and forefinger, ascertaining that it was indeed etched into her skin, like she had been branded with a hot iron.

"I reckon it's a mark of that blood bond thing we forge." Anna suggested with a casual shrug.

"Interesting." Elsa hummed in thought. "Speaking of bond… I may have a theory." Elsa began carefully, waiting till she had Anna's undivided attention before continuing. "I think the blood bond connects us in some manner. Clearly we are both able to sense each other's emotions, so that suggests a linked consciousness. But I seem to also have access to far more magic than usual and I think I'm drawing that from you. When we first invoked it, do you feel drained? Exhausted?" Elsa tilted her head, studying Anna in curiosity.

"Are we really having this discussion right now?" Anna exhaled heavily in exasperation. "We are in bed, naked for the first time in a week since we almost died at the hands of a deranged maniac and you would rather discuss hypothetical theories?" Anna hiked an eyebrow sceptically.

"Well, when you put it that way, I'd much rather test the extent of the emotional aspect of our so called bond." Elsa replied brazenly before cupping Anna's butt cheeks and pulling her wife back against her.

"That, I am very much agreeable to." Anna pressed her breasts against Elsa's, her hips rocking gently against Elsa's abdomen.

The wave of arousal that flooded through Elsa was far more intense than any she had ever experienced and she attributed the significant increase in stimulation to stem from Anna's emotions through their strange connection. Needing no further encouragement, Elsa slipped her left hand between Anna's thighs, dipping into moist velvety folds and seeking out the already engorged clitoris. A quick flick at the sensitive bundle of nerves sent Anna inhaling sharply and Elsa could literally feel Anna's growing desire. Her fingers slicked with Anna's arousal, Elsa slipped her index and middle finger deeply into Anna. The wave of sensations that came through their shared bond caused Elsa moaned in pleasure; it felt as if their positions had been reversed and Elsa was the one on the receiving end instead.

Anna gasped as Elsa's fingers filled her and she reflectively braced her weight on her knees to give her wife easier access. She could hear Elsa's muffled moan against her neck, Elsa's excitement arousing her further.

"I take it the results of your field tests are satisfactory." Anna managed to murmur as Elsa began pumping her fingers.

"You have no idea." Elsa bit back a whimper, squeezing her thighs together; the dull throb between her legs pulsating in rhythm to her thrusts into Anna.

"What better way than to find out for myself?" Anna purred into Elsa's ear, nibbling lightly against the earlobe.

Bracing an arm against the headboard, Anna's fingers combed through soft, blonde hairs before parting Elsa's swollen labia, humming in delight at the heated dampness that greeted her. She drew slow circles against Elsa's clitoris, almost losing focus as she felt the stimulating sensations reflected back at her through their mental bond, causing her own clitoris to throb.

"Wow. My Elsa senses are tingling." Anna giggled in a haze of euphoria.

"You are ruining the mood." Elsa whispered seductively, curling her fingers deep within Anna and pressing against the spot where she knew would make her lover squirm.

Anna gasped in pleasure, barely registering that Elsa too was momentarily incapacitated by the pleasure. They shuddered against each other, chests heaving from ragged breathing as their nerves tingled.

Elsa froze, vaguely aware that her nails were digging into Anna's hip as she felt a finger slipping into her folds closely followed by another. Stars were erupting in bursts of light behind her tightly shut eyelids and she gasped from the overwhelming sensation of having a part of Anna in her. She had never been much of a fan of penetration; the idea of having something buried within her most intimate region baffling at best. But this felt different; mostly because it provided a physical connection with Anna but also due in part to their unusual emotional connection with each other. For once, she could experience firsthand the sensations that coursed through Anna's body at her ministrations. It was both exhilarating and very arousing.

"Together." Anna whispered, her free hand pressing against Elsa's fingers in encouragement.

They struck up a slow rhythm, pumping into each other steadily, fighting to stay focus through the haze of euphoria. With a hand against the back of Anna's neck, Elsa pulled Anna down, pressing their lips together in a hungry kiss. Elsa ran her tongue against Anna's lower lip, delving in quickly when they parted for her and meeting Anna's tongue. A low whimper escaped from Anna's throat and Elsa pushed her advance, sliding beneath the underside of Anna's tongue and eliciting a full body shiver. Despite being thoroughly familiarised with each other's bodies, it felt like their very first time on their wedding night. Their eyes were closed, amplifying their other senses and using their linked consciousness as a gauge of each other's heightened emotions.

Elsa thrust harder, burying her fingers deeply into Anna's centre, a motion replicated with perfect synchrony by her wife. All form of coherent thought had long flown right out of the window and they were reduced to whimpering each other's names in between kisses as they were brought closer to the edge.

Anna rested her forehead against Elsa's, her eyes hooded as she panted through parted lips, grunting each time Elsa pushed into her. Her body was pressed snugly against Elsa's, her free arm wrapped around Elsa's shoulders, her elbow jammed against the pillows to brace her weight. They had shifted into a half reclining position, propped up by the mountain of pillows stacked behind Elsa's back. Anna squirmed against Elsa's hand, her hips rocking as she pushed herself down harder around Elsa's fingers. Nudging Elsa's nose with her own, she silently urged Elsa to meet her heated gaze to watch each other as they approached their climax.

Their bodies jerked against each other's, each twitch of their fingers bringing about wave after wave of mind numbing pleasure. Anna could feel Elsa's inner walls clamping down on her fingers, throbbing in rhythm to her thundering heart as heat flooded her hand, causing her to tense around Elsa's fingers. Their lips were parted, cries of pleasure dying in their throats as they stared into each other's eyes in a daze. Their backs were arched; their chests pressed against each other's, heated skin against heated skin as they rode out their simultaneous orgasms. It was several minutes before their locked muscles relaxed enough for Anna to collapse against Elsa, their breathing uneven.

"That… was…" Anna faltered, biting back a moan as Elsa withdrew her fingers, slicked with moisture.

"Amazing." Elsa completed, her eyes rolling back as Anna deliberately removed her fingers with a tantalising slowness.

"I'm starting to really like this linked consciousness thing." Anna murmured, nuzzling into Elsa's neck. "Do you think we might even be able to communicate telepathically too?"

Elsa chuckled. "You have a really wild imagination. Though to be perfectly honest, I wouldn't be surprise."

"I'm going to have to insist we don't abuse it though. I like hearing your voice." Anna mumbled, her eyelids drooping in exhaustion as she wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist, snuggling into her wife.

"The feeling is mutual." Elsa brushed back a few stray bangs from Anna's forehead.

"Maybe the trolls will know more…"

"We'll visit them tomorrow. Or the day after or not at all. There's no hurry. It's not as if they will tell us anything outright." Elsa pressed her lips against Anna's temple.

"Mmmm." Anna hummed in agreement. "Right now, all that matters is you and me." Anna tilted her head, kissing Elsa tenderly.

_**Fin.**  
_

* * *

A/N:

A huge thank you to everyone who have stuck with me through 26 chapters. This fic has been an absolute joy to write. I hope you've enjoyed reading as much as I have writing. This is to date, the longest fic I've written (at more than 100k words!), though I still have much to learn as a writer.

A shoutout to my best friend, Corn 2 for bringing me into this fandom and encouraging me to write a fic.

Once again, **THANK YOU**!

- smiggers

P.S:

If inspiration strikes me, I will definitely be writing another Elsanna fic.

Until then, I'll be lurking around on Tumblr (Url's **smiggers** if anyone wants to drop prompts.)


End file.
